Integrity and Anarchy
by captainKelrin
Summary: It all started so simply, With a carton of Zooport menthol 100s Nick bought on a bad day to deal with his stressful job as a Cop. Then old enemy's come along with their scheme, good guys go bad, Ferals roam the streets, government conspiracies and he might just be falling for his best friend. Could that same pack of cigarettes be the key to saving the day, or is Officer Judy Hopps.
1. Birthday Blues

Integrity and Anarchy

chapter 01 - Birthday Blues

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0 0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

It had just been one of those days. One of those days were everything beats down on a mammal. One of those days where nothing goes right, and makes a mammal re-think every decision they've made in their life to try and figure out how they got to this point. Today had been one of those days for officer Nicholas P. Wilde of the Zootopia Police Department, and it had started out so simply.

First his toaster oven had just about caught fire when it shorted out. Then his car wouldn't start, forcing him to take public transit. Even in his uniform he still got those looks every fox gets in public. To make matters worse a bump on the train caused him to spill his coffee all over his shirt. He was lucky that he had gotten an ice coffee this morning, otherwise he would have made a trip to Savannah General.

Things started looking up when he had made it to the precinct. The door hadn't closed on his tail, at least. And he only bumped into Officer McHorn, rather than getting stepped on by the rhino. McHorn had even apologized, unlike the guy on the train. Better yet, Nick had an extra uniform shirt in his locker. The white tank top he wore as an undershirt was sadly ruined so he had to go without.

The fur on his chest and stomach was sticky and matted, luckily a wash rag and brushing fixed that. In truth he should have taken a shower - but it was only minutes before roll call and Bogo hated the smell of wet fur, or at least wet fox. He had hoped Judy would make his day better. Thankfully, like always, the bunny did, but it only worked for all of two minutes until Bogo gave them their assignment - Paw Patrol in Sahara Square.

To be honest Paw Patrol wasn't all that bad - walk around, talk to shop owners, wave at children, and just generally make the mammals of the city feel safe. Hardest part would be to keep an eye out for a drug dealer named Sweet Tooth. On their way to the Square, Nick and Judy joked about making some pawpsicles to lure out the Hyena gang-banger.

It seemed like Nick's day was turning around, 'til he stepped paw on the hot pavement. He swore he heard sizzling. In the first few hours of being there, he must have drank 6 bottles of water. Judy, as always, seemed completely unflappable when it came to police work, although she did agree that walking the beat alone would suck. They had to split up now and then because, oddly enough, seeing two police officers walking around made mammals nervous, while seeing a single cop didn't.

When the sun was at its highest and Nick was panting like a lonely dog, Judy radioed that she was in pursuit of Sweet Tooth. The fox decided to cut off the hyena by ducking through an alleyway. However Nick had forgotten his basic physics - when a 162 pound object hits an 80 pound one, the smaller object gets knocked away.

The fox officer thought this must be what a soccer ball felt like when someone kicks it against a wall. Luckily his grey bunny partner had been able to stop the hyena's escape while Nick picked himself up, and together they were able to take the gang-banger into custody.

While Judy called in their collar and asked for a paddy wagon, Nick gave Sweet Tooth a pat-down. That's when they learned the drug dealers real name, Samantha Turin. The wrong Officer, as it turned out, was giving the female hyena a pat-down. Unintentional sexual harassment aside, she was well hung for a girl - but that's a hyena for you.

The rest of their day had been filled with paper work, but now the red fox's shift was done. And he was sore. Very sore. Especially his paws and tail. His old hustler friend Finnick had been uncharacteristically nice enough to pick him up after work, only because he had been nearby. They weren't as close as they used to be, but they were still what most would consider friends.

The pair of foxes had stopped at a convenience store to pick up snacks and gas, Nick was also doing something he hadn't done in a long time. He was buying cigarettes. The ZPD prided itself on policing the most diverse city in the world, however policing the most diverse city in the world was stressful beyond belief. It's officers came across situations that no other cops would. So, where other cities forbid their officers from smoking, Zootopia simply had a 'no smoking on the clock' policy.

Nick asked for a carton of Zooport menthol 100s, just like the ones his mother smoked at the end of a long day. Just like the ones he used to snatch from her when he was a teen. Just like the ones he gave up three years ago. Which was exactly what Finnick asked about, when they were back in the van.

"Yeah", Nick replied, with a haggard look across his face while he smacked the top of the first pack on his palm. Finnick had to the admit the red fox was looking pretty bad today. Nick normally didn't show anything but an amused smile, but when he was alone with those close to him he let his guard down some.

He wouldn't say anything - but that look on his face and the slump of his shoulders... the way he had undone his tie and most of the top buttons of his uniform shirt, which was even untucked from his belt. It all spoke louder than words. The red fox was worn out, and in more than a little pain.

"I just need to take the edge off, you know?", Nick said, as he slipped a cigarette into his mouth and lit it. The van filled with the smell of the burning mint-flavored tobacco. Nick slumped back into the seat as he exhaled, flopping his arm out the open window of the van. "At least I can enjoy this little rotten cherry on top my crappy day."

"Yah, goin' legit makes life hard." Finnick sipped his soda from the cup that was almost as big as him, started the van and headed toward Nick's apartment building. When Nick quit hustling and became a cop, the smaller fox went straight as well out of respect for his friend.

Now the fennec fox was a handy-mammal of sorts. Air conditioner repair, mechanic, general fix-it fox - repairing just about anything under the sun. He was even talking to a apartment building owner about being the superintendent. It was hard work, but he was making enough money now to rent an apartment - and even paint the door of his van.

"But legit or not, getting old makes it harder."

"I'm not getting old", the red fox replied - smoke billowing from his mouth with each word.

"Nick, it's your birthday tomorrow. You're getting old." Finnick was never one to spare feelings, especially when it came to age concerns - being the older of the two. Closer to 40 than Nick was to 30. He just had such a baby face no one really noticed.

With that thought, all the aches and pains of the day redoubled their efforts on Nick. He took another drag of his Zooport and watched the smoke get sucked out the window.

"When did we get so old, Finn?"

"Probably sometime during those 20 years of hustlin'."

"You know, when you're right you're right", the red fox said, still watching his smoke flutter away. A smile crossed his face, one of the few real ones of the day as the memories of the good times and the bad times from over the years came flooding back to him. He and Finnick swapped some stories about their past together. It made the ten minute ride feel like two.

Nick popped his back after he stepped out of the van and waved to Finnick as he drove off. It was just after sundown, but Nick could see how run down his apartment building was. It was a barely-up-to-code red and grey brick building that was probably three times his age. It wasn't the cleanest building in the world, but he had lived in worse.

The stained carpets were vacuumed once a month, and he was pretty sure the walls had not been washed since he'd moved in. But it was cheap, and when you had as much back taxes as he did you kind of need a cheap place to live. Especially when all your savings had gone to the government that you now work for. Finn was right, going straight could suck.

The red fox walked into his apartment saying, "Honey, I'm home!" He laughed at his own dumb joke. He lived alone, except for a goldfish but that thing didn't do much talking. It just swam around in its bowl, sitting on the window sill. His apartment was small, but it was still bigger than Judy's. It had a bathroom (which was more of a tiny toilet-closet), and he actually had to take a couple of steps to touch the opposite living-room walls.

Nicholas pulled off his uniform and plopped down on the bed, wearing only his blue and red boxers speckled with police badges. He turned on his small TV as he gave a brief thought to having another smoke, or a drink, or maybe even both. But most of all he thought about something that could shorten his life just as much as both of those. He wished there was someone here waiting for him to come home, because right now he could really use a back rub from a dainty-pawed sweetie with surprisingly strong and small grey paws instead.

His cell phone beeped, signaling a text. Nick picked up the device, and with a glance he knew who it was from the picture of an animated dancing carrot. He smiled as he checked the message. A simple one. His partner was bored, and now he knew what he would be doing until he fell asleep in his lonely bed. He would be texting back and forth with a bunny. Just as any handsome, single, 32-going-on-33 year old fox would do.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

The next morning Nick awoke to the sharp screech of his alarm, he slammed his fist on the button hard enough to shake the night stand it sat on. Which was probably why it made such an awful noise in the first place. He groaned as he sat up and swung his legs out of bed. His powerful hearing picked up every pop his joints made when he stretched. "Damn it all." he said, as the hard aches from yesterday had become dull throbbing pains that felt like they would never go away.

He limped over to his night stand. He just started smoking again and he was already lighting up before he even made breakfast. With a menthol burning in his mouth Nick took the two steps from his bedroom to the kitchen. Also known as a hotplate on top of a mini fridge. his toaster oven laid in the trash next to the fridge so he would have to do without toast with his eggs and bug sausage today. There were enough bits in the fridge to make do for a couple days.

After breakfast was his morning shower. Sadly that failed to chase away his pain, especially in his tail. As he dried himself off he checked the movement of his fluffy appendage. It hurt and he could tell it was swollen, "Damn it all, again." The run-in with the wall must have jammed it pretty good. Thankfully his tail wasn't broken, he wouldn't be able to walk if it was. It was going to be another one of those days, on his birthday no less. Before he left for work he popped some painkillers. They dulled your head, so most officers avoided them if they could. He couldn't today.

Another cigarette was reduced to ash before Nick even left his building, the next one lasted until he was on the train. He got plenty of looks this day too, but they weren't the 'what's that fox up to' looks. They were the even more annoying 'whats with this asshole smoking so near to me' looks. At least his coffee survived the trip today.

Despite the way it started, the day felt like it was going to be okay. He even got to the precinct before Judy somehow. A very rare thing, and something he always loved to tease her about when it did happen. The lazy fox getting to work before hard working bunny. Nick's first stop wasn't the front desk to talk to Clawhauser about the latest gossip around the office like normal, it was the locker room.

The place always smelt of wet fur and cheap soap. Nick tossed his open pack of Zooports on the top shelf of his locker next to his tranq-gun and a very special pen. He sipped his coffee as he stored the carton of nine remaining packs in his locker as well, before retrieving the pen and his sidearm.

"Good Morning, Nick." Judy Hopps the ZPD's hero bunny said as she almost skipped past Nick. Like always her purple eyes were bright and that little tail was as bushy as can be. Instinctively the fox moved his own injured tail away from the newcomer.

"Morning, Carrots."

The bunny's happy face fell into one of suspicion, her nose twitched as she sniffed out a new smell even over that of the near by showers. "What is that?" she asked, eyeing the fox with violet orbs that sparkled like jewels.

"Nothing?" Nick replied as he moved to close his locker. A blur of grey and blue stopped him. The quick little rabbit had jumped into his locker, grabbed the whole carton of cigarettes, and jumped back out in the blink of an eye.

"Zooport Menthol 100s." Judy read, disgusted. "Nick, since when do you smoke?"

"Since last night," Nick answered, as he snatched back his carton and tossed it into his locker in a single motion. "...and that's no way to treat someone on their birthday." He smirked, closing his locker.

Judy was about to give him the familiar, practiced grade school lecture about the dangers of smoking when her train of thought was derailed completely. "Really?" the bunny spoke, in an excited squeal. "Oh! We have _got_ to celebrate." she giggled, "We're going out for drinks tonight."

"As long as they're on you, then sure." Nick replied, smiling. The day was looking up.

"Drinks on Hopps? Count me in." Peter Fangmeyer, the white wolf, called as he leaned around the door frame, "That includes off of you, right Judy?"

The bunny stuttered, "Of - of course not, you damned horn dog." She smirked her blush away as she looked up at Nick, who appeared to like the idea of bunny body shots a little too much for Judy's liking. "Wipe that smirk off your face. We need to get to roll call." the bunny smiled, as the two canines agreed and they all headed out.

The locker room was empty and quiet until the janitor, a ram, pushed his squeaky cart through the door. He started to mop the floor slowly making his way to the locker marked Nicholas P. Wilde. He paused and his little round ears swiveled around in search of the sound of approaching paws. When he heard none he pulled out his large ring of keys. The ram's eyes could see all around him as he slid a key into the locker, under the combination lock, and turned it.

He quickly found what was looking for - Nick's open pack of cigarettes. The ram reached into his cart and pulled out a can of WD-40 that had a long metal needle instead of a normal red plastic one attached to the spray head. The ram pushed the end into one of the bottom corners of the pack in his hoof, he held his breath and pressed the trigger on the can. He waited until a blue mist started to come out of the lid seam. He released the trigger and pulled out the needle, then jumped as a drop of the blue liquid dripped onto the shelf.

The ram janitor very carefully wiped up the bright blue liquid with a thick rag before checking the pack he just sprayed. The mist had settled into the cigarettes and only slightly discolored them. Someone would have to look closely at them to see it. Good. The plan should work, but just in case... The ram did the same to each of the other nine packs in the carton. With that all done he put everything back where it was, then locked the locker and continued on about his work. On the janitor's lunch break a few hours later the ram made a quick call, it was just a simple message. "Tell Bellwether it's on."

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

The day had been pretty easy, Bogo assigned officers Wilde and Hopps to traffic patrol. Nearly nine hours of looking out for speeders or other traffic violations was nothing special. Although, Nick couldn't hide his discomfort. It was hard to sit in the car with a jammed tail, made worse by the amount of time in that position. Judy fussing over his tail just made it worse. Thankfully, it was an uneventful day. They wrote maybe a dozen tickets and gave out around the same number of warnings. Now that the shift was over, Hopps and a few of the other officers were taking Nick out for drinks. This could be good.

Judy almost bounced into the Hog Haven bar, a local cop bar owned by a retired warthog cop. The bunny, like her companions, was more or less out of uniform. She had left her Kevlar body armor in her locker with her badge, her neoprene all weather uniform was pulled down and tied around her waist. She wore a tight black tank top to hide anything that needed to be hidden. Fangmeyer followed behind the bunny with his arm around Nick's shoulders. The white wolf wore ZPD marked sweats, because Peter liked to change at the precinct after shift. Nick was still in his uniform, minus his badge.

"We have a birthday boy in the house!" the bunny announced to the bar, with her arms thrown in the air wide.

"And who might that be?" the leopardess behind the bar asked, as she leaned forward to see Judy. The bartender wore a revealing red tank top and jeans shorts that left little of her lithe body to the imagination. Her tail swished behind her as the two canines walked in behind the bunny.

Emmanuel 'Manny' Delgato the tiger, Fangmeyer's partner, followed with his uniform shirt tossed over his shoulder. He had a tight white T-shirt over his broad chest. Both of the larger predator officers pointed to Nick. "Oh," the leopard giggled, with a flirtatious smile that begged for good tips, "...and how old are you today?"

The red fox smirked, "Oh, I'm just turning 29 for the 4th time." The other police officers laughed as the leopard bartender pawed the air flirtatiously saying, "Oh, stop." She gave all the cops the first round on the house.

The officers of the ZPD knew how to have fun, and still keep their heads about them just in case. The small party grew as nearly half of Precinct One stopped by to give the fox a birthday well wish, and most stayed for a drink or two with their friends. Chief Bogo even came by to give Nick a card, like his wife always made him do, and to retrieve any of the cruiser keys the officers may still have on them. Most had walked, or rode with someone else who wasn't planning on driving their personal vehicle home, or was not drinking at all.

The bar provided Nick a cupcake sized Rum Cake, with a small green candle burning on top and 'Happy Birthday' written on it in green icing. Benjamin Clawhauser led the other officers in a rousing song of "Happy Birthday" before the fox blew out the candle.

Never one to turn down sweets, Nick chomped down on the cupcake. It was probably more rum than cake, but he enjoyed it none the less. Peter and Manny snatched up the fox and plopped him down on a small stool. He did his best to hide just how much that actually hurt. "Okay, guys, what you got up your sleeves?" Nick asked. He could read the two like a book. He had a guess what they were planning. The same joke they did every time someone had a birthday.

"Oh, nothing." the tiger said, as he looked over at the wolf. Nick sighed. It was what he thought.

Peter laughed and added, "Just the customary coworker lap dance!" He howled a little as he called out, "So who's up to give the birthday boy a little show?" The wolf looked around at his fellow officers. All of them larger than the fox and most had a Y chromosome. All the better. No one ever actually gave anyone a lap dance, it was just a running joke of Peter's. The closest anyone ever got was when he blindfolded his partner Manny, and got Snarlof the polar bear undercover officer to tickle the tiger's nose with his tail.

"Oh, OH, Hey! How about Judy?" Benjamin the overweight cheetah called out, with a big smile. Nick's eyes fell upon the bunny sitting on the bar with her legs crossed, gently bouncing her top hindpaw to the beat of the song playing over the radio as she leaned back on one arm. Her lips around the end of a long necked bottle of hard apple cider. Her ears shot up and her eyes widened as she almost choked at the suggestion.

"Ooh, no no!" Judy laughed, wiping her white chin. "I can't really dance." Judy's ears and face were on fire with blush, thankfully her grey fur hid most of it.

"Girl, it ain't about dancing." officer Francine Pennington said, as she stood up from her booth. The elephant had a pitcher of beer in her trunk, "Its all about the motion and the grind." She spun graceful on one foot before poking out her substantial rump and bounced it to the fast beat of the song to the cheers of her fellow officers. She smirked as she looked back at the fox and slowly started to back toward him still bouncing her rump. Her husband was a lucky bull elephant...

"Nice knowing you." Peter said, as he and his tiger partner scampered away to safety.

"Oh, shit." Nick cursed, as he watched the undulating flesh slowly moving toward him.

Suddenly Francine spun on her heels and smiled, "Aw, hell no. I'd crush you flat!" She giggled as she returned to her seat, blushing.

Nick sighed and shook his head with his eyes closed, 'til he felt a weight land in his lap. The fox looked down to see Judy standing in his lap with her paw on her hip, out to one side like she did all the time - her cider held just under her lips, "Didn't get enough of me in the car?" Nick asked, with his slick smirk. He reached up and popped his collar, "So you gonna shake that little tail for me?"

"I was thinking about it." she replied, throwing a little twang in her voice. Everyone knew Judy wasn't that good of a dancer, she couldn't follow a beat even if it was in her head. Every officer watched intently wondering if she was going to try, however the two friends couldn't keep straight faces for long before both started to laugh uncontrollable. Everyone at the party quickly joined in. The bunny soon returned to her place on the bar, the fox watching her leave. That tail was hypnotizing.

As much fun as they were all having, they were still cops so they couldn't get falling down drunk and stumble home. What would the citizens think? Most barely got tipsy. Nick and Judy, being the smallest of them all had to call it first. As the pair walked out, Benjamin turned to Peter with a excited giggle and his spotted paws under his chin. The white wolf just stared at the plump cheetah with his head tilted and an eye brow raised, "What?"

"How long 'til it happens?" Clawhauser asked, dancing in place a little.

"Again, what?" Peter replied.

"Those two, when are they going to be a thing?" the cheetah said, starting to get annoyed.

The white wolf looked at the door, then back at Benjamin and shook his head, "It ain't, Ben."

"WHAT?" the cheetah gasped, "Why would you say that?"

Officer Fangmeyer sighed and drained his fourth beer of the night. "She's a bunny and bunnies are wired to make more bunnies." He smiled, "And a bunny can't make a bunny with a fox."

"But..."

"Some things you just cant fight, Ben." The wolf looked at Benjamin Clawhauser and added, "Shouldn't you know that better than anyone?"

The overweight Cheetah nodded, "I do love doughnuts." The wolf shook his head and walked away to pay his tab, only to be reminded that Judy paid for everything.

Down the street the two unlikely best friends talked about the night. "That bartender was fishing for tips, wasn't she?" Judy said, with a laugh.

"I think she may have been fishing for something else too." Nick replied, as he pulled out his pack of cigarettes.

Judy nodded and was about to say something about him smoking again, 'til the tipsy bunny was distracted by how the fox flicked the bottom of the pack and a single cigarette popped up. She was mesmerized as he then spun the menthol around his fingers, while he switched his pack for his lighter. With a twitch of his thumb his lighter spit form a inch of flame, Nick puffed at the flame to light the cigarette. Judy's sparkling eyes and her overwhelmingly cute smile caught Nick's eye. She was framed by a puddle on the ground behind her that reflected the many twinkling lights around them. He could only describe her in one word - gorgeous.

The fox gasped as he processed the thought, sucking in lungs full of mint flavored smoke. It felt wrong and not just because of his burning lungs. Nick hunched over and coughed hard. His body needed to deal with the painful smoke before he could figure out his attraction to another species. "Nick, are you okay?" Judy asked, concerned and patting him on the back. "These things are going to kill you."

Nick's eyes shot open, his pupils were pin pricks of focus on the bunny next to him. Judy didn't notice, as she continued to pat his back and ask if he was okay. Nick heaved out a growl that made her jump, his back flexing up under her paw. The bunny was worried by each of his half growled coughs. Suddenly he stood up, back straight again, and shook his head - looking at the half burnt cigarette. "Wow, that's never happened before." He flicked the burnt ash of the menthol into a trash can a few feet away, before pulling on the remaining half.

Judy watched the ash fly into the trash and sighed. "I guess you're okay."

"You know me, Carrots." Nick said, as he headed to the subway tunnel. Whatever had just overcame him now passed, it had thankfully distracted him from his core shaking realization about this bunny - for now. "Nothing ever gets to me." He gave her that irresistible smile. It was only slightly marred by the burning cigarette, and he popped his collar again to emphasize the point.

"Ha ha." Judy fake laughed, "I know things get to you, but you just don't show it." She smiled, before adding his pet name, "Dumb fox."

"Nothing gets past you, sly bunny." the red fox replied, as he began to descend into the subway entrance. " 'Night, Carrots." he called, leaning forward a little more than normal to ease the stress on his aching tail. He waved the peace sign at her with one paw in his pocket and a thin trail of smoke behind him.

Judy sighed and waved as she called good bye to Nick. The little grey bunny continued on her way. Her apartment wasn't that far, so a cab would be about the same price as the train.

Once home and showered, the bunny slipped into her her favorite nightshirt and nothing more. It hung well down to her mid-thighs and she lived alone in her little apartment so why dress more than she needed? Especially when her window unit air conditioner barely worked and it was summer. So, with some music playing to drown out the sound of her annoying neighbors, Judy did what every attractive, single, bunny in the prime of her life would do. She texted a fox just to say, "I'm home and bored, wish I had a TV."

Nick's reply was, "Still on the train. And why don't you just buy a little one like I got. It was cheap."

They went on like that. Talking about nothing and just laughing together, even though they were half a district apart. Judy found herself thinking that one random thought she always did after a few drinks. Why couldn't Nick have been a bunny? Sure inter-species relationships weren't unheard of but they never crossed predator and prey lines. Maybe a one night stand here or there across the world, but a real relationship? She had never heard of one.

Everything was just so different between Predator and Prey animals, other than the dietary needs. Right? Regardless of that she and Nick were just friends. Best friends, and she loved him more than anyone else she knew. Besides a fox and a bunny dating would work about as well as a bunny cop.

and what are the odds of that happening?

Finally, Judy yawned and texted Nick good night. He made a dumb joke about foxes being nocturnal. She knew he was already in bed and awake only because she was texting him. The little bunny cop yawned as she set her phone on the charger, rolled over, and was whisked away to a dream about a tall red-furred something with a bushy tail. And strong arms that she just melted into after she returned home from saving the day, yet again.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Nick's alarm screeched, waking the fox. He slammed his fist on the clock, cracking the digital screen and knocking the last bits of it's insides out of place as the plastic casing caved in. The tattered machine died with a warbled whine and a few sparks. Nick was curled up on his bed with his long tail draped over his face. It wasn't uncommon for modern mammals to sleep all curled up like their ancient ancestors, but Nick had never made a habit of it.

He uncurled onto his back and kicked off his sheets before stretching out, pawing at the air with a happy little whine. He felt great for some reason. After rolling onto all four paws and hopping down to the floor, he finally stood up to his full height. There wasn't an ache, pop, or any of the normal pains he had come to expect. His tail wasn't even swollen any more and it had full range of motion, even that little twinge it had since he broke it as a kit wasn't bugging him.

The fox started his morning off with a shower. then while puffing on a Zooport, he brushed his coat, applied some deodorant, and even clipped his claws. They seemed so much longer than they were yesterday. Dressing for work today was easy - just some dark blue jogging shorts and a light grey ZPD t-shirt.

Ever since the Mayor had launched his "keep Zootopia Fit" campaign, all government workers, including police and fire fighters, were required to have twice-monthly fitness days to set a good example for the citizens. Chief Bogo had liked the idea and quickly set up a schedule for his officers, and today was Nick and Judy's day.

But first, breakfast. The fox was ravenously hungry for some reason. After a dozen eggs and two rolls of bug sausage, and a cigarette, the fox was full and it was time to go. He was glad he remembered to get another toaster oven yesterday, but now he needed to get another alarm clock.

Puffing on another smoke, Nick walked out of his apartment and locked it. He cringed as his nose picked up something. After a few sniffs, the fox figured out what it was. It was just about everything in the building. He could smell that at least two different wildebeest had a little too much to drink last night, and threw up in the hall. One even revealed himself in the corner, down the hall.

His next door neighbor was cooking those real-fruit toaster pastries that you squirt the icing pack on top of for her cubs. Apple cinnamon, by the smell of them. Another neighbor was burning incense in an attempt to cover up his catnip addiction. Nick shook his head and looked around, must be a good nose day - or maybe a good breeze just brought everything to him. There were more smells but he didn't take the time to analyze them.

The morning sun stung the fox's eyes as he walked out the front door of his building, he took a long puff of his cigarette and put on his sunglasses. More smells assaulted Nick's nose as he turned to head for the subway. His car was still sitting broken in the parking lot and was now covered with eggs, not that he really cared.

He was planning on helping Finnick fix it in a couple of days, when he had a night shift. Nick put his cigarette out in an ashtray by the subway entrance. He didn't want to deal with the looks this morning. The fox gagged as the air rushed up from below, his full stomach churned as the thousand of smells hit him square in the nose. Most of them bad and disgusting, which covered up anything that may have been good.

Nick looked at the time on his phone and decided to do something he had never done before. Jog all the way to work. He tried it once, but didn't make it two blocks before he had to call a cab. Now, being a smoker again, he doubted he would make it that far. The fox started off at a trot then sped up to a jog and finally made it all the way up to a full two legged run.

Two blocks flew by in no time and as the fourth block passed by he showed no signs of slowing. The Precinct One building was six blocks from his apartment, and he made it all the way there. He was panting fairly heavily with his tongue hanging out of his jaws, but he was in one piece - and best of all he didn't feel like he was about to die.

The precinct, like the rest of the city, was full of smells that attacked the fox's nose. It seemed a few mammals in the drunk tank smelt like they had stories to tell, as did most of the cops coming off shift. However, among all of the smells in the building the fox's nose honed in on one in particular. The sweet, earthy scent of a bunny raised on a farm. A smile tugged at Nick's panting jaws when he saw Judy doing some cool down stretches by the front desk.

His eyes crawled over her for some reason today, probably for the same reason he choked yesterday. Judy used to work out on her own time before it became required, and just like then she wore some black ankle and wrist supports and a pair of tight black spandex that revealed most of her toned calves. The loose ZPD t-shirt she wore hung off one of her small shoulders revealing the strap of her work out spandex. Everything that needed to be held in place was, but she could move freely. However, it also left little of her curves and contours to the imagination.

The bunny's ears popped up when she felt eyes on her. She looked around to find who it was. Upon seeing Nick, Judy smiled and greeted her work out buddy. She walked over to him confused to why he was panting so hard. Nick's mind was lost in the smell of Judy's honey dew shampoo as it mixed with her own natural scent. It was almost as intoxicating as a tall glass of whiskey.

With a quick sniff he knew she had toast with orange marmalade for breakfast, and that weird carrot cream coffee from her favorite coffee shop. She would be going into season soon and - Nick shook his head, confused why he was so intent on analyzing every detail of her aroma. Worst still was the effect it was having on him. His mouth watered and his shorts felt a little tight.

" 'Morning, Nick." the bunny greeted again. She paused, still waiting for a response. "You okay?" she asked, slightly worried.

The fox shook himself out of his stupor and said, "Yeah. I just jogged all the way here." He chuckled a little and started to do some cool down stretches of his own. He made a conscious effort to breath through his mouth. What was going on today?

"No way!" the excitable bunny almost squealed, "NICK I'm so proud of you!" Judy giggled as she threw her arms around Nick's midsection. Her ears tickled his nose. Her smell was now so close he could taste it and it was so good!

Nick reluctantly pushed her off with a forced chuckle, "Hey, hey, its no big deal." He smirked smugly, "Well it may be a big deal for a bunny to jog 6 blocks to work, but we foxes are known for our athletic ability." He smiled, "I was a track star in high school, remember."

Judy rolled her eyes as her friend spoke. "Sure, Nick." She gave him a playful jab to the ribs. Nick didn't even seem to notice it, but she sure did. It felt like she just punched a rock. The little bunny shook her paw out as she said, "Anyway, we should hit the Gym before Bogo yells at us for slacking."

Nick agreed and the pair walked off. Judy rattled off a bunch of things the fox wasn't listening to. He was just trying not to smell her, or anything at all in fact. It didn't work. The hallway to the gym reeked of fresh paint to him, the gym itself wasn't much better.

The blue and grey room was filled with white painted machines that circled a boxing ring with a thick padded floor, so the ZPD officers could practice take downs and the like. To the right of the door were hundreds of free weights. The far wall was painted with a large mural. A stylistic silhouette of the city of Zootopia, with a large ZPD badge hovering over the city as if it was attempting to defend it from anything that would harm it.

Sprouting from the sides and top of the badge were stylized representations of the mammals that worked in the police department. Recently a bunny and a fox had joined the silhouettes of tigers, bears, elephants, buffaloes, wolves, and the many others. Nick liked how they were on top of the badge, but Judy thought it was a bit much. They were the only ones of their species on the force, after all.

There were a few other officers already in the gym working out. Nick knew who they were before he and Judy even walked through the door. To the fox all the little scent markers mammals left behind were as good as them signing their names in the air. Deodorant seem to have no effect. Why was his nose so good today? Although, he couldn't help but smile - noticing that Clawhauser still hadn't stepped paw in this room. The cheetah would run out of sick days sooner or later, and then he would have nowhere to hide.

Nick was thankful the well air conditioned room was intentionally breezy. When you're covered in fur, working out gets a little hot and a breeze is a welcome thing. It also had the added benefit of pulling Judy's scent away from him, so long as he stayed up wind. The fox sighed and let his mind wander as he picked up the 10 lb weights to do his arm work out. They felt like feathers in his paws.

His arms were on auto pilot as he tried to figure out what was going on today. Maybe the pain pills he took yesterday for his jammed tail just dulled everything so much that maybe - Damn, Judy has some nice legs. Of all the bunny's great features - from her adorable face, her toned body, too that lovable personalty... her strong muscular legs were like a piece of art. Especially when they flexed as she did weighted lunges. The fox shook his head, hard. He was staring and he knew it. Thankfully, Judy was looking the other way and everyone else was too busy to notice.

Judy's mind was on her partner as well, she could tell there was something up with Nick today. She didn't want to pry, because sometimes it was best to leave things be until the other mammal was ready to talk about it. Especially with Nick. Even when talking to her, he tended to keep things to himself. She knew the most about the mystery mammal that was Nicholas P. Wilde, of all his friends of which there were few. A metal clank perked the bunny's ears, she turned from her own weight training to Nick. The fox had set his two dumbbells down, he didn't look tired he looked confused. "Whats up?"

"I think these weights are mislabeled." the Fox replied, moving down to the 15 lb weights, he lifted them a little too easily, "Better, but they're still too light?"

"Well they're the same ones you used last time." Judy said looking at the weights. Nick passed one to Judy and it felt right to her. Then again, with her being about 25 lbs, a lot of things felt heavy.

"Well, they still feel too light to me." Nick sighed, 'what the hell is up with me today?' He grumbled in his mind, as he moved down to the 20 lb weight. That felt much better, heavy but not painfully so. That didn't seem right, as he was lifting a total of half his body weight.

"Wow, Nick." Judy commented, looking him over as he lifted the weights a couple of times. "When did you get so... big?"

The fox looked at himself in a mirror. He was about the same size as he always was but his arm muscles had definition like he had never seen them with before in his life. He flexed his arm and lifted the weight. His hide was almost tight over his biceps. "I don't know. Maybe all this police work and training is paying off." he smirked, hiding his confusion well, "Like I said, we foxes are great at whatever we do."

"Ha, ha." the bunny replied, "I get it now." She smiled at the fox, "You've been hitting the gym without me."

"Nah uh," Nick replied. This felt like a normal day. "Me at the gym without, my Carrots? Naaah." He shook his head playfully.

Judy smiled as she crossed her arms and gave him a sly smirk. "Well lets test that out." She giggled, and nodded to the boxing ring. "Grab your gloves, dumb fox."

In the back of Nick's mind he thought this was a bad idea, but another part of him couldn't turn down a challenge like that. "Ready to get your fluffy bunny butt kicked?"

Judy couldn't dance, but she could fight. She was unbelievably fast and surprisingly strong. Nick had never gotten close to beating her in a boxing match. Few actually had. Wrestling, she was a little more vulnerable - if her opponent could catch her. That's where he stood a chance and both knew it. But he still wanted to beat her in a fair boxing match.

Nick and Judy climbed into the ring wearing blue and grey boxing gloves and matching head gear. "Ready?" the bunny asked, as she threw a few punches at the air to get the blood flowing. She hoped a good sparring match would help get Nick out of his funk. He was acting pretty confident, with that slick smile on his face, but it was hiding something today. She just knew it.

"From the day I was born, I've been ready." Nick replied, and he watched as his partner bounced from her left hindpaw to her right. His smirk hid his confusion well. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion to him. He could see every muscle in Judy's legs contracting and expanding as she bounced from side to side. He could see the hypnotically rhythmic motion of the bouncier parts of her body. The fox could see as her little claws gripped the mat of the ring as she changed directions.

"In that case Go, Slick!" Hopps replied. She waited a moment before rushing forward. She was a blur of motion, that Nick could see as easily as if she was simply walking toward him. The bunny had her right fist cocked back ready for a powerful punch. Her legs were like little powerful springs as she ran only on the toes of her hindpaws. Nick knew all the power of the coming blow would come from her legs, those perfect little legs. Judy jumped and swung for a good body blow, hoping to wake Nick up. His guard was completely down, with his gloves hanging at his waist.

Nick's eyes were shadowed as his sharp smile caught the light. He took a quick step back and Judy flew past her target. She was surprised, but in a good way. He had to have been practicing on his days off, but when? If they weren't hanging out, they were almost constantly texting each other. Her tiny claws cut into the mat as she spun around, "Nice foot work, Slick." The rest of her taunt was briefly caught in her throat as she noted his lack of any kind of guard again, but also his almost savage grin and his shadowed eyes. It was like he was wearing a black mask. "Too bad I'm going to knock that smirk off your face." the bunny finished, from behind her gloves.

A one, two, three combo from Judy was avoided by the fox with almost supernatural speed. The bunny couldn't believe it. She had lost these little sparring matches to her fellow police officers before, even to Nick in wrestling, but never had she failed to land a good hit before. Another punch combo with a couple of kicks got close, but never made contact. Nick was starting to make Judy mad. That good kind of mad that motivates a mammal to do better.

With each punch and kick a grunt of exertion escaped past the bunny's large front teeth. Each strike was dodged effortlessly by her target. Even her favorite trick of jumping past her foe into the ropes and rebounding at them from an unexpected angle at high speed missed by so much she almost slid out of the ring. The other officers in the gym were drawn to the sound of Judy's grunts and growls. They gathered around the ring to watch as Nick Wilde seemed to be toying with the bunny. He was almost just dancing around her.

With her claws tearing into the mat Judy threw a full body punch at Nick's belly. It would have actually hurt both of them, even with the glove, if the fox hadn't caught it with one paw. The bunny growled as she spun on her front paw and tried to hook Nick's hindpaw out from under him, planning to put him on his back.

Nick seemed to have seen it coming, that paw was now out of the way. She caught his other hindpaw, and she couldn't yank it out from under him with his full 80 plus pounds balanced on it. Nick planted his other paw again and took two quick swipes putting Judy on the retreat. Another couple of punches, and the bunny was reeling. Nick quickly pounced and the off-balance Judy was on her back.

Judy's arms were easily pinned straight out to her sides, while her legs were locked by the fox's own back paws. He panted slightly as he stared at the nape of her neck. Judy just stared at the ceiling, she still couldn't figure out how she got here. "mov - moving kind of slow today, hu - huh Carrots?" He sounded confused. He hopped off of her onto all fours like his ancestors so long ago. His mind was racing, too many thoughts were at war. He had to get out of here.

Now.

"Yeah, I guess." Judy said as she sat up, very confused. Nick hopped over the ropes of the ring, almost as easily as he would step over a door frame.

Nick stood up straight and smirked, acting like he had meant to jump nearly ten feet away from the boxing ring. "Well I'm hitting the showers." His slick smile hiding the things going on in his head, his fast and agitated walk hiding something else.

"Woah! The great Judy Hopps is having a slow day? I call next!" Officer Dominic Wolford said, his words made Judy's fur stand on end and her face flush with an angry heat. She was up on her hindpaws and in her corner waiting for a black and grey wolf in the blink of an eye. a few other officers started to bet on who would win. Or if Dominic would even get in the ring.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Nick leaned his head on the tiled wall of the showers as the icy water rolled down his body, chilling his hide through his thick red fur. He stared at the floor, his eyes shaking with fear. He was scared of himself. Many things played out in his mind, but two were most prominent. In both Judy was screaming, one in agony the other in ecstasy. He shook his head to get them out, but they went nowhere.

He tried to focus on any thing else in his lost mind but couldn't. The thoughts were like a cacophony of screaming voices. There was a war in his head. His claws slid across the tile of the wall, putting tiny scratches in them. There was something wrong. He should tell Judy, he should tell the chief, he should tell SOMEBODY. Tell them what though? He was going savage? He wanted to kill his best friend, or that he wanted to do things to the bunny that the writers of Camelsutra hadn't thought of?

What would other mammals say? The job was too tough for a fox? All the training he had done, all the good he had worked for would be undone. They'd say foxes couldn't do good work without it driving them savage. His kind would be hated more than ever before. Worst still the backlash could effect Judy.

She was his partner and pulled for him to get the job, only for it to drive him nuts. She could even lose her job over all this! Mammals can be dumb sometimes, if he couldn't take the stress then a little bunny probably couldn't either - she quit before, after all. Just like that, his thoughts were back on the bunny and the wonderful or terrible things he wanted to do to her.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Judy had her legs almost casually crossed around Dominic's arms as she sat on his back. The two tone wolf was drooling into the mat of the boxing ring with his arms crossed behind his back ready to be cuffed. Chief Bogo didn't seem to care as he said, "Officer Hopps, it seems that the gang banger, Sweet Tooth, that you and Wilde collared the other day, cut a deal with the DA and gave up her Howler supplier." He held a file out toward her.

"Oh, Good." Judy replied, as she took the file from the chief. Howler was probably the worst thing to come form the Bellweather case. Pure concentrated Nighthowler overtakes the victim's brain, by supercharging their hormone production. The sudden shock to the victim's central nervous system shattered the victims ability to think rationally, to reason or even to recognize friend from foe - turning them into a savage beast. It also increased bone, muscle, claw, and even teeth density. And within days they became a nearly unstoppable force of destruction.

However when the petals of the Nighthowler flower were dried and ingested, ether mixed into a drink or smoked, it had nearly instantaneous performance enhancement properties. The user became stronger, faster, and could even think and heal quicker than ever before. Many users said they felt invincible, and craved that feeling. However the continued use of Howler, as it was called on the street, led to erratic behavior due to the imbalance of hormones in the blood. Like a teenager but with the strength of a body builder, grace of a gymnast, and the ability to heal like a comic book character.

Unfortunately, for a few months after the Bellweather case, doctors were prescribing Howler treatment to help with the healing process for extreme injuries or to counter the effects of other treatments. Until the negative side effects started to manifest. Normally in the form of behavioral problems that could only be classified as antisocial or psychotic, and sometimes even bordering on carnivorous.

Sadly, the damage was done. Howler was on the street and the ZPD was doing everything it could get it off. Even with multiple news stories warning of the drug's effects, the citizens were still using and abusing it until they became Feral - as some newscasters coined the phrase.

Crazed, powerful, nearly unstoppable killing machines that could act faster than they ever could before. The difficulties of dealing with these Ferals were starting to show in the police department's equipment. The ZPD prided itself on a completely nonlethal arsenal, but a Feral could shake off a taser like it was an ant bite. Which is why all officers now carried a powerful tranq-gun or pepper ball gun. T.U.S.K. Officers had recently been issued shotguns with bean bag shells, which were also used during high risk warrant serving.

Once the buffalo was sure that Judy had read the file, he continued, "Higgins and Snarlof are your UC's. Fangmeyer and Delgato are your seconds, its yours and Wilde's collar." The Chief said, short and not so sweet like always. "Get to it Hopps."

"On it, sir." Judy said, jumping off Dominic's back. She and Nick needed to get ready to go. Luckily he had showered already.

Nick stared at himself in the mirror of the bathroom, he needed a cigarette but he was on duty and probably would be for the rest of the day. According to Judy's brief yell on the way to her locker, they had to bring in someone. Good. He had something to focus on. He had decided to work through this weird hangover. That's what it had to be. He drank yesterday and took some pretty strong painkillers over ten hours apart, but he was willfully neglecting that last part about the timing.

The fox flicked out his mirror shades and put them on, he donned his slick smirk. That same one he could use to hide anything. He slipped his paws into the pockets of his uniform pants and walked out of the male's locker room. "Nothing gets to you, not even you." His mind was still a jumble of thoughts and instincts, but thankfully a ceasefire had been called. Everything knew it was time to work. Nick paused at a vending machine, and he flicked his credit card through the reader. He was going to deal with this nicotine craving the same way he did when he quit, with a pawpsicle.

Judy tightened the strap on her Kevlar chest piece as she joined the fox in the hallway. "Feeling better?" the bunny asked, as the partners walked toward the car park.

"Me? I'm always better." Nick replied with that same self assured smirk. He kept his mind focused on the job at hand rather anything else, especially Judy's deliciously exciting scent. He hoped the real strawberries in his Pawsicle would be enough to distract him from it.

Judy took the drivers seat like she always did. Nick hated to drive, even if he thought he was better at it than his partner. He looked out the window as the rabbit pulled out of the parking lot. The drive was unusually quiet at first, the only sounds in the car were the road noises and Nick licking his treat. "I think I know whats going on." Judy said, out of the blue.

"What?" the fox replied. He glanced at his lap and checked his mouth, there was no tent and his mouth was only watering from eating his pawpsicle. Or so he hoped.

"You've got the birthday blues." Judy said, as she pulled onto the highway. The fox looked at the bunny with a raised eyebrow, the thought that she was beautifully tasty only crossed his mind for a moment. He wanted to hear her out. "Hitting the gym, but denying it. Getting some extra paw to paw training..." Judy tilted her head toward the fox, "smoking like you did when you were younger. You're fighting the fact that you're getting older."

A real smile spread across Nick's face as stuck his pawpsicle in his mouth with it's stick out to the side then popped his collar, "I'm in the prime of my life, Carrots."

Judy gave a short giggle and said, "Sure you are, Slick. But... you're on duty. So fix your collar." Nick sighed as he fixed his shirt again. The friendly banter made the red fox feel at ease. His best friend always seemed to have that effect on him.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Judy and Nick sat in their car listening to Snarlof and Higgins report that they were in the target's area. The target was a pig by the name of Evan Marsistin, he was normally in the company of a large brown bear whose name their informant didn't know. "We're moving in. No sign of the bear." Snarlof whispered into his hidden mike. The plan was, once the undercover officers confirmed that Evan was indeed dealing in Howler - Judy, Nick, Peter, and Manny would move in and make the arrest.

"Even the bad guys need a day off sometimes." Judy quipped.

"Not guys like these." Nick said, unusually serious. The fox's mind was laser focused on their quarry like a hunter and his target. Judy felt like she was talking to a completely different mammal. She decided to not say or do anything about this on the job. Some mammals deal with the Birthday Blues differently.

UC's Snarlof and Higgins played their parts perfectly. Evan didn't know anything was amiss, and he thought he was about to make a sale of Howler to a pair of body builders. Finally, once Evan had openly named the drug, Higgins laughed and said, "So lets make a deal." That was the signal, time to move in.

Judy smirked and announced, "Let's do this!" Nick's focused expression didn't change as he flipped on the sirens. Both he and the bunny could hear the sound of car 36 echo their siren from down the street. The 8 mighty cylinders of each of the patrol cars roared as they spewed fire and noise out of the twin mufflers. Tires squealed as the two cars raced into place, blocking Evan's own sports car's escape.

Snarlof was already trying to pull the pig out of the convertible. Officers Fangmeyer and Delgato jumped out of their own vehicle to secure the scene, while officers Hopps and Wilde hurried over to the pig. He was yelling obscenities as Judy slapped cuffs on his wrist and began to read him his rights.

Nick would normally help with taking the suspect to their car, at least he would have made a snarky comment about his rights. The fox however had his eyes on the few rubberneckers in the parking lot of the gas station across the street. His nose, his damn nose was leading him to something. Among the crowd across the street was a young vixen probably just out of high school.

She wore some tight jeans, low on her hips, and a belly shirt with a large puffy jacket. Which was a strange combo for a day that honestly was kind of hot. Her attire was not what drew the fox officer's attention. It was the strange smell coming from her, and the fact that her scent was all over this alley. When she noticed Nick was looking her way she decided to make a exit. The cop in him was certain that wasn't a good sign.

"We got a runner." Nick called out, as he hurried across the street.

"What?" Judy yelled, as she closed the back door of their cruiser.

"Looks like Nick's on to something." Peter answered, as they started after the quick fox.

Emmanuel smirked, "Looks more like he's after some tail." He said when he noticed the young vixen Nick was chasing after. The three officers had to wait for some traffic to pass before crossing the street. When they got to the gas station their fellow officer was gone, as was his quarry. Judy called for Nick over the radio but got no response.

Not good.

Nick was hot on the vixen's tail. He ordered her to halt but that only made her run faster. She was quick and she knew the back alleys they were running through well. Nick was faster, but he didn't want to risk losing her because she ducked into some shortcut that he didn't see and then ran past.

The older officer followed the younger predator to the back door of a run-down duplex. She slammed her fist on the door and yelled for someone named Bruce as Nick approached, fur standing on end and his fangs half bared. "Put your paws on your head and get on the ground." He pointed his sidearm at the other fox's back, at this range the semi-automatic tranq-dart gun would leave quite the bruise even with the thick jacket she wore.

The young fox looked back at Nick then the door again. Whoever she was calling for must not be home, so she complied. Nick slowly approached, mumbling about how he just had some questions for her and how she was being detained for fleeing the police and might not be under arrest.

"Come on, bro! One fox to another, if ya let me go I can make it worth your while?" the vixen offered, with a flick of her tail. "I got more than cash, you know." She looked at him over her shoulder to let her batting eyelashes finish her statement.

Nick's half snarl turned to a confident, almost sleazy, smirk as he pulled out his cuffs, "That's a tempting offer." He towered over her with that smirk, slid his sidearm into its holster and reached out taking her paw in his and brought it down to the small of her back. "But propositioning an Officer is a serious offense."

He slapped the cold iron cuffs around her wrist. "How about I make you an offer." The vixen whined. She always hated the offers cops gave her. "You tell me what I want to know and I'll think about letting you go." As Nick locked the cuffs around her wrists, the door to the duplex opened. A large brown bear stepped outside with a gruff snort. He wore loose jeans and a tight black cotton t-shirt with the words, 'Screw Off' written across the front in white letters.

"Is there a problem here, officer?" the bear said, stepping closer ominously.

"No." Nick replied, completely confident both outside and in. But in the very back of his mind he was afraid, but it was like that fear was being overshadowed by something else. "Just need to talk with the young lady here." Nick drew his sidearm again, and aimed it at the bear.

"BRUCE THEY GOT EVAN!" the vixen yelled, over Nick's order to stand back.

Nick watched calmly as the bear lifted his massive arm, with 6 inch claws on each if his digits. He could easily kill both the foxes in a single swipe. However just like earlier that day Nick could see each muscle in the bears arm flex, his loose hide and fur shift and hang from his powerful frame. And, most importantly, Officer Wilde could read the murderous intent in Bruce's eyes. 'Why talk when he doesn't stand a chance?' echoed in the fox's mind.

Nick tossed the vixen to the side and stepped back to avoid the swipe of the bear's paw, his sidearm trained on the bear the whole time. The large mammal's claws caught the officers weapon and broke it off at the base of the handle. The main action of Nick's weapon bounced across the concrete. The fox watched the broken tranq-gun come to rest against the wall of the building next door.

the officer raised his eyebrows more impressed then concerned, he casually dropped the handle and looked back at the bear. Nick jumped several feet back out of the way of another swipe of Bruce's paw. A confident smile spread across Nick's face as he pulled out a pawpsicle stick and stuck it in his grin. The Red fox adjusted his mirror shades then slid his paws in his pockets, saying, "Okay, now its a fair fight."

The bear stared at Nick and shrugged, "Your funeral." Both ignored Judy's voice over the radio as she called for her partner's location once again. She was starting to sound worried. The bear brought his clawed paw around, trying to wipe the sharp smirk off Nick's face and take his head off with it. The fox easily stepped out of the way of the deadly swipe, and the next, and the next. Bruce was strong, but so slow Nick could just about take a nap between each of his attacks.

The vixen sat up and a multitude of little baggies of dried blue petals slipped out of her jacket. Bruce roared and tried to punch Nick in the gut. Even that could have killed the police officer, if he hadn't jumped up onto the bear's arm. Bruce stared into Nick's eyes barely visible through his aviators as he leaned forward, his nose inches from Bruce's snout. The Fox's smirk changed to a snarl as his fur bristled.

Nick stepped off the bear's arm and grabbed him by the wrist, pulling it back just as his hindpaws touched the ground. With surprising strength the fox twisted Bruce's arm behind his back. Nick then kicked the bears legs out from under him, to throw the bear off balance and make him more manageable. "You have the right to remain silent." Nick almost growled, "Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law." The fox's claws dug into the bear's wrist the whole time. Nick pulled a set of zip-cuffs from his belt with a low growl.

Still holding the bear's clawed paw up between his shoulder blades, Nick grabbed the suspect's other arm and added in a much lighter, sleazier voice, "If you say anything about a Naked Gazelle I will slap you silly, cause I have heard that one way too many times."

Bruce the bear slumped to the ground as the officer finished cuffing him, the fox jumped off the bear's back and stood at perfect parade rest. Legs parallel, feet straight out in front of him, arms cupped behind the small of his back. With a stoic expression more befitting of Chief Bogo than Officer Nicholas P. Wilde, he finished reading off his apprehended suspects' rights in a calm and respectfully reserved voice.

"NICK, TALK TO ME!" Judy yelled over the radio. She was definitely worried. Fangmeyer was a notoriously bad tracker, and Delgato wasn't much better.

Nick reached up and pressed the send button on his shoulder mounted mic, "This is Officer Wilde to Officer Hopps." The Bunny was relieved to hear from him, but confused by his serious demeanor. "I have Apprehended the bear associate of Evan Marsistin as well as their unnamed drug mule."

The vixen cursed about how she wasn't a mule. Nick glared over at the other fox laying among the baggies, then told his partner his location. While he waited for the other cops, Nick looked at his arm and flexed it. He marveled at how the fabric of his shirt strained to contain him within it.

His chest was just as tight. He was sure if he tried he could pop the buttons on his uniform. He didn't know what was going on, but he liked it. He had always been able to talk circles around most other mammals, because he was a fox after all. However now he felt faster than a cheetah, stronger than a elephant, and tougher than a rhino.

He liked it. He liked feeling invincible.

It had taken a couple of minutes for Officers Hopps, Fangmeyer and Delgato to reach officer Wilde's location. "Nice Job, Nick." Judy complimented him, as the four officers escorted the cuffed suspects back to their cars. "But Bogo's going to chew you up and spit you out for breaking procedure like that."

"Speaking from experience?" Nick asked, with his normal smirk. He was coming down from his adrenaline high, and now his mind seemed to be the clearest it had been all day. The only thing to make this better right now would be a kiss from his little bunny partner. Maybe his mind wasn't as clear as he thought...

Judy giggled and rolled her eyes, "More than I care too mention."

The bunny was right. In almost the same breath, Chief Bogo congratulated Nick on taking down the two suspects and berated the fox for such a reckless action. It was a good arrest, but it could get Nick slapped with another excessive force charge. The lawyers always tried to get their clients off when Nick and Judy were involved, by making allegations of entrapment, excessive force, and anything else under the sun that could void their clients' arrest.

That was normal with any cop, but some criminal defense lawyers were starting to say that Judy was trying so hard to be a hero again she would do anything to make an arrest. And that her partner would cover anything up for her. His shady past was even starting to catch up with him at times too. Thankfully nothing the lawyers had tried had stuck, yet.

The rest of the day was nothing but paper work. It went by without incident, although all of Nick's senses seemed to be on overdrive. Smells made his mind wander, especially the grassy scent of a certain bunny. Noises shattered his concentration. The light of his computer seemed to hurt his eyes more than usual. The partners sustained themselves on candy and chips from the vending machine to make up for the lack of a lunch today.

Finally, the day ended and the partners clocked out. They walked to the car park, side by side. Nick smiled as he noticed the full moon. He threw his head back and howled like a beast. Judy stared at the fox with a confused smile. Nick smirked and winked at her before she heard another howl filling the air, followed by Fangmeyer yelling, "Asshole!" from across the parking lot.

"You're terrible", Judy said with a laugh.

Nick nodded and said, "Yeah." His belly rumbled as he looked down at the bunny and a thought tried to cross his mind - but he stopped it as he asked, "Hey. Since we skipped lunch, you want to go grab a bite?"

"Um, sure." the grey bunny replied. She slapped her flat stomach and added, "The ole belly's been kind of empty all day." Both thought it would be nice to have dinner with someone for a change, especially with their best friend.

"Well there's a place not far from here, so we can walk." Nick said with a smile. The place he was talking about was not close at all. The fox was just trying to avoid going on the subway. Judy didn't mind the walk, she used to walk all over her hometown when she was a kid. She only noticed because her stomach started to rumble, as did Nick's. Though she never before noticed that terrifying glint in his eyes when he glanced down at her. They talked about nothing in particular, as they walked to where they were going.

The cafe food hit the spot. Judy had a nice, large, well seasoned salad. The paw-made vinaigrette and glazed chickpeas were especially delicious. They both had a spice in them that burned her tongue in just a delightful way. Thankfully she had a nice glass of sweet tea to quench the fire in her mouth when it got too much for her.

Nick was enjoying some of the best chicken tenders he had ever had. Chunky breading, juicy meat, perfectly cooked with a variety of tasty sauces - and most of all, completely socially acceptable to eat. Chickens were still just animals, like all birds, fish and reptiles. Besides even prey animals ate eggs, or cooked with them. Judy herself had raised chickens when she was younger and found them annoying little critters, barely capable of fending for themselves.

The only thing that may have turned anybody's head was that Nick had eaten at least four helpings. Fried chicken tasted so much better than rabbit, the fox told himself as he ordered a fifth helping. He may have been ravenously hungry again, however his mouth was never too occupied to talk to Judy.

It was a good time, a perfect way to spend the evening. Just two friends having fun. Until a thought crossed Nick's mind as he noticed Judy drinking her tea. 'My lips should take the place of that glass.' As he tried to figure out where that thought came from, his eyes drifted down to that small neck of hers. 'DO IT!' echoed in the fox's mind.

Nick blinked, confused as the voice howled, 'Do it!' again. The fox refused to give in to that instinct as he unwittingly gave in to another. He tilted his head a little as he looked away revealing his own vulnerable neck to the bunny. "Birthday blues still got you down?" Judy asked after she drained her glass.

The Bunny's voice chased away the others in Nick's head, "Not really. After a day like this I'm on cloud nine."

"And alone."

"Huh?" the fox replied, looking at the bunny.

"Well," Judy said looking at the ice in her glass. Her thoughts had drifted to the fact they were different species. "You're here, hanging out with your best friend and not your girlfriend." She giggled, "Not that I can say much, I'm doing the same." She laughed a little, and Nick joined her.

Judy didn't know that he would rather be here with her than anywhere else, with anyone else. And if she really thought about it, she wanted the same. "Look at us, just a couple of lonely folk."

"Your bumpkin is showing." Nick said, something in his head was very sad. The rest of his head agreed with it. A fox and a bunny... it just wouldn't work. Their waitress came by with refills for their drinks and his next helping of chicken.

"Yep and proud of it." Judy replied. She held up her cup and Nick lifted his own glass to tap it against hers as they both said, "To us, a couple of lonely idiots"

The pair joked about their non-existent love lives for well over an hour. They shared a dessert of baked apples. Then they finally parted ways. It was at least a good twenty minutes before one got bored and texted the other. It was part of their nightly routine. They could almost time brushing their teeth by their text tones. Each went to sleep with their best friend on their minds. Judy even said "good night, Nick." aloud, before telling her loud neighbors good night.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Nick awoke from his deep sleep with a start. It wasn't the dream that woke him, he couldn't remember it but it was a good one. He awoke because he felt someone else in his room. Nick moved his tail out of his face and almost jumped out of his skin. Staring back at him was himself, only a wild and naked version of himself. The green eyed red fox tilted his head, his frayed fur rubbed against the bed sheets. Nick lifted himself into a primitive sitting position just like the other fox that looked up at him from the floor. He wasn't aggressive, he just watched Nick with a face that even he couldn't read.

Movement by the window caught the confused officer's eye. It was another fox leaning on the wall, or better described as another Nick. He looked just like Nick did when he was in his mid twenties. A cigarette burning in his jaws, his blue jeans comfortably tight, and a loose Hawaiian shirt buttoned half way up revealing the triangle of cream colored fur on his chest. The younger Nick lifted his mirror shades and winked at his older self with that charming smirk they had perfected so well.

That wasn't the last of the foxes in the room. Near the door there was a young fox, a very young fox. The spitting image of Nicholas Wilde at the age of eight. The little kit stood at attention with a stoic expression more befitting of a veteran cop or solider than a child. He snapped a salute to his older self on the bed. He wore the same ranger scout uniform from Nick's youth, except that instead of the multitude of badges he dreamed of earning there was only one. A shiny gold police badge.

Nick rubbed his face and yawned, "Okay, this is a weird dream."

"You're not dreaming." they all said together.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0 0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

BIG BIG thanks to KOakaKO for helping edit this.

Author's notes:

I do NOT promote the use of tobacco or any type of drug for that matter. Your interpretation of the benefits or dangers of these substances is left up to you.


	2. New Guys and Old Foes

Integrity and Anarchy

Chapter 2: New Guys and Old Foes

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0 0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Nicholas Wilde walked through precinct one's main entrance with a confident smile on his face. It hid how completely freaked out he was. The fox had spent most of the night talking to himself, or more precisely his new imaginary 'friends'. They were still with him now, too. To Nick's right was a sleazier version of himself in a loose red and green Hawaiian shirt and tight blue jeans. A cigarette burned in his grinning jaws, smoking in the building wasn't permitted but he didn't actually exist so it didn't matter. "Do you guys have to follow me around all day?" Nick grumbled in his mind.

"Well, yes," Slick replied. Nick had begun giving the three apparitions names since he woke up last night and realized that they were not a dream but some sort of psychotic break, "Besides, you're following the little guy."

Slick was right. In front of Nick was the youngest and, strangely, most stable of his new personalities. The little red fox ranger scout, who Nick had named Robin after the hero of Sherwood Forest, walked right up to the front desk where Benjamin Clawhauser was starting his day with a bowl of Lucky Chomps, a cup of coffee, and a box of doughnuts. The young fox snapped to attention and saluted the cheetah officer. Nick just sighed and shook his head.

"Morning... Nick," Ben said slowly, eyeing Nick with a confused grin, "Why are you saluting me?"

Nick's eyes focused and he realized that he was standing at full attention with his paw to his brow, "Oh, I just thought there weren't enough mammals who salute the best dispatch officer... and gossiper, in the world," He chuckled. That was some fast thinking.

"Oh, stop," Ben said, pawing the air and blushing.

"So what's the word today?" Nick asked. He wanted to talk to the Chief about what was going on, but Slick kept whispering in his ear to play it cool and that there was no need to worry Ben. Nick slid to his favorite spot on the side of the desk and leaned his shoulder on it.

"Oh. Well we got a new officer starting today, a bobcat I believe."

"A bobcat?" Nick repeated. The savage fox that had been wrapped around Nick's legs since he walked in finally took notice of the conversation.

"Yeah," Ben replied with a smile. "You know. Small cats, some breeds have big paws, all of them have a cute little bob-tail hence the name. Judy's showing him around the station right now."

"Oh she is, is she," Nick said, looking around. With a few sniffs he found that wonderful scent of farm raised rabbit along with a new smell. It smelled like a strong virile male, feline, baby powder and gunpowder oddly enough, with a hint of a flower that was somewhat familiar. Must be the bobcat. "I'll see you around, Clawhauser," Nick said, slipping away. The cheetah waved and told the fox goodbye.

"Rival..." The savage fox growled, as he turned to follow Nick on all fours. "Kill." Nick glanced back at Ben to see if that was heard, the cheetah was just happily eating his cereal again. Nick gave an internal sigh and continued on his way, following his nose. His head-mates helped by pointing the way.

Nick found his partner in the locker room, Judy stood next to her locker stretching her arms over her head as she waited. Her ears shot up as the fox entered. "Morning, Carrots," He greeted. His three annoying friends huddled around him. It was as if they were frightened of Judy. Strange. Before he left his apartment they all seemed so excited too see her. Even the savage fox, who Nick called Todd, seemed happy in his own primitive psychotic way. But now he hid behind Nick in the others with his tail between his legs.

"Good morning, Nick," Judy replied, turning around to see him with that beautiful buck-toothed smile of hers.

Nick was glad that the showers smelled especially dingy today, and that he had a 'rival' to worry about. Otherwise he would have been lost in the bunny's grassy scent and that smile of hers. "What's up?" was all that the normally silver-tongued fox could think of to say.

"Oh, nothing much. Just showing the new guy around." Judy nodded behind her, to the center row of lockers. "He's just setting up his locker." The sound of a locker closing drew the bunny's attention. "Nick, this is Anthony Catson." She motioned to the bobcat that rounded the corner of the center row. The bunny then introduced her partner to the cat.

Officer Anthony Catson was a full head taller than Judy, but still shorter than Nick. His fur was pale orange with tan and brown spots. He, like Judy, wore a two-tone blue neoprene all-weather uniform with a kevlar chest plate. He had full length Kevlar arm and shin guards, complete with a set of fingerless gloves. He was a built little mammal that looked like he was carved from marble with how well his muscles were defined. He was also probably topping the scale for his kind at around 50 pounds.

"Howdy" he spoke, with a voice straight out of a western movie. Anthony held out his paw to shake Nick's.

"Hi." The fox politely took the bobcat's surprisingly strong paw in his own crushing grip. The pairs' eyes met and both mammals' fur stood on end. 'Kill...' echoed in Nick's mind, 'Rival!' Todd howled, coming around to stare up at the cat's pale orange eyes, but the real fox ignored the beast. The pair stared at each other for far too long. "Didn't think we were allowed jewelry on shift," Nick finally said, to cover up the awkward moment.

"What?" Judy asked, confused. She could feel a strange tension in the air.

"Oh," the bobcat said, as he hooked his thumb under his collar and pulled up a simple chain, from which a pair of steel tags hung. "Never considered these jewelry. Ah've just worn 'em forever."

"Anthony was in the army," Judy explained.

"Oh, cool," Nick said. That explained the bobcat's physique. With the broken eye contact the male's fur laid back down.

Anthony tucked his tags back under his collar. "Yea. How'd ya even spot 'em?"

"Old hustler instincts," Nick replied, as he walked over to his locker and tossed his half pack of cigarettes in and retrieved his replacement sidearm. The carrot pen was missing, however.

Judy shook the bright orange pen between two fingers and gave the fox a smug smile. "Anyway guys, we should get to roll call." Nick and Anthony agreed, the tension subsiding for the time being.

The bullpen was as rowdy as ever, showing that the ZPD worked hard and played hard. McHorn the white Rhino and Grizzoli the polar bear were arm wrestling, while their partners cheered them on. Dominick Wolford was telling Peter Fangmeyer about his date last night. Judging by the wolf's smile it must have went well. Emmanuel Delgato the tiger was on the phone next to them. Paper airplanes and pawballs flew around the room. Some mammal had even decided to make a rubber band shooter today, that Judy had to dodge. The bunny laughed, but Nick felt a spike of anger about it. The new bobcat just felt at home.

Nick and Judy climbed into their shared seat. Anthony was about to look for a open seat when the Sargent at Arms called out 'ten-hut' and the rowdy officers dropped what they were doing to chant a primal greeting to their Chief. Judy whooped with her fist in the air while Nick half heartily just tapped the table with his knuckles like always. Anthony looked around with a smile, since they did this in the military too. Like many of the felines in the room he growled and beat his chest. Although he was the only one to go to a full roar, one that somehow drowned out the other sounds in the room. That got quite a few looks, but the chanting continued.

"Alright," the cape buffalo said, as he made his way to the podium. He repeated himself to quiet his officers. He paused as he noticed Catson standing in the middle of the aisle at rigid attention giving him a sharp salute. "At ease," Bogo tested, and the bobcat relaxed folding his arms behind his back and spreading his legs some.

Bogo shrugged as he pulled out his reading glasses. "We don't have much on the docket today. First is our new recruit, Anthony Catson." He motioned to the bobcat. Judy and Nick's jaws just about hit the floor. In almost ten months of working for Chief Bogo (four for Nick) he had never once introduced a new recruit by name. More jaws joined theirs on the floor when Bogo said, "Officers Wilde and Hopps, you two show him the ropes. His partner won't be back from vacation 'til tomorrow."

The room was so silent they could hear a whisker drop. Bogo continued with the morning announcements. Catson's arrival seemed to be the only interesting one of the day, the rest were just reminders of upcoming parades and other special events that would be coming up in the next few weeks. However, today was going to be slow. No mammal got any special assignment, just patrols and the like.

Officers Wilde, Catson, and Hopps were assigned Old Central Portal. A good way to break in the new guy. Knowing where they were heading, Judy and Nick led Anthony out to their patrol car. On the way the fox had to ask, "Okay, so do you got dirt on the Chief or something?"

"Nah," Anthony replied with a dismissive laugh as they all took their seats - Judy driving, Nick shotgun, and Anthony in the back. "Ah'm sure y'all know the Chief's son is in the army, right?"

"Yeah," Judy said, as she started the car. "Drives a tank, right?"

Nick chuckled. "Hard to believe someone bigger than Bogo fits in a tank."

"Well, he's an artillery crew-mammal," Anthony corrected. "Anyway, his unit was attacked en route to ah forward base by some of the insurgents. He and some of his crew were injured and cut off."

"Bogo mentioned something about that," Nick said, nodding.

"Anyway that's where ah come in," the bobcat continued, "Ah was in Chopper rescue. Mah squad dropped in ta cover the medics and the E-vac." The cat's voice fell as he admitted, "It was pretty hot and ah got hit hard but we got 'em out."

"So you saved the Chief's son?" Nick and Judy asked together.

The bobcat laughed, "Yeah, but he returned the favor. Carried me up to the chopper with his shot up arm."

"Wow!" Judy exclaimed.

"Yeah, Bogo even came an' saw me in the hospital, said ah got a job waitin' for me here."

"So the army kicked you out for getting shot?" Nick asked, as he looked back at the bobcat, impressed and confused.

"Yeah." Anthony looked out the window. "Ah don't like ta talk about that part." The fox didn't need 20 years of experience reading and manipulating mammals to know Anthony was hiding something. However nowadays the fox found he shouldn't use those skills on his fellow officers. "So that's enough about me, what about the two of you? Those stories ah hear true?"

"Yep," Nick said, with a smile to his partner, "Every word." Judy giggled, too occupied with the heavy traffic on the road to talk.

"Nice," the bobcat said with a big smile. He wanted to hear everything the pair wanted to share. Which Nick was all too happy to do. Judy always said she was 'just doing her job'. Nick smirked as the thought 'he loved watching her doing her job' crossed his mind. He doubted the bobcat could properly appreciate that.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Zootopia was peaceful today, and Judy, Nick, and Anthony only saw one traffic violation. A squirrel ran a stop sign. It was just a boring day until about an hour before lunch, when a voice crackled over the radio, "Any cars in the vicinity of 30th street and Alvin boulevard." It was officer Peter Fangmeyer. "We are in need of assistance at Kaliedo's Looking Glass, Audio and Video store. Assault and battery, attempted Robbery. Suspect may be feral. I repeat, possible feral."

"That's not good," Judy commented. She looked around getting her bearings.

"Or far," Nick said, looking around.

"Then respond," Anthony said from the back.

Nick glared at the excited bobcat in back seat, the fox's eyes drifted up too Todd who crouched on the trunk of the car staring daggers at the cat in the back seat. Nick shook his head and picked up the radio mic and pressed the button to say, "This is car 52, Hopps and Wilde responding. Fangmeyer, our ETA is two minutes."

"And Catson," came from the back seat.

The fox felt a shiver of rage run through him, he looked up and eyes locked with the younger slicker version of himself lounging on the hood of the car. He shrugged and brushed his shoulder. Nick nodded to himself and flicked out his mirror shades and said, "We got this." Slick gave him a thumbs up.

Judy pushed the gas pedal down. She knew just where to go and sped off. Her partner clicked the siren and lights on. Nick was reminded by the kit in a scout uniform only he could see sitting on the center console to do so. Cars parted as the cruiser's eight cylinders thundered, driving the large vehicle forward. The patrol car was designed to be operated by mammals larger than any of its three occupants. Thankfully someone had thought of that even before Nick started and acquired some booster seats and pedal extenders. With them even Judy had complete control over the machine.

Kaliedo's Looking Glass was just a couple of turns away. The door to the Audio Video equipment store was wide open and bent at an odd angle, it's automatic closer hanging limply from the frame. Car 36 was parked out front with it's lights flashing, next to an ambulance. A small crowd watched as a deer paramedic was shining a light in a skinny wombat's eye, his other was covered with some bloody gauze.

Manny was taking statements from the crowd, as was his partner Peter. The tiger looked up at the approaching car. Manny hurried over to Judy, Nick, and Anthony before they even got all the way out of the car. Judy pulled her chin over the edge of the door as she stood on the armrest, while Nick stood on the seat and balanced himself with his elbow on the roof of the car. His imagery friends joined him. Anthony listened from the pavement by his open door. Officer Delgato yelled, "Suspect went that way." He pointed to the corner in front of car 52. "Wolverine, brown with white markings. 3 foot 2... they say he was muscular maybe 70 pounds if not more, wearing a light gray t-shirt and dark camo pants."

"Got it," Judy said, as she plopped herself back into the driver's seat. The bunny gave the others a moment to climb back inside. The tires of the squad car squeaked as fire jumped from the tail pipes. The vehicle rumbled around the corner and down the street, again cars scurried out of it's way. It's lights were on but the siren was not.

Anthony was like an excited kitten in the back of the car. He bounced from window to window looking for their perp. Judy was sure the guy was running so she was driving fairly fast. Nick had switched off the siren in a hope to sneak up on their target. Suddenly the bobcat in the back seat yelled, "There he is!"

Before the question "Where?" got out of the other officers mouths', Anthony had opened the door and launched himself out of the car. The bunny slammed on the brakes as Nick cursed about crazy cats.

Anthony rolled over the hood of a parked car as he drew his tranq-gun. His large hind claws cut into the concrete sidewalk as he landed and trained his sidearm on a wolverine that matched the description to a tee. From the gray t-shirt that was speckled with fresh blood and his baggy cargo pants with a damp spot on his thigh where the Wolverine wiped off his claws. "Put'chur paws on your head and get on the ground," the bobcat ordered the powerful and confused looking wolverine.

"Did you just jump out of a car?" the suspected feral asked, pointing to the police car skidding to a halt down the street.

"Yeah," Anthony replied matter-of-factly, "I useta jump out'ah helicopters. That was nothing." He smirked slightly. "Now put'chur paws on your head and get on the ground."

"No," the muscled mammal almost whined, "I don't want to."

Judy and Nick hurried around some parked cars, their own weapons in their paws. Anthony could hear them coming but didn't really care as he growled, "Ah'm not gonna ask you again, Paws, Head, ground, now!" He stepped closer so that he couldn't miss even with the relatively inaccurate small mammal model of tranquilizer pistol he had.

The wolverine's response was to snarl and flex his muscles. They almost tore through his shirt. The bobcat cop pulled the trigger on his weapon, air hissed, and the dart slid partially out of the snub-nosed weapon before stopping. Anthony glared at his side arm with his pale orange eyes. The tranq-gun's white plastic casing was just a small rounded rectangular block, almost as wide as the cat's paw and the blue plastic slide that worked the action and covered the loading slot all looked to be intact. It was just a broken "toy", as he called the plastic weapon.

Even before officers Wilde and Hopps could aim their weapons, the wolverine struck. It's large claws could have easily removed the bobcat's head from his shoulders, but Anthony wasn't there. The quick little cat had stepped around his opponent's reach and caught the wolverine's paw by his little finger. The bobcat used his shoulder and the feral's own strength to slam him into the car beside them. The wolverine's muzzle met the window so hard his fangs chipped the glass. Anthony snarled as he dropped his weapon and grabbed his suspect's other paw, bringing it behind his back. The smaller cop cuffed his suspect and then threw him to the ground with a victorious and angry roar.

"Um, you're supposed to read him his rights now," Nick quipped, as he and Judy approached the seething cat.

"He was also supposed to let me stop the car before he jumped out," Judy said, so dumbfounded by the situation she couldn't help but smile.

"Shit, um..." Anthony replied, taking a few breaths to calm himself. "Sorry. Equipment failed and..." He had to think about how to explain that bout of rage, "fell back on mah old training. Got a little carried away. You don't really do many arrests in the army." The bobcat lowered his head and ears submissively.

"It's okay," Judy replied. "Just don't let it happen again," she said, as Anthony moved to help the wolverine up and the rabbit started to read him his rights.

The wolverine snarled and snapped his large jaws at the bobcat. The suspect's arms flexed, pulling at the metal cuffs around his wrist. To Nick's horror, and that of the other three foxes in his head, one link in the chain snapped at its weld. The fox's paw snatched his side arm out of its hostler. The weapon wheezed out a single cough.

Unlike the weapons carried by the two smaller officers, his plastic weapon had a barrel and a magazine that held more than four darts. Best of all, it didn't need to be cocked manually after each shot. Thankfully so, because when the wolverine continued to stand, even with the dart in his back, Nick was easily able to fire another shot before Judy or Anthony could move. With two darts of the powerful sedatives in his back, the black and white beast's head slumped to the sidewalk and his arms relaxed.

"Yeah, I think we have a confirmed Feral here," Nick said, pointing to their perp and the broken pawcuffs.

"Yep," Judy said, as she helped Anthony pick up the Wolverine. "Feels like he weighs a ton." The rabbit would never admit it but she was more or less just there for balance Anthony was doing all the work.

"Taking down a feral on my first day. I'm starting my police career off with a bang," Anthony commented with a chuckle.

"Yeah, it took Carrots four days to build up to her big catch."

Judy closed the door to the cruiser and said, "Nick, I caught Duke on my second day."

"Duke Weaselton is hardly as tough as this guy." Nick replied as the three got into the car. Officer Catson quickly became annoyed with how the wolverine would slump over on him and drool.

"True, true." The bunny smiled, "But I didn't have any kind of experience."

"Ah do have an edge there." Anthony laughed as he leaned the wolverine on the side window, only to be crushed by the drooling suspect seconds later. Something that Nick snickered happily about. Todd the savage fox agreed with a cackle more befitting of a hyena. The cat growled as he rolled the Wolverine off his back. "If'n ah break his nose, will ah get in trouble?"

"Yes," the partners answered as one.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

After bringing the Wolverine back to the store to so the wombat could identify him, Nick, Judy and Anthony brought the perp to the precinct for processing. Judy then introduced Anthony to the wonderful world of ZPD paperwork. All arrest reports had to be done by paw in triplicate. It didn't take long for the former soldier to get annoyed. "Good lord!" the bobcat yelled from his cubicle, "Ah didn't have to sign this much crap, when ah joined both the army and the police. Combined!"

"Just wait 'til you actually fire your weapon." Judy laughed, remembering his weapon malfunction. The rookie bobcat officer walked off to have a chat with the requisition offices. Judy shook her head and looked over at her partner. Nick had at least three times the paperwork she and Anthony had. Although the fox was distracted from his stack of paper, like he was talking to someone. Judy rolled over to her partner and asked, "Hey, you doing okay?"

"Huh? Oh," Nick said, suddenly remembering she was in the room. "Yeah, just little wore out." His eyes darted around her, like he was looking at something. The fox smirked and yawned, "Didn't sleep well last night."

"Oh," Judy said, with a knowing smile. "Well, we got the day off tomorrow so you can sleep in."

"You can," Nick replied, leaning back in his chair. "I picked up a night shift tomorrow." The fox whined primally as he stretched out his back. "Oh, well. That's the life of a cop, huh?"

"Yeah," Judy said with a sigh.

Paperwork, paperwork and more paperwork. After filling out the three sets of twelve page arrest reports, nearly thirty pages each for Nick, it was time for the normal patrol reports. Thankfully those could be done on the computer. Judy's eyes felt dry from staring at her computer screen for so long, she could only guess what Nick's eyes felt like. He seemed fine, if distracted. What was getting to him?

The rabbit clocked out with her partner and a few other officers. They talked about nothing in particular before saying their goodbyes and heading off home, and Judy's train ride home was uneventful. After a nice shower the bunny settled into her bed again, only wearing her comfy blue gray cotton shirt. She munched on a week old carrot salad as she used her phone to surf the web looking up funny lizard or bird videos, and of course texting Nick. She thought about asking the fox about what was up with him, but once again decided to let him tell her in his own time. Besides, all of his texts seemed normal. He probably caught a bug or something.

Due to Nick having a late shift tomorrow, and Judy having the day off, the pair stayed up half the night texting. When they did finally say good night, Judy found herself wondering what it would be like to be a fox. Nick found himself wondering something similar, and why he was no longer alone in his apartment or his head. His new roommates sucked. One was crazy, one was scum, and one was a cheerful stick in the mud - if that even made sense.

The sun woke Judy shortly after it rose. Being from a farm, the bunny couldn't sleep in on her days off even if she tried. The little gray bunny sat up in her bed with a yawn and smile. She loved being a cop, but it was a stressful life of waiting with a sprinkling of danger and helping make mammals lives better whether they liked it or not. Every cop, even her, needed time to relax and unwind doing next to nothing all day.

She hopped out of bed, bright eyed and bushy tailed like always. As she was thinking about what to eat for breakfast she noticed her phone had a message. It was a picture from Nick. A selfie, in fact, of him and Finnick covered in grease - with Nick's car's open hood behind them. At the bottom it read, "Look what your lazy fox did this morning."

Judy giggled and was about to send a reply when she noticed the time the picture was sent almost three hours ago. She looked at the picture again and indeed it was dark when it was taken. All the light came from two lamps that hung from the open hood. By now Nick was probably asleep again, and it would be a good long while before he woke up. So the bunny just continued with her morning without bugging him. Judy did give a brief thought to maybe making him breakfast or something, but cooking wasn't her forte - especially for a predator. She herself ate some toast and a veggie omelet. She lounged around for a few hours surfing the internet for nothing in particular.

Around lunch time Judy got dressed for real, she had a few errands to run. Mostly buying food but she also wanted a TV. Something cheap like one of those smaller flat screens that hang on the wall. She could get a bigger one. It wasn't like she didn't get a huge bonus for the Bellwether and the Missing Mammal cases that she never spent, Judy could just be frugal sometimes.

The bunny tossed off her comfy night shirt and threw on some undergarments and tight short shorts, which for a bunny Judy's size were little more than a couple square inches of denim. She slipped on a white tank top that hugged her curves and finished with a red and white button up t-shirt that she left open. She thought about dressing up a little more with some jewelry, what little she had, but errands weren't a time for that. She didn't like be called cute but she always seemed to get better service when she did look it. There was something she didn't like about that, but some things you just can't change. Guys like to show off to pretty girls, of any species.

The bunny grabbed her little purse and stuck her wallet and phone in it before she locked up and headed out. Judy walked the block and a half to the her local Ram's Club. There she could probably get her TV and also pick up her groceries. Although she hardly ever bought in bulk, since her little fridge and apartment hardly had the space for it.

Even with her ear phones in Judy made the trip safely in about half an hour. She had been living in the city long enough that traveling with the half-distracted larger mammals was second nature. She didn't even notice how she would shift to one side of the sidewalk or the other as a rhino on his phone walked directly at her, or a elephant too busy talking to her friend walked out of a store toward the bunny. The Ram's Club itself was almost as crowded as the sidewalk outside. A normal crowd for this day of the week, and best of all they were in a good mood.

The grey bunny walked into the electronic section of the store. Judy was intelligent. She graduated at the top of her class, after all. And with enough information she could hustle a hustler, but she knew about as much about electronics as her mother did. The off duty bunny cop could work a touch pad and a keyboard just fine, and use a remote like pro. She even played video games with her younger siblings. She could hook up electronics and such too, but when the mouse that was helping her pick a TV started telling her about them, he might as well be speaking another language.

1080P, A113, 720d, P51, high definition, flat screen, HD DVD, concave screen, pixel count, blue-ray, bluetooth compatibility, voice activated - all these terms bounced around in her head aimlessly. This one had something or another for so much, and this one had this and that with so much ram or whatever for so much. The hero bunny of the ZPD couldn't make heads or tails of any of it. This one was on sale, and this one had a warranty deal right now. When did finding a decent deal on a TV get so hard?

Judy sighed in defeat as she pulled out her phone. She thanked the helpful mouse employee. He walked away as the bunny's thumbs danced over her phone. She was doing something she didn't want to do. She sent a simple message to Nick, "Are you up?"

To pass the time Judy looked at more TV's and even a few tablets, the mouse had suggested a couple as an alternative. Her phone finally beeped signaling a text. She knew it was Nick from the selfie of him and her together after their first shift as partners. His reply was dripping with sarcasm even through the phone, "I am now...what you need Carrots?" He finished with a smiley face to show that he wasn't mad.

Judy bit the claw on her thumb as she thought about how to say it, 'til she finally broke down and admitted in text she needed help buying a TV and asked if she could call him. His reply came a moment later, 'Where are you, I'm on the way.' Judy told him and was left wondering why he would just jump up and head out to help her. He needed to sleep.

It took Nick about half an hour to drive to the store. He tossed a dead cigarette butt in the trash outside the door before he walked in. He wore some khaki pants and a not-so-loose in the arms anymore blue floral print button up shirt. His mirror shade aviators were in place, as was that perfectly charming hide-anything smile. His walls were up, his heart and mind were locked away - hidden in the fortress protected by thousands of soldiers ready to defend it to their last breath, as their fox king sat on his throne listening to the bickering of his three other selves.

Judy was none the wiser that anything was bothering her best friend as he greeted her. It didn't throw off the fox's game. After talking circles around the electronics mouse that had helped Judy earlier, the hustler turned cop found Judy just what she needed - a 27 inch HD flat screen with a wall mount, bluetooth compatible with her phone, and had internet. Best of all it was on sale with a free 3 year warranty.

"Thank you so much, Nick," Judy said, as the fox pushed the cart along. The bunny was strong, but he didn't want her to have to push around something that weighed as much, if not more than, her.

"It's not a problem, Carrots," he replied. His ears twitched like he heard something that annoyed him. His new 'friend' Slick wanted to scam just about everybody he saw. Especially if they had money in their paws. It was better than what Todd wanted to do at least. Robin was quiet, though. He just seemed to stare dreamily at Judy as the bunny paid for her TV.

Judy smiled up at the fox as her receipt printed. "Well I still appreciate it, so I'm buyin' ya lunch."

"You don't have to do that," he replied with a smile. Technically he should go back to bed, but he just couldn't turn down spending time with Judy. That made it easier to ignore the racket in his head.

The pair loaded up Nick's newly fixed car with Judy's TV. She had decided to just buy her groceries from the corner store near her home. The car smelt like cigarettes on the inside, and the outside was covered with spots where two day old eggs had been hosed off. Nick hated his little beater 4-door sedan. He wanted to get a sports car, but life got in the way. It was the same thing that left the fox living in that run-down apartment on the wrong side of town.

They talked, but Judy did most of the talking. Nick's mood slowly deflated, and Judy couldn't figure out why. 'Probably tired,' she thought. They ate at Judy's favorite cafe, just down the street form the bunny's apartment. Like many restaurants, it catered to both predator and prey. She had a nice herb salad, while Nick went for a bugburger and cheese fried crickets. Judy ate her salad quick, as she was hungrier than she thought. Nick ate, but Judy could tell it wasn't satisfying him.

"Something wrong with it?" she asked. The fox snapped up looking at the bunny, his eyes locked on her neck for a moment before moving to her face. "If you don't like it, you don't have to eat it just 'cause I'm paying."

"No, no, it's not that," Nick replied. His walls were crumbling, and Judy could almost see them do so. He was about to tell her what had been bugging him. "It's not the food." His eyes behind his sunglasses darted around unseen by the bunny. He was looking at the arguing apparitions around her. He sighed and said, "There's a vixen in season." He lied well. What would he actually tell her anyway?

"Oh," Judy said, her eyes wide. That was a subject most mammals just don't talk about. It was natural, so there was nothing that could be done. Judy was actually going to take a vacation in a few months when hers started. It didn't have an effect on her like some females, but it just seemed fitting. The bunny looked around, yet she couldn't see or smell anything out of the ordinary. But that didn't mean Nick couldn't. "Do you want to go?" she asked.

"Nah," the fox said, shaking his head. It was a known fact that most males like the smell, so Judy just dropped the subject. Another one of those things mammals just avoided. Just because they were evolved didn't mean they weren't susceptible to nature. She didn't know that her scent was the smell having such an effect on him. Since the store, with his mind forced completely on the bunny and her wonderful smell, the other three foxes in his head were starting to argue with each other and it was getting bad.

It was a good lunch, despite the weird mood Nick had taken. He helped Judy get the TV up to her apartment, and she assured him that she could handle installing it and that he should get back to his place for a power nap. Nick finally gave in and agreed, with assurances he was going to check in on her.

In the hall Nick was chased down by Slick who said, "Dude, get in there and lay her down. She so wants you." The real Nick tried to not give an external response to the figment of his imagination. Seeing he was being ignored the sleazeball fox then asked, "Did you at least get some of that dough?"

"Shut up!" the fox growled under his breath.

"We should have stayed and helped the pretty lady," Robin, the young version of Nick said, though his voice seemed weak and distant despite being right behind him. Almost like Nick's normal thoughts.

The real Nick looked back at the bunny's door almost longingly. His expression changed when he saw Todd, the final and scariest apparition in his head scratching at the door. It's face was somewhere between desperate and excited. Nick hurried out of the building, as he didn't want to know what that side of himself wanted to do to his best friend. He was a predator after all, and she was prey.

Nick lit a cigarette in his car, his paws trembling as he tried to find the ignition. "I should call out today, I should tell the Chief."

"Nah," Slick said in the passenger seat. He was lighting his own cigarette, and for some reason Nick rolled down the window for the fox that wasn't real. "You're fine, dude. Just relax, take a drag, and call Finn to get back in the game while you're at work."

"HUNT!" Todd howled from the back seat, he was panting. That savage fox was always hungry.

"NO! We cant! We have to get ready for work!" Robin yelled, sounding like he was across the street, even from the seat behind Nick. The three figments started to argue as Nick drove home.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

The sun was setting as officer Nicholas Wilde walked into precinct one. He was dressed for his shift, his blue cotton uniform fit nicely and was snug in all the right places. He carried a steaming covered coffee cup with him, and Manny and Peter waved as they passed. "What's up, guys?" Nick greeted. Robin the kit was telling him that everything was okay. Despite sounding so far away it was encouraging.

"Nothing much, just ending an uneventful day," Manny Delgato called.

"Good luck on drunk watch!" Peter added as the door closed between them.

The fox continued on his way. He pointed and winked at Kate, the female Snow Leopard who ran the front desk and dispatch at night. The newlywed cat waved, her shiny gold ring around her ring finger. She was almost as sweet as Clawhauser, and not nearly as round... yet. Nick could smell she had a litter on the way. "You should con that ring off her," Slick whispered in the officer's ear. It took all of Nick's willpower to not show anything as he made his way to the time clock.

Nick made a stop at his locker before making his way to the bullpen. He plopped down in the very same seat that he and Judy normally occupied in the morning, but unlike his normal shift there was only about a fourth of the seats filled. Sergeant Hopkins was the task master this night. The Hippo looked out at the officers present and said, "So, officer Wilde, you ready to fly solo on the night watch?" Hopkins knew that this was Nick's first time on a night shift alone.

"Yep," Nick replied, holding up his coffee and giving it a shake. "Got my partner right here." A light chuckle flowed around the room, and the sergeant gave out their assignments soon after. Nick, like most of the officers, was on traffic duty. Nine hours alone in the car, hoping for a fun story about some drunk he pulled over.

If only he was truly alone. If Slick and Todd weren't arguing, they were telling Nick to do things. Things he shouldn't do. Horrible, despicable things. Robin, the diligent ranger scout, tried to help by playing mediator, but the only thing that the sleazeball con artist and the savage talking animal could agree on was that they both didn't like the little kit. During a bathroom break Nick swore he saw Slick and Todd open up the trunk of the cruiser and toss Robin in. Nick would have let him out but, well, Robin didn't actually exist and the kit would just appear somewhere else.

The kit didn't reappear, and the other two only got worse as his shift dragged on.

It was near midnight when a scene that has played out a thousand times a day, all over Zootopia and every other city and town across the world. A driver sees the flashing red and blue lights in their rear view mirror, curses to themselves and pulls over.

This night Sara the deer did just that. She had been half-expecting to get pulled over for speeding anyway, but was still surprised when it happened. What she was not expecting was to see a fox in a police uniform approach her door. He had the normal stoic expression all cops have as he asked for her license and registration as well proof of insurance. She, of course, gave all of that over to him.

Nick took everything he needed from the deer and turned to walk back to his car. "Dude, did you see that fat wallet? You should totally relieve her of that excess weight," Slick said with a smirk, while the blue jeans wearing fox leaned on the deer's car smoking like a chimney.

"Go away," Nick growled, his ears low.

"Excuse me?" Sara asked, confused, as she leaned out of her window a little to hear the officer better.

Nick swatted at the air around his head, saying, "Just a bug," and returned to his cruiser. As he filled out everything for the speeding ticket, Todd slinked into the passenger seat next to the cop and his PDA. The real fox tried to not look up at the fake savage beast, but he couldn't help it. Nick looked at Todd who growled like his stomach did, "Kill...eat." He almost snarled, only for Nick to realize that he had actually said that himself, out loud. "No, she's ...preeeeey." Nick slapped himself hard as he hissed the word.

The officer shook his head and the savage fox was gone. Keeping himself under control, Nick finished up the ticket. The printer screeched as the ticket printed. The fox cop looked up and saw Todd standing on top of the deer's car, then he jumped down onto the hood and then the road in front of the car. Nick pulled the ticket free and gathered everything he needed to give to the deer, returning to her window.

"Well, Sara," Nick said, as he stood by her door, "You were goin-," The fox froze when he looked into the car again. Todd was sitting in the deer's passenger seat, staring at her with drool dripping from his razor sharp teeth.

"Yes, officer?" The deer asked, looking up at Nick. "Is something wrong?" She was confused by the horrified look on the fox cop's face as he looked past her into the car.

Nick felt his mouth watering, and he jumped as the image of a savage fox that looked just like him snapped his jaws around the deer's delicate neck. The fox's powerful jaws and razor sharp fangs would have easily killed the larger mammal. Nick felt his jaws snap around nothing. He blinked and Todd was gone, while Sara the deer was looking up at him waiting for him to respond.

The officer pretended to sneeze, "Oh, excuse me." He rubbed his nose on his sleeve and said, "Dumb bug flew up my nose."

The deer smiled and nodded, "Oh yeah, I hate that." She giggled, but her mirth didn't last when Nick informed her that the ticket was over two hundred dollars. Her ears were low as she thanked the officer and wished him a good night.

The deer drove away under Nicholas Wilde's watchful eyes, and Slick stepped in front of him to lean in close - looking at the real fox's face. He pulled the burning cigarette out of his mouth and asked, "Dude, you doing okay?"

No," Nick said, dropping all attempts to hide his fear. He was terrified. He needed help, and he knew just who to get it from. Car 52's engine roared as he floored it down the highway. He took the off ramp a little faster than he should have, but everything felt slow to him - even though he was close to triple digit speeds. His heart was racing, and his claws were digging into the steering wheel. It took Nick all of ten minutes to drive to the Grand Pangolin Apartments.

The Fox jumped out of the car, followed by two of the three apparitions in his head. The fox's paws slid on the pavement as he stopped and ran back to the car and tore open the trunk. He let Robin hop out before he slammed it shut again.

Judy awoke to the sound of someone hammering on her intercom. The bunny rolled out of her bed and rubbed her eyes. She scratched her bare rump under her comfy cotton nightshirt as she stumbled over to the source of the sound. "Hel-hello," the sleepy bunny stuttered into the device.

"Judy, it's me. I, uh, it's an emergency. Can I come up, please?" Nick's terrified voice broke through the static, and sleep was forced from the bunny's mind as she replied, "Yeah, come on up."

It had to be bad for him to be this scared. Judy pressed the open-door button, and before she could even put on some clothes she heard a frantic knocking on the door. "Wow, that was fast," she commented, as she pulled her nightshirt down over her tail then opened the door.

Nick burst into the room, almost knocking the bunny off her paws. "Judy, there's something wrong with me! I'm seein-" He froze as he looked back at the bunny. Judy looked up at him confused, oblivious to Todd the savage fox sniffing at her legs.

Nick could smell her freshly washed fur, her subtle grassy scent mixed with her honeydew shampoo in a most becoming way. The savage figment of Nick's imagination turned and walked over to the corner of the room to groom himself, though Todd never took his eyes off Judy as he licked himself.

"Nick, what's going on?" Judy asked sternly.

The real Nick couldn't reply, as he watched the sleazier version of himself circle the bunny before stopping behind her. He bent down to look up the bunny's nightshirt, and the real Nick could only imagine what she was wearing under it. The smoking fox smirked and nodded as he walked over to the fridge.

"Are you going to kiss her?"

Nick turned to the young kit that only he could see, sitting on Judy's bed with his little paws swinging cutely in the air. "No, I'm not going to kiss her," Nick replied out loud, much to the disappoint of the three imaginary foxes.

"What?" Judy questioned with a start. Her ears and cheeks suddenly hot.

"Damn it all," Nick said, turning around and leaning on Judy's window AC unit. "I think I'm losing it, Carrots. I'm seeing things, thinking things. God, I don't even know what this is."

Judy looked over at her tactical belt, which had the fox repellent on it. It was just a brand of pepper spray that she used to playfully antagonize him with, but she got as much teasing back from him for it. It was usually fair play, but right now she was actually thinking she may need it. "Nick, slow down. You're talking too fast." She was worried, but not afraid of him yet.

The fox sighed as he leaned down on the window unit. "I'm seeing three other foxes." He didn't know what to say, really, so he just let everything come out. "One of them I call Todd." Nick closed his eyes and sighed, "Yes, I named them. That made it easier."

"But why Todd?"

"Don't know. Just came up with it," the fox replied, "Anyway, Todd is... I guess what I would be if I went savage." He paused for a moment. "He's sitting in the corner, licking himself. Then there's the kit sitting on the bed. He's okay, I guess. Kind of a stick in the mud, but loveable."

A chuckle escaped the fox, "Kind of like you." Nick let his head hang closer to the window unit. Why did Judy complain about it being broken? It was blowing cold air all over him. "The last one's as bad as Todd. I just call him Slick. 'Cause he's the kind of scum I used to be when I was younger." The fox smirked. Did he really hate his old life that much now? "He's raiding your fridge, by the way."

"No, Nick," Judy said slowly, her voice full of concern. She had taken a few small steps closer to her fox repellent, just in case. "You're raiding my fridge."

Nick came to the sudden realization that he indeed was bent over with his head in Judy's fridge. It was newly stocked, with all kinds of veggies, milk, juice, half a dozen eggs and bunny sized light beer. Three of which were in his paw. He almost jumped out of his skin before he set them down. "Oh God! Judy, what did I do when I walked in!" He looked at her, his eyes wide and paws shaking.

"Nothing unusual," his best friend replied. She patted at the air in a calm-down paw sign. "Other than almost trample me."

Nick looked relieved. "Okay, good."

That did it. "Nick, we're getting you to the hospital." She walked over to her clothes. "Oh, um." She blushed. "Could you turn around?" Nick nodded and put his nose in the corner by her new TV, mounted on the wall. He was too freaked out and worried to be his normal sarcastic self.

Judy pulled off her nightshirt, as movement caught her eye. She looked over at her bed and jumped back. "NICK!" She growled, covering herself as best she could with her shirt and paws.

The fox was laying on her bed with his hind paws kicked out to the side, his chest on the bed, and his forearms crossed in front of him. He was watching her, with his head tilted to the side. There was something odd about his eyes.

"Nick, what are you doing?" Judy asked, glaring at him. Her trained eyes scanned his face, and she could see the fox's mouth moving slightly like he was saying something. Nick looked over to the corner, where he had been standing a moment ago. The bunny's ears shot up as a light turned on in her mind. "Todd?" she questioned the fox.

Nick jumped a little and looked back at her with his ears down, "I-I, Judy, please, I-" He was about to have a break down. That was it. Judy tossed her shirt away, modesty be damned. The bunny quickly threw on some blue jeans and the first t-shirt she found. A Gazelle concert tee she bought a few months back. "Come on." Judy ran over to the fox, grabbed his paws, and pulled him out her apartment. She paused just long enough to grab her keys and her purse, which thankfully still had everything she would need in it.

They ran out the to the cruiser, Judy took the driver's seat. Nick tried to get in the back. The bunny would have none of that, and locked the back doors. He sighed and climbed into the passenger seat. Nick looked at her, worried. "I trust you," she said, with a comforting smile.

"You might, but I don't," Nick said, with all the seriousness in the world, as he flicked his wrist and snapped his metal pawcuffs on himself and the door handle.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Nick sat in the sterile exam room, wearing only a pair of black and white boxers, trying not to smell anything. Most mammals hated the smell of the hospital, with all those chemicals and cleaners and mammalian fluids. However, Nick's powerful nose just kept homing in on his partner's scent, as she sat in one of the chairs with her legs crossed. She smelt so good, and every time he inhaled his invisible friends wouldn't shut up about what to do to her. Even Robin would scream to be heard, but the fox couldn't hear any of them clearly.

Nick couldn't even look at Judy. He didn't want to see what his other selves would do to her, no matter how enticing they were. He didn't want to accidentally be doing whatever they were doing. Although he had to admit the image of Robin sitting in her lap was adorable.

Finally the veterinarian returned, the boar had taken some samples to test, mainly blood. With so many disorders and diseases possible in so many different species - it was a lot to learn, track, and diagnose. Thankfully medicine was always at the forefront of technical advancement, so it was no surprise it had taken less than 45 minutes to get the results. Computers did a lot of the work nowadays. The pig sat down on his stool and rolled it closer to the mostly naked fox. Judy stood and joined them, trying not to stare at her partner's chiseled muscles.

"Well mister Wilde," Doctor Cox said, lowering his notes, "You are perfectly healthy..." Both Nick and Judy looked worried that this would mean more tests, or something even worse than they feared. "...for a 19 year old body-building gymnast."

"I'm 33," Nick dead-panned. The gears in both the cop's heads were turning.

"Exactly," Doctor Cox replied, stunning them. "You need to get off that stuff son! It's going to make your teeth fall out before too long, and it'll just make you go even worse in the head."

"You're talking about Howler," Judy stated, looking at the fox almost disgusted. "Nick!"

"I would never do crap like that," Nick growled. He heard Todd howl about showing strength. The cop ignored the imaginary savage glaring at the boar. "I lost a friend to poisons like that years ago, and swore I would never get caught up in it."

"Wait. Poison," Judy said, a light in her head turning on. "Yeah, could someone have poisoned him? Maybe slipped it in a drink or some food or something?" The possibility of it being a random act shook both Judy and Nick to their core.

Doctor Cox thought for a moment and nodded, "That's a possibility."

Judy was about to say something when Nick cut her off. "Just a sec, Carrots." Somehow the fox was able to focus. His head mates had decided to join him on the table. They were still trying to tell him what to do. "Doc, can you fix me, like tonight?"

The veterinarian looked up at the Fox. "Well..." He looked at the charts on his clipboard and did some calculations in his head. "I do have a fast acting anti-psychotic that should work, and some pills to flush your system. Although, if you get any more of the toxin in you it will take the full Nighthowler therapy."

"Get it," Nick ordered. The boar vet almost jumped to the command. "So Carrots, what are you thinking?" The fox turned back to his partner hoping he hadn't derailed her train of thought.

"She's thinking she likes you with your shirt off," Slick said with a laugh. The real fox shushed him.

"I'm thinking I kind of like you with your shirt off," Judy joked, attempting to lighten the mood, but Nick laughed harder than she expected. "It wasn't that funny, Nick?" she eyed the crazy fox.

"Slick said that too, right before you." The fox chuckled before flexing his impressive physique.

Judy laughed and tossed his uniform at him. "Okay, whatever." It was time to get down to business. "When did the symptoms first start?"

Nick paused to think about it as he slipped his pants on, "Umm, it was the night we all went out for drinks on my birthday." He paused and zipped up his pants, buttoning them. "That night I felt weird after I smoked that cigarette that made me cough real bad." The fox was showing off another advantage of Howler - it had made his already good memory nearly photographic. "The next day was when I really started to notice physical changes."

"We showed up that night. Can't forget that." Robin reminded Nick, who then relayed that to Judy. The little kit beamed when Nick stated that he was the one who mentioned it. Judy was far less impressed.

"Okay, so it started with the cigarettes," Judy said with a smirk. "Told you they would kill you, but who knew they could get me killed too?" She gave her morbid joke a short laugh.

The fox was about to put his uniform shirt on over his white tank top when the veterinarian came back. "Okay," he said, holding out a pill bottle with maybe half a dozen pills in it. "Here you go. Take one of these per day, either in the morning or the evening, and drink lots of water." The fox set down his shirt and took the bottle with a nod. Judy assured the vet she would make certain of it. Doctor Cox nodded again before holding up a needle and saying, "This is the anti-psychotic. Give it about an hour to be fully absorbed. Go ahead and sit down again."

Nick did not look happy about the shot, and Judy looked away. She hated needles as much as the next bunny. The fox flinched a little as the veterinarian stuck the shot in the scruff of Nick's neck. Within a few seconds the fox felt a cool calmness flood through him as his mind steadied. He looked around and all he saw was Doctor Cox and Judy. Perfectly beautiful little Judy, maybe he was still a little crazy.

"Thanks doc, that worked great," Nick said, with a smile of genuine gratitude.

"You're very welcome."

As Nick finished dressing, Judy asked, "Did you say his teeth were going to fall out?" She hadn't heard about that symptom before.

"Well, with a bunny, such as yourself, it wouldn't," the boar answered, "With your incisors, at least. They continue to grow all the time anyway." The bunny nodded while Nick listened. "But the rest... Well, it seems Howler makes you grow brand new teeth that are stronger than your original. The old ones fall out and the new ones grow in, like when you're young. Only faster."

"Thatssss..." Nick slapped his paw over his jaw, attempting to hide the whistling. He sighed and shook his head before checking his teeth. The ones in front, between his fangs, were both loose. Judy snorted as she swallowed her giggles.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

It was getting close to sunrise as car 52 pulled into the precinct parking lot. Nick and Judy hopped out and hurried inside. Chief Bogo was reading last night's report, as he walked to the break room from his office. His days normally started before most of the day shift. By choice, usually. It let him get home early to see his family.

The cape buffalo noticed Nick and Judy enter in a hurry, and his years of police work told him something was up. It was easy to see that Judy was out of uniform and Wilde hadn't put in his report yet. "Hopps. Wilde," he called out. "What's going on?"

"Someone tried to poison Nick with Howler." Judy replied, "We got him pills for it from the hospital and now we're following leads to get to the bottom of it."

"Okay," Bogo nodded, "Get to it." It was against regulations to investigate your own or your partner's assault, which a poisoning was. However, he knew better than to try and stop these two from doing it. "Your overtime will be approved within the hour. You need anyone, they're yours."

"Thanks, Chief," Nick and Judy replied, as they continued on their way. "You're the bessst, Bogo!" Judy added, as she walked backwards. She winked at Nick then told him to go take his first pill, while she got changed in the female locker room.

Nick found himself alone in the sink area of the locker room, staring at his face in the mirror. He was truly alone now, his head mates were gone but the effects of the Howler were still apparent on his body. He looked at his arm and flexed his bicep. He marveled at how the navy blue fabric of his uniform shirt strained to hold him in. Then he did the same with his chest muscles, the buttons stretched to their limit long before the fox did.

He was stronger, faster, and just all around better. That couldn't be all bad, right? The veterinarian said that he would be fine, as long as he didn't get any more Howler toxin in his system, right? The fox looked at the pill bottle, and then slid it into his pocket without opening it. He sighed and left the locker room.

Judy joined Nick in the hall, she shook her hips a little and pulled the neoprene suit down at her thighs. "You know, the all-weather gear isn't exactly comfortable without underwear."

"You know, sometimes you tell me way too much."

"Ugh, okay mister crazy," Judy replied with a smile.

"Too soon," Nick replied, pretending to be hurt.

"So, you got those death sticks?"

"Yes," Nick answered, pulling his open pack of Zooports out of his pocket. The pair hurried off to the crime lab. The specialists took no time to get the results, and they sent shivers down Nick and Judy's spines.

The cigarettes weren't somehow contaminated with Howler. They were poisoned with lethal amounts of pure Nighthowler serum. There was no way this was a random act of mischief. If Nick had taken that amount of the toxin directly it would probably have killed him, after sending him into a psychotic rage.

"Wow. Somebody has it out for me."

"Maybe both of us," Judy said, looking up at her fox. The two squirrel chemical specialists looked at each other, wondering how the pair could be so nonchalant.

"So now to find who did it?" Nick said, clapping his paws together. The pair of squirrel lab techs put the pack of cigarettes into the evidence bag with the rest of the carton. It was safe to assume they may be poisoned as well. Best 80 bucks the fox ever spent.

"Yes. Let's start with the precinct security," Judy said, slapping her fist into her other paw. If he had been poisoned at the precinct it would the best place to start. If it happened somewhere else that would make things harder.

The partners hurried out into the hall, heading for their computer where they could access the camera archive. Judy hopped into the chair at her desk, and spun it around - stopping herself facing the computer. Her little white fingers danced over the keyboard and touchpad. Nick rolled his seat up close behind her and watched over her shoulder.

Her scent tickled his nose. It was having an effect on him, but it wasn't nearly as intense as before. No drool and no tent, just a little heart flutter. Judy quickly brought up the archive and typed in the date. The bunny scrolled the timer over to when Nick first showed up that day. That was the hard part, but following the fox as he walked from the front door to the locker room was simple.

"Was my butt really that big?" Nick commented.

"It's still is that big." Judy giggled as she flipped between the camera's following Nick to the locker room. "If you mention my tail I swear I'll-" The bunny stopped and pointed at the screen. "Okay, there we are leaving the locker room."

"Yep," the fox said, as he glanced down at Judy's third best feature. Fourth best, if you include her personality. The pair stared at the computer screen that showed the empty hallway outside the locker room. The shadows wiggled as the minutes ticked by on fast forward. At the first sign of movement Nick paused it. He was quicker than the bunny. "Oh, it's just the janitor," he muttered.

"Still someone we need to talk to," Judy said, as the orange carrot pen scratched out a note in her pad. "What's his name?"

"Don't know," Nick stated. They both found that strange. Nick made it his business to know everyone. "That was Tuesday, so it was supposed to be old Ed." The fox didn't know the ram that pushed his cart into the locker room. If only they had cameras in the locker room and the break room, then they would know if this was the guy who poisoned him. And who ate his sandwich last week.

"Well, we'll have to look into him," Judy said, making a note on the pad. They continued to watch the security video for another thirty five minutes, pausing it and writing down whoever they saw enter the locker room. By the time they got to when Nick and Judy got off shift they had seen several dozen mammals come and go. The only one they didn't know personally was that ram janitor, and the answer to the ram's identity was just a phone call away. Turned out the ram was a replacement for old Ed, the horse, who was on vacation.

"So, do you think the janitor is the guy?" Nick asked, as Judy hung up the phone with the traffic office.

"Yeah," the bunny replied, as she spun around in her chair rubbing her chin. "At least I hope he is, 'cause otherwise it would be a cop or send us back too square one." She grabbed the page that the printer spat out. It was the current location and physical information on the ram they were looking for.

"I don't like the sound of either of those options." Nick said, as they walked out into the main entrance hall of the building. Their cubicle was on the opposite side of the station from the break room and the coffee pot. He looked around, seeing the other officers - some heading out, others making plans for their day. "Hey Carrots, I got an idea."

The bunny knew the look on his face. "What you got in that head of yours."

"Well, if this guy was trying to turn me into a savage, then maybe he should think I am. Why don't we send someone else out to pick him up and I put my acting skills to use." The Fox cop smiled that mischievous smile of his, the same one the bunny saw in her dreams from time to time.

"Oh, I like that." The gears in Judy's head were turning as well.

"Of course you do," Nick said, pointing to his chest with his thumb. "Yours truly came up with it." He noticed Peter and Manny heading out and called, "HEY! Fangmeyer, Delgato what are you guys doing today?"

"Traffic. Why?" the white wolf replied, as he and his partner made a beeline to join the fox and bunny.

"Want to make a collar?"

The wolf looked at his partner, and both were skeptical. Why would Nick and Judy give up a collar? "What's the catch?"

"We're still the lead." the fox replied smiling wide.

"He tried to poison Nick," Judy explained, holding up the ram's information. "We're going to hustle a confession out of him." Nick didn't like that she just blurted that out, but there wasn't anything he could do about it now. Besides the best way to motive a cop is to tell them another cop is in danger.

"Give us the file. We'll get him," Peter ordered.

The wolf and Delgato turned to leave as Judy told them, "We contacted traffic control, they already got eyes on him." Peter and Delgato thanked her and were on their way. The bunny noticed Anthony and his partner, Leo Adams the lion. "Hey Nick, you really want to drive the idea home that you went savage?"

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Car 36 returned to the precinct parking lot about two hours before lunch. Peter and Manny had their mammal, a ram named Kevin with short cut black fleece. He wore a black death metal band shirt and some jeans shorts. His hooves were cuffed behind his back like every prep brought back to the station house. As soon as officer Delgato opened the back passenger door the ram started to complain, "Come on, you two uptight asses, what the hell is up with this."

"Shouldn't have run," Manny said, as he walked the ram up the ramp to the entrance.

"Or been carrying so much nip on you," Peter added.

As the three got to the top of the ramp the door opened. Officer Anthony Catson, the bobcat, smiled as he pushed a wheelchair out with Judy sitting in it. A bandage covered half her face and left eye and some were even wrapped around her neck. One ear was wrapped tight while the other stood straight up. She had on a loose hospital gown and a large cast of gauze on her right arm while her left arm seemed to be missing, and both legs were in splints.

"OH, good," Anthony said, seeing Peter and Manny. "Judy was worried that she'd miss seeing ya." He slowly pushed the injured bunny down the ramp as Anthony's partner officer Adams followed behind him. The large lion was lost in thought.

"Oh," Peter said, a little confused and very surprised.

The bunny opened her mouth to say something, but the bobcat cut her off. "Yeah, Ah'm sure she would tell you, but you know she can't." Anthony mouthed 'the fangs' as he touched his throat with two fingers and his thumb. Judy didn't make a sound and closed her mouth. That wasn't part of the plan, but it seemed to have the desired effect of the ram. Too bad she wouldn't get to use the hurting voice she had practiced.

"Yeah," Manny said, now playing along. "Yeah, it's-it's real good to see you Judy."

Anthony's mouth widened into a smile for a brief second. "Yea," his voice creaked as he pushed Judy past them. Kevin the ram's eyes hadn't left the bunny the whole time. At the bottom of the ramp the bobcat elbowed Leo's leg.

"Oh, yeah," Leo jumped. "He's in interrogation room two." The lion winked at the wolf and tiger.

"So they're keeping him?" Peter said thinking on his paws.

"Yeah," Leo said, feeling strange about lying, but this is what happens when you work with Judy and Nick. "Mister W has a way of getting mammals to talk."

"Yeah," Peter said with a smirk. "I bet he would love to talk to you." He pat the trembling ram on the shoulder.

Both Anthony and Judy's lips were quivering as the bobcat said, "Well, let's get this little bunny back to the hospital." He hurried around the corner with the lion in tow.

Kevin was pushed to the front desk. Where officer Clawhauser could hardly hold himself together, Benjamin never got in on the real police work. Manny held the suspect still while Peter begrudgingly signed a few papers. Paperwork, the white wolf hated paperwork. "So, he going to talk with W?" Clawhauser's voice creaked a few times as he spoke.

"Yep." Peter spoke so dismissive it made the suspect more nervous. All according to plan.

The officers walked the rattled ram down the hall. The back halls of the station house were appropriately intimidating already, so nothing had changed there. Bleak walls and downer faces everywhere. Instinct was screaming at Kevin. Not his criminal instincts honed from years on the street, but his primal survival instincts. He was surrounded by predators and trapped. He had no herd to protect him, flight was no option and fight also out of question with his hooves cuffed. Kevin was panicking, just the state of mind the police wanted him in.

Manny less than gently plopped the sheep into a chair, one of its legs was a little shorter than the rest. Again, meant to put him ill at ease, as was everything else in the dark of the integration rooms. "Our friend will be with you shortly," Manny said, as he removed the cuffs from the sheep's wrists. Kevin slowly pulled them to his chest to rub them as he nervously looked around.

"Yeah, so, good luck," Peter said with a laugh and a nod to the door. Manny seemed to understand what was being implied. The tiger turned off the lights as he left and Peter closed the door.

It wasn't uncommon for the police to leave a suspect alone in the dark, especially prey mammals that relied on their sight. Kevin started to tremble, he looked around but he couldn't see much of anything. The ram's ears perked up as he heard the quiet sounds of claws on concrete. The sheep was shaking so bad the chair was squeaking under him. Something sat in the seat across the table from Kevin. The ram could smell a predator, a fox in fact. He had a guess of who it was. A lighter sparked and the flame was touched to a cigarette. It revealed a fanged grin in a orange muzzle.

The cherry of the cigarette reflected in the fox's green eyes, as Nick said, "Hi."

Kevin screamed.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Nick tossed the half smoked cigarette he had in the trash with a look of disgust on his face, "I hate non-menthol."

"So, you get the name?" Judy asked, back in her uniform.

"Yeah." Nick smirked as he flicked out his Sunglasses. "Bellwether." He slipped them on.

"Are you expecting music to play or something?" Judy said, shaking her head. Anthony, Leo, Manny, and Peter joined her and Nick. All six were on the case now and all six would see it to the end.

The Bellwether estate lay just outside the city limits, but still within the jurisdiction of the ZPD. The Bellwether family were fabric moguls. Owning several cotton plantations, like this one, across the country. But, of course, they were best known for their wool.

Dawn Bellwether was the oldest daughter of the current head of the company, Daniel Bellwether. His money and influence were probably why Dawn was released on probation with relatively minimal limits, even with the overwhelming evidence against her. It was also rumored that the apple hadn't fallen far from the tree, so to speak.

The three police cars pulled up the driveway that circled a large fountain with stone sheep in toga style robes, armed with spears. Fangmeyer took slight offense to the fact that the statues of sheep warriors were standing on the bodies of fallen wolf soldiers. He shrugged it off, stuff like that actually happened in the past after all. A few sheep gardeners stopped their work to watch the newcomers, all of them looked freshly sheared. One pulled out his phone and made a quick call.

Judy lead the group of six officers to the door of the large plantation-style mansion, built of pink, tan, and white bricks - with white pillars holding up the two-story porch. The bunny had her stoic and professional expression on her face. Peter was normally a goofball and more than a little clumsy at times, but right now was time for work and his face showed it. Even his walk was different. Most of the time he loped along with a smile on his muzzle, but now he strutted with his head high and his grin was nonexistent.

Nick wore his smug smile and mirror shades like he was born with them. The cats wore similar masks of superiority, but where fox's were full of themselves. Felines made it quite apparent that they weren't better than anyone else, it was just that they had utter contempt for everyone and everything around them. Nothing was worthy to be in their presence.

The bunny cop knocked on the door. A snooty looking shaved ram in a pair of dress pants and a polo shirt came to the door a moment later. He looked down at the bunny then up at the other cops. "Can I help you officers?"

"We need to speak with Dawn Bellwether." Judy answered.

"Just a moment," the sheep replied, before closing the door without inviting them in. Judy found that rude. Anthony's ears perked as he noticed that more sheep seemed to be coming around to watch them. His soldier instincts were kicking in, and the bobcat let the other cops know. Nick agreed, and his Nighthowler enhanced ears could hear the sound of hooves moving around within and outside of the building. They were about to kick over an ant hill looking for it's queen.

After a short wait Dawn came to the door. The short ewe was freshly sheared revealing her petite body under her fine wool clothing. It must have been that time of year. The Bellwethers didn't excuse themselves from the shears, but they did sell their own wool as premium quality. Most critics thought it was average at best, but marketing was marketing.

"Hi Judy," Dawn greeted, appearing confused. She never even acknowledged the predators behind the bunny.

"Hello, Miss Bellwether, we need to speak with you," Judy said calmly.

The ewe was not happy about talking to the mammal responsible for the ankle bracelet she wore, and for destroying her political career, and for putting her in prison for three months. And worst of all, making her lose her father's respect. Dawn adjusted her glasses in a nervous habit. "Um, okay."

She finally looked at the large predators with Judy. "Did you have to bring the goon squad to just talk?" The sheep sounded like she had no earthly idea what was going on. Then again, she was a good enough actress to nearly turn the entire city against all predators.

"Dawn, you can cut the act," Judy ordered, reaching for her cuffs.

The ewe looked around confused. "What act?"

"Dawn Bellwether you're under arrest for assaulting an officer, and attempted murder," Judy said, as she reached out to bring the sheep into custody.

Dawn stepped back on the verge of tears. She couldn't believe she was being arrested in her own home for something she had nothing to do with. "But, I-I didn't do anything."

"Stop right there! Just what are you doing to my Daughter!?" A deep voice bellowed from inside the mansion. Seeing that Judy had already clipped on the cuffs around Dawn's wrist, Daniel Bellwether a short plump ram ordered, "Release her at once!"

Judy paused for a moment, noting that two large and familiar rams were flanking the patriarch. The bunny summoned up her commanding voice and ordered them to stay back.

The small ram sighed as he looked at his daughter, she pleaded that she couldn't have done anything. All her poise and composure lost at the thought of going back to prison, for not doing anything. "I didn't want it all to go like this, but..." He snapped his fingers.

It happened quickly, rams charged the six police officers from almost every direction. Judy jumped to the side, pulling Dawn with her. The two small females landed safely in the bushes, and Dawn was starting to hyperventilate. Judy grabbed her shoulder mounted radio and pressed the button to call for backup, only to get static. The smaller units didn't have the range of the radios in the cars. She drew her tranquilizer pistol, ready to get back into the fray.

Nick had easily caught the horns of the nearly three hundred pound ram that came at him. His hard claws dug ruts into the polished wood of the entrance way, but Nick was driven back and bowled Manny Delgato over. As the tiger toppled over, the fox rolled and tossed the ram away like he was throwing a bag of potatoes. Nick landed on all fours and snarled viciously. He had lost his mirror shades in the tumble, revealing the pinpricks of rage that were his green eyes. The death stare of the fox was enough to stop a group of sheep in their tracks. The fox stalked toward them on all fours before his snarl became a smirk and he stood drawing his sidearm.

Anthony had heard the ram charging him from behind. The little bobcat spun around and slammed his elbow into the ram's face hard enough to stagger the gardener mid-stride. Officer Catson stumbled back a few steps before, with a loud savage roar, he pounced on the sheep - his hind claws digging into the prey's plump belly, paws grabbing hold of the ram's horns. The bobcat brought his forehead into the stunned ram's nose so hard, the gardener was slammed on his back - unconscious. The small predator rose with blood splattered across his face, smiling he drew his dart pistol.

The ram that slammed into the white wolf had caught Peter completely off guard. He was put on his back and the ram was already trying to strangle him. However Peter Fangmeyer was a tough wolf, and he slipped his hind paws up to his chest and kicked out hard. The ram was too heavy to kick away, but with the wind forced from his lungs the ram was easily levered off the wolf. The canine pounced on the prone wheezing sheep and cuffed him quickly. Peter stood up, his weapon in paw, and he helped his partner Delgato stand up to quickly draw his own weapon.

Leo being the biggest of the six police officers, and a former all state champion wrestler, caught the ram that attacked him and easily cuffed him - tossing the sheep aside. Now the towering lion had his sidearm in his paw. The six officers took aim at any of the aggressive sheep they saw, orders to stand down were given and any that did not comply got a tranq-dart for their trouble. It was all over in just a couple of minutes.

Judy stepped into the doorway, a new clip of four darts in her plastic weapon. "Daniel is gone," she called out.

Nick slipped past her saying, "I got his trail. Watch my back, Carrots."

"On you like your tail," Judy replied, as the partners ran further into the mansion. Nick in the lead, following his powerful nose. A surprising change from the first time they had walked into the den of some villainous criminal, when Nick pushed Judy in front of him out of fear.

Fangmeyer turned to the other officers. He was about to say something but his words were lost as he saw Anthony slap a clip of darts into the top of his weapon and spin it on his finger before holstering it. "What are you, some sort of old-west gunslinger?" the confused wolf asked.

"Yea," the bobcat replied, before the officers split up to secure the scene and call for backup. Dawn's little head popped up out of the bushes, and she looked around with a crooked, confused smile on her pink face. When did her life become some sort of movie?

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Inside the massive mansion, Nick followed the scent of the sheep. It was easy, since Daniel used way too much conditioner on his fleece. Even though Nick and Judy were still technically rookies, they had extensive training. Every officer had to pass basic combat training, which covered room clearing. The fox paused at a door and motioned to it. Daniel was in there and the pair were ready. Nick went to the other side of the door and reached for the knob while Judy braced on the wall ready to rush in.

The world was in slow motion as the fox turned the handle and swung the door open. The muscles in the bunny's legs launched her into the room, and Nick quickly followed behind her. The room was some sort of study or office, with a desk to the right and a sitting area around a coffee table in the center. Bookshelves lined a wall behind the desk and the far wall. A wet bar dominated the wall to the left. Judy went to the far side of the two couches, cutting off the ram's escape. Nick approached straight in from the doorway.

The Fox's howler enhanced senses picked up so many things. From Judy's order for Daniel to stand down, and the ram defying her and lifting something from the desk, to the sound of hoof steps behind Nick. The fox spun around in his heightened state, and identified the weapon the ram butler held. A very familiar compressed air pellet gun. Nick moved like a blur as he ducked to the side of the little blue ball that impacted the couch's back. "Nighthowler!" Nick bellowed as he snatched up a silver tea tray, knocking the expensive tea set to the floor.

A little blue ball splattered across surface of the tray as the fox took aim and returned fire. The dart embedded itself in the ram's shoulder, the powerful sedative would take a few seconds to take full effect. Thankfully the impact of the dart caused the butler's final shot to go wide before he fell to the ground. Nick turned around to see Daniel Bellwether slumped back into the desk chair looking at the dart in his chest. A metal thud echoed through the quiet room as he dropped a revolver on the wood floor. Nick looked at Judy and she just shrugged.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

As it turned out, Daniel's plot had the most petty of motivations. Money. In the last few months since his daughter's arrest, his company had spent a lot of money doing damage control. Donations to charities, public works, and the like. It was working, but sales were still down from where they should be and profit was disappearing.

He blamed Nick and Judy for it, since they ruined Dawn's brilliant plan, after all. He was going to get revenge on them and remove the shame on his family in one fell swoop. Dawn herself seemed to have nothing to do with the plot to poison Nick, and with a lack of evidence tied to her. She was released that night. Besides, as she put it, someone had to run her father's company now.

Life seemed to be returning to normal. Which meant excitement around every corner after long periods of nothing. After Judy and Nick were congratulated on solving their case in record time, and Peter, Manny, Leo and Anthony were thanked for their help as well, they all soon learned that they would be part of the biggest Howler raid yet. It was just another day as an officer of the ZPD.

Later the same night of Daniel Bellwether's arrest, a knock came to the door of a half abandoned factory in the old part of Savannah Central. A lion slid a little window open and looked out into the dark, but he couldn't see anyone. Who could be dumb enough to ding dong ditch their operation? The lion closed the first window to check the little person height one, to find he was staring face to face with a bobcat. "What you want?" the lion growled.

"Talk ta yah boss," the pale orange eyed cat said, like a gunslinger of the old west.

"Screw you." The lion tried to close the window, but the bobcat's paw shot up and caught it. The lion knew a feral when he saw one, especially when he was evenly matched by this bobcat in strength. You don't guard Howler without meeting a few ferals.

"Yer boss probably won't like it when the cops come knocking down yer door, and ya couldn't stop it," the bobcat growled.

"What's going on Jason?" The voice of the lion's boss purred, the tigress walked down the stairs from her makeshift office.

"Just a feral thinking he can get in here."

"If ah wanted in, ah could git in," the bobcat growled, slamming the window open and breaking one of Jason's claws.

"Open the door," the tigress ordered, a few of her gang readying their firearms. A show of force and insurance, in case the feral tried something. The guard opened the door and shots were almost fired, because there stood officer Anthony Catson in full ZPD uniform. He smirked as he looked up at the larger cats without fear. "What do you want?" the tigress purred, her eyes were far less friendly than her voice.

"To make a deal." The bobcat's orange eyes fell on the rows and rows of blue flowers being grown or dried. There was a brief look of longing on his face, "Ya scratch mah back, ah'll scratch yours and nobody gits hurt." The cat didn't want his fellow officers, his new friends, to get hurt - but he had a need...

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0 0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

BIG BIG thanks to KOakaKO for helping edit.


	3. Starting The Real Thing

**Integrity and Anarchy**

 **chapter 03 Starting The Real Thing**

A noise disturbance, the normal Saturday night call. Even if the police hadn't run out of Howler leads they would be dealing with the loud parties throughout the city. This was Officer Adams and Catson's eighth noise call of the night, third to the same address. Thankfully it was the last of their last call of the night, their shift would be over in less then an hour.

"so, how you want to handle this?" Leo asked as the pair of feline officers approached the off campus fraternity house. It was a nice neighborhood with mostly two or three story homes, this one was on the larger end of the scale.

A squeaky meow escaped pass Anthony's sharp fangs as he stretched his arms over his head. He snapped his jaws shut and shook his head before he regained his feline contempt filled mask, "they're just a bunch of youngins, tell them turn it down and have fun."

"you just want to leave it to someone else." Leo replied with a smirk.

"dude, Ah got plans." Anthony replied as the lion pounded on the dark green door with his massive paw, even with the loud music the collage students inside could hear it.

It didn't take long for a shirtless but mostly sober antelope to answer the door, he was the same one who answered it last time, "oh hi officers." he smiled hiding a beer behind his back. He was of age but just barely, "I'm sorry about the noise, we'll turn it down."

As soon as the door opened a smell hit the felines' noses, it wasn't the smell of alcohol or puke. Even the hint of nip was of little concern to them. It was the coppery smell of blood was what needed their full attention, it was faint and only the trained noses of the officers knew what it was through the other smells. The officers scanned the party, "is anyone missing?" the lion asked now ignoring the nose complaint that brought them here.

"uhh, what?"

Anthony snarled, "is there anybody that should be here that's not." his powerful voice easily piercing the music. He drew his side arm as one of the party goers turned off the CD player.  
Fear snapped the antelope into a more coherent stated of mind. "uhhh hey." he turned around and called to the now quite party, "hey is anyone missing?"

A goat girl looked around and said, "um that little raccoon girl has been up stairs with Ash for a while now."

"her sister and Ash's crew went up there a few minutes ago too." Leopard party goer added.  
That was all the information the feline officers needed. The pair rushed inside, Anthony darted around the larger mammals legs. Leo had to wade through the collage students, the larger then average lion made it to the stairs shortly after Anthony only to be slowed by a couple of other party animals coming down. The bobcat avoided them by running up the paw rail on all fours his weapon griped in his teeth.

The upstairs reeked of blood, it was a wonder that anyone else hadn't smelt it. Anthony small muscular frame slammed through the door that seemed to be the hiding the source. The scene before the bobcat should have stolen his breath away. It was too late for one of the raccoon girls, a gray wolf stood on all fours picking the last of the meat off a pile of bones. His baggy black pants and tight mesh shirt dripped with blood.

He wasn't alone a female wildcat wearing a black corset and skirt was holding down an unconscious raccoon in a tiny red dress. A tiger in a baggy hoodie and loose jeans snarled at the officer with a black clad mouse on his head. All but the raccoon had one thing in common, they each wore a leather collar with a sliver tag.

Some ferals, like these, had started to group into packs generally lead by a strong willed alpha. These packs could be very dangerous depending out their leader's psychoses. A pack was fiercely loyal to them, almost suicidally so. They were so dependent on their alpha for their identity they would adopt some of their alpha's traits or habits, be it simply trinket they wear, a way of specking or something only they would notice. It was still a new development, so no partner had appeared yet.

Anthony's eyes darted between the four ferals. The first to move was the gray wolf, but the bobcat was faster. One dart dug into the wolf's shoulder and after a quick pull of the slide and other dart dumped its contents into the feral's leg. Even with his enhanced constitution the wolf couldn't fight off the drugs. As their alpha passed out mid stride the other ferals moved. One dart to the chest was enough to drop the wildcat, but the tiger was another story, with only one dart to chamber Anthony could be in trouble. If he wast feral himself.

The bobcat knew he could take the tiger, but why risk it. Leo had caught up and was taking aim at the tiger. Leo and Anthony fired at about the same moment. The tiger never stood a chance as the twin darts impacted him in the chest, he fell at their feet.

The tiniest most vicious howl filled the room as the mouse launched itself at the bobcat's legs. The small orange cat snatched the tiny threat out of the air, "little bastard went fer mah junk!" Anthony hissed and toss the mouse in the air when it tired to bite his thumb. He easily caught the mouse by its scruff, more or less temporarily parleying it.  
The party down stairs ended with the impromptu police raid. The officers were thankful that they were replaced after filling in the night shift officers on what happened. Leo didn't talk on the ride back to the station, he was especially shaken by what he had seen. Most cops would have been, but Anthony wasn't however. He said it was because he had seen stuff just as gross and disturbing in the army.

Thankfully, Chief Bogo, let the partners put off their major paper work till their next shift. The two felines went about getting ready to go home. Anthony changed showers in the showers like he always did. It was odd but not enough to be asked about. Judy and the other female officers did it why couldn't he. The bobcat wore some loose basketball shorts and a tattered army t-shirt now. "hey y'all got plans tonight?" Anthony asked the other officers still hanging in the locker room after shift.  
Judy, Manie, Peter, and Nick turned from Dominic's pathetic attempts to arm wrestle Francine the elephant. Most of them mumbled about how they really didn't have anything, but Nick did say, "let me check my schedule." the fox smirked revealing his nice shiny teeth, no one knew that they were brand new. In the two weeks since being poisoned with Night Howler, his teeth had fallen out and been replaced with a set that were shinny and white and felt ten times stronger. Thankfully two sick days and a easily believable lie about a teeth whitening kit and no one was the wiser. He still hadn't taken the pills the vet gave him though, leaving him in the best shape of his life, as a half feral but mostly sane cop. He was still having controlling himself when bringing down a suspect, and just about anything Judy did made him pitch a tent. However his quick wit and quicker tongue kept him out of trouble, it was much easier now without his three friends.

"i got a twelve o'clock opponent with my bed. That's about it" the red fox said with a laugh.

"well, Ah signed up for some amateur mixed martial arts thing." the little cat explained, "annnd, well, mah cheering section is skipping out on meh." Anthony nodded to a Leo as he waved goodbye to his fellow officers. The lion had a vacant eyed thousand yard stare, he had been deeply disturbed by what he had seen today. Everyone dealt with this stuff differently, Leo was heading home to be with his wife and cubs their love and hugs would make him feel better. Anthony however was going to go get punched in the head till he forgot his woes. Lest that's what it seemed like.

"watching the little cat with a chip on his shoulder get pounded into paste. Count me in." Peter said with a laugh.

"hey, hey." Anthony pointed at Peter and smiled, "its a damn log and ya know it."

"I'm not really a sports fan." Francine said after nearing flipping Dominic over on his head. "but good luck regardless."

Manie checked his phone, "sure, my kitty's having a girls night out so I guess I'll have a guys night out." he chuckled.

"I'm in." Nick smirked, he looked at his partner, "how bout you, Carrots?"

Judy thought for a moment, "when and where?" her question was as good as an answer.  
"long enough fer y'all ta head home and change." Anthony replied and checked his phone for the address, "Ah'm already dress for it cause Ah got ta show up early." the bobcat texted the address to the group as they walked out, he made sure they all got the VIP code he was given too, they just had to sign into the clubs web site and get their free voucher.

Anthony parked in the back lot of the Bite Club, a two story red brick building that took up a fourth of a city block in down town Savannah Central. Its was designed to host everything from boxing matches to music concerts. He wasn't the only mammal there, nor the smallest. That honor belong to a white hare, she was only a couple of inches shorter then the bobcat with her ears down an maybe weighted half as much. She wore a pair of loose, black, cotton pants with a pink stripe down each side of the legs. Her deep, pink tank top had the silhouette of a siting rabbit with deer antlers, a mythical jackalope. The sports bag hanging from her shoulder had the same symbol.

Both the hare and Anthony got too the door at about the same time, "here let me get that." the gentlemanly bobcat said as he opened the door for her.

"oh thanks." the hare said surprised, the bobcat noticed faint stripes on each of the hare's cheeks, their was power behind her friendly smile, "your new around here aren't you?"

"yea," Anthony replied as they followed the signs to the locker rooms, "ah signed up to beat the beast." the bobcat proclaimed proudly.

"oh your one of those guys." the hare laughed dismissively, "I've seen your type, all tough till you meet 'The Beast' for real." she looked at Anthony and smiled, "he's going to make you cry like a kitten."

"hey now." the bobcat said slightly offended, "Ah don't need ta take that from a ring card girl."

"Ring card girl." now it was the hare's turn to be offended, "you don't know who I am, do you?" she smiled as the bobcat dismissed her with a closed eye shrug. The hare hopped in front of him with her fists up and paws placed deliberately, "I'm Jacklyn O'hare aka The Jackalope." she threw two quick punches at Anthony's face, he didn't flinch. To his eyes she was just playfully pawing at his face, "I'm the undefeated Zootopia featherweight champion." she giggled and bounce ahead again to stand proudly before the bobcat, "and tonight is my first lightweight fight." looking at the hare more closely, it was apparent she had recently point on a little bit of weight. Although the muscles underneath the thin layer of fat were like bans of iron.  
"champ huh." Anthony nodded with a one sided smirk, "well maybe ah should get a few pointers from yah." Jacklyn returned the smile as she started to the walk again, "maybe next Friday? If yer off."

"are you asking me out?"

"yep." Anthony replied as he cut off the hare's path too the locker room by leaning in the door way.

Jacklyn giggled this was a fun little game, "oohh how do you know I don't have a boyfriend that's going to kick your butt for that."

"where is he?" Anthony replied looming over the hare with a flirtatious fang smile, his spicy predatory scent almost burning the hare's little pink nose.

Jacklyn didn't back down, she may have been a hare but she was a fighter through and through. "I'll make you a deal, you go for two minutes in the ring with the beast, I'll spar with you next Friday."

"and if Ah win, Ah take ya ta dinner."

The hare was taken back, "you're serious aren't you." she slipped under Anthony's arm, he made no attempt to stop. The bobcat leaned his should on the locker room door way smiling at her. He was pretty handsome, and she didn't have any prospects. living and working in Tundra Town will do that too a hare. So she said, "you got yourself a deal." she giggled and pushed on his chest. "and you got to get to your own locker room." she and spun on the spot wiggling her tail at him as she walked around the privacy wall. Anthony smiled and headed to the male locker room.

Nick, Judy and Peter showed up about the same time. Nick found himself a little jealous, Judy had gotten a ride from the wolf. It only got worst seeing what she was wearing. A pair of tight low cut jeans that gave the slightest glimpse of the color of her underwear. She wore a lose short sleeve, pink and blue tie dye, tee-shirt that hung off of one shoulder, over a small, tight, blank tank top that hid anything that may had peeked out of the loose shirt, but it revealed her belly. A couple of gold hoop ear rings dangled from the base of her ears. She even had some pink lip stick on that match the pink in her shirt, and some subtle perfume. She was dress for a night club.  
Nick wasn't as extravagant as the bunny but was still dressed nicely. He wore a pair blue jeans tight enough to show off his assets. His red and blue Hawaiian shirt's top buttons were left open revealing a nice gold chain around his neck. He was a city boy and he was dressed for the night.  
Peter was not nearly as dressed up as his fellow officers. A pair of jeans with a large hole over his left knee and a band tee-shirt for some garage band only he has heard of. Manie and Dominic weren't much better. The gray and white wolf wore a pair of baggy jeans and a white tank top. Like Manie, Dominic wore a black banana with police badges speckled over it. Manie wore a red and white track suit, with the top open revealing a loose shirt with a tiger on a throne made of money and surrounded by tigresses in skimpy bathing suits. Manie thought he looked good in it at least.

After poking fun at one another for their taste in clothes the five police offices skipped the line, the bouncer confirmed they were with a participant and let them through. Inside an alt-rock song blasted over the mummer of the crowd. The ring, in this case was an eight sided cage about 30 feet across with a padded floor, it set two stories below the ground floor that was also the bar area which circled the bleachers. The off duty officers found a table near the railing, the four larger mammals sat in the seats while Judy just lounged on the table itself. They ordered some drink and talked about what they expected to see, skilled combatants or meat heads punching each in the face, or in Peters case fountains of blood reaching the roof.  
Shortly before 10 o'clock a large badger in a suit walked out into the center of the octagon. A microphone descended from the ceiling. He took hold of the mic and smiled at the crowd, "LADIES and GENTELMEN!" he announced, "welcome too the BITE CLUB!" the crowd cheered, Judy and the other officers included. The mixed drinks here were strong, "we have a great evening planed for you tonight, an Undefeated Champion's debut in a new weight class, A grudge match and good old beat down." the announcer allowed the crowed to scream and cheer before continuing, "but first your favorite, we have a BEAT!THE!BEAST!" the crowd exploded, "yes, someone was brave enough to take on the great Ulysses 'The Beast' Bartly."

the crowd roared, as quite literally as the biggest grizzly bear in the city walked out of the hall toward the octagon. He had heavy muscles under his loose dark brown hide. He wore black boxing shorts with red term and the word beast written in blood splatter cursive down each leg. He wore nothing else other then a pair of padded gloves to soften his large fist and cover his deadly claws. The announcer read off his measurements as the bear climbed into the ring, "10 foot 2 inches and over 700 pounds of muscle. Our heavy wight champ three years running." he let the bear pump his fist to get the crowd too chant his name.

"only the truly crazy would step into the ring with The Beast trying to win a measly $1000." the badger announcer stepped away form the large bear making a show of being afraid of him, "and today we have someone like that." the badger checked the notes hidden in his paw, he frowned regretting the crazy line, "this mammal spent 6 years defend our county in the army, now he's one of Zootopia's finest. 47 pounds of muscles on a 3 foot frame, Put your paws together for Anthony 'Anarchy' Catson!"

"Anarchy?" Dominic asked leaning forward in his seat to see the little bobcat running toward the ring,

"I think it was his call sign in the army." Nick said, "he's got a badge in his locker with that stitched into it." the others nodded.  
Anthony rolled into the ring and the chain linked door was closed and latched. The Bobcat did his best to pump the crowd, it was hard being so small. Luckily there were some cameras so everyone could see him. As he turned in place with his gloved paws in the air he saw Jacklyn. She was leaning on the wall watching him from the hallway he just came from. The bobcat smiled and pointed at her then at his eye and finally his chest.

The referee, who was a retired fighter, called the pair over. The two fighters stared at each other as the rhino explained the rules. All Anthony had to do was last three rounds with The Beast. However when the ref said, "no hitting below the belt." a normal rule for any combat sport, Anthony had something to say.

"hows he going to not going to do that, his fist is as big as my whole body."

the rhino looked at the bobcat and shrugged, "you signed up for this. Now touch gloves and get in your corners." Anthony smirked as he held up his paws, the bear was trying not to laugh as he lifted his paws and dropped them on the bobcat's. Antony was almost slammed to the ground. The bear chuckled and the bobcat growled as he looked up at him.  
The Beast bent over to give Anthony a chance pound his gloves too, the smile on his face was one of humoring a child. The bobcat growled as he brought his gloved paws down on the bears hard enough to slam them to the mat. The Beast smile vanished.

"okay folks." one of the color commentator said through the speakers, "this Beat the Beast match is about to start. Lets see what the ZPD as to offer."  
"plenty." Judy said to her fellow officers, all of them had been trained to take down larger suspects. However that was when they were with a partner.

The bell rang and The Beast took a single heavy step forward and let loose a roar that shook the cage. "you know I've seen suspects surrender to Snarlof cause of a roar like that." Manie commented to his follow officers

"I don't think Anthony cares." Dominic said looking over his shoulder at the tiger, Judy agreed as she stood up on the table for a better view. Indeed the bobcat in boxing gloves stared at The Beast unfazed by his roar. Anthony took a deep breath and roared back at the bear. The muscles under his hide looked like tightened bands of steel as the little cat released a sound that eclipsed the bear's roar with ease.

The commentator didn't know what to say to that, but Nick did, "For a little guy he's loud, maybe even louder then you Carrots." the other officers agreed, Judy puffed out her cheeks and pretended to be hurt.

Anthony stalked forward with his paws down by his side, the bear growled and closed the distance between them in a couple of strides. His massive paw impacted the bobcat's guard, sending him flying. Judy and the other cops winced as the bobcat impacted the cage wall, "that reminds me of my time in the academy." the bunny said, her fellow officers didn't know what to say to that.

"he may have not been intimidated but," the color commentary was cut off as Anthony landed on his paws smiling a large fanged smile.

The bobcat almost laughed at how one sided this fight was about to be, the bear was natural there was no way The Beast could keep up. The little cat took off like a gun shot, Judy and other cops swore they heard a boom as Anthony charged. It was hard for everyone but Nick to follow Anthony with his Nighthowler enhanced senses. The bears size was as much of an disadvantages as a advantage, once the bobcat was inside the bear's guard Anthony was in control. He punched the bear in the gut a few times before he shot up like a rocket. The bobcat ran up his opponents belly to punch him square in the nose before launching himself higher.

The crowd was going wild. That hit to the nose was hard but the Beast had taken harder. He looked around but the cat was gone. "up here." the bear heard Anthony say above him. he had slipped his back paws through the chain leaked top of the cage. He smiled as he looked down at the large mammal, he held the front of his shirt down bashfully.

"now where did he learn that?" Nick asked.

"maybe he's a bob Bat?" Peter commented, Judy laughed.

"your an idiot, dude." Manie said before their attention was drawn back to the ring. Anthony had been swatted down from the roof although it wasn't apparent if the bobcat had planed for it or not. With a happy growl Anthony charged the bear again, this time the bear was ready. The Beast's gloved paw shot straight out at the shorter mammal, Anthony smirked and jump up on bears massive arm. He ran up the limb as easily as one would run up a hill. The bobcat's gloved paw connected with the bear's eye with a loud smack.

The crowd cheered and roared as the bobcat landed on all fours. Only Nick could really follow what happened next. Anthony spun on one front paw and kick off the mat. His claws tore holes in the strong fabric as he raced back to his target. A gloved paw hooked the off balanced the bears leg, with a roar of exertion the Anthony pulled the bears leg out form under him. The crowed cheered as The Beast fell with a confused roar, or a garbled "what?" no one was sure.

Anthony slid to a stop and rose to his full and completely unimpressive height. His eyes were closed as he leapt up and twisted in the air so that he landed on the bear's chest with his nose to The Beast's. The sound Anthony's arm made as he brought it back was akin to the sound of a heavy machine gun being cocked and the flurry of blows that followed sounded like it being fired.  
After a full thirty seconds of pounding both sides of the bear's head, Anthony finished with a hard punch to The Beast's muzzle slamming it to the ground. The bobcat laughed and jump off the unconscious bear's chest. As the surprised ref started the ten count Anthony turned his back to his foe and walked over to his corner. He check that Jacklyn O'hare was still then. She was and stunned motionless her mouth hung open, the beast had only been KO'd three times in three years.  
"wow." Judy comment her mouth agape. The little bunny's heart was pounding in her chest, and it wasn't form cheering. She was slightly suspicious, but she dropped the thought. No need to ruin a fellow cops career over simple suspicion, especially when she could do all that as well. Bigger slower mammals were her specialty after all.

"yeah." Nick said leaning in closer to his partner. Dominic and Peter were cheering and howling like a couple of drunk wolves. Which they were. Manie cheered till his phone beeped, his girlfriend had texted him.

"so whose buying him his first drink?" Nick asked, he noticed that look on Judy's face, she was thinking, "what is it?"

"oh nothing."

Nick took that as it was and looked back at the bobcat as the Referee held both of the fighters gloves, he had to bend over to even reach Anthony's. The Beast looked very confused and downtrodden, it only got worse when the commentators announced, "and the winner by Knock out is Anthony 'Anarchy' Catson!" and the rhino lifted the bobcat in the air by his paw. If looks could kill the glare that Anthony gave the rhino would have blown his head off. The fighters left the ring to the cheers of the crowd.

Soon enough a great cheer erupted around Judy and the other police officer's table as Anthony joined them. After leading his new 'fans' in a chant of his nickname, Anarchy, and draining half a bottle of victory wine, the bobcat joined his fellow officers to watch the next fight.

Anthony had missed most of what the announcer had said so far, he was now introducing the fighters. "you haven't see her lose in over a year. She's your local featherweight Female champion. Jacklyn 'the Jackalope' O'hare." the white hare hoped into the ring. She bounce and whooped and spun her fist in the air too get the crowd to cheer for her. When she found Anthony. she matched his smirk as she pointed to him with her gloves then at her eyes then taped her chest.

Peter looked at the bobcat and asked, "what was that about?"

"nothing ya need to worry about." Anthony replied patting the wolf on the shoulder.

"and hoping to be the first to beat The Jackalope. she's worked her way up to the top of the light weight division. A win in this ring today will give her a shot at the champ." a miniature kangaroo jumped out of the hall and in just a couple of bounds made it to the ring. She was muscular and almost as tall as Nick, and maybe as heavy. The announcer called her, "Wanda 'Wallop' Williams."

The two fighters were much more civil too one another before the fight started, and seemed much more even when it did. Both the female fighters were fast, but Jacklyn was more aggressive. The hare's little gloved fists pounded against the mini kangaroo's guard. However it was all part of Wanda's plan, she let Jacklyn's assault rock her back on her tail. The hare however didn't fall for it and jumped back, but Wallop legs were cocked and locked like a flint lock pistol.

Jacklyn 'The Jackalope' smiled as she bounced in place, her sky blue eye were fixated on her opponents green eyes. The hare hoped to the right and the kangaroo shifted herself to keep her powerful hind legs aimed at Jacklyn, Wanda's claws here clipped and polished so they wouldn't tare flesh from bone, be that didn't mean the kicks weren't dangerous. Wanda followed the hare where ever she went, ether to the left or the right. So Jacklyn went over.

The hare crouch and jumped up nearly 5 feet in the air. Wallop's legs shot out, however at this angel she couldn't aim. One paw skipped off the hare's knee, but it wasn't enough to throw off the hare's aim. The Jackalope's gloved fist slammed into the kangaroo's face. it was followed by a left then a right. The kangaroo fell on her back as a fourth punch to the face came. Jacklyn hopped up confident in her knock out.  
However Wanda 'Wallop' was a fare bit more rugged then Jacklyn 'the Jackalope's' usual opponents. The kangaroo was up and after her foe before the referee started the ten count. Jacklyn's confidences would be her down fall, she was still celebrating when the onslaught came. A left right combined with a couple of kicks and a swipe of her tail and Jacklyn was dazed, but not confused she brought up her defenses and they held for now.  
Wallop was living up to her name, blows pounded against the barrier that Jacklyn made with her arms, pain raked her left shoulder even before she blocked a round house kicked. Which almost buckled Jacklyn's whole body, she felt a sharp pop in her right knee but she refused to fall. The sharpest eyed predators in the crowd saw that. Then the high tail sweep came. It was what Jacklyn was waiting for.  
The Jackalope ducked under Wanda's tail, the hare knew that the kangaroo was open for a moment after that. Jacklyn came up and slammed her fist into her opponents jaw. The Kangaroo's head snapped up, and she stumbled back a step. Wanda saw stars for amount before locking eyes with the hare again, Jacklyn had put everything she had into that upper cut and it wasn't enough. The kangaroo took the step forward and clobbered the hare. Jacklyn hit the mat face first and didn't move till a medic waved some smelling salts under her nose.

"ouch." Nick commented.

"yeah, but it was her fault." Judy said as the medics check to make sure the Hare was okay.  
"why?" Manie asked, the two wolves ears perked up to listen in.

"um, she fights like a wolf." Judy said looking at her companions, the bunny didn't noticed one was missing yet.  
"what the hell does that mean." Peter said mock offended. Dominic finished his beer and gave the bunny a falsely accusing glare.

"bunny's and hare's are small." Judy explained, Nick nodded leaning on the table beside her, "we can't take a punch like larger mammals, we really rely on stick and move tactics. You just saw what happen when we don't." she motioned to the referee holding up the Kangaroo's paw announcing her victory. That was when Judy noticed the almost empty bottle of wine, "hey where's Anthony." the other officers looked around confused.

Jacklyn stay the sportsmenly amount of time before leaving. She hated to loose more then any thing and to loose so soundly too, just made it worst. The good thing she had in life was just taken from her, her job didn't do anything but pay well. She was unfulfilled till she discovered boxing and best of all her parents actually talked about her for going undefeated for almost 20 months, and not what ever her twin brother was doing. Now it was all lost in her mind. She was trying to hide her limp as she walked to her car, "Ah know wha it feels like." the hare almost jumped out of her hide when she heard Anthony's voice.  
Jacklyn spun around to find him, she winced in pain from her right knee being small prey she hid it well, "what are you talking about?" she snapped

"Ah know what its like, when yer body betrays ya." the bobcat said leaning on a lamp post, the hare growled as she glared at him, "Ya knew what to do, but yer body couldn't back it up."

Jacklyn shook her head and turned to walk to her car, "so what!" she spat, "I lost that's it, I had a chance and missed it."

"Ah've got help for ya."

"what can you do to help." the hare said pulling her keys out of her bag as she reached her black sadden.

"not meh." Catson replied holding up a little paw rolled cigarette.

The hare turned her nose up at the thing, she was sure it wasn't tobacco in the joint, "why's a cop pushing cat nip."

"this aint nip."

It took a moment for the hare to follow the bobcat cop's meaning, "that stuff makes you go nuts."

Anthony took few steps forward, "yes, it can. If ya let it." he pulled up his shirt, "but it can do so much more." Jacklyn noticed a large patch of scares on his belly, it looked his his stomach had exploded out from that spot and then got stitched back together. She couldn't see the smaller scare on his back near his spine, "if ya don't let it control ya, ya can do just about anything." Anthony could read her face she was skeptical, "with out this Ah wouldn't be able to walk." the bobcat smirk as Jacklyn's eyes went from the Howler joint to his face, "you saw what it made me able to do."

The ramifications of Jacklyn O'hare's decision would be felt by the whole city.

Another two weeks past with no real changes in the howler cases, somehow the dealers were one step ahead of the ZPD. However some were beginning to believe there may be an underground gang war going on, several known gang members with suspected howler connections had turned up dead. The whole situation on that front was starting to aggravate some of the officers. Judy especially she saw Howler being on the street as her fault, and the lack of the leads was starting to consume her free time as she searched for anything. Judy sighed as she locked her locker, she and Nick had such a slow day that it was exhausting.

"wow Anthony what's the occasion?" the bunny heard Dominic ask with a whistle. The bunny still in her neoprene blues looked over to see what was going on.  
Anthony was dressed to the nines, in a nice pair of blue jeans that hugged his bum just right, and a black polo shirt with none of its three buttons done. His ID tags were on full display and polished, "Ah got a date." he answered as he rubbed some cologne into his freshly washed fur.

"Whose the lucky lady?" Judy asked, her whiskers wiggling with curiosity. She needed something to highlight the day. Nick turned around from bumming a cigarette off of Snarlof to listen. Like always he was making everyone else brininess his.  
"Jacklyn O'hare." the bobcat replied as he did his final checks in his locker mirror.

"wait that boxer?" Peter asked, looming over the grooming bobcat.

"yea."

"weren't you like working out with her last week?" Leo asked now joining the conversation.  
Finally satisfied Anthony slapped his locker shut and smirked, "some call it a work out." he laughed and headed for the exit. The two wolves and the lion looked almost disgusted by what they just learned.  
Judy blocked the bobcat's path and ask, "your dating a hare?"  
"yer the last one ah thought would judge meh for dating a prey animal."

"no, no, I mean aren't their like, difficulties?"

the bobcat slipped past the bunny as he said, "umm the grocery list is a little bigger, we have to eat different stuff." he realized that half the locker room was following him and that annoyed him, "but she likes turkey bacon. But who doesn't love that stuff."

"I've never met any that didn't love it after trying it." Nick quipped tapping Judy with his knuckle. She just ignore him.  
"but aren't there other things?" Judy asked, her chin trembling slightly as they walked through the main entrance hall.  
"like what?" the bobcat turned, now he was getting angry. "y'all rabbit types aren't the only ones known to screw a lot if that's what yer asking."  
"isn't it just kind of wrong?" Peter asked as they walked out side, many of the officers eyes darted toward to the little red convertible that Anthony normally drove pulling up with a white hare at the wheel.

"ma hippy mama taught meh a lot while she was around." Anthony turned around to face the small crowd, "one of those things was that." the bobcat started to growl as he turned to look at his partner and the two wolves, "society doesn't have the right too tell meh who Ah can sleep with. If Ah want to stick it in him." he pointed at Peter, "her." he pointed at a female pig officer walking in for her shift who had no idea what was going on, "Francine or another damn bobcat its should only between meh and them."

"something wrong here?" Jacklyn asked as she stood a few steps below the off duty officers. She wore a loose black mini skirt, a black halter top with a bloody red rose, it matched her chrome rose belt buckle. Her small red cotton hoodie had her Jackalope emblem on the back. Blood red lipstick and some chrome and ruby studs, six in each ear, finished out her out fit.  
Anthony went from angry too calm in the span of breath. His snarl became a smile as he almost hoped down to her. A purr escaped his throat when he said, "oh nothing just informing meh fellow officers how if ya hide our ears and teeth, we almost have the same body." his paws pulled her close. He wiggled his short tail just like her's did.

The hare giggled and flipped her ears back, "oh really." she crossed her arms around Anthony's neck as she pulled him into a kiss. Both the bobcat and the hare flashed some spiteful glances as the on lookers. The pair were comply civil and polite as they both said their goodbyes. They walked to the idling car paw in paw. They cooled their boiling tempers with a kiss after hopping in. they drove off leaving the officers unsure of what to think.  
Judy heard mummers about how that was against nature, but she didn't care about what they had to say. She only wanted to know what Nick thought, she glanced up too read his face. Like always he just had a simple smile, like he found every just so amusing. At least on the surface the fox was in a good mood, so the bunny turned her attention to her phone. her thumbs trembled as she taped out a short text, "you doing anything tonight?" She couldn't believe that she, Judy Hopps, had let what others thought stop her from doing something she wanted to do. She was just afraid she was going to ruin a good thing but it wouldn't be the first time. She lost her High school sweet heart because she wouldn't give up her dream of being a big city cop.

The bunny's eyes were locked on the fox as the crowd of officers returned to the locker room or headed home. Nick was thinking about smoking that cigarette he got earlier when his phone beeped, he looked confused when he checked it. He had no idea why Judy would have texted him when she was standing barely a foot away from him. The bunny saw a wide smile cross the fox's face when he actual read the message. It was a genuine happy smile, the kind one gets when something they wanted to happen, happened. His claws danced over his phone. He turned that smile to Judy, his eyes half closed almost flirtatious.

Judy swore her heart stopped when her phone chirped. She didn't breath as she checked it, Nick's reply was simple and too the point, "I'll pick you up in an hour." the bunny almost exploded from shear joy.

The train ride to Judy's apartment building felt even slower then normal. As soon as the doors opened she politely pushed passed the other passengers and almost sprinted all the way to her room. She didn't even close the door behind her as she pulled over her uniform, thankfully no one walked by. She threw a towel around herself and rushed off to the showers, this time closing the door behind her. Soon enough the bunny was clean and back in her room in front of her mirror in only her undergarments. Little bit of red lipstick, light blue gray eye shadow some blush, and Judy thought she was looking hot. She looked down at her three bottles of perfume. One was almost empty but there was no way she would use that one, it was her work perfume, it was more of scent blocker then anything. The second was one she bought herself, it was some sort of honey and flowers combo. It was okay but too subtle for a special accusation like this. The last bottle was blue, Nick actually bought it for her and of course it smelt like blue berries. Really good blue berries. She garbed it and sprayed some on ether side of her neck and smiled. The perfume combined with her own scent to create a delightful bouquet that would drive the fox wild. Judy looked down and blushed before regaining eye contact with her reflection, "not on a first date."

Judy hoped over to her 'closet' she went through her small selection of dresses quickly. She pick a short tight pink number with segregate straps and open white lace sides. She slipped into the dress and zipped up the back. it reached her mid thighs and accented her curves nicely. She made sure her tail was through the hole in the back so nothing that shouldn't be seen wasn't.  
To finish up the bunny opened her jewel box, again she had a small selection. Just some things she got as gifts or bought cause she liked them. Judy had a fashion sense but it tended to lean to the practical. The bunny slipped a gold hoop in the hole at the base of her ear, and added a pearl stud above them. She would have put something in the tips of her ears but the holes there had closed. She plucked a couple of loose bracelets for her right arm and her dressy white gold watch her for left. A rose gold chain around her ankle and a white gold necklace with a few pears to finish off the outfit and nearly clear out her jewelry box.  
After one final check that she was ready. the bunny made sure her purse had everything she might need. Spare lipstick, blush and eye-shadow, her house keys and phone. As she slipped her phone into its slot it beeped. It was a text from Nick, he was outside.  
Judy smiled and took a breath. Now she was going to see if all those dreams she had were right, or if reality would come crashing down on her and she just ruined the best thing she had other then her job.  
When Judy got outside and her eyes fell on Nick, her worries vanished as her smile grew. The trimmed fox was leaning on the passenger side of his car smiling that gorgeous grin of his. He wore a maroon silk skirt under a nice black dinner jacket. His black pants match his jacket. They were obliviously bought when he was less muscled. They fit, but were tight around his arms, legs, chest and rump, and it looked good. A gold chain hung around his neck. "you look good." Judy said after a moment to take it all in, "but the car doesn't go with the look." she shouldered her purse and walked over to him.

Nick pretended to be hurt as he said, "well I was going to say you clean up good, but after that I don't know." the fox turned to open the door for her and Judy got a good view of just how nicely his pants hugged his butt. She also smelt his cologne as she slipped into the seat, normally he wore just a bit too much for her but today his cologne was subtle and sweet. Like honey on buttered toast with and underlying predatory spice.  
The bunny giggle and buckled up as the fox hopped in the drivers seat. The night was a little awkward at first. Thankfully before their food even arrived they were laughing and talking like they always do. It felt like a normal night between the two friends, but it also felt different, better. They couldn't describe it, maybe it was that Nick's walls were down, or that Judy was trying to make a deeper connection, something she never did with any of her boyfriends back in Bunny Barrow. It couldn't have been the food, Judy barely even touched her eggplant parmesan and Nick had taken maybe one bite from his lasagna, they were both still on their first glass of whine. Maybe it was the looks the other mammals were giving them, and some deep rooted need to deny society's perceived power over them. Regardless of the reason, it all seemed like a real relationship could come from this.  
Meanwhile across the city in a dirty back alley a very different kind date was going on. It was violent. However if wasn't what Anthony and Jacklyn were doing to one another, it was what they were doing to a group of uppity gang banger Howler dealers that fail to respect Anthony's connections and his lady. None of his fellow officers knew of Catson's habit or his role with the dealers. He was an enforcer, if somebody stepped out of line he dealt with them. Because of him Maria Santigato a tigress drug queen now controlled most of the Howler in the city. Anthony also kept her and her drug empire a step ahead of his fellow officers, but not put them in danger. With his enhanced senses he could over hear just about anything thing and being a feline he was naturally able to hide his actions.

All this unlucky wolf dealer had done was not give the bobcat and the hare what they wanted, but in truth both the two ferals were looking for a fight. Anthony loomed over a wheezing wolf, as he curled up on the ground holding his side. Anthony glanced over his shoulder. Jacklyn was shaking her wrists out, a dingo, an elk and a squirrel laid around her. Beaten and broken.

"so." Anthony said turning back to the wolf dealer, "ya gonna give the lady wha she wants?" the wolf whined in pain as he reached into his hoody and pulled out a couple small baggies of dried blue petals. The bobcat thanked him, as he took the bags with a smile. The bobcat's grin quickly vanished as he looked at the wolf again, he had a white coat. Anthony growled, "fucking Fangmeyer." his claws snapped out and the wolf dealer gargled as he futilely grabbed his throat.

That was far from the first time Anthony had killed a mammal. He tilted his head and thought for a moment, it was so easy. in a moment of anger he killed someone and it was easy. He shrugged it off and stood. The bobcat turned to his lover who cheerfully hoped over the groaning elk, she smiled seeing they got what they needed, Howler and a fight. However her joy turned to worry when she noticed Anthony's bloody claws, "what happen?"  
the bobcat looked at his paw, "nothing." he nodded to the Wolf, "cut him open." however Jacklyn's eyes were locked on the blood running down his paw. Before Anthony could say anything the white hare took his wrist in both her paws, her eyes never left the thick, crimson liquid dripping down his fingers. Slowly she pulled his paw to her and licked his finger. Anthony watched his prey animal girlfriend with wide eyes, as she relished in the flavor of the blood. The hare sensually sucked each of Anthony fingers clean before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. This was the first time she had tasted blood and she loved it, the feral hare wanted more.

A cough drew the couples attention down at the semiconscious elk. They spoke no words but had the same idea. The elk looked up at them their bodies were terrifying black shapes, the only features of their faces he could see were their eye, bright white and pupil-less, and their teeth, white hot shards of light. The pair didn't need their dinner reservation when they were done with the elk. After burning the bodies their car near by, none would be the wiser. The fire and the water took care off the evidence.  
Despite its awkward start Nick and Judy's date had gone perfectly. The pair were holding paws as they walked back to Judy's Apartment. Judy stopped at her door and turned to Nicks she interlaced the fingers with his, there was on last thing to do before they parted ways. She smiled up at her best friend turn boyfriend, if he felt the same way she did. Judging by his smile he did, but a con artiest could convey anything with a smile. God how she hoped he wasn't coning her.

Nick smiled down at the shorter bunny till Judy said, "I'm not get any taller slick."

"Oh." the fox replied as he knelt down on one knee and press his lips to hers. They both felt like they had been struck by lightening. Judy unlaced her fingers from Nick's so she could run her claws through the fur on the back of his head and neck. His pointed mouth and sharp fangs felt so different from any of the bunnies she had kissed before, and it was so much better. A giggle escaped from Judy around Nick's invading tongue as the fox grabbed her firm rump and pulled her close with one clawed paw, the other held her head. The bunny accepted that sign of dominance, She was the one in control. If his paws went exploring where she didn't want she could and would stop it, but those firm velvety smooth paw pads of his lit a fire in her.

It was perfect, the differences in their species seem to make this even better then they thought it would be. They gasped for breath in between kisses. the moment was getting hot so Judy pushed Nick's jacket off his shoulders and ran her paws down his arm. The fox let his jacket fall from his arms he loved the feeling of her tiny claws through his sleeves. He pulled her closer feeling the warmth of her heated body. This was the best part of the night and if would only get better if Judy could find her keys in her little purse, lest they hoped.

Sadly it seemed that fate have other plans for the new couple. A loud intrusive throat clear made Nick's pointed ears twitch and Judy's long ears shoot up straight, and freeze their lips. "would you mind not doing that in the hall." a gruff but nasally voice said, it was one of Judy's neighbors.  
"yeah we're trying to keep down our Dinner." the other said. The bunny could feel Nick's muscles tense under his clothes.  
Nick reluctantly pulled away from Judy's sweet lips. The angry, silent snarl Nick gave Judy's neighbors was nothing compared to the death glare the bunny herself gave them. How dare they judge her and Nick, they were living in just as much sin. If that was what this was, she wished she could arrest them right now. Maybe she would work them over in the car on the ride to the jail house. Thankfully the looks did the trick and the unapologetic pair snapped their mouths shut.  
The two antelopes hurried off to what ever they were doing, they were dressed for a night of clubbing. After they were gone Nick stood leaving Judy feeling strangely cold. With the mood dead they wordless decided it was time to part ways. He sighed and looked down at Judy as she fixed her dress. The fox's paws as made her tail slip out hole in her skirt. Nick looked sad as he ask, "so I guess we're going to chalk this up to a failed experiment?"

Judy shook her head, "no," the fox's frown curled up into a smile as she said, "i was going to see if you want to go to a movie on Saturday."

"sly bunny." Nick said as he took a knee again to look into her purple eyes, he gave her a peck on the lips that she returned. The bunny mouthed 'this close' as she held up her thumb and pointer very close with out touching them, "now I hate your neighbors." the fox quipped.  
"yeah." Judy kissed his nose before he stood again, "oh and um hey lets not make a big deal about this at work, okay."

"of course." Nick replied his smile still in place, "didn't want to deal with the whole work place romance rumor thing." he winked and turned to leave, "later ,Carrots." he chuckled.

"night Dumb fox." Judy replied smiling as she watched him leave, "or should I say my fox." she giggled cutely.

Her claiming him as her's made Nick stop in his tracks. He looked back at her as she unlocked her door, she was still watching him, "you know I kind of like the sound of that."

"good, cause its true." Judy giggled as she opened her door, she waited for him to turn the corner on the stairs. As soon as the bunny closed the door and looked at her tiny home she got angry, she was alone. She wanted to scream, she wanted to be here with Nick. Then her phone beeped. She checked it, Nick had sent her a picture. It was him blowing a kiss at the camera, and a joke about tracking down the mood killers. Judy smiled, she wasn't really alone after all.

Life was normal but better over the next three weeks. With a relationship already built on sarcasm and pet names Nick and Judy were able to keep it hidden, not that they were ashamed of their feelings for each other they just didn't want deal with the "BS" as Nick called it. Although they worked with cops so the others were noticing minor things. Like Nick giving Judy a ride to and from work now, or their game of keep away with the carrot recorder pen had changed. now they seem to be hiding it where the other could find it, with a little message just to the other. Afterward they would have a curtain smile on there muzzles. None of the other mammals, even the ones that didn't like it, said much. They couldn't help but happy for the pair.

Tonight was full of a few first, it was Nick and Judy's first time on a night shift since Nick being poisoned, it was the fist time Nick offered to drive the whole shift and it was the first time they were planing on spending the night together since they started dating. They didn't have any plans other then sleeping curled up in one another's arms, but nether of them would stop it if something more happened. However first they needed to finished their shift, just another four hours of 'drunk watch.'  
It looked like another boring shift in the warehouse district of Savannah Central. Nick being a fox had no trouble staying up and driving, even with the droning rumble of the engine trying to lull him to sleep. As long as he had a cup of coffee and a car to pull over every few hours he was fine. Judy however had dozed off curled up in her seat held up by her seat belt a couple of times already. A little after midnight the radio buzzed and woke Judy, she yawned and rubbed her eyes as Anthony said, "This is Officer Catson, Ah'm on 4th and Blue. Ah've sighted something suspicious, Ah'm moving in to investigate." the bobcat was alone tonight.

"that's just around the corner." Nick said, he knew most of Savannah Central like the back of his paw.  
"yep," Judy yawned siting up straight in her seat, she picked up the radio and now looking completely awake now, "Officer Catson, this is Officers Hopps and Wilde, we're not far your location well come give you some back up."

"nah." Catson replied, "Ah got this."  
"come on, Anthony, we're bored, we're just going to hang out." Judy replied in a false whine.

"please remember your radio etiquette Officer Hopps." Kate the night time dispatch officer said over Anthony's aggravated reply.

Judy apologize before hanging up the radio. "she's going to make a great mother." Nick joked. The bunny felt a spike of sadness for a moment before laughing it off.

The drive to Anthony's location was barely three minutes. The street lamps just barely kept the dark of the night at bay as the warehouses loomed over the empty streets. This section of the warehouse district was often described as being on the wrong side of the tracks. The buildings were ill maintained, half even abandoned by the components that built them. Left to rust, some were used now by less savory indivisible for unscrupulous actives. Car 101 was parked out front of one of these buildings.

Nick circled the warehouse once before his powerful night vision caught sight of the bobcat slipping into an ally way. "what's he up too?" Nick said as he pulled the car over to the curb to park under a flickering street light.  
"don't know." Judy replied as she jumped out of the car, she glared up at the malfunctioning light. She waited for Nick before moving into the dark alley, she could barely make out the other officer in the shadows.

The mismatched partners walked into the dark alley someone have smashed all the lights. It was the same on the other side as they circled it. Anthony heard the pair coming, he spun around and momentarily glared at his fellow officers before saying, "Ah said Ah got this."

"Yeah." Nick smirked, "And like Carrot said, we're bored."

"so what's you got?" Judy asked.

The bobcat sighed, "saw a couple of suspicious sheep enter that building." he pointed to across the alley, "its suppose to abandoned."

"then why you sniffing the trash over here?" Nick asked.

"mice lookouts." the bobcat replied. The bunny and fox nodded, "any way lets split up?" the bobcat suggested hiding he was just trying to get rid of them. "y'all two head around front and check the far side Ah'll meet ya in the back."

"Sounds Good." Judy replied giving the bobcat a double thumbs up, "lets go Nick."  
"on your tell Carrots." the fox replied as he swung around to follow her, she giggled as she swallowed her quip about him being a tail guy.

Anthony watched them round the corner of the building before he hurried back to the dumpster he had been sniffing around. Hidden behind it was a small olive drab duffle bag. The bobcat slipped behind the container and snatched the bag out. He smiled when he opened it, inside was an Antler and Kudu Mp 5 sub machine-gun and thick rubber gloves to cover up his paw prints. After the bobcat slipped on the gloves he checked the action on the weapon, he was satisfied with the meaty thunk it made. A good quality weapon, he didn't want to know wear Santigato, the tigress he moonlighted for, got these things. He shoulder the duffle bag and silently moved toward a door his pale orange eyes almost glowed in the dark as he picked the lock with his claw.

He slipped inside, walking only on his silent paw pads. An armed sheep turned to see who had come in through the door. Anthony's new weapon boomed twice and the sheep dropped with two new holes in his head. The off set tiered stacks of large crates in black warehouse hide the flash of the weapon but not the sound. He had to be quick, this was the only howler operation not under the Santigato's control. They refused to let her in on what they were doing, so Anthony was here to stop it. Nick and Judy complicated things though, it was only a matter of time before they found out what was going on here, even if he went through quiet or scent them somewhere else. They had a nose for trouble. Normally he would leave some sort of brutal message for the gang, and if it was received poorly he would return. However today he had to make it simple, take the seeds kill any that tried to stop him. The ZPD would take care of the rest, he just needed to set the bait, "shots fire! shots fired!" Anthony said into his radio, "Ah'm moving in."

Judy's ears shot up, "did you hear that?" she asked turning to Nick behind her.  
"nope?" the fox quipped, "distracted by your tail." more automatic fire could be heard in side.

"we need to get in there." Judy said looking for a way inside.

Anthony's voice panted over the radio, "two suspects down, both sheep south side of the building. No sign of the shooter." back up was on the way but their shooter could get away, and mammals could be hurt and in need of life saving first aid.

Nick found a loose window but sadly only Judy could fit through, he knew there was no convincing her to wait so the fox said, "you be careful in there, Carrots." he lifted her up and she slipped inside, "I'll find a way in around back.",

"okay." Judy replied, Nick wished he stole a kiss but they were keeping their relationship out of work.

Inside the dark building the bunny's nose wiggled as a familiar floral scent tickled it, she felt her adrenaline flood her system but thought it was just from the sound of weapons fire in the far corner of the warehouse. She turned on her flashlight, the white beam cut through the dusty darkness. The little bunny slipped into the maze of shipping containers, she had a feeling something was in there. Her ears shot up high as she the building became eerily quite. Judy took the chance to radio for Anthony's location, "Ah'm in the back office, its a blood bath, still no sign of the suspect." he replied.  
Judy asked for Nick where he was, sadly he was still looking for a back door. The bunny clinched her tranq-gun tighter as she rounded a corner and noticed a purple light around the next. The bunny correctly guessed that it was in the middle of the maze. Her padless paws made little sound as she inched over to light. She jumped around the corner, weapon at the ready. thankfully there was no one there but she was still surprised what she saw.

In the center of maze were twelve tables with a curtain blue flower growing under purple lights. Judy garbed her shoulder mounted mic and said, "this is Officer Judy Hopps, we have a confirmed Night Howler grow house-." the bunny heard a distinctive Ch-chunk behind her. The bunny knew she had made a mistake coming in alone before she even turned around. Behind her pair of sheep stood, one angled a shotgun at her.

BOOM!

Anthony had just stuffed the last of the seeds he found and his MP5 in the the duffle bag when Judy started her radio call. He used one of the dead sheep to jump up to one of the high open windows his claws dung into the wall as he tossed duffle bag on the roof of the building next door. With luck one of Santigato lackeys could get it out of here without getting caught. The bobcat dropped to the floor as the shotgun blast cut Judy off. The bobcat's ears shot up as his already adrenaline flooded system went into overdrive, he charged into the main area of the warehouse on all fours.

Nick's ears shot up as a muffled boom cut off his partners report, he snatched his radio off his shoulder and yelled, "Officer Hopps, respond." nothing so he repeated himself growing more worried, "talk to me, Carrots!" he shook in the silents of the night, "JUDY!" he only every used her name when it was serious, so when she still didn't respond the fox knew it was serious.

Officer Wilde stepped back and drew his pistol, he dug claws into the pavement of the alley way as he launched himself through a window ten feet off the ground. Like some action movie star, Nick rolled over the broken shards of glass. He lost his weapon as he righted himself on all fours but didn't care. His sharp fangs and claws were all the weapons the beast needed. His eyes were wide and burned with a feral rage. He smelt blood, bunny blood, sheep blood it was the blood of prey. the fox was on the hunt.

Judy grunted in pain as she stumbled around a corner on the out side of the container maze. She had been very lucky, her vest had taken the brunt of the shotgun blast however her shoulder mic had been destroyed, a pellet had gone through her left cheek just barely missing her teeth and her side had been torn open. She still had her arm but that didn't mean she was out of the woods. Judy Hopps was a bunny, a small prey animal. Where a large mammal like a wolf or bull can shack off a grievous injury. A bunny like Judy could succumb to shock from a broken leg. She had survived taking the two inch laceration under her arm, but the bleeding hadn't stopped, the pain if anything was getting worse.

The bunny knew her best chance was to get to one of her fellow officers. Judy took a deep breath and grunted in pain as she pushed off the wall. She held her side trying to stop the blood, it was difficult with her weapons still in her paw. She was about to move on till she heard hooves behind her, she hadn't lost the sheep after all. She spun around gasping in pain and surprise. Judy brought her weapon to bear but the sheep were faster, or would have been if a streak red and blue hadn't slammed into the shotgun wielding sheep's neck. Nick's momentum nearly took the sheep's head with him into the darkness.

The pistol wielding sheep turned his weapon on the snarling fox as he pulled his claws out of the deep runts they dung in the concrete floor. Before the sheep was able to fire he was pulled to the ground by Anthony, who drop down on his prey from the top of the containers. She sheep was dead before he could scream. Nick snarled at the newcomer but the bobcat didn't seem to care.

Fear clawed at Judy's mind as the bobcat turned, but she shut it out. She had to have her head about her, Anthony and Nick were a dangerous mammal they had gone savage and she was hurt. Worst still Anthony stared at her she like stared at a fresh carrots. he took a step toward forward blood dripping from his fangs.

Judy fired.

The tranq-dart impacted Antony in the neck, the chemicals in dart could bring down an elephant in a couple of minutes the bobcat, feral or not, didn't stand a chance. Nick slammed his head into the wobbling cat. He barked at the unconscious cat on the ground, once he was satisfied the threat was taken care of. He turned and ran toward the injured Officer, his eyes locked on her.

Judy Hopps was a tough bunny, but pulling the slide of her weapon was too much for her. Pain shot through her body and it locked up. Hitting the ground was worse, it took all her willpower keep awake and alive. She panted with tears of pain forming in her eyes as the fox stopped over her, it now hurt so much too breath she almost couldn't. Judy's lip trembled as Nick sniffed her, the bunny tried to speck but all that left her mouth was a tiny groan.

Nick stood over the fallen bunny with one paw raised as he sniffed her like his ancestors would over a fresh kill. His ears and head shot up as red and blue lights flashed through the dingy windows in the front of the building and sirens blared from all sides. The fox looked around growling low, he needed to get his bunny away from here.

A terrified meep and a painful gasp escaped the bunny's lips as the fox's fangs griped the scruff of her neck and the back of her uniform. Judy hated the feeling of helplessness as she dangled form Nick's jaws, she still couldn't move. She saw the world fly by as the beast that had been her boyfriend carried her away, for what purpose she had only one guess. Judy would have been impressed with how the fox slipped passed the other officers unnoticed and straight up the exterior wall of the building next door, if swinging from his jaws didn't hurt so much. Everything went black when Nick jumped down to air conditioning unit on his way down the other side of whatever building he had climbed.

Judy awoke as she was gently laid down on the dirt of a vacant lot. She creaked open one eye. Nick stood over her, his eyes worried. There was no telling what would happen if she said something, he could tare her apart as likely as calm down. She closed her eyes tight as he leaned down grabbed the shoulder strap of her vest, his teeth tore through it with a simple twist of his neck, it still made her gasp in pain. Judy's mind raced as the wild fox used to nose to gentle lifted her arm out of the way. The bunny's arm ended up laying on her face hiding her view of the fox, some how that didn't hurt. However it did when he tore the side of the vest open. He at least didn't tare her open more.

There are many times in a mammals life they say they want to die. Ether from embarrassment, pain, or some other superficial reason, but Judy really truly wanted to die in this moment. she didn't want to feel herself being eaten. Her feet shook as Nick gingerly tore open her neoprene uniform. "please, please no," she said in her head, "pass out, fall asleep, die, anything." Judy told herself as she felt a tongue wash across her cut side. "anything, I just don't want to be awake for this!" she whined painfully.

"Judy." Nick's voice was strangely calm, his breath wash over her bare wet side.

The bunny dared to look at the fox. He had slipped his front paws under her as he laid down like a primitive beast. Her blood stained the tip of his chin, "your normal?" Judy's voice was horse from the pain, she looked him over again, "mostly."

Nick looked back at him self and said, "oh uh." he let Judy sit up before slipping his arms out from under her and siting up normally, "i see what you mean." he replied wiping his mouth clean on his sleeve. He couldn't explain what he was thinking, he just knew he had to get her out of there and clean her wounds but now knew she needed to be bandaged and medical care.

"yeah." Judy said as she held her side, "I uh I thought..." she couldn't finish her sentence, it could hurt his feelings.

Nick nodded as he tore the sleeves off his shoulder, "I know." she tied the make shift bandage around her, "i just...i just had to get you out of there, you know." the fox didn't know how to explain what he was thinking, "but well now I got to get you back." he chuckled nervously.

Judy hissed as he tighten the bandage on her, Nick apologized as the bunny started to feel light headed. She gulped with fear as she looked at her crimson stained white paw, she had lost a lot of blood. However when she looked up at Nick as he gently lifted her up, she felt safe and that everything was going to be okay. Even as a vicious animal he would protect her. She wanted to close her eyes, snuggled into his warm soft chest and fall asleep, but knew that wouldn't be a good idea.

Nick had control of himself now, he had too his partner needed him. She was trembling and she felt so cold. Her eyes were heavy and almost couldn't focus. The bunny wasn't going to last much longer without medical care. Luckily he was swift on his paws and even faster with his tongue. It only took a few minutes to get Judy in an ambulance and get her on her way to the hospital. The bunny was unconscious by then but was going to be okay.

It didn't take too long for the scene to be secured, crime scene investigators came in to figure out what this "cock up of a suspicious activity call" as the supervisor called it actually was. The investigators didn't find any signs of the shooter but that didn't mean much. There were plenty of surplus military products to hide everything from paw prints to scent markers. Besides that any mammal with a smart phone could find makeshift ways to do the job with nearly the same effectiveness. All they did find was dozens of nine millimeter casings and a total of 8 dead sheep, not including the two that were killed by Nick and Anthony in some sort of feral rage. Because of that, as a precaution, anyone that entered the building wore a surgical mask.

After a brief medical check Nick and Anthony were released from the hospital, only to the be called back to Bogo's office. Nick stood outside Chief Bogo's office, the fox's powerful ears twitched at the sound of the muffled argument inside, the walls made the conversation unintelligible but he could tell that Anthony was mad and yelling at Bogo. The chief however only raised his voice to end the little officers tirade. Finally the door opened and the bobcat walked out fuming. He looked up at Nick and nodded for the fox to enter the office. As Nick walked in he heard Anthony growl about 'bullshit rules and regulations' what ever that meant.

Nick pointed over his shoulder with his thumb, "whats chewing his tail?" he asked chief Bogo.

"likes his job." Bogo said from behind a stake of paperwork, "how is she?" the buffalo asked changing the subject for the moment.

"oh, she's doing fine." the fox replied, "docs patched her up, she was still out of it when I left. She'll make full recovery but they said she'd probably be off work for about three weeks." the fox's casual nature belied how he truly felt about Judy's condition.

"that's good." Bogo said rubbing his face, "so the two of you will be getting back to work the same time."

"what do you mean?"

Chief Bogo checked a paper, "you and Catson have been suspended for three weeks pending investigation."

"oh." Nick replied looking down, "am I going to get paid?" he was expecting to be suspended and investigated but for that long.

"your rent should be covered," Bogo answered simply.

"yes my rent is the important thing," Nick replied shaking his head thinking of his empty fridge. Damn his debt.

Judy released an aggravated sigh as she dropped her phone in her lap and slumped back against the fluffy pillows behind her, she stared at the ceiling with a general 'oh my god.' look on her face. She wore a light green hospital gown with an IV hooked up to her right arm. Her left was in a sling, she had strict orders to not move it. Her cheek had been stitched up and bandaged. She didn't hurt at least, the painkillers she was on had that taken care of that but her lift side felt strange. The fur had been shaved off for her surgery, and her side was tight from the stitches. To be honest it was very itchy.

"knock knock." Nick said as he taped his knuckles on the door, his tie was relaxed and his uniform shirt was untucked. he was smiled at her with his bight green eyes.

"Hey, Nick." Judy said with a droopy smile.

"how you doing, Carrots?" he asked as he made his way to her bed side.

"fine, they got me pretty doped up." the bunny giggled as she sank back into the pillows again.

Nick nodded as he sat on the edge of her bed looking at her, "then what was that face about?"

"oh, just told my parents I got shot." Judy replied looking up at the ceiling again.

"how they take it?"

Judy giggled, "mom nearly had a heart attack, Dad was... well he was a Dad." she sighed and looked over at Nick, "They're on their way to the city, too see me"

"oh."

"yeah."

Nick smirked, "If they took you getting shot that well, then they'll take learning about me pretty well?"

"sweet Cheese and Crackers, Nick, I don't even want to think about that." Judy covered her face with the back of her right arm.

"yeah, my mom was bad enough." Nick said as he looked up, "but hey they'll probably take it better then if you told them you were gay." he chuckled.

Judy sighed, "yeah but the chances of grandchildren are about the same." the bunny's voice lost its mirth as she spoke.

Nick caught her mood shift, threw on his charming smile and changed the subject, "so hey, Fluff, I got three weeks off too, want to do something fun." the subject of having a family has came up a few times, and Judy always got down when it did. Nick himself had never put much thought into having kits. Mostly cause he didn't think he would be a good dad, he didn't remember much of his own dad and what he did wasn't impressive. However Nick knew that some mammals, specially bunnies like the Hopps Family, saw children greatest gift to give to their family. Which is why they had so many.  
Thanks to Nick's smile and his smooth talking he lifted Judy's mood, the drugs helped too. After a kiss and some paw holding, Judy fell into a peaceful sleep. Nick left and caught forty winks in his own bed after a shower. Even though he didn't have work in the Nick still woke up before sunrise, he was too worried to sleep much longer. So he tossed on a green Hawaiian shirt and some khaki pants then drove back to the hospital.

The sun was rising and Nick was dozing in window seat when a ruckus of some sort woke him. It sounded like a small thunder cloud rolling down the hall. The fox jumped to his paws as a pair of bunnies ran in the room, one in blue overalls and a green shirt the other in a long denim skirt and pink blouse. Then came their children, the variable army of young bunnies scurried into the room. Only their relatively small let the nearly three hundred of Judy's siblings fit. Then finally came their questions, worry, naive curiosity and confession. Some of the young bunnies understood what was going on, others didn't, Mr and Mrs Hopps had tried to explain what had happened but it had still gone over the heads of some of the younger bunnies.

Nick's ears flattened against his head as he shushed them all, but trying to quite over two hundred and seventy bunnies of varying ages is like trying to heard geckos. He glanced at Judy as his efforts were starting to have an effect. She grimaced and groaned before snuggling into her pillows and breathing softly again. "hey! Who are you?" Stu Hopps, Judy's hard working and knowledgeable father, said eyeing the fox.

"Oh Stu," the farmer's better half scolded, "that's, Nicklaus, her partner." younger bunnies moved to hide behind their, while the braver and more curious of them marched closer to the fox. Nick stood his ground to the adorable horde.

"yeah, I'm her partner." the fox replied, he thought about telling them he was more then that but what would he say, that he was their daughters boyfriend but its okay they haven't slept together yet.

"oh." Stu said looking at the fox with more gently, "but the nurse said that only family could see her at this time."

Nick smirked this was too easy, "just a flash of the badge, and a wiggle of the tongue and a fox like me can get any where." he smiled, it would be all up to Judy when she was ready. Dealing with the little bunnies would be harder, at least they were just asking question about his tail, or his height, or if he used to be a bully like someone named Gideon.

"well it's nice that that you care about your partner so much." Bonnie commented folding her paws in front of her, Stu agreed and slipped his thumbs under his shoulder straps.  
Then Judy ruined it all.

The injured gray bunny cooed and stretched out her right arm as she started to wake up. The first thing her blurry eyes fell on was Nick, she smiled, "Hey slick, I could get use too seeing you this early. Why don't you come over here an-"

"Ooohhh! Good morning Judy." the fox's eyes shot wide as he cut her off before she said something worst, her sultry voice was bad enough, "look your family's here to see you."

Sleep was pushed from Judy's mind. She looked over at her mother and father and forced a smile through her nerves, it was harder for her then it was for Nick. The only thing Judy could think to do was too slide down and hide under her sheets. Both Bonnie and Stu were so shocked they didn't even notice as one of their children took advantage of the moment and took a dolor for the vending machine. Judy's hot face and ears almost set the sheets on fire while Nick just hung his head and covered his eyes with a paw.

The following couple of days were awkward. Stu and Bonnie Hopps were accepting enough to work with a fox, but their oldest daughter dating one was a different story. Specially one with an admittedly sketchy past, although the fact that Judy had mob connections was over looked. However by the time the farmers left, the same day Judy was released form the hospital, they were just happy that their daughter was happy. After seeing how Nick and Judy were together, playful jabs back and forth as well as encouragement and affection, it was real. Even if no grandchildren would come from it. Bonnie did try to discuss adopting, but Judy always changed the subject.

Nick and Judy took it easy for their three weeks off. They went on a few dinner dates and a couple of movies. Most of the time they just hung out at one of their apartments. So it was inevitable that they ended up sleeping together. They waited till after Judy's scare had healed, although the fur hadn't grown back. It was as awkward as it was wonderful. With the first time out of the way, and no work to worry about, it became a regular thing. Specially after a date, or a nice romantic movie, a good kiss, or when a pizza got delivered. It was a good few weeks, Nick was even thinking about asking to have his vacation moved to when Judy was taking hers.

Both Nick and Anthony were given full medical screenings, but the results were as expected. Trace amounts of Night Howler toxin in their blood. The doctors believed the high amounts of Night Howler pollen in the air combined with the smell of blood and the adrenaline resulted in the temporary reaction. It was also suspected that since both Officers Wilde and Catson were previously exposed to the toxins factored into it as well. The predators actions were left out of the news reports.

With that out of the way, Anthony and Jacklyn spent his three weeks off in a Howler fuel sex-capades. Just about every time the white hare came home from the bank in Tundra Town they went at it like animals while sharing a howler cigarette. Sometimes they indulged in more savage desires but nothing that couldn't be covered up as extreme gang violence. It was good.

Nick may had been out of work but Anthony was still on the job. With out his inside knowledge of what the ZPD was doing he just became an enforcer or hit man. At all hours his phone could ring with name of someone in need of correction. Most were handled with ease, a growl and a few flexed muscles got the point across. However a few times it took a little more but Anthony and sometimes Jacklyn were all too happy to put their claws and teeth to use.

Eventually the three weeks past and Nick and Anthony were cleared for duty. The bobcat's first day back was a nightshirt and he was grumpy. It wasn't shift though, it was everything else. First it was the paper work his first two hours was all paper work, Anthony hated paper work. He goes on patrol paperwork, he's part of a sting more paperwork, he pulls someone over more paperwork, he scratches his balls there even seemed to be paperwork for that. At least when he worked for the bad guys he just did what needed to be done and didn't have to sign fifty papers for it. Beside all that he was free when he was muscle, for the most part. The older he got the less he liked getting told what to do. He was getting tired of rules, orders and bosses. Specially when he was stronger, faster, more viral then those making them.

He wanted to be free of the weaklings control.

With the paperwork done, Anthony and Leo decided to double the area they could cover by taking separate cars. The partners were staying in constant contact. This Friday night drunk watch was eventful, but nothing warranting arrests, few drunks here, more there, one group Leo had was dress up for some sort of live action fantasy game, but none of it help with the bobcats mood. Whats worst now the feral bobcat was getting hungry.

Anthony was about to call in for his lunch break when he saw a small car speed through a red light, he growled curses under his breath more paperwork was in his future. He pulled his car around the corner and flipped on his lights. The little car quickly pulled over and waited for the cop. Anthony would have taken his time to walk over to the car if he wasn't so damn hungry. He wanted to get this over with an get some food, maybe that was why he was in such a bad mood. Then he saw the driver, a round rump little cutie of a bunny. She looked up a him asked what she had done. The bobcats nose flared as her scent hit him, his stomach rumbled with hunger.  
The last of the noble soldier Anthony had once been died as he said, "step out of the car Ma'am."

the driver nodded confused and worried as she unbuckled her seat belt and opened her door. She didn't like how Officer Catson's eyes were shadowed or that sparkle on the tips of his fangs that poked out of his mouth. As her skirt settle around her legs she asked, "um, is there a problem, Officer?" the bunny never stood a chance. The feral bobcat shot forward and grabbed her shoulders with his sharp claws, before she could scream Anthony fangs clamped down on her throat.

The cream colored bunny's clawed toes twitched a hairs distances from the asphalt, she feebly beat on his chest for a moment before she went limp with barely a sound. Anthony dropped his kill on the ground. He looked at her cold vacant eyes with a smile. The cat was in a state of euphoria. An almost evil smile crossed the bobcats face before he crouched ready to take his meal someplace to eat but his radio blasted with his partners voice, "Officer Catson what's your location?"

the bobcat growled as he ripped the radio from his belt and tossed it away, "shut up I'm busy, you dick." he leaned down and griped his kill's shoulder in his jaws and lifted the dead bunny like she weighted nothing. He jumped over her small car and dug his claws into the brick wall of the shop near them, he climbed up the bricks as easily as he would a tree.

The sun was high in the morning sky as Anthony walked into the percent one building. Most of his fellow officers greeted him like nothing was amiss. However Bogo bellowing his name ended all the pleasantry. The bobcat was expecting that after he spent the last half of his sleeping off his unannounced meal. He didn't care, he was his own master now.

Anthony smirked as he ran over to the wall of officers pictures and jumped. The feral clung to the surface, he wasn't hiding anything now. With in seconds and a few leaps the bobcat was standing on the railing nose to nose with Chief Bogo. The buffalo stepped back and said, "Office Now!"

"why" the bobcat asked intentionally dismissive, he wiggled his jaw and began picking at his teeth with a claw, "Ah got nothing ta hide."

the cap buffalo glared at the bobcat, both the chief and Anthony glanced to the left and right. Bogo had asked Snarlof and Higgins to back him up, just in case. The chief crossed his arms if Anthony was going to be like that so be it, "what happened last night?"

"oh just pulled over a bunny, then ate her." the bobcat spoke as if that was all normal. Chief Bogo motioned for his back up to close in as Anthony added, "I'm allowed a lunch on my shift." he finally got the thing out of his teeth, a hunk of cream colored fur which he idly flicked off his claw.

Chief Bogo narrowed his eyes, he had met Anthony in the hospital after being shot. He had read his record, the bobcat had volunteered for the chopper rescue unit in the army and earn several commendations for bravery with it. Many soldiers owed him their lives, Bogo's son included. Now something had changed, he knew it. He knew Anthony had been used in the Howler medical trials and was one of the few to not show any of the worst negative effects. Till now, so the cape buffalo said, "Catson give me your badge."

Anthony looked at the chief like he was confused, "why?"

"because your under arrest."

the bobcat looked at the Hippo and the polar bear moving closer, attempting to block Anthony's escape. It was funny they really thought they could stop him. "okay. you can have my badge." Officer Catson said as he plucked his badge from his chest. He flipped it over in his paw before throwing it at Chief Bogo so hard the gold plated badge embedded its edge into the base of his horn.  
Meanwhile outside Judy and Nick were getting out of his car. It was both their first day back. Judy stopped at the back of the car, she checked to make sure that no one else was near by before she said, "okay smell." she held out her arms and looked up at Nick.

The fox rolled his eyes, this was the same conversation they had all the way to work today. He made a quick show about sniffing the air above her, "yep, smells like you spent all last night having sex with a fox." Nick chuckled till she elbowed him in the stomach, he rubbed his belly and apologized, "you smell fine, Carrots." he smiled as they headed for the door, "would it really be so bad if they found out?" he asked as he past her the carrot flavored coffee before he sipped his own.

Judy thought for a moment as she walked up the stares beside her boyfriend, "not really." she sipped from her steaming cup, "I just don't feel like hearing the jokes, and I'm sure you don't ether." she eyed the fox, he was as likely as join in or brag about it as he was to keep it private like she wanted, "and nether of us want some sort of scandal."

Judy was about to go on about how that could make their lives a living hell when they heard Chief Bogo bellow, "Stop him." a glint of gold stuck in his horn. In that same instant a blur of orange and blue swiped at Judy, the bunny was just fast enough to get out of the way of the deadly claws. Leaving her cup to splatter on the tile floor.

Anthony spun and threw a powerful uppercut at Nick's belly, he was fast enough to catch the bobcat's paw with both of his losing his coffee in the process. Anthony smirked as he set her back paws under Nick's center of gravity and lifted him by the very hold Nick was trying to control him with, "what the." was all the fox could say before he was toss at Judy as she readied her fox repellent, Nick's impact doused them both in a choking cloud of spicy pepper.

The bobcat roared like a mammal six times his size, stopping the other officers in their tacks. Anthony smiled as he backed up towards the exit. Till he bumped into what felt like a tree. A pair of tan paws griped the bobcat's small, muscular shoulders, "your not going anywhere, partner." Leo said looking down at the little bobcat.

"partner huh." Anthony said looking up at the lion, Leo thought this would be like subduing his rambunctious son. It wasn't. Anthony kicked the lions knee behind him so hard it almost broke. He spun out of Leo's iron grip before he could react. With a powerful tug on the lion's arm, he fell forward to meet the bobcat's iron hard claws. Leo roared in pain as those claws dug deep into his face, "it's cause you were my partner you still have that eye." Anthony said shaking his claw out. Leo would be scared for the rest of his life, but his eye was unharmed.

Benjamin Clawhauser peeked out over the top of the receptions desk, Nick and Judy sat up coughing and wheezing, and the rest of the ZPD were still frozen in confusion as Anthony calmly walked out the front door. He looked out at the City with a crazed smile. It was full of those weaker them him, slower then him, full of prey. It didn't matter what they were born as, they were all prey too the bobcat. He throw back his head and let loose a roar that many swore could be heard all the way to the farthest reaches of the city. He was gone before the echo died out. He was loose in the concrete jungle.

The hunt was on.

Writers Note (a question actually, what do yall think the rating for this story should I originally chose T cause M to me is a Porn rating also what genre tags do you think this needs? I would Love yall's feed back)


	4. Fight Fire with Fire

**Integrity and Anarchy**

 **04 Fight Fire with Fire**

Jacklyn hummed along to the song playing in her ear buds. It was her day off so she wore a tight pair of blue jeans and a loose white t-shirt with a pair of cherries on the front. She carried two large paper bags a couple of baguettes and a head of romain lettace stuck out of the top of one bag the other was caped off with some frozen chicken and a block of cheese.

The white hare effertilessly bounced up the steps to her apartment building with her heavy load. Like many in this section of Savannah Central it was a multiple story tall orange red brick building. Jacklyn had moved into Anthony's apartment here a few weeks ago. It was better then her old one in Tundra Town, and the climate was much more to her liking. The sun's warmth didn't have to fight its way through the cloudy sky of an artificially created arctic environment, the change was already having an effect on the hare's coat. Her once dull ghost striping was had darkened to true stripes.

The hare paid no mind to the ZPD car marked 36 siting on the street out front of her building nor did she noticed officers Peter Fangmeyer and Manie Delgato talking to the wildebeest door mammal. the pair of cops noticed her and stepped in front of her. Jacklyn looked up and pulled her ear buds out, "can I help you guys?" her eyes shot wide, "OH no, it's.. it's Anthony, did-did something happen? is he alright." tears quickly formed in her eyes as she almost broke down, "he didn't come home this morning, an-an-and he didn't call. He's alright, right? Please tell me he's alright." she sniffed dropping her bags spilling its contents on the sidewalk.

Peter took a step back and looked at Manie, the white wolf was never good with crying females. The tiger was a little better, "no no, he's not hurt, but there has been an incident."

"yeah he's fine." Peter added, damn those tears.

"but he is in trouble." Manie continued, his tone even despite what happened, "if you see him give us a call." he gave jacklyn his ZPD bunissnes card.

"okay." the white hare said she didnt know what to do with her paws as she calmed, "okay, I-I will." she took his card before leaning down to pick up her stuff. the officers thanked her and headed to their car. They had to met up with Nick and Judy so they didn't notice Jacklyn smiling at them as they drove away.

"YOU JUST LEFT HER!" Judy trembled with anger as she stared up at the two larger officers. Nick leaned on car 52 as judy let Peter and Manie have it out front a gym that Anthony frequented.

"I'm sorry! I cant handle a crying girls." Peter pleaded cowering away with his ear and head low, his tail was creeping between his legs.

Judy shook from ear to toe, while Nick just made things worst by saying, "bunnies are emotional." he was trying to devert her angry to him, Manie and Peter were just too weak to take it.

"Shut up." the bunny said with a growled at her partner, "you two." the twenty something pound bunny's glare made both the male predators easily a dozen time her size snap to rigid attention, "we're going back, all of us, Nick get in the car." the fox was mostly immune to her gaze, but still jumped in the car without question.

Once in car 52 Nick asked, "are you okay?" the bunny just growled and slammed the squad car into drive and squeaked the tires as she forced her way into traffic. Nick dug his claws into the arm rests as Judy threw the curiser around a corner and then dodged around some slower tragic casueing Nick to yell, "Judy!"

"Its my fault." the bunny replied as she slowed down to drive more normally after Manie whopped his siren at her.

"what?"

"Anthony," Judy said her voice low, "I thought he might be a user but I said nothing." she took a deep breath as she stoped at a red light, "remember at that mix martial arts thing, I thought he was too strong then, but I bit my tongue casue I did want to ruin his carrir." she shook her head and clinched her teeth, "I should have spoke up." the bunny sighed, "You saw how strong he was."

"I've felt it." the fox replied flexing his paws.

"and now he's loose on the streets caus-"

"Carrots!" Nick cut her off with a paw on her shoulder, "you couldn't have known he would have gone nuts like this."

"but i could've-" Judy's voice caught in her throat, "if he's in there with her-"

"Judy!" Nick scolded, "trust me, even if he was waiting for her. I think shes going to be okay."

"how would you know?" Judy said looking over at her partner as she started to drive again.

The fox leaned over, his face serious as can be. With his paw on her shoulder Nick said, "trust me, I just know." Judy was about to argue that Nick and Anthony were two different mammals. That a temporary reaction is different then a full blown drug inducted psychotic break, but Judy's argument died as Nick gently squeezed her shoulder and kissed her cheek. A smile spread across her short muzzle. She laughed at her self when was she the pessimist and Nick the optimist.

It had been a little over ten minutes since Manie and Peter had met Jacklyn out front her apartment building. Judy was calm and collected as she lead the way inside. Nick had his smirk of superiority like always. Manie had his mask of feline contempt in place. Peter was as serous as a goofy ball could be. It was time to work for a living. The four officers stepped onto the elevator and headed up.

The building was of a modern design, meant to accommodate mammals as small as bunnies and weasel, to as large as tigers and even bears. However those at ether end of the scale found it a little off, ether too small or too big. It had clean white walls with inviting forest green carpets, fake firms and a few cheap landscape pictures finished out the halls decor.

Judy lead the way to apartment 123, home of Anthony Catson and Jacklyn O'hare. Judy knocked on the maroon door, Nick couldn't help but point out that she was shorter then the door handle by a good couple of inches. Judy looked up at it then the snickering fox. She gave him a glare that only a girlfriend can give. 

After a second harder knock, the door was thrown open. "WHAT!?" the disheveled Jacklyn growled. She wore a white tank top and a pair of boxer briefs that were a size too big for her, they hung off her hips so low they barely hid what they were supposed to much less the perfect crimson cat paw print on her hip.

Jacklyn quickly recognizes the four mammals at the door and her face went from a rage filled snarl to wide fear filled eyes and a porolong, "Oh". The hare quickly wiped her mouth trying to make sure she wasn't covered in something, but she failed too remove the red smears on her cheeks. She giggled nervously and said, "oh, hi officers." she smiled glanceing fearfully between the four officers, there was no hiding what she had been doing. Her look and the strong small of musk with an underlying copper stench said it all.

"Hi Jacklyn" Judy greeted slowly and calmly as she drew her side arm. The other officers did the same as the bunny continued, "may we come in?" the question was more of a formality, Jacklyn was now a suspect and they were going to take her in.

The white hare stared at Judy for a moment then quickly said, "No!" she swung the door closed only to have Judy's paw stop it. Jacklyn could have easily over powered the bunny but with the larger officers there to back Judy up it wasn't the best plan. Jacklyn took a step back and let the samller mammal step inside, right were she wanted her prey.

the gray and white bunny stepped into the room, her tranq-gun pointed to the ground between her suspects paws while. Judy held up her left paw none threateningly, "its okay, Jacklyn, were not here too-" the white hare cut Judy off by garbing her wrist, in a blur the hare spun the bunny officer around. Judy grunted as her left arm was twisted painfuly behind her back. Jacklyn ripped the tranq-gun out of Judy's right paw and tossed away.

Nick growled as he, Peter and Manie leveled their weapons at the hare. Jacklyn just grabbed Judy's free paw in her iorn grip and said, "okay boys, your-" her order was never finished as Judy brought her heel up into Jacklyn's groin. A moaned gasped of pleasure pain escaped the hare's mouth. Judy made her opening and took her, she yanked a paw out of her attackers grip and revsered the other. In the blink of an eye Judy had the upper paw and put Jacklyn on the ground.

Judy held both of Jacklyn's paws together as she pined the hare's legs down with her own. The bunny pulled her cuffs off her belt. she was about to slap them on Jacklyn when Nick called out a warning a moment to late. Something hard hit Judy in the back of the head at high speed. She hit the floor with a groan. She heard a scuffle over the sound her heart beat and her blood rushing through her veins. Judy felt Jacklyn roll her on her side, she didn't know what the hare did next.

The bunny closed her eyes.

When Judy opened her eyes the fight was over and a pale orange paw was in front of her face. Its healthy translucence white claws dug into gteen carpet as Anthony took a knee to look the bunny in the face. The bobcat was half dressed, wearing only a pair of blue jeans. He was about to say something when Nick landed on the bobcat's back with a growl, slamming him to the ground. The fox tried to pen athony down but the bobcat was easily strong enough to throe him off. Nick yelped in pain as Jacklyn jumped on him.

The bunny closed her eyes.

Judy awoke, her head throbed with pain. She heard grunting, growling and straining in the hallway. The bunny force herself to her paws and stumbled to the door way. The officers felt like she had taken a baseball bat to the back of the head. In the hall Peter had passed out on the ground holding his side, blood dripped from his nose with each soft breath. Judy didn't have time to find Manie. Too her left Jacklyn clung to the wall with her claws like a spider, she had her front teeth dug into Nick's left arm. Blood soaked into the fox's sleeve. The fabric of his other sleeve was splitting as he and Anthony were locked at the elbows.

A dart impacted the hare in her lower back. Jacklyn released Nick's arm and looked back at the shooter before dropping to the floor like a sack of potatoes. With his arm free Nick punched the bobcat in the back of the head. Anthony growled and spun with the blow pulling Nick into the line of fire. The fox growled as Manie's second dart dug into his shoulder. He stumbled around and looked at the tiger. Nick grabed at the air as he fell over. The bobcat burst past the unconscious fox he ran up the wall to avoid the incoming fire from the officer.

Judy scrambled across the hall and scooped up Peter's weapon. Her paw barely fit around the handle as she turned to bring it to bare against the suspect. Manie was down with Anthony on this chest, the bunny fire and to her horror the bobcat pluck the dart out of the air. Judy's eye widened as she pulled the trigger again and the tranq-gun hiss a cough and no dart left the weapon. A bloody smile crossed the bobcat's face as he flipped the dart around in his paw. Judy quickly pulled the loading slide on the weapon hoping to manually circle a dart till she felt a sharp pain in her belly. The injured cop looked down and saw a dart embedded in her stomach. She looked up as Anthony stepped down from the unmoving tiger.

The bunny closed her eyes.

Judy shot up panting with fear. She was on a stricther in the back of an ambulance, "Morning Sleepy head." Nick greeted her with a force smile, an antelope paramedic was checking the bandage on his arm. The fox's smile was meant to be comforting but it only made judy even more worried.

"W-what happen?" Judy asked wincing in pain. The antelope mentioned getting her some pain relievers and turned to one of the many cabinets in the back of the ambulance.

"that's not important." Nick replied as he pulled his sleeve down over the bandage, "how you feeling?"

"like a mashed potato." Judy replied rubbing the sore spot on the back of her head, "how about you?"

"I'm a fox I always feel good." Nick replied still with that force smile, "but im better now that your awake."

The edges of Judy's mouth curled up slightly, but she could tell that Nick was hiding soemthing. She thanked the paramedic as he gave her some liquid aspirin. The bunny threw back the shot. The bitter taste made her cricng and groan, she looked at the cup scraping her tongue on her buck teeth and asked, "how are the others?"

"Peter's going to be okay." Nick looked away, fearing what she would do when he told her everything, "they think he's got ether a bruised or a cracked rib, possibility a bruised spleen or something like that." the fox paused. The silence became defeating as the paramedic checked Judy's vitals.

"What about Manie?" Judy asked. Nick took a deep breath letting his head hang low, "Nick!" somehting happened she knew it the gult was almost crushing her already. It was her fault, what ever it was.

After another sigh Nick finally answered, "He didn't make it."

"What?" Judy trembled, it was because of her.

"Anthony killed him."

The bunny stared at her partner her little fists shaking. If she had been faster she could have saved Manie, if she had just said something almost a month ago, None of this would have happened. "Damn it!" Judy yelled punched the ambulances wall to her right with all her might. Nick and the paramedic stared at the bunny as she pulled her left paw to her chest cursing again as she held her wrist.

"feel better?" the antelope paramedic asked sarcastically as he motioned for her to hold out her arm.

"a little." Judy answered as she held out her trembling limb.

A short time and one wrist wraping later Nick and Judy were riding the elevator up to the apartment they were just at. Judy hadn't said much of anything since her angry boiled over. She was still burnning hot with anger and could spew any second. "you going to be okay?" Nick asked looking down at his partner.

"when we get'em"

"then your going to need to calm down," Nick knew Judy wasnt prone to anger, if she stayed angry she was going to make mistackes. Mistackes would cost her. The fox knelt beside her and took her unhurt paw in his, "we're going to need your head in the game, Carrots." he looked into her bright purple eyes, "and were going to need that smile of yours."

"what about my dumb bunny emotions?"

"use them, don't be used by them?" Nick said leaning closer, Sometimes fortune cookie knowledge was pretty useful, "and save those tears for another time." but being clever was better, their lips met.

The elevator doors opened and the partners stepped out into the hall way, too Judy they had been there just a few mintues before but it had actually been more then an hour. Crime scene techs of all sizes scurried around taking photographs and statements. Judy paused at the open door to apartment 123, she looked over at the blood stain on the carpet and shook her head before walking into the apartment. She couldnt start that now, Manie needed her thinking straight.

The suspect apparment was a decent size three room place with tan walls and the same green carpet as the halls. It all looked normal at lest in the den kitchen area. With all the normal priorities of a male in his 20s, a big TV, large movie collection and all the current game systems plus a couple of classics. The lion sized couch probably got used for more then just siting on. The refrigerator was filled with normal food. Chicken, bacon, broccoli beer and ketchup, all stuff one would expect to find. Boxing, Mix martial arts, contry and rock posters hung on the walls, a few family photo's along with a few easy to care for plants finished out the main aeras furnishings.

Everything about the apartment was normal, excepted for the smell. the musk of sex had already to faded but the stench of blood had not. This wasn't the first murder Nick and Judy had investigated, but it was the first one where a cop was the perpetrator. A body was always a hard thing to see regardless. Luckily the 'last night's left overs' as the dead eyed Crime scene tech supervisor put it, had already been bagged and sent off with the coroner's office but the blood was still there. Soaking into the middle of the bed.

Judy took it all for a moment before, she looked over at the large rat standing on the head bored making notes. "what you got?" she asked.

"exactly what it looks like." the dead eyesd rat replied. His name was Henry, he lived and breathed the brutal stuff like this, not out of a love for the macabre but because he wanted too get those mammals capable of it off the streets.

"which is?" Nick asked rolling his paws over each other to signal for the rat to elaborate.

"do you really want all the gruesome details?" Henry asked, both shook their heads vigorously, "okay, well, the victim was not killed here. We beleive it is the bunny that went missing last night, we wont know for sure until DNA."

"anything else?" Judy asked looking up from the blood.

"all statements from the neighbors say that they were just a normal couple, other then they were a bobcat and a hare. Which did cause some tension." Nick and Judy exchanged glances as the rat tech checked his notes, "In the last mouth there were more reports of Jacklyn being easily angered and aggressive. Most thought trouble at home. Anthony had always been intimidating but most thought it was just a chip on his shoulder for being a small mammal in a big mammal job. No one was threaten enoiugh to report anything. That help?"

It didn't.

Peter Fangmeyer the white wolf of the ZPD stared at the locker marked Anthony T. Catson. The other officers went about getting ready for their shifts or to go home. Peter was dressed in blue uniform slacks and shirt, a bright gold badge was pined on his Kevlar body armor, his side arm and a dozen clips of darts on his belt. he was ready for anything but too bury his partner. A long low growl escaped the wolf's maw as he clenched his fist.

The locker rang like a bell as Peter punched it several times. By the time he was done every eye in the locker room was on him. Peter had put several large dents in the locker door, "Peter." Judy called with Nick beside her, "come on, lets go." she didn't mind Peter's out burst, they all wanted to do it.

"coming." Peter replied as he walked over to his fellow officers.

The wolf paused as he heard a straining creak of metal behind him. He looked back as the dented locker door opened wide, more so then it should have on its own, "Asshole tat was freaking loud." Anthony growled as he stepped out of the locker like he was suppose to be there. His burning orange eyes fell on the wolf a moment before launching himself at the Peter's throat.

Peter shot up with a start and almost fell off his stool at the Hog Haven bar. the same one he stopped at after getting out of the hospital. His bruised ribs made it hard to breath, but the doctors gave him some pretty good pain killers. He wasn't suppose to drink achole while taking them. He just lost his best friend so he could be forgiven, for ignoring that.

The white wolf looked at the cup of watered down whiskey. He could still feel the effects what he had drank before he dozed off, but the pain was still there. Not the pain in his ribs but the pain of loss. He grabbed the cup and threw back its contents, they were mostly luke warm water, "hey, Jessie, can I get another?"

the female leopard behind the bar looked at the wolf over and shook her head, he was the only patron still at the bar. She in fact would have kick him out half an hour ago if she hadn't seen the News report about Manie and that Catson guy. However even she had her limits, she wanted to go home and sleep maybe pet with her pet iguana, "Pete I think you've had enough."

the wolf growled under his breath before he said, "come on one for the road?"

"no, I think we need to get you on the road."

Peter knew she was right but that didn't mean he had to like it. "come on-"

"no." Jessie said taking the cup to the sink, "now just let me grab my stuff, I'll drive you home." the leopard could handle herself besides Peter Fangmeyer was a cop, a drunk cop, but a cop none the less. So there should be no need to worry, it was just a ride home.

Peter didn't wait long, soon the leopard bartender walked out with her large denim purse on her shoulder. The wolf stood and felt the world sliding out from under his paws. Jessie thankfully caught him, "woe, little more gone then I thought." the wolf said with heavy eyes.

Luckily for the lithe leopard, Peter made it all the way to her car on his own power. Jessie hoped in and started her little sedan and asked, "so where you live?" the wolf gave no response, he had passed out seconds after siting down and bukleing the seat belt, "damn it." the bartender cursed before driving to her home. Peter didn't wake up the whole ride, or when Jessie dragged him to her apartment. It was on the ground floor so it didn't take long. The wasted wolf's even slept thorugh Jessie's front door closeing on his tail.

After tossing Peter on the couched and checking that his tail wasn't broken, Jessie laid a blanket over him. She sighed as she walked into her bedroom and locked the door, Peter was a drunk male after all. She changed from her black tank top and blue jean shorts to an over sized long sleeve shirt and some pink cotton shorts for bed. After feeding her large green iguana she laid down for bed.

Peter awoke with a jolt and yelped as he rolled off the couch. He landed on his back and groaned, his bruised ribs burned with pain. "you okay?" Jessie asked leaning back from her kitchen table. Her pet iguana took the chance to steal some toast from his owners plate.

"yeah." Peter replied standing with a groan. "just a hang over." the leopard could tell he was lying but let it slide to presver his ego. Peter strecthed a little before he asked, "where's my truck?"

"back at the bar." Jessie answered glaring at her pet iganua. He cowered away before his owner scooped him up a hugged him.

"so um what do I owe you?" Peter asked pulling his wallet out of his poket. He clenched his teeth from the pain in his ribs and his head, hoppfully those pills the doctor's gave him worked on hangovers too.

Jessie set her Iguana down and grabbed her purse, "don't worry about it." she smiled at him waving off his money, "I'm just being a good citizen, Zootopia's finest need to be taken care of from time to time. Come on I'll give you a ride back to your car."

"oh." the wolf replied confused and touch, "thank you." He offered to pay for her gas but she just waved it off again. Peter eveniuly gave up, he didn't have much to else to say plus his throbbing head and sides made it hard to thing and breath. Jessie didn't know what to say ether, she wanted to get him to open up but about what. He just lost his someone he probably just needed to grieve.

Luckily the ride wasn't long and the radio worked so the pair didn't have to sit in awkward silent. Ten minietes later Jessie pulled her little black sedan into the Hog Haven parking lot, only Peter's big black four by four pick up truck with a lift kit and light rack was there. Peter started to get out till the leopard said, "hey," the wolf turned to her and Jessie grabed his free paw and stuffed a little piece of paper in it, "if you need to talk too someone who's you know... not a cop." her smile showed she really wanted to help.

Peter looked at the paper and realized it was her phone number, "you know this is the weirdest way I ever got a girl's phone number." he smiled weakly.

"that's more like the Peter I know." Jessie smile as the wolf said goodbye before walking over to his truck.

Peter tossed back some of his pain pills and drove too work, after putting Jessie's number in his phone. He didn't have any plans for it, but just in case. The white wolf made it to work with plenty of time to spare for his shift. A shift that technical he didn't have to show up for but he couldn't stand being home alone today. Some coffee and a break room doughnut and he was ready for a shower.

The locker room was occupied as Peter walked to his locker freashly washed with a towel wrapped around his waist and yesterday's uniform tossed over his shoulder. He paused and looked over at the locker marked Anthony T. Catson, Or it would have if someone hadn't smash the name plate.

"you going to take your turn on it now?" Grizzoli asked as he button his shirt.

"yeah." Dominic said after closing his locker, "Nick and Judy already got their licks in on it, but I think Leo called burning his stuff." the gray and black wolf smiled hoping to he was helping.

Peter looked from his fellow officers then the locker, the nightmare of nashing fangs flash before his eyes, "nah, I'll save my knuckles for his jaw." Peter shook his head and dressed in a spare uniform. The wolf joined the other offivers in the bullpen.

The bullpen was strangely quite this morning, yesterday had sucked the mirth out of the officers. That always happen when a officer is slain. Bogo didn't have to order his officers to quite down when he entered, they were ready for their orders. The cape buffalo cleared his throat as he looked out over his officers, he couldn't help but notice the few missing faces. One by choice, one would return and one would be seen again in a parade one last time.

"I don't have to tell about the yesterday's events, you can find the reports on your computers." Chief Bogo looked at his notes, "Catson is our top priority, but that doesn't mean we drop everything else too look for him." No officer dared question the chief, as he checked at his notes again, "I do have a bit of good news this morning." the chief's voice rose a little, "Officer Adams should be able to return to duty with in the week." he paused to allow applause, after that the chief gave out assignments, all the normal patrols had additional duties concerning ferals. From handing out fliers to checking the Catson's favorite haunts and investigating anything that could remotely be him or any feral.

"and finally offciers Hopps, Wilde." Chief Bogo said holding up a case file looking at Nick and Judy, "last night we have a murder, two victims...one was devoured." the Fox and Bunny felt their adrenaline spike, "you know what that could mean."

"Chief Bogo." Peter said standing up pushing his chair away, the chief hadnt given him an asginment, "I request permission to join in on this case."

the police chief adjusted his glasses and said, "Fangmeyer your suppose to be on medical leave."

"sorry, sir, I uh I can't just sit at home with the killer of my bes-" Peter choked for a moment, "with the mammal that murder my partner still out there." Bogo nerrowed his eyes at the wolf. Peter stood straighter and added, "I'll be second to Officers Hopps and Wilde, if they feel I cant help, I'll go home."

Chief Bogo had lost officers before, he had even lost his partner while on the beat. The buffleo sighed and rubbed his horn and the new grove he got the day before was bothering him, "very well," the three officers stood and headed out. Nick plucked the case file form the chief's hand. He gave it to Judy and leaned over her to read it, all it had was the location number of victums and a brief description of the scene.

As Peter passed Bogo the chief stop him with a hand on the shoulder, "you sure you want to do this?"

The wolf looked up at his long time commanding officer and nodded, "yeah, its just...hard." the sympathetic knowing nod the chief gave him was better then any words.

Chef Bogo was starting to think the police might have to do something drastic to deal with this. 

The crime scene was in mid town Savannah Central, near the not so good side of town. Nick lived most of his life around this area, and in fact only lived two blocks away. The murder took place out back of a Heifers restaurant, one of those sprots bar where all the waitresses wear tight short shorts. The crime scene techs were already going about the job of collecting evident and photographing everything. Nick, Judy and Peter relieved the officers who secured the scene, the sow and leopardess didn't wanted to be there longer then they had too.

In the drive way that lead to the Heifers' employee parking lot, behind a dumpster laid a brown bear with his head hangig at an unnatural angle. His snout also looked fractured and a few teeth seemed to be missing. There was the general smell of alcohol around him. The techs had already finished their pictures and the coroner was setting out a body bag for the bear.

Past the bear the alley opened up into a square parking lot. It could hold about fifteenth average sizes cars. Currently there was only a mid sized mammal's full sized gold luxury sedan siting in the corner. Judgeing from the blood the body was behind the car, probably a good thing mammals on the street dont need that imagae in their head. Only the fact that there were cops here that kept curous noses away. A giraffe was currently taking pictures of the body and the crimson pool under the car and splartes on the wall. More crime scene techs hurried about sniffing for trails and searching for other clues, takeing pictures of any they found mostly the bloody paw prints. All under the supervision the same rat from yesterday, he even wore the same black polo shirt and dress shorts. Judy, Nick and Peter approached Henry too see what he knew.

"Better be more then a couple of ferals had a late dinner." Nick joked grimly. That earned him a swat to the belly from Judy and a glare from Henry, how did the fox know what he was going to say. Peter just snorted and looked away.

"Anyway," Henry said looking at his notes, "double homicide, no witness yet, bodies were found by the waste managemnt."

Peter noticed the restaurant's security cameras, "hopefully those will help."

The rat looked up and adjusted his glasses, "we haven't gotten to the camera's yet, so I couldn't tell you."

"we'll check them ourselves then." Nick said, Judy agreed, "anything else, time of death, suspects."

"umm" the rat tech looked at his notes again, "coroner said the bear probably died between two and three in the morning."

"That's around when a place like this is locked up for the night." Nick suggested.

Judy gave Nick a knowing smile, "you would know," she turned to Henry returning her her grim expetions, "any Ids?" the coroner walked past pushing a gurney toward the blood covered corner.

"the bear's name is Jefferey Mic'Doogly, works construction."

"wrong place wrong time." Peter commented, "the other victim?" Henry shrugged and nodded for the three officers to follow. It wasn't exactly something they wanted to, but it was something they had too.

Torn clothing laid over a 'cleaned' empty rib cage of what use to be a boar. Judy swallowed her disgust at the sight of scattered and chiwed limbs, while Nick's smile vanished and his mirror shades hide his horrifded eyes, he regreated his earlyer jokes. Peter covered his mouth and nose with a handkerchief, his eyes were wide with horror. Henry seemed completely unaffected by it all as he walked around the remains. The rat talked to the coroner. The capybara retrieved the victims wallet and gave it too the smaller rodent. The rat slipped on a pair of tiny rubber gloves and took the wallet. He opened it and pulled out a few cards, "Names... Craig Jabali... he owns this place." the rat nodded to the Heifers restaurant.

"How do you know?" Judy asked surprised.

"business card."

"Oh." the bunny nodded looking at her partner and their extra. "convenient."

"the perps weren't nice enough to leave their business cards were they?" Nick asked as they stepped away from the remains. They didn't have to stand over it the whole time, it just seem wrong to loom over a corpse.

"no." Henry replied wiggling his whiskers, "they did leave paw prints. And before you ask, judging by the size and shape. Their from a bobcat and a hare."

"sounds like our guy." Nick comment scaning the area, his powerful eyes noticed a bloody paw print on the wall. It had the defined crisp edge of a feline paw pad with a soft rough void of a hare paw. "still need to check the camera's." the fox looked around across the street, "think that ATM caught anything?"

"if its camera works maybe?" Judy replied, "you want to check it out?" Peter stayed out of the partners' plans, he was there to help them.

"on it, Fluff." Nick said, the fox cop glanced at the white wolf. The smaller predator shook his head he didn't have to worry, Anthony wasn't dumb enough to come back around here but would it really be that dumb for him. These thoughts were running through the fox's head as he made his way across the street.

Judy lead Peter into the bar and grill. It was build from many dark woods with lots of flare and sports paraphernalia hanging from the ceiling and walls. Dozens of big screen television doted the main area, normally they would show all the games playing that day however now they were dark like rest of the building. For a place that cratered to the sports fan crowd it didn't smell that bad, although the smell of air fresheners barely covered the smell of bleach and other less savory smells.

It didn't take long to get into the back office it was just on the other side of the kitchen from the employee exit. Getting into the computer took a little longer, but a quick call to a low level manager solved that problem. Judy's little white and gray paw taped on the touch pad and soon brought up security cameras, "you don't have to watch this you know." Peter said leaning on the wall behind the bunny.

The bunny eyes never left the screen as she stated, "yeah, I do." Peter had only a guess of how stubborn the bunny really was, so he dropped it.

Judy brought up the time the coroner thought the bear had die and then rewound back from there. The scene that played out in reverse was nothing compared to horror show it was like in forward. Judy paused the recording just as Craig the bore who owned the restaurant was locking the back door at two o'clock, it wasn't hard to notice the white hare leaning on the wall under the light beside the only car in the lot.

Judy took a deep breath and hit play. The bore at the door acted as if nothing was amiss. Although when he turned around he jumped, startled by what the officer guessed was the white hare whistling at him. The bore must have thought she was a hooker looking for a rich john, and Craig seem to like that idea. Their victim strutted over to the tone muscular hare in low cut jeans and flattering black tank top that had the words Dance, Fight, Love wrighten across the front, it was with out a doubt Jacklyn O'hare.

Jacklyn laughed at something Craig said, the lack of sound was annoying both Peter and Judy. The wolf pointed out moving on the other side of the lot. Something had dropped to the ground. It wasn't hard to guess that it was Anthony. He moved swiftly and before Craig knew what hit him, the bobcat grabbed his prey by the back of the neck with his jaws and yanked the boars arms out wide. the death blow came from Jacklyn, the hare jumped forward and bit into the boars neck.

"Sweet Cheese and Crackers." Judy said covering her mouth as Anthony draged the twitching bore behind the car, while the hare followed behind them wiping the blood from her face with her paws and then licking them clean.

Meanwhile across the street, after showing his badge and talking to the fox that owned the video store with the ATM out side. Nick stood behind the manager as he logged into the ATM's camera memory. Knowing what they might see the officer told the other fox to step away. The manager did so and Nick too his place at the computer. He found what he was looking for and hit play.

The camera wasn't meant for watching the alley way across the street, but after the techs got a hold of the file they could clean the video up so good they could read the words on the little rabbit shaped smudge's shirt. Might even add color while their at it. After barely being about to see the attack Nick hit fast forward. He watched as the time clicked over to two thirty five. Nick could see two shapes walking through of the shadows of the alley way holding paws. He had no idea that they had just finished grooming each other like two primitive carnivores after a fresh kill.

The fox officer noticed the bear victim Jefferey Mic'Doogly walking down the sidewalk with the classic drunken saunter. The encounter was quick. The bear unfortunately stepped in front of the little ferals. The bobcat must have bumped into the bear's leg, or maybe it was Jacklyn, or maybe the pair just didn't take kindly to bear rudely blocking their path. Nick couldnt see, but the results were all the same not matter what it was.

Jacklyn and Anthony struck so fast the camera couldn't really pick it up. they started low, knocking Jefferey to his knees some how. Then the pixelated blurs ran up the bear, Anthony up his back to grab poor Jefferey by the contours of his head while Jacklyn ran up his front to use his snout like a speed bag. Nick shook his head he didn't want to watch the bears neck being broken or being dragged into the alley.

Nicklaus P Wilde leaned back in the chair ignoring the questions of the fox behind him. The officer rubbed his muzzle, that bear hadn't stood a chance. He remembered that fight Anthony had signed up for, The Beast hadn't stood a chance ether and he was a trained fighter whose job it was to beat up other trained fighters and did it well. At his apartment yesterday Anthony took out Judy by surprise, but fought Peter, Manie and Nick straight up and won. What was worst is, at first, the bobcat didn't want to really kill any of them. Who in the ZPD stood a chance if he did.

Nick did. He would just needed something first. 

Nick, Judy and Peter didn't talk much on the way back to the station. They simply didn't feel the need too. They did brifly discused what everyone was going to do when they got back to the station. Except for Nick, he was figuring out how to get what he needed, it would be difficult but he had a plan. 

Once back at the precinct Nick went to check in the videos and preliminary forensic to the evidence locker, While Judy went too her cubicle to start their shared reports and up date the case file and Peter went to his cubicle to talk to the traffic office about tracking Anthony Catson and Jacklyn O'hare with the cameras. Twenty minutes and a fruitless search later, Peter went to tell Judy that their suspects seem to teleport around the city. The pair were avoiding the camera's, Peter thought they could be climbing buildings and using side streets that didn't have surveillance.

Judy nodded and added it all to the Catson, O'hare case file. The bunny then had Peter look over the report to see if she should add anything. It was odd she normal had Nick do that, but he wasn't there. "where is Nick?" she asked looking at her partners empty desk.

"maybe in the toilet?" Peter joked, "could'ah fallen in."

"you know it's not as funny when it actually happened too you." the bunny shook her head at the wolf, "anyway, he should be back from the evidence locker by now." both officers knew it took five minutes at best to sign in evidence, Ten if there's a line and you stop at the restroom on your way back. So Judy and Peter headed to the evidence lock up.

The Evidence cage was normally watched over by a dingo name Dave, he was at his post like always. Bored out of his mind. His tan head was propped on his white paw. His blue eyes had bags underneath them form forcing himself to stay awake. He looked up at Peter as he and Judy approached his desk, "picking up or dropping off."

"neither." Judy said as she stood up on the tips of her toes too see over the top of Dave's desk, "hey, Did Officer Wilde come by here?"

"the fox?" Dave carleafied with a start, he never saw her come in, "yeah he came by, dropped off some stuff for his case then asked about some evidence." he covered his mouth with his paw as yawned.

Judy drummed her fingers on the desk as she held her self up, "what was he looking for?"  
Dave leaned back and taped his chin, "uhm, the evidence from when he was poisoned but that case is closed and the traile's already over." the dingo streched his arms, "think the guy took a plead or something, I don't know, but anyway stuffs been destroyed. Officer Wilde seemed upset about it."

"not good." Judy said turning away from the dingo, "Nick, don't do what I think your doing." the bunny sped out the room.

"what's he doing?" Peter asked as he hurried after the bunny. Judy was fast but the wolf's longer legs kept him on her tail.

The bunny headed to the front desk, "Clawhauser!" she call before jumped up on the counter to look the plump cheetah in the face, "have you seen, Nick?"

Benjamin wiped some cheese powder form his mouth as he turned to look at the bunny, "uhh." he thought for a moment, "I saw him heading to the motor pool a little while ago, said he forgot something. Why?"

"oh sweet cheese and crackers, Nick, how can you be so stupid." Judy said exasperated. She jumped to the floor and sprinted to the garage. Benjamin looked at Peter, he shrugged and ran after the bunny.

In the garage Judy was staring at the empty space where she had parked Car 52. she trembled with anger and fear, Why was he doing this, why didn't he talk to her about it first. She could've told him it was dumb and too dangerous, she could have explained that even if it work it wouldnt be worth it. She could have kept her boyfreind out of truoble,

"where did he go?" Peter asked looking at the same empty space.

Judy shook her head before saying, "I only have a guess." she looked back at the wolf, "you got your keys?"

Peter nodded as he lead the way to Car 36, "where we going?" he asked as they jumped in the unmodified car. The seat belts were comically over sides for Judy the belt was as wide as her thigh and the buckle was as big as both her paws.

"the Bellwether estate." Judy replied, "If he's doing what I think he's doing, that's where he's heading."

Peter was starting to get angry from being so confused, "what is he doing, Judy?" he pulled the car on to main street and stepped on the gas, he didn't like how the bunny sounded.

"something very stupid." 

By luck, good or bad, Peter and Judy didn't see car 52 on the way to the Bellwether plantation. Judy said nothing the whole ride, and Peter didn't push it. He knew when to not ask questions. There was something more going on here then just on cop acting with out discussing it with their partner. Even though the wolf didn't like it there was something special between Nick and Judy, as wrong as it seemed to him it was their choice. However choices can be costly.

In the ensuing weeks since the last time Judy and Peter were at the Bellwether estate nothing much had change. Other then the new faces on the grounds keepers, they weren't all sheep now but they were all prey mammals; goats, antelopes, Peter even saw a Dik Dik. Still no predators, other then the stone wolves in the fountain and officer Fangmeyer himself.

Judy knocked on the door while Peter turned around to watch the yard behind them. A few of the sheep were watching them like hawks. A glare from the wolf was enough to cow them. It took a couple of minutes before someone answered. The butler that opened the door could have been the last one's twin. Snooty face, pencil thin mustache, fitted green polo and dress slacks, perfectly curled horns too, probably used growth guides. He looked down his nose at Judy as he asked, "may I help you officers?"

Judy held her stoic almost emotionless expression as she replied, "yes, did Officer Wilde come by today."

"An officer Wilde spoke with Miss Bellwether a short time ago."

"about what?" Judy asked, her expression creaking.

"you would have to speck to her about that." the butler replied unfazed.

Judy sighed, "may we speck to her?" this run around was starting to annoy her. Peter turned around wishing they had a warrant too bust in and shake down the place. The ram butler said he would go ask and closed the door in front of the officers.

Peter shook his head, "You know, I'm getting the feeling they don't like us."

"ya think." Judy replied taping her foot and crosing her arms.

The Butler must have been under orders to make them wait. Because it took him nearly ten minutes to come back even though Dawn Bellwether was siting in the front tea room. Dawn looked up from her tea cup with a smile as the officers were lead in, her fleece had grown quite a bit in the time since last seeing her. Now the wool on her head was soft and fluffy as it was all those mouths back when she was assistant mayor. She wore a tasteful blue flowered blouse with a darker blue skirt. "Hello, Judy." she greeted with smile so sweet Judy felt her teeth starting to rot, "what brings you here today, please sit, I can have the tea heated up if you like."

"no that's alright." the bunny replied, she noticed another cup of tea on the table across form Dawn with a half eaten tea cake sat on the saucer. There were different fang marks in the cake "I'm not planing on staying long."

"I'll have some coffee if your offering." Peter inquired, Dawn didn't even look up at him, "guess your not."

"your buttler said you Met with my partner Nick earlier." Judy had to pick her words carefully, "is this true?"

"Oh yes, your partner and I had a delightful but, sadly short chat over tea and cakes." Dawn answered cheerfully.

Judy nodded, "thank you." Dawn looked up over her flower shaped cup with bright eyes, "what did you and Nick talk about?" Peter just stood behind the bunny with his arms crossed behind his back.

"oh, a few things." Dawn answered setting her cup down. "the weather, you, some junkie pred named Catson and his girlfriend." the ewe smiled and crossed her legs the other way. She idly adjusted her skirt as she waited.

Judy narrowed her eyes at Dawn, she was stalling for some reason, "did the two of you talk about Night Howler?"

"I believe that came up." Dawn smiled as she said, "but I really must congratulate you on dating such charming creature." there was no compliment in those words. A tiny growl escaped Judy's throat reassuring Dawn of her control over her nemesis. Judy couldn't arrest her for anything, it would just get Nick arrested too. If not herself.

"any way." Dawn said clapping her hooves together, "your little foxy partner had a very interesting question."

"yes." Judy said after a noticeable pause of the sheep, "the question was."

Dawn enjoyed ever bit of control she had over any body, specially after she spent so long playing lackey to the lion, but something about having Judy under her thumb was better. Dawn smiled a sweet smile, the same that she had the first time Judy met her, "he just had too know where my father got the equipment use to poison him."

"did you tell him?"

"why of course, Judy." the ewe replied feigning insult, "I would never be so rude to invite someone into my home and then not answer their questions."

"was the answer their in jail or dead?" Peter ask he was angry about the notion that Nick was getting his little red paws on howler or in this case full blown Night Howler. They were trying to get it off the streets for god sake, not use it.

Dawn's eye brow twitched as she finally looked up at the wolf, her smile became forces as she said, "no, Honey, is still kicking around Zootopia." her words dripped with everything but sweetness as she looked back at Judy, "she currently resides at 43859 Mowgli Lane, in the Rainforest District. It's some slummy bar."

Judy blinked, that was too easy took a while but was too easy, Dawn could be lying she in fact was a master at it. Judy narrowed her eyes at the ewe and asked, "this isn't some sort of trap is it, Dawn?"

"of course not." Dawn replied acting hurt again, "I'm straight now, I would never break the law, again." she nodded quickly her eyes wide with fear for brief second, "trust me, I don't want to go back to jail." Dawn Bellwether had never said anything more ture.

"Okay." Judy said slowly, "but why are you helping us?"

This was the best part for Dawn, she laughed whole heartily, "Oh Judy, still so naive." the sheep smiled, "because I can profit personally from this whole situation. If He gets caught you will probably go down with him, or at the very least your reputation will be ruined." the white sheep covered her mouth as she giggled evilly, "and if something goes wrong he'll go savage and well you know where I'm going with this." Judy nodded, there had to be something the bunny could get Dawn for but for Nick's sake she had to let it go.

That was the worst part for Judy.

Car 52 parked in front of 43859 Mowgli Lane, "sleazy bar is Right." Nick said to himself over the patter of rain on his car's roof. A few bikers eyed the police cursier as they leaned on the slimy moss covered wall under the bar's awning. The bar was like every building in the Rainforest District, built out of wood and shaped to mimic trees. Where most of the Rainforest District was meant to have a natural feel, the moss covered wood was built around sturdy rust restant frames so the out sides could be easily replaced once the decay had gone too far. However all of Mowgli lane this budling in particular seem to have been forgotten by all but the low lifes that frequented it. Not the type of place a cop should come alone, unless in the most dire of need.

Nick had the most dire of needs.

The fox's keen eyes spied that the bikers were armed. The lion, tiger, and bear, wore jeans and ostrich leather vest. Angry expressions and probably bad attitudes. Nick stepped out of the car into the reek of decayed wood and the soft rain. He nodded at the bikers, a sign of respect and acknowledgment of their auhority. They were the law here and he was just a fox in blue clothes. His shiney badge meant nothing. He flicked out his mirror shades put them in their place, a clear sign of Nick's lack of fear but he meant no challenge by it. The fox closed the door on his car and made sure it was locked.

The cop kept his eyes and ears open as he walked to the door, he shook off once inside. If Nick though the outside smelt bad, the insides of the dark building was something all together worse. Stall beer, vomit and a few other choice bodily fluids combined with the smell of rotten wood and stagnete water to create a delightful bouquet of wretched stench that almost stole the officers breath. The stares of the few patrons ate at the fox cop's courage, but Nick maintained his stoic expression. The years of hustling and dealing with mammals like these helped.

The bartender was an Asian elephant with a patch over his right eye and a missing tusk on the same side. He was rubbing the bar itself down with a grease stained rag as Nick approached. The fox removed his mirror shades and greeted the elephant who said, "what you want copper?"

"ah straight to the point then." Nick smiled as he leaned on the bar, "I need to speck to, Honey." the officer laid a paw over the other as he waited for an answer. It was a welcome change to be misstruted cause he was a cop and not cause he was a fox.

"don't care." the elephant replied eyeing the grinning fox, "even if I did she wouldn't talk to no cop." the bartender snorted and added, "now are you going to order someton."

Nick sighed, "should have changed clothes first." he looked around, he knew mammals like these sometimes need a little grease to get them moving, "I'll take some whiskey on the rocks." the elephant plopped a not so clean cup on the bar in front of the shorter mammal. He poured two elephant fingers worth of whiskey in the cup. Nick's eyes widened seeing the amount of liquor, it was almost full and the bartender had forgotten the ice on purpose. The fox curse to himself, a twenty wouldn't cut it here like he thought.

Forty dollars hit the bar and the elephant's trunk curled around the bills and stuffed it in his pocket. Nick waited for a moment before it became apparent that the elephant wanted him to drink. It was a test of some sort. "down the hatch." Nick grabbed the cup downed the whiskey. he liked whiskey as much as the next guy but this was ridiculous. It burned on the way down and it took all the fox's willpower to not hack and cough the stuff back up. Nick smiled at the bartender waiting.

"who told you."

"Dawn Bellwether." Nick replied weakly. He took a moment to check behind him, experience in a place like this told him to watch his back, "she said that Honey could build some very special equipment that I need."

The elephant nodded, as he pulled out his phone with his trunk and called someone, "yeah we got someone here to see you." he held the phone away from his ear with his trunk as who ever was on the other end yelled at him, "yes hi's serious," there was a pause in the conversation, "yeah he's a cop, but hi's that fox cop in the news. The boys didn't say they saw anyone else." another pause and the elephant hung up, "Honey'ill see ya."

"thanks." Nick said pointed to the hallway to the right of the bar, a nod form the bartender was all the fox needed. He walked down the dead end hallway under the watch full eye of a camera. There were others in the bar but this one moved to follow the fox. He smirked like the smart ass he was and gave it a two finger salute.

Just past the bathrooms was an unmarked door, Nick thought it was the one he was looking for. He opened it only to find it was just a broom closest with a rusted hot water heater with in. Nick scratched his head with a paw on his hip. Then a thought hit him like a truck, ambush. He spun and looked down the short hallway but there was no one coming too grab him. Now nothing made sense.

There was a hiss of air and the squeak of gears behind Nick. He turned around, now things sort of made sense again. The back wall slide to the left revealing a stairway and a female honey badger. She was a muscular thing in a black tank top and camouflaged shorts, she was probably about as tall as Judy, but her larger claws and larger pistol made up for her short stature. "what do you want, narc?"

Nick's eyes were locked on the gun pointing at his nose, "I just need your expertise." he said holding his paws up over his head.

"for?" Honey said poking the fox in the nose with her weapon.

The police officer closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. This wasn't the first or the biggest gun ever shoved in Nick's face but that didn't make it any easier. It would still make him just as dead if it was that elephant's rifle all those years ago. He had to keep himself calm, despite the fear, "I-I need you too." he moved one paw then thought better of it, "m-may I reach into my pocket?" he waited for permission which the badger gave with nod, her weapon still ready to put a whole in his face. The fox reached into his right breast pocket glade he put the pack of Zooport Menthol 100s there and not a normal one.

Honey looked at the pack of cigarette then Nick's face again, her face said it all, 'explain.'

Nick took a deep breath and answered the unspoken qustion, "a few mount or so ago you made something for, Daniel Bellwether, to poison these with Night Howler."

Honey growled as she said, "you here ta take me in for that." sliding her pistol over Nick's snout too press it into his forehead. Even on the stairs she was just bearly tall enough to do so.

"no no." Nick said quickly on the verge of panicking, "I-I just want you..too make...another one."

"why? who you going to use it on?" Honey's expesion softened slightly but she didnt move her pistol.

"me."

The honey badger was taken back. She pulled her weapon away and looked at the fox in a new light, "you crazy?" she would have felt sorry for him if it he wasn't so frightening all of a sudden.

Nick lowered his paws and nodded, "jury's still out on that."

"what ever, " Honey glared at the fox before sliding her pistol into its holster on her thigh. "why." she nodded for the fox to follow her.

"I need what it does to me." Nick replied as they walked into the dark stairway, at the bottom was a lite room.

"Can get howler easier, you know?" Honey descended the stairs by memory while Nick used his powerful night vision.

"yeah I know, its just...I can, I think I can... control it easier this way. The nicotine or something." Nick replied not really sure why he was going through all this trouble, if he got catch he would be just as screwed ether way and he could go just as nuts with ether. Hell if the mix was off he could go crazy faster. In truth Nick just wanted to be different then other ferals.

"what ever." Honey scoffed, "yeah, I remember the thing, and I can whip up another in a couple of minutes. Just tell me why." she said as they entered the 'underground' bunker she called home. It was filled with listening equipment, both police issue and better. A large wall of monitors dominated the right side of the room. Some were tuned into the bar's security camera's, Some were tuned into the city's traffic camera's on the street out side. A few were web sites and programs Nick knew he would be shot for looking at too closely, one monitor was set to a movie discussion site. She was currently in a heated debate about the story some comic book movie about that jackal in the red suit who curses a lot and shoots mammals.

Through out the room were work benches for various things, from guns to electronic devices even explosives and body armor. Even a painting station for just about anything paw sized. Nick smirk seeing a model of that black leopard with the the moon powers siting there. The far wall was dominated by a wall of canned food and military rations. There was enough food to keep the badger going for years.

"well have you been following the news?" Nick asked, Honey gave him a glare that told the fox everything that he needed to know. As the badger sat at one of her work tables and started her work Nick explained what happened with Anthony and the danger a feral like that posed. Honey nodded, she had done her own research on the subject, she probably knew more then Nick about ferals. Then again he had first paw experience both as one and against one.

By the time Nick finished talking the badger's work was done. She handed the fox a half sized can of spray paint with a metal needle applicator. Nick didn't care what it looked like just that she had done what he asked, after seeing her hook the can up to a pressure can marked Night Howler and nearly getting his paw cut off when he touched it, he was sure she had.

Nick looked at the can in his paw and thanked Honey. However before he could ask how much she wanted Honey said, "boy get out there and stop him." Nick blinked confused as he stared at the badger with his mouth agape. Honey smiled and shook her head, "for a cop to come find me with this plan, you got to be desperate, or stupid or both." she smiled and reached up and pat the fox on the shoulder, "so your payment is keeping my place a sercrat."

"what place?" Nick asked as he walked out sliding the can in his pocket.

"right." 

Nick pulled the keys to Car 52 out of his pocket, but just as he was about to unlock the door Car 36 came to a screeching halt behind the fox's car. Nick sighed, he was hoping his partner wouldn't have caught on. Then again he should have known better, it had only been a matter of time really. He flattened his ears against his head as Judy yelled, "Nicholas Piberius Wilde, just what the hell do you think your doing!"

Nick thought about making something up, but it didn't feel right. Judy deserved better, "What I think I have to do." the fox stood his ground as Peter and Judy approached him. Near the entrance of the bar the three bikers watched intently but didn't interfere.

"Well, this is the dumbest thing you've ever done!" Judy yelled her voice cracking. "you should have talked to me. I would have told you how dumb it was so we could have avoided this little adventure."

Peter opened his mouth to speck but then Nick did something none of them expected, he raised his voice, "JUDY!" the bunny stepped back while the wolf clinched his fist, "think about it. the ferals, they're getting stronger. They're like monsters from the.. from the damn movies." he looked away.

"So what then?" Judy yelled back, "we should all just start doing howler so we can be as strong as them?"

Nick shook his head slowly, "no" his voice was quite, "just me." he looked at his fellow officers, "I'm already contaminated, and we know how I react if I go to far." he couldn't admit that he was afraid, but his face said it all, but it wasnt a fear of the fearls or even of death. It was the fear of loseing someone too import to him.

"are you sure your not just an addict looking too score?" Peter said flexing his arm and chest, his fist shook.

"Peter," Judy said quietly holding up her open paw. "you know there are no addicting chemicals in Night howler." She swallowed her sorrow as she continued, "Nick, we're.. we're telling Chief Bogo. Last time I didn't say anything, everything... went wrong" Nick closed his eyes and nodded he could fight but it wouldn't help, "if he signs off on it then okay, if not" Judy turned and walked back to Car 36, "lets hop he lets us keep our badges."

"he wont." Peter said as he got back in the car. Nick was quite, Judy was right, this was the dumbest thing he had ever came up with, but sometimes good guys do bad things for the right reasons.

Judy was the right reason. 

"I SHOULD HAVE YOUR BADGES FOR THIS!" Chief Bogo bellowed, spit flying with easch word. he stared at what he thought were some of his best officers. Nick, Judy and Peter stood at attention. Their ears back with fear, the pair of canines tails between their legs.

"but sir." Nick said desperate, "We all know how dangerous the feral's are, and now there's one out there that has both military and ZPD training-"

"quite." Bogo said slamming his fist on his desk, ending Nick's plea. The cape buffalo rubbed his head, the new sore spot was bothering him again. "Fangmeyer, get out." the cheif grumbled. the wolf saluted and hurried out the door. Chief Bogo stared at his desk and took a deep breath, "One chance." he looked up at Nick.

"what?" Nick questioned confused, while Judy started to breath again.

"It's the dumbest idea I ever heard, but your right, the ferals are getting worst and were having the damnedest time trying to find the dealers. Something drastic is needed." Bogo stood and looked out the window, "so go on... its off the book, the stations dirty little secret." he turned and glared at the pair, "but if I think your losing it, your in a muzzle till your straight." Nick swallowed and nodded.

Judy looked back and forth between Nick and Chief Bogo before saying, "I'll keep him in line chief." she snapped to attention and saluted.

"you better." the buffalo order looking at the bunny, "cause if he looses it, your suspended for six months." Judy gulped and nodded, "no pay." for the bunny not doing to job was worse then the loss of her pay check.

"sir." Judy stood even straighter continuing to salute

"I don't want to loose any more officers to these animals, Wilde. Don't become one." Bogo grumbled sorrowfully, "now get out before I change my mind."

Nick and Judy left the chiefs office and looked at one another. Sorrow apparent on their faces. "you want a ride home tonight?" the fox asked, hopping everthting was okay.

"no I'm good." Judy replied shaking her head.

"okay." Nick understood, she needed time alone. He turned and started on his way to the time clock. Was he making the right decision or was he really just a junkie looking to score, he wasn't sure any more. He never did take those pills to counter act the Night Howler the first time after all.

Judy sighed, Nick was doing what he thought was right. He was taking a great risk to try and stop this threat to the city. Any of their fellow officers that could match the ferals strength were too slow to get a hold of them and any quick enough would just be out matched by the ferals strength. Howler was turning the ferals into perfect killing machines. She looked over at Nick as he slowly slide his card through the time clock, "hey." she said to get him to look at her, "why don't you come over later, you know after you're done?" she smirked a little, "don't want my place smelling like smoke."

Nick smiled, "sly bunny." he nodded, "I'll come keep you warm."

"you better." she giggled, "bed gets cold with out my dumb dumb fox." 

Later that night Nick stood on the roof of his building, looking out at the city. It was doted with millions of lights, cars honked at one antoher, street lights change colors and some where out there Anthony was hunting. The fox cop knew other ferals were out there too just as dangerous but the bobcat was the only one to have killed a cop so far. It was only a matter of time.

Nick wasn't delusional, he knew he couldn't stop all of them, but that didn't mean he couldn't try. Besides he wasn't alone, out there waiting for him to come over was the best partner and girlfriend in the world, and an entire force of the most dedicated and well trained police officers in the world.

With a sigh Nick looked at the pack of cigarettes in his paw. The wind ruffled the fur on his arms, he only wore some shorts and a white tank top and that bandage on his left arm. It wasn't a cold night but Nick felt a chill. It was the type of chill you get when your about to do something dangerous. He had it since he got home and started to apply the howler to each packs of cigarettes in the carton he had bought.

This was it.

The sound of Nick packing the tobacco echoed through out the darkness around him. The fox's green eyes didn't blink as he pulled off the top of the cellophane wrap around the pack. With a flick of his clawed thumb he opened top, last thing in his way was the foil. He pulled it opened with ease. Nick took a short shuttered breath as he pulled out one of the cigarettes out, flipped it around and slide it back in for luck. He wasn't normally superstitious but he needed all the luck he could get.

A clawed paw plucked another cigarette from the pack, this one he stuck in his lips. He slipped the pack in his pocket and pulled out his lighter. The fox flicked the lighter on and touched it to his cigarette and took a long drag. He closed his eyes and pulled the cigarette form his mouth. He leaned on the edge of the roof and exhaled a cloud out smoke through his nose.

Nick opened his eyes and looked down at the side walk below, "lets get one thing straight guys, I'm the boss." Nick turned around and stared at his three others selves. Robin the ranger scout saluted, Todd the savage animal lowered his head and ears while Slick the fox Nick used to be just laughed and puffed at his own cigarette.


	5. Hunting the Hunter

**Integrity and Anarchy**

 **05 Hunting the Hunter**

News Update flashed across almost ever TV screen in Zootopia it faded away to show Peter Moosebridge siting at his news desk, his serious reporter face was in place as he said "the hunt for Anthony Catson and Jacklyn O'hare continues." a picture of both mammals appeared on the screen next to the large brown moose, "they are wanted for the murders of at least four mammals, including ZPD officer Emmanuel Delgato on Tuesday." the Moose news anchor didn't have to look at his notes, they hadn't changed the last four he had read them, "the ZPD advises to not approach or engage these mammals at any time. They are both feral and very dangerous. If you do encounter them, remain calm and do not provoke them. We advise you to attempt too politely remove yourself from the situation and contact the ZPD right away. Above all else do not attempt to apprehend them, do not underestimate these mammals because of their size. I reiterate they are feral." Moosebridge finished the report with a request from the ZPD for any information on the pair.

Most mammals in the dance club's ignored the TV, like they always did. They were distracted by the free alcohol that the bobcat had bought. The hare he came with was currently dancing in one of the hanging cages to the fast paced thudding music. The bartender was the first to figure out who they were, but everyone knew by now. Hopefully the police showed up soon.

The ZPD was already preparing to make their move. Nick and Judy were parked in the fox's personal car around the corner from the dance club with it still in sight. They wanted to make sure they could watch the ferals without being noticed as easily. One could not count the number of medium sized mammal's mid sizes sedans there were in the city. Meanwhile Peter was heading to the top of the building across from the club with a scoped air rifle, loaded full of powerful tranquilizer darts. The wolf was a advent duck and turkey hunter and was the best shot in percent one. It was the only reason why the no nonsense captain of the T.u.s.k. unit in Zootopia kept the normally goofy wolf on call.

Nick's eyes were laser focused on the door to the night club, they had been looking for Anthony and Jacklyn all day. Now that they had found him and they had to wait. He hated it. At least his other selves had been in line for the most part. They hung around him, offering 'advice' and commenting about what was going on, and only occasionally taking over his body. Currently Todd ,the savage fox, stood on the hood of the car and growled about their rival being near. Slick the twenty something year old con fox sat in the back, smoking and talking about the faster they kick the cats butt the sooner they could take Judy clubbing. Robin was quiet, like a soldier waiting for the right moment to move. None of them wanted to wait, why should they. They were the best, they were invincible.

Judy tapped her paw on nothing as she sat in the seat a little too big for her, the bunny was getting impatient. Once Peter was in position, her and Nick would do their best to lure the ferals out side, so the wolf could tranquilize them. It was a simple plan, hopefully it would go off with out a hitch.

But of course there was a hitch.

With out a word Nick opened his door and stepped out, "Nick, where are you going?" Judy asked, she hoped out of the passenger seat when he closed the door without answering, "Nick!" the little bunny yelled as the fox did something in the truck of the car, "what are you doing?"

Nick closed the trunk now wearing a green flora print shirt, and a cheap shiny gold chain, "blending in." he smirked and hurried to the club.

"what?" Judy replied confused, she came around the back of the car to find that he was already gone and fast talking his way into the club. "oh sweet cheese and crackers, Nick!" the bunny hoped this wasn't how he was going to act all the time, they needed to be a team. "Officer Fangmeyer, we're moving in, hurry up." she said into her mic

"Copy." Peter replied over the radio, "Sorry, front desk was a little tougher to get past then I thought."

Judy sighed and headed to the club. With a taped her badge the warthog bouncer nodded and step to the side to let the officer through, he seemed relieved to see a cop. The bunny's ears twitched with the beat, the bass heavy music felt like someone was continually taping on her chest. Strobe lights lite the dance floor, hanging lights gave the few booths and tables light to see by. The flashing lights illuminated the crowd as it moved with the music, they didn't appear afraid at least on the surface.

With a suspicious wiggle of her nose Judy looked around. She couldn't find Nick any where, her targets however were easy to find. The crowd was cheering for Anthony as he hung from the side of one of the hanging dance cages kissing Jacklyn through the bars. Their was something strangely forced about the cheer, like a TV audience forced to laugh or applaud. The bobcat shifted his weight and sent the swinging cage into a gentle spin.

"Officer Hopps." Peter said over the radio, "do you think the target knows your there?"

the rabbit watched as the cage spun around, she was about to say, "I don't think so" till the bobcat spun back into view locked eyes with Judy and gave her a very specific gesture with one finger, "Yeah, he knows I'm here." she sighed.

Anthony Catson jumped down from the empty cage and stumbled a little on the table he landed on. He glared at the DJ and motioned for him to turn off the music. The coyote behind the turn tables ears shot up, he slapped the off button with his tail between his legs then ducked behind his set up. The night club went silent as the crowd slapped their muzzles shut, instinct was a powerful thing. In the deepest most primitive parts of the mammals minds they knew who was in charge, and it wasn't the bunny with a badge. It was the 50 pound monster that had beaten the bouncers half to death then bought everyone drinks.

The bobcat stood as tall as he could in his tight blue jeans and black Ram-stein band tee-shirt. The bobcat smiled and threw his paws out wide, he stumbled a little before yelling, "Sah Hello evay-one! Ta Officer Hopps!" the feral bobcat was drunk. Regardless the crowd murmured greetings as told.

Anthony smiled at the bunny, Judy was about to order the bobcat to get down when a red blur shot up in front of the short tailed cat. Even drunk Anthony saw Nick shoot up onto the table with him. However to the feral's surprise Nick was able to grab him before he could react. In the blink of an eye Nick had his quarry on the table. The cat hissed, spat and snapped at the fox as Nick pulled Anthony's arms behind his back. They were both impossibly strong but Nick had the leverage.

Judy smirked seeing Nick over power Anthony, her partner's idea was working. Then a white shape dashed out of the forest of larger mammals and slammed into the bunny's chest. The bunny stumbled several feet back with a grunt. The cop set her paws and found her assailant. Jacklyn bounced from one paw to the other with her fists up like she was ready to box. Her short denim skirt and loose red tee-shirt didn't hold things in place as well as her jackalope halter top.

The hare wanted a fist fight but Judy wasn't going to give her one. The bunny's paw snatched her weapon form its holster, but before the bunny could fire Jacklyn struck. One quick back paw smacked the officer's gun away, and a quick snap kick sent Judy flying back. The bunny slumped against the bar with her ears hanging over her face. Judy's nose wiggled against her will, she was afraid but was still in control.

Jacklyn kicked the bar right next to Judy's cheek. The bunny's ears shot straight up her nose wiggled more as the hare's claws slowly torn into the wood. Judy had too think fast, she needed something anything to distract the feral for just a moment. The fact that feral wasn't wearing any form of undergarments wouldn't help, wait.

Maybe it could.

Judy turned away and grabbed her nose with her left paw, "gah dang, you retch like bobcat."

Jacklyn's guard fell her paw fell to the floor as she stood straight again, her face was somewhere between confused and offended. She put her fists on her hips and said, "well duh, i-" a sharp pain in her leg cut the hare off. She looked at the tranq-pistol in Judy's paw, the cop had never lost it in the first place, "damn it." the hare gasped before dropping like a sack of potatoes on top of the smaller bunny.

Nick smirk and looked down at Anthony, "looks like we bagged your back up too."

Anthony's snarl became a smile as he replied, "she's not my only back up."

Nick's eyes went wide.

Judy pulled herself out from under the sleeping hare. The bunny cop garbed her cuffs with her free paw and still had her side arm still pointed at Jacklyn's back, "you shouldn't have done that, rabbit." a voice growled to Judy's left. She looked up to see a black wolf in blue jeans and a small white tee-shirt slowly approaching her, the wolf had a little blue stud in her belly button that matched her eyes. The distinctive sound of a large pair of knuckles popping behind Judy drew her attention to a large shirtless bison, his camouflaged cargo shorts barely contained his bulging legs. Finally a hissed laugh drew Officer Hopps to the final threat. A large otter with needle like teeth, a white tank top and jersey shorts. He stood on all fours barely a foot away. All three of the mammal's eyes bore into her with a fiery animalistic rage.

"oooohhhhh crap." the officer said looking between the three ferals around her, the crowd was stunned motionless, what could they do. Judy didn't know who to aim her weapon at, she would never be able to dart more then one of them. Then something almost too fast for her eyes to follow sped past her and grabbed her by the back of her uniform. Before Judy realized it Nick had leapt up on the bar holding his partner in his jaws like a primitive beast carrying it's cub.

Anthony pick himself up and jumped off the table, the crowd parted like water for a ship as the bobcat made his way to his pack. With out her alpha's order the wolf picked up Jacklyn and cradled the hare like she was a delicate child. Anthony stood straight and steady as the bison broke the cuffs off him. The bobcat smiled and said, "Nick, Ah got pleny of back up."

With the ferals attention on something else the mammals that had just come here for a good time started to make their way out. They flooded toward the front door, it wasn't designed for this many mammals attempting to leave at once. The exit quickly clogged slowing the escape to a trickle, only scaring the frightened mammals even more. So when one screamed they all did.

Nick growled to keep the otter at bay as he searched for a way out. He noticed Slick in the back of the club waving him to the exit before running through the closed door, The fleeing clubbers didn't have the presents of mind to go for it. The fox jumped half way down the bar too avoid the otter's lounge for him. Nick's new found speed was put to the test as he just barely kept out of the otter's razor sharp teeth. The little beast relentlessly chased the fox out of the club.

Judy just swung uselessly from her partner's jaws, she hated not being able to do anything. Everything was just moving too fast and making her sea sick. Suddenly bright lights blinded Judy's for a moment. they were outside in the light of a street lamp above the employee parking lot, "Whats going on in there, Officer Hopps?" Peter called over the radio they were all supposed to be in consistent contact. Judy's last transmission had him worried.

After dashing between a couple of cars Nick set his partner down. Judy grabbed her mic and yelled, "Peter, there's more of them then we though, we're ran out the back of the club."

Nick saw Todd jump over the few of the cars with his tail between his legs, Slick was nowhere to be found while Robin the kit pressed his back to a wheel as big as him with a squirt gun in his paws. He motioned for Nick to keep moving as the feral bison came around the same car. Anthony stood on the bison's horns with his arms crossed, his largest pack mate mirrored him.

The wolf came around the other side of the car. She still held Jacklyn in her arms, and to the officers' horror the hare was starting to wake up. The otter jumped on top of the car behind the Anthony and the bison. The little brown beast hiss out that sinister laugh of his.

Judy's paws snapped up and she shot at the bobcat, he almost casually shifted to the left out of the path of the dart. The otter behind him however didn't have time to avoid the needle before it pierced his chest. he wavered back and forth for a moment before falling head first onto the hood of the car, his rear end flipped forward almost upright again before he flipped off hood onto the ground in a similar manner. Anthony pointed at the otter and said, "His names Slinky now."

With the ferals looking at the newly named otter, Nick and Judy took their chance and bolted down the alley way, "Peter! We are moving south down the back alley." Judy yelled into her mic as she looked over her shoulder.

"okay, I got you at the next intersection!" the wolf yelled back shifting his sights his left.

The bison Anthony called 'Iron' picked up Slinky before they gave chase. The two large ferals were swift despite carrying the rest of their pack, but they weren't fast enough for their alpha. Anthony jumped down form Iron's head and lead the way. Nick and Judy were fast on their paws but Anthony's pack was gaining on the cops, slowly. Inch by inch, the distance between the fleeing officers and the deadly ferals shrank.

Half a block flew by in mere seconds, the busy street neared but Nick and Judy didn't stop. The pair darted across the intersection barely a foot in front of a station wagon, with out stopping they slid under a car narrowly avoiding it's tires. Several cars screeched to a halt as Anthony and his pack ran into the street. A dart barely missed hitting the Alpha and shattered on the ground, "SNIPER!" he yell and jumped back into the alley his pack followed him a moment before Peter could fire again.

"Anarchy!" Jacklyn growled shaking her head trying clearing it, "we just going to let them go, After all that?" she scrambled out of the wolves arms.

The bobcat looked at his girlfriend and growled back, "of cores not." he turned and led his pack the other way.

"Damn it!" Judy cursed as she and Nick hid in a alley way across the street. A few of the drivers that stopped were yelling at the pair of cops. That was the last thing the bunny wanted to deal with right now, thankfully a wave of Judy's badge sent the angry citizens on their way. "We almost had him." the bunny turned her angry glare to Nick.

The fox had his back to her having a hushed argument with himself, in four different voices. One his own, one a growling beast, one a young charmer, and the last a serious child. Nick didn't know that Judy could hear him, those ears of hers weren't just for show. The bunny sighed she couldn't be mad at him, it wasn't his fault Anthony had friends, "Hey Nick, are you okay?"

Officer Wilde turned around and smiled at her, "yeah, just talking to the brain trust."

Judy looked up to where she through Peter was and sighed heavily, "y'all just talking about how Anthony got away?"

Nick waved off his other selves, "yeah, but also about how I got this." he pulled a phone in a camouflage case from his packet.

"HIS PHONE!" Judy yelled, she had seen the bobcat use that very phone countless times on the job. She jumped and snatched the phone form Nick's paw. the bunny almost shook from the multitude of emotions coursing through her, this little 'shit show' wasn't a complete lost.

"Had too get something." Nick beamed with the arrogant pride only a fox was capable of conveying.

The bunny gazed up at her partner with the sparklely eyed looked she had just before she kissed him, "okay! we got something, may not be much but its more then we had when we started today." she looked around the dark streets, "lets hope we can get out of here with it." she turned to look up at the building she thought their sniper was on, "Officer Fangmeyer is it clear?" she asked through her radio.

There was a long pause, before the wolf with a rifle replied, "All I can tell you is, I don't see them."

"okay, we'll meet you at the front entrance of your building." Judy replied, she turned around to tell Nick to follow her. She paused seeing the fox leaning forward with his eyes closed and lips puckered like a grade school kit on a first date. "Nick?" she snapped her fingers to get his partner back to realty.

Nick's eyes shot open, they sparkled with a young innocent light. He blinked a few times and his eyes dulled to their normal mischievous holier then thou gleam. His lips relaxed, "uh, lets go." he walked passed Judy to hide his embarrassment, he thought that Robin had been waiting for a kiss from Judy not that he was acting out what the kit was doing.

It didn't take long to get to the building Peter was on, they could see it from their hiding spot. the six story was empty except for the manger and Peter. The pig was waiting in the reception area of the building for the police to finish doing whatever they were doing. Why did he have choose tonight to stay late.

Nick and Judy stood guard on the front steps of the building waiting for Peter like she said they would. The pair's eyes scanned the streets for the ferals but even with the slight elevation of the steps it was hard for the two shorter mammals to see over the crowd on the sidewalk. It took a few minutes for Peter to join them, he was worried he still didn't know what happen in the club. As the pig locked up behind him the wolf asked just that. "no time." Judy said, "lets go." with one final scan of the crowd the three officers headed for their car. they paid no mind to the angry manger, he was now just one a hundred mammals on the street now many of which were probably from the club judging from their fearful eyes and how they were dressed.

Peter walked with his tranq-rilfe open but pointed to the ground, ready if needed. Judy had her sidearm out as well, her tall ears up listening for anything. Her nose wiggled with her nerves, but she was in control. Nick's ears rotated like little radar dishes as he searched for their foes. His bright green eyes darted from face to face searching for his rival and his pack. he carried Peter's tranq-pistol but it felt useless, too big, too slow, too weak. Specially when Jacklyn, the smallest of the ferals, was able to shake off the darts in barely a minute. the fox had his teeth and claws but the others needed something more potent then the plastic toys.

Their car was parked around the next intersection, but the trio of cops could hear some sort of commotion around the corner. A couple of wildebeest rounded the bulding in a hurry, they noticed the cops in the light of a stree light and waved, "oh, hey officers, um there's a bunch of mammals over there like trashing a car." the first said pointing back the way the pair had came.

"like totally, one even ripped the door off." the other added.

That couldn't be good, with a glance between each other the cops ran past the wildebeest. However by the time they got to Nick's car the trouble makers were gone, and the damage was done. The sedan was totaled, all four tires were torn open or ripped off the axle, ever window was broken and the hood had been removed by force. It looked like one of the ferals had tired to pulled the engine out, one of the mounts had snapped while the rest had twisted and bent beyond repair. Leaving the motor sitting at an odd angle. And of course as the wildebeest said, the drivers side door was ripped off.

As Nick examined his distoried car and Judy called for back up over the radio, Peter scanned the area with his rifle. The wolf swore he saw glowing eyes in the shadows. He felt uneasy, watched, followed.

Hunted.

"Dominic and Stefan will meet us at 27th, come on." Judy said looking around, her fur was standing on end. A shiver ran down her spine as she motioned for her fellow officers too follow her.

"hold on a sec." Nick said, before he ripped open the crushed trunk of his car, it was so easy for the fox Peter felt a spike of fear. Nick was glade to find his uniform shirt with his badge and most importantly his cigarettes was there. "okay lets go." he said tossing his uniform on over his green shirt. He felt the same eyes on him as his fellow officers, it was unnerving.

Officers Wolfard and Grizzloi were going to meet them just a couple of lights down the road, but that felt like longest walk in the world, the street lights seemed to only illuminate how Nick, Judy and Peter were walking into a terror filled nightmare. The three cops had somehow become the only mammals out side, or at least the only ones they could see. Everything appeared normal, but some how off, it was too quite. The inky black shadows had pupliess glowing eyes that the officers could only see out of the corners of their eyes. their flashlights revealed nothing, just empty alley ways and dusty corners. terrors skittered about just out of sight. Hisses, clicking jaws, and tapping claws began to echoed around the cops, but never hide nor hair was ever seen of any of these terrors.

Creatures large and small scuttled across walls just out of sight, darted from shadow to shadow behind the officers. Patterns of holes, claw marks, were left behind but no one could smell anything, even Nick. The cops could barely think straight, they didn't know what the ferals were doing. They didn't know why they weren't dead yet, wouldn't it have been easy. What did the monsters want? How were they doing this.

How much longer would it be till they were out of here?

Judy's heart raced as she and her back up came to the corner they were going to met Dominic and Stefan at. The bunny had to force herself to calm down, she was trembling pretty bad. Her tactical belt was rattling something awful but she wasn't the only one. Peter had his tail so far between his legs he was tripping on it and his chattering teeth were almost as loud as his shaking belt. Judy looked around the only thing out of the ordinary was how Nick seemed fine if tense, was the Night Howler keeping him calm and why did the sidewalk feel so strange.

The bunny looked down and gasped, the other two cops looked at her then at the ground like she was. The three ZPD officers were all standing on a large X carved into the sidewalk by the claws of some mammal a little smaller then Nick. "How did they know!?" Peter almost shrieked on the verge of panic his hatred of the ferals had turned to nearly uncontrolled terror.

"they heard." Nick said looking around, "their just animals!" the fox yelled, startling both his companions. Judy clinched her chest, her heart was almost hurting. Todd snarled and walked in front of the group, "they!...Challenge!" the savage growled.

"what do you mean? They challenge." Peter asked with a shaking voice, his rifle pointed at the fox. Nick looked back at his companies, he was on all fours his claw dug into the concrete. He shook himself off and stood up.

"Calm down both of you." Judy said, her voice creaked slightly and her nose was going ninety miles an hour. Despite everything the bunny knew they needed to stay calm. She glance around them checking for threats, her ears up. Luckily what she saw a relief, "come on our rides here." Car 49 driven by Stefan Grizzloi, the Polar bear stop across the street form them. Stefan and Dominic started to get out of the car only to have all three of the other officers yell against it.

Peter, Judy and Nick piled into the back of the portal car, "Drive!" Peter order, ignoring Grizzoli's questions. The bear slammed the car into drive and headed off.

Judy sighed and slumped back into the not so cushy seat of the cruiser's back seat. She felt like she almost had a heart attack. Peter beside her was panted and almost curled up into a ball around his weapon. Nick however was staring out the back window, growling under his breath, "what is it?" Judy asked almost breathlessly.

"look." was all the fox said. Judy stood up and looked out the back and her ears fell behind her head and her mouth curled down as her brow furrowed. Anthony and his little pack was standing in the middle of the road, laughing at the fleeing cops. The ferals had won.

This round.

It was well after 9:00, several hours after the day shift should have ended, when Stefan pulled into the station parking garage. The mood in the car had calmed from the abject terror to the dull ache of defeat. All the what ifs bouncing around in Judy and Peter's heads had soured any joy they felt from surviving. What if they did this, what if they did that, what if what if what if, it was all consuming.

Except for Nick.

The fox's mind was already full. It was busy thinking for four personality and right now all four had one thing on their mind. Their girl friend. Nick wanted to get Judy back in a good mood for multiple reason, some good, some not so good. The real fox wished Judy see how his other selves were fawning over her it adorable how Robin the kit curled up in her lap or how Todd was kneading her shoulders. Slick had even stooped smoking while he whispered sweet nothing at the bunny.

The rabbit knew nothing about what the foxes were doing when she hoped out of the car. Nick followed behind her and chuckled as Todd rubbed affectionate on Judy's side almost knocking her over. "Nick!, stop." she said giggling. Peter glared at the fox and made a quick exit, while Dominic and Stefan watched him with eyes brows raised. Everyone was told to just ignore the fox's oddities, unless he was acting threatening or other wise dangerous, only Bogo, Peter and Judy knew the cause.

Nick quickly realized he was on all fours again, "damn it, Todd get out of my head," the fox growled as he stood up and turned around to glare of the image of his savage self. Slick laughed as Todd scurried under the car they just exited. "sorry Carrots, sometimes-"

"I know." Judy replied with a smile, she was about to say something when Bogo cleared his throat and motioned for the pair to follow him. The mismatch partners did as silently instructed.

Chief Bogo didn't say anything the whole walk to his office. Nick wanted to hide as he stood in front of the chief's desk, but he couldn't unlike his other selves. Slick was trying to hide behind the potted plant to the left of the room, his ears low and tail between his legs. Todd was curled up behind Judy while Robin stood next to her at attention, the real fox shooed away the unreal kit and savage. Both Judy and Bogo watched him with raised eye brows they could only guess what he was seeing.

"tell me what happened." Chief Bogo ordered flatly, he didn't sound angry or disappointed.

"well, we had him." Nick said standing at full attention, head and ears held high, eyes locked on his commanding officer, his tail swished back and before behind him, "but he kind of... had back up aaannnddd they kinda kicked our butts." the fox's confidence waned as he admitted failure, his ears fell and tail found its way between his legs.

Judy took over for her partner, "Nick was able to subdued Anthony with relative ease," the bunny sighed, "however we believe he was intoxicated at the time. I was able to tranq Jacklyn, but, then three other ferals showed themselves and-"

"and everything went to hell." the fox finished with a shrug, "we got his phone though." Judy agreed.

"lest there's that." Bogo grumbled, he wrote a few things down. The Buffalo shifted and looked at Judy, now completely ignoring Nick, as if he wasn't even in the room. "Officer Hopps... your assessment of, Officer Wilde."

Nick inhaled sharply and stood straighter, his other selves gathered around him as they all listened for Judy's report on him, "he did great, he's every bit as strong and fast as Anthony is, at least when he was drunk." Judy spoke plainly and without emotion or attachment. she stood straight with her ears up, only the occasional twitch of her nose betrayed her professionalism. She didn't want to be the cause of Nick getting fired or suspended, "and that was after just a day on-"

The chief snorted and shook his head, Judy nodded and continued, "Nick has done some odds things, that he blames on his other selves, but none of it dangerous."

the chief nodded and finished writing on his personal note pad before he said, "okay, now get that phone to the lab." he stood and sighed before throwing on his smile, "and have a nice night." his muzzle sagged into a tired frown, he was finally heading home after two days straight on the job. Nick and Judy said their goodbyes to the chief before leaving the office.

"come on, Nick." Judy said hurrying out of the office and down the hallway, the bunny must had gotten a second wind. Nick whined and followed her, he had plenty of energy left but that didn't mean he wanted to use it. Lest not working, most of his personalities wanted to go home and stop acting Judy's partner and start acting like her boyfriend.

Judy paused by the break room's open door, her ears twitched as she heard Peter inside talking on the phone. The wolf seemed to be half flirting half seeking a comforting conversation with who ever was on the other end of the line. the bunny poked her head in to call, "Hey Peter?" she wasn't trying to be rude but they were working here.

"Just a sec Jess." Peter said into his phone before he turned around, "whats up, Judy?"

"we're running Anthony's phone over to the techs want to come."

The wolf shook his head, "no, I was going to head home and get some rest." Judy nodded and headed off as the wolf returned to his phone conversation.

Judy hurried too the elevator like the empty car would leave with out her, while Nick just walked along after her with his paws in his pockets. The lab was just a floor below in the first basement level above the boiler room. The underground labyrinth of labs was brightly lite by fluorescent lights. The air was chilled to keep the multitude of computers and servers on this floor at the appropriate operating temperature. The hum of which drilled into the the ears of the fox. They followed the signs too the computer lab and found the late night tech. "here you go. This is for the Anthony Catson case." Judy said as she held the bag containing the smart phone up. the only tech in tonight was a moose named Taylor with a pot belly and like all his kind's long lanky limbs, "We need anything you can get off it?"

"anything but the sexy pics." Nick added with a chuckle.

"probably, unless they have evidence." Judy corrected, her partner rolled his eyes.

"Okay." Taylor said as he connect the phone to his computer, "anything in particular you want?"

"whereabouts, who he talks to, anything that can help us find these guys." Judy answered, as Nick leaned forward sliding his chin between Judy's tall ears then down to the top of her head. He draped his arms over her shoulders loosely. The bunny would have welcomed the warmth of the coming embrace, if they were off duty but they weren't so she took a step forward and shook him off her. The fox fell onto his paws and looked up as Judy said, "Nick, go take a smoke break."

Nick scoffed and threw his nose and tail in the air as he walked out the door on all four paws, "what was that about?" Taylor asked.

"nothing you need to worry about." Judy said, her tone ended the moose's curiosity then and there.

Ten minutes later Nick returned to the cubical he shared with Judy to find his partner at her computer looking through a database of mug shots, the fox leaned on the 'doorway' and said, "you ready to go Carrots?"

"nope." Judy replied as she examined a picture of a wolf more closely. She shook her head and moved on.

"what the tech guy say?"

Judy sighed and turned to her partner, "Anthony never active the GPS in his phone, so Taylor cant track where its been." she turned back to the computer, "Taylor's running the phone numbers, now."

"oh so then what are you doing?" the fox asked as he approached to look over her shoulder.

"I'm going through arrest recorders to see if the ferals with Anthony and Jacklyn have been caught before." Judy explained, Nick noticed that she had only limited the search to Otters, Bison and Wolves but not sex or offenses, even age and dates had been left blank. He didn't want to look at the number of pages.

9 of 390, sixteen photos per page.

Nick shook his head as he leaned in closer to his girlfriends head. With a sigh he pushed aside her ears with his cheek and started to nuzzle the top of her gray furred head. The feeling made Judy smile, in the dark office lit only by her computer the bunny would allow such affection at work. The fox glanced to the side at his other selves, all three smiled at him and nodded before he motioned for them to leave. They did for the most part. He needed to be a boyfriend right now.

Judy was about to tell Nick to stop when she felt his arms curl around her and pin her arms to her side. The fox held her gently as he said, "Judy, lets go home and get some rest."

"I can't." the gray bunny said she looked down at his arms, "now let go, so I can get back to work."

"no" the fox's gentle hold was as unbreakable as iron.

"Nick! let go of me!" Judy ordered, "I have to find him!"

"we will."

"Nick! if you don't let me go I swear I'll bite you!" Judy growled through clinched teeth.

"Judy" the fox barked hugging the bunny tighter, "you need to go home, and rest." he rubbed his cheek into hers gently to apologize for raising his voice, "if you burn yourself out like you are, you cant catch anyone." he released the hug and turned her around so they were facing each other, he looked as serous as ever, "I don't want to loose you."

Judy wanted to fight back, make a counter argument, but she was too tired. She finely relaxed and sighed, "yeah, I guess your right" she smiled a tired smile, she looked up at Nick with those sparkling purple eyes that the fox just loved.

"of course," Nick smirked, "besides, the bobcat's not the only feral that needs your attention."

Judy sighed and shook her head. With a weak smile she put her paw on Nick's cheek, "when your right, your right." she said giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I'm always right."

Some where in Savannah Central's lower end medium to large sized mammal housing districts a white hare fled from a group of rowdy mammals. In the heavy darkness of midnight, they were as frightening as monsters from the deepest of nightmares. The hare scurried into the door way of one of the many two story tall four family brown stones that lined the streets. The little prey mammal jumped up on the mailbox and panting loudly in the silent night.

The pretty little white hare looked around the corner and epped at the approaching pack. She pressed her back into the wall only to find she was now muzzle to muzzle with a grinning bobcat. He clung to the brick wall by his powerful claws, his front at her shoulders his back at her knees. she was trapped with his fanged smile inches from the her vulnerable throat, but she felt no fear as he leaned in closer. Jacklyn giggled as Anthony kissed her neck.

The bobcat moved his kissing form his feral lovers neck to her lips, his body pressed against hers. Her tail end rubbed on the call buttons for the four homes inside. With in a minute every mammal inside was awake, their responses were an annoyed cacophony of growls and cursing but the ferals didn't care to notice. why should they.

They ruled this city.

The mammals that lived inside sure didn't know that. A couple of the occupants took great offense to midnight interruptions, they took offense to many things. gang banging thugs tend to be like that. The fear of the populous around them is the only real power they have. One of the thugs, a twelve point buck name Tureck, stormed down the stairs and threw open the front door wearing only a pair of baggy pants and some boxer shorts. He had a pistol stuck in the back of his waist band, "just what the hell do you two think your doing? Do y'all know what time it is?"

Anthony let go of the wall with one paw and turned to glare at the large intruder with a tightly clenched fist. Jacklyn hung from her mate's neck with only her toes touching the mailbox, her claws were digging into the metal. They said nothing letting their angry eyes tell the thug what they thought of his interruption. Tureck snorted and said, "you two got to be dumb to be doing that on Desmond's door." as he stared into their burning eyes the buck's courage melted.

With the suddenly realization who they were he started to panic, "w-wait, your" Jacklyn hissed like a cobra cutting him off, while Anthony showed his white fangs. A sudden crash startled the buck. A bison climbed down from the crushed roof of the car parked out front of the building and looked up at him with a hungry hatred for the thug. An otter and wolf growled and hissed as they crawled around the top edges of the entrance way hanging from their claws in the bricks. the buck was too afraid too notice how their mouths were watering.

The buck was terrified. he was staring down a pack of angry ferals and they were hungry. Tureck grabbed his pistol out of his waist band. He was fast but the monsters were faster, the hare latched onto the thug's wrist before he could bring his weapon to bare. Her razor sharp teeth cut through flesh and bone with ease. The buck never had a chance to scream, the pack leader brought him down to with a bite to the throat. The mammal landed on the floor with a thud, the bobcat held the prey so his pack could begin to feed. He joined once the buck stopped twitching.

"Tureck, what the hell is all that noise?" a Hyena's voice yelled from upstairs.

A quick growl from Anthony and the feasting ferals froze, "we have a new home." the bobcat purred low, "we just have clear it." with a twitch of his head the ferals moved. The bloody bison named 'Iron' went to the closest apartment, 'Scout' the wolf dashed for the other ground floor apartment under the stairs. 'Slinky' the otter and Jacklyn dashed up the stairs, Anthony followed after he took a moment to close the door. The bland beige walls and white linoleum of the floor would never be the same, nor would the tan carpets and walls of the apartments.

Last night was just what Judy needed, Nick enjoyed it as well. They barely made it too work on time, the morning had been good too. Both were fresh form the shower as they walked into the station, crisp uniforms and the faint hint of each other's scent on their damp fur. After clocking in the pair met up with Peter. One quick discussion later and all three knew what to do. Peter would update the case file and work with the traffic office to track Anthony's pack.

Nick and Judy would run the only lead Taylor got them off of Anthony's phone. Most of the numbers were what they expected, Jacklyn of course, his parents, the bank, his partner and a few others from work. However there was one that was odd, it was simplify called 'Bozz' and after some investigation they found the number was to a cheap prepaid phone.

Tyler the moose obtained a warrant for everything pertaining to the phone in question. It came from a corner stop and shop a couple of mouths ago. About the same time Anthony started working at the ZPD. Luck was with the investigators this day, the store had a picture of the tiger that bought the phone. However the clerk at the convenience store didn't remember him but it was better then nothing.

Their luck held as they got a match from the facial recondition software. The large Bengal tiger's name was Bozly Bengala. He had been arrested several times on gang related charges, with suspected ties too the Santigato drug cartel but he and his bosses were like Teflon.

Nothing sticks.

So now the search was on. Nick didn't talk to his old contacts much any more and most of his old 'friends' avoided him like the plague. That didn't leave Nick and Judy with out options though. He still knew every single sleazy ball, con artiest, and hustler out there. There were plenty that might know where to find their target, but most would be hard to conceive to give up that information. So the partners decided it was time to pay Duke Weaslton another visit, everyone knew he would talk it was how he survived. knowing just enough about everybody to be useful to everyone on both sides of the law. If Duke didn't know where to find the guy, he would know who did.

The under dressed weasel had set up shop in the Rain Forest district today. His short legged table was on the corner of the sidewalk just barely far enough away from the entrance of the J.C Piggies he was in front of to be legal. He wasn't having much luck today with selling his bootleg DVDs. Most mammals were in fact avoiding him. Even offering two for a dollar only got him angry looks. He was just about to pack up when one of the mammals he didn't want to see walked over to him. Any police officer was bad, but Judy Hopps always meant trouble.

"Duke Weaslton." Judy greeted as she stood and crossed her arms in front of her.

"oh, come on flopsy the copsy." Duke said gathering up his DVD, "I wasn't doing nothing wrong."

"sure you weren't." the rabbit replied, "and Weaselton couldn't you come up with a new nickname, you always use that one."

Duke's nose wiggled he could smell something to maybe give him an advantage, "well, I would call you pred lover but." the weasel smiled and ran his paws down his chest and kicked out one leg, "but who couldn't love all this."

Judy coughed and covered her mouth, "oh sweet cheese and crackers, I just about threw of in my mouth." she swallowed and shook her head, "okay, never! do that again." she said with an angry glare.

the weasel smirked and sighed, "Ahhh, no accounting for taste." he shook his head and continued, "so, where's your _partner_?"

"around." Judy replied, time for some revenge and to get what they came here for, "I need you to look at a picture and tell me where this guy is?" she held up said photo.

"oh no, hell no!" Duke replied, "last time I helped you, I ended up in the hospital."

"that wasn't our fault, Duke." the officer replied condescendingly sweet, "your the one who jumped out of a moving car." she took a few steps forward to block the weasel's escape to the right of his table, and to guide him into the 'trap'. The outlaw took a few steps away from the bunny nearing an alley way, "anyway, Mister Weaselton, you can ether answer me, or my partner can ask you." Judy took a step forward, Duke took a step back. Right where they wanted him.

"and where is your partner anyway?" Duke asked again. To answer his question a vicious snarl erupted from the alley he had been guided to stand beside. The weasel stumbled and fell on his back as the red fox with burning feral eyes stalked closer to Duke. Nick bared his dripping, sharp, white fangs and stared into his targets eyes.

"you found him and he doesn't sound like he's going to ask as nicely as I did." Judy said with a smile so calm it was as frightening as the savage fox.

the weasel stared at the fox for a moment before turning to Judy, "let me see it!" he said as he snatched the picture from the bunny cop. "this guy, his names Bozly."

"we already know that."

"o-oh." Duke stuttered, he glanced at the fox. Nick snarled to get the weasel to continue, "He uh he likes to eat at a diner over in Central, uh uh Peggy Pete's Eats, or something like that its on uh." Duke's heart raced as his memory failed him, "its-uh its on uh 10th that's all I know, I swear."

"thanks Duke." Nick said as his snarl became a smile. The fox stood holding his paws out, he cringed and wiggled his fingers. they felt like they were covered in gunk, "Hey, Carrots, next time we do this can we not do it in the dirtiest alley in all of Zootopia?"

"yes, Nick, you were very frightening" Judy said not paying any attention to the fox, she was on the phone with Peter.

"I love how much attention you pay me." Nick said, shaking his head with a smirk.

"so, am I free to go?"

the fox cop looked at the weasel still cowering on the ground, "your still here?" Nick replied dismissively.

Nick watch Duke scurry away as Judy said, "Today has **Got** to be our lucky day." she smirked and slipped her phone back into her pocket, "Bozly just showed up at the diner."

"shouldn't take us that long to get there." Nick smirked at his partner. He would never tell her but she was adorable when she was on the trial of a suspect.

It took almost half an hour to get to the diner. Peter had eyes on their target the whole time a couple other police cars were hanging around the area as back up, Judy and Nick were the leads on this case so nobody moved till they said so.

Car 52 parallel parked down the street from Peggy Pete's Eats. It was just a normal corner diner that catered to larger mammals. The neighborhood was a little on the lower income side, with uptown just a block away so the clientele was mix, meaning a tiger in a suit like Bozily wasn't that odd. That he was dining with stereotypical street thugs was.

Nick and Judy opened their respective doors and stepped out but froze when the radio buzzed, "He's on the move." Peter informed the partners, "looks like he's in a hurry."

"have we been made?" Nick asked.

"I don't think so." Judy answered, "didn't see any looks outs." she relayed the question to the wolf.

Peter took a moment to review the camera, "um, looks like he took a call and just left, didn't even take the time to leave a tip."

"somethings up." Judy comment rubbing her chin with the mic, "track him." the bunny ordered as she climbed back in the car, Peter said he was on it. She called over the radio for the other cars to stay close but out of sight. Nick followed her lead and jumped back into the car. He shrugged as his three other selves asked him what was going on from the back seat. Nick was trying to not talk to them right now. Them constantly being around had become awkward last night, Robin had so many questions.

With Peter's eye in the sky guiding the cars on the ground, Judy Nick and the three other cars were able to stay on Bozly and his little crews tail. The wolf may have been half a city away but Peter could see more then the offices on the tiger's tail, every turn, every traffic violation, what he didn't see were cars that seemed to be following his.

After following their quarry all the way to mid town Savannah Central Peter chimed in that Bozly had pulled into a back alley. Judy parked around the corner form said alley while the other cars circled the area about half a block away. It was in a decent neighborhood not too far from the university, Judy had looked at apartments in this area. The mammals were around her age and size in some sections not to mention the cheap rent. It was just too far from the station.

"what could they be doing out here?" Judy said as she climbed out of the patrol car. She hoped on to the sidewalk with her partner, he was sniffing the air like he had caught wind of something that worried him, "what is it?" she asked.

"blood." Nick replied his voice almost a growl, "and bobcat."

"oh." Judy drew her tranq-gun. Nick curled around her as he went down on all four paws, "what are you doing?"

"I got an idea." he replied as he picked her up by the scruff of her neck and back of her uniform. The bunny didn't make a sound but a few worried mammals watched as the fox jumped on top of the police car and then gracefully jumped up to a small balcony, also known as a window seal for an elephant. He carefully picked his way around the flower pots in his path before he jumped to the next window seal a story up. The next leap brought Nick and Judy to the roof. The fox's claws drug into the concrete as he pulled himself and his partner up.

"thanks, but I could have gotten up here myself, Slick." Judy said once she was set down. She rubbed the back of her neck as they walked across the gravel roof.

"sure, you could've, Carrots." Nick replied watching her swaying tail. Judy insisted she could have as they looked over the side of the building. Below them a single car was parked illegally in the alley way with a coyote leaned on the truck with his arms crossed. He was probably the look out.

The police officers followed the alley and Nick's nose to the back corner of the building and looked down into the alley way intersection. There was a scene the pair were regrettably starting to get use too, blood and body parts every where. A tiger they thought had to be Bozly was looking around with a horse, "what are they doing?" Nick asked.

"investigating?" Judy said amazed, "Come on." she motioned for the fox too follow her as she quietly dropped down to the fire escape. Her padless paws made little noise as she scampered down the heavy metal grating. A tiny thump on the dumpster got both the thug's attention too her. They turned toward the bunny cop just as Nick landed hard on the concert in front of his partner. He stood and smiled confidently at the startled tiger.

"w-we have n-nothing to do with this." the horse stammered, "we-we just found them like this." Bozly glared at his cohort, his paw under his coat.

"we didn't come here to give you any trouble." Judy said her tranquilizer weapon in paw. The radio chimed asking if Nick and Judy needed back up, the bunny stared down the tiger with the proper respect he deserved and asked, "Do we?" Nick smirked as he looked from the two tugs then to the third that came running up, if there was trouble the thugs didn't stand a chance.

Bozly relaxed and motioned for his crew to do so as well, "no, you don't need them."

Judy told the other officers everything was okay but that she would check in with them in five minutes, "so lets talk somewhere less, you know." the bunny said motioning to the alley with the tiger's car, Bozly nodded. Nick walked with his head held high, he was sure with a simple growl any of the thugs would roll over and show their belly so to speak. A snap of Judy's fingers would be enough to put the fox in his place though.

By choice of course.

"so, officer Hopps, how can we help." Bozly asked crossing his arms as he leaned on the trunk of his car.

"How do you know Anthony Catson?" Judy asked skipping to the point, "we followed you cause we know you've been talking to him. So don't pretend you don't know who he is."

the tiger growled, he didn't like being talked to like that. However a look at the fox and he knew he didn't really have a say in how she talked to him. He had seen eyes like Nick's before. Eyes that burned with an inner light from a bygone age. The bobcat the cops were asking about had them too, "okay." the tiger relented, "Anthony came to us a few mouths ago with a deal. You can probably guess what it was."

"maybe," Nick stated flatly.

Judy crossed her arms, "Indulge us." she would never tell Nick but she liked having a partner mammals were afraid of.

Bozly sighed and rubbed his eyes with his pointer and thumb, "he would tell us what the police knew and when and where you guys patrolled and raids and stuff like that." he looked at the cops, he hated talking to them but he couldn't do anything about it, "he also convinced the other suppliers to join our organization."

"so essentially your boss was the only howler supplier in town," Judy said nodding her head, it felt so wrong to not be writing all this down but she had to give something to these guys so they would keep talking.

Nick just amused himself by watching his other selves messing with the three gang members. Slick was standing in front of the tiger blowing fake smoke in his face and making snide comments about his clothes. Todd seemed to like to chew on the horse's hooves. Robin was the best with how he stood on the hood of the car with his paws up like he was going to box the coyote four times his size, however their was a job to be done so the little kit hoped down and stood at attention beside Judy. Just like Nick was trying to do.

"yeah basically or they paid us protection by sharing the profits." Bozly continued, Judy snorted about racking up charges. The tiger sighed and said, "its just business."

"what did he get out of it?" Judy asked eyeing Nick beside her, the fox was laughing quietly to himself.

"well he got Howler of course." Bozly stated the obvious, "he also didn't want us to hurt anyone in the ZPD."

"well that's changed." Judy said before taping her partner on the elbow to bring him back around.

"same on this side of the law." Bozly said looking away, "pass week he's been hunting down our dealers and, taken more then just their howler."

Judy nodded, "well that makes sense he wants his stuff." her partner and Bozly agreed, "we need names and locations."

"what?"

Judy shrugged and spoke matter-of-factly, "we need to know who and where your dealers are so we can keep them safe and hopefully catch Anthony. If we cut off his supple, we can set a trap."

"you just going to arrest them?" the coyote asked and accused.

"that's up to them." Nick answered with a smug smile. He felt Todd's control creeping over him, a hard slap of his tail on the ground brought him back to himself. The savage was growling about dominance, who knows what that could mean.

"If they don't give us a reason too, they wont be," Judy said with her eyes closed and making dismissive jesters with her paw, "if they surrender their stock we'll just say they found it and turned it into the proper authority." the bunny's smirk was infuriating the tiger.

"I don't like the sound of that Bozz." the horse said looking at Bozly.

"well that's the thing." Nick said clapping his paws and smiling sweetly, "we don't care, were after the mammal that's been doing that." he pointed over his shoulder with his thumb, his false mirth melted into growl, "we don't care about your profits, your money, or even your pride. We are not going to stop till we have this guy and his little band of monsters off the streets." he bared his fangs slightly as he added, "and if you get in our way... I'll move you." the three thugs noticed Nick's sharp black claws were out. His simple nonthreatening words sent terrible shivers down their spines. Nick could smell their fear, he felt so powerful and he loved it. He was starting to understand why mammals did this stuff. Then he saw his other selves and the truth came back to him. there was a price for invincibility.

Was it worth it.

Bozly stared at the cops, they were hunters and were on the trail of their quarry. The tiger could tell he was just a obstetrical. However, if he played his cards right he could profit from all this, he just needed to wait for the right moment. "I don't like it ether, but we ain't walking out of this alley with out cuffs if we don't help." the tiger looked at the pair of cops, "y'all got a pen and paper."

Judy smiled they won, she popped her notebook out of her back pocket. However her pen was gone, but she knew where it probably was. Judy turned to see Nick slipping the carrot pen into his pocket, these scum weren't worthy of using it. He produced another pen, this one just a simple ball point. The bunny sighed and took it then gave it to Bozly. The bunny wondered how Nick had gotten the carrot pen while tiger wrote in the pad.

A few minutes, one check in and six pages of notes later, Bozly gave back the note pad and pen. The bunny smiled and looked up at the gangbangers and said, "y'all go on and get out of here." she may have been smaller then all of them but the tiger and his cohorts all jumped to her order, piling into the car and driving away.

Officer Hopps made a few calls for crime scene techs and got other officers to start picking up the mammals on the list. She reported into Bogo as well, the chief ordered them to secure the scene until they were relieved. However with most of the day shift running down the mammals on the list, Nick and Judy had to wait till a mid shift pair came in.

Nick was annoyed but Judy was on another level. The fox was surprised his partner's right paw wasn't bleeding with how long and hard she thumped it on the ground. She must have paced back and forth for an hour straight and asked for status updates from the other officers every two minutes. They were doing well no one had any real problems.

By the time the other officers arrived to relieve Nick and Judy the crime scene techs were nearly done. The bunny and fox hurried to their car and headed out to pick up the last of the mammals on the list. It was a quick affair with in seconds of stepping out of the car the bunny was forcing the two chinchilla's into it. They were confused but still complied with her, she had made it clear they were not under arrest. On the way the cops explained what was going on and the two drug dealers gladly gave over their stock. Their lives were more important to them then the money.

Later at the station while Judy and Nick were searching the pair of criminals Chief Bogo approached and said, "great job, you two."

"All in a days work chief." Judy said beaming at the praise. she gave the chief a crisp salute but couldn't stop smiling. Nick meanwhile sent their detainees to the holding cell designated for this operation, they weren't being locked up. the cops just had no were else to put them all. They were safe there at least.

"well, your day's not over yet." Bogo announced, "grab your gear we're going to secure your friends grow house."

"sounds fun." Nick smirked as he popped his knuckles. Bogo nodded and headed to his office to get his side arm.

With in the hour the ZPD descended on a half abandoned nondescript factory in the oldest section of the industrial area of Savannah central. Over twenty officers surround the perimeter wearing Kevlar body armor rated for military grade weapons, the ZPD may have a non lethal arsenal but that didn't mean the criminals did. Not only were the officers better armored, they also carried more powerful and debilitating less lethal weapons. Powerful tranquilizer weapons, tear gas grenades and launchers, shotguns loaded with bean bag shells, and pepper ball guns. It may not kill someone but it wasn't something they would laugh at.

Chief Bogo however only brought his bellowing voice and the standard tranq-pistol everyone on a normal day. He was in charge and normally last to go into a situation. not by choice though he rather be upfront when kicking in the door to severe a warrant, but he had to stay back and coordinate everything sometimes act as a negotiator. Besides the officers under his command didn't need to be worrying about him in such high pressure situations, he didn't need looking after but loyal subordinates tend to worry anyway.

Judy and Nick were by their chief's side, sergeant Hopkins was oddly ordered to be inside the building. Like all they other officers they wore riot gear, but Judy couldn't stop adjusting her helmet, it was a little too big and its face shield kept pulling it forward. The rest of her body armor fit well enough. Interlocking Kevlar coated steel plates covered her belly and back allowing for movement but still offering the needed protection. shoulder, upper and lower arm guards as well shine chafe and outer thigh plates were added for extra protection. She even had on boots. The bunny hated it all, Besides the weight, the boots made it hard too feel the ground beneath her. There wasn't a weapon her size so she carried her normal tranq-pistol and a poly carbonate shield. It was more useful this it looked, Judy could knock a mammal four times her size off their paws with it, if she had a running start but she wasn't stopping mob's charge. Judy would much rather just have her normal uniform, her pistol and her wits.

Nick loved the armor and weapon.

Armed with a fulling automatic paint ball gun filled with pepper balls and wearing full riot gear complete with gas mask. He chuckled to himself about how he looked like a storm trooper. Even using a deep voice at times. Real Nick couldn't help it, it made both him and his younger self laugh you got to have fun with your work. Nick wasn't the only one wearing something new. All three of the other foxes were kited for battle. Robin wore basically the same armor Nick did. Slick wore boxing tap around his wrists and between his fingers, loose blue jeans torn off at the knees and a open red floral print shirt revealing his toned, cream colored chest and belly. Todd was covered in spiked metal armor complete with bladed helmet, shoulders and tail. It was as vicious as him and perfect for a beast that walked on all fours.

"area secure." Wolfard said over the radio, echoing Hopkins, and a few other officers. "there ready for you, Chief."

"good." the chief replied as he turned to his subordinates specifically Judy as kicked the ground with her boots, "sergeant." the Buffalo called, "we got a angry drug queen to talk too."

"uh, did you forgot your glasses there, Chief?" Nick mumbled through his mask.

"no." Chief Bogo glared at the fox, before turning back to Judy, "I'm talking to my newest Sergeant."

Judy beamed and bounced in place, "really?" she shook her head and forced herself to stand at attention and saluted, "I'll do my best to make you proud chief." she tried to remain stoic but her mouth betrayed her and stretched out into a wide smile.

"see that you do."

Nick smiled under his masked and saluted his partner. He was so going to take her out for a nice dinner and a romantic evening at home to night. Rose petals on the bed, chilled wine on the nightstand and chocolate covered fruits the whole nine yards. He waged his tail a little as he looked at chief and asked, "so, Bogo, I'm getting promoted too, right?"

"your lucky to keep your job, Wilde." Bogo replied as he led the pair inside. Judy was ecstatic, she almost skipped along side Chief Bogo. On the way the buffalo explained that Judy was in charge of hunting down the ferals now and that tomorrow she would have a metaphorical file on her desk containing possible officers for a task force she'll be in charge of.

Judy was just about to explode.

The inside of the dark factory smelt of old fertilizer, stagnate water and plants, not to mention the dust and rust. A few mammals that worked for Santigato leaned on the far wall from were Bogo, Judy and Nick entered, the workers grumbled about just about everything, the cops, their orders, how muggy the night was, but mostly money. If produce wasn't moving then they weren't getting paid, and now that the stock was getting taken away and disposed of they felt their wallets getting light.

Almost every mammal in the place could hear the drug queen upstairs yelling at her subordinate. Maria Santigato was very profane as she gave Bozly the tongue lashing of a life time. When she stopped to catch her breath he tried to argue his case. he sounded so weak and submissive as he spoke, "they had me dead to rights ma'am." Chief Bogo, Sergeant Hopps and Officer Wilde approached as he added "besides those beast have killed like twelve of our guys."

"and that's why your supposed to be hunting that asshole down!" the thin attractive tigress said, she wore a white loose blouse with red flowers on it and a pair of tight blue jeans over her light orange coat and thin black stripes. Despite Bozly having a good foot on her, he still cowered at her rage. "not selling out our whole damn operation."

Chief Bogo cleared his throat drawing the arguing tigers attention. they turned to look at the large buffalo he was bigger then both of them, "you should've known this would have happened eventually." Bogo said. the tigress scoffed and turned away crossing her arms. Nick made a joke in a deep voice about how they couldn't deny the power of the empire, but that only earned him an elbow to the side from Judy

The cape buffalo was about to say something when every radio crackled with calls of, incoming, we have a breach, or look out. Before the mammals on the inside could react a white, elephant sized, panel van smashed through the blockade outside and then through the same door the Chief, Judy and Nick had just came through down stairs.

"Rival." came through Nick's face mask in a snarl, as chief Bogo ordered everyone to hold their positions. The fox griped his weapon tighter, he smelt ferals. Yells, growls, roars and other sounds of fighting came from outside as an otter hoped out of the van's drivers side floor bored rubbing his head.

Jacklyn stepped out of the same side of the van and growled, "damn it, Slinky, I told you too hit the brakes!"

"sorry, boss lady," the otter replied with a smile he kept his head down submissively.

The white hare shook her head and looked over at the gang members across from her and Slinky, "what ever you going to help me?" she tugged on damaged bumper of the van. The otter nodded and scampered over to the other end of the bumper. The three mammal across from them scrambled to draw their weapons as the hare and the otter tore the bumper off the vehicles and threw it across the factory bowling two of the gangbangers over with ease. The last of the three thugs a hyena stumbled to the side as his friends were crushed under the metal bumper, a moment later the otter brought him down in a flurry of teeth, claws, fists and kicks.

The hare smirked and looked up stairs to the make shift office above as the sounds outside stopped. A high window shattered and Anthony came crashing down onto the second floor. He rolled up to his paws and said, "hey, it worked." he smiled ignoring the large tare in his jeans. He spun on his paws and caught two darts out of the air and glared at Chief Bogo and Judy. Nick growled at the bobcat as he tossed the darts away, the fox let loose a short stream of pepper balls Anthony jumped to the side and laughed.

"oh, Hey Bozly." Anthony called throwing out his paws like he was expecting a hug from an old friend. The bobcat appeared to ignore the officers but they knew better, "Ah got yer call, by the way." the cat smirked at the tiger, "but ah ain't here to solve yor problems. Sorry."

"what's he talking about Bozly?" Maria asked with a suspicious glare. She jumped as the hare in short shorts and a pink tiny t-shirt jumped up on the railing using all four paws to sit on it. Bogo shifted his aim to the new feral and her close mouth smile. Judy step between Jacklyn and the chief with her shield up and her pistol ready. While Anthony was yelling back and forth between his pack below about seeing if the van still worked, Nick positioned himself perfectly to take down Anthony.

Easier said then done.

"I don't know what he's talking about." Bozly replied looking at his boss then from feral to feral, "screw this." he bolted for the stairs. Judy and Bogo as well as Maria yelled for the fleeing tiger to stop. A growl from Anthony sealed the tiger's fate.

Nick however had bigger fish to fry, in the form of a smaller cat. The armored fox already had his weapon leveled at Anthony with a simply squeeze of the trigger he let loose another stream of little red pellets. The bobcat snarl as he jumped to the side like before, just as the fox wanted. The balls hit the floor and exploded in a cloud of choking powder.

Anthony's paws creaked the floor as he jumped back just before the stinging cloud enveloped him, but it was enough to distract him. Nick's gas mask protected him as he burst through the debilitating red veil and slammed his fist into the cats short muzzle. Anthony spun with the blow, Nick grabbed his target's left wrist attempting restraint the bobcat. The cat was far more limber then the officer thought however, Anthony twisted and elbowed the fox in the side of the head.

Nick's vision was burled from the blow and he stumbled to the side loosing his grip on his foe. Anthony growled as he pounced on the fox's face and twisted it. He could have ripped a normal fox's head off like that, but all this accomplished was too turn the gas mask all wrong on Nick's head. He couldn't see and could barely breath. A swift kick to the gut sent him tumbling away.

That didn't go as planed at all.

As soon as the first shot was fried Jacklyn jumped at Bogo, and Judy jumped in the way. The two long eared mammals bounced off one another. Bogo fired at the hare before she could stand. The off balance feral caught one with her paw and swatted another away before taking the third to the shoulder. She growled as Bogo gave her another dart to the chest. The feral hare slumped to the floor with her back to a post. Judy approached with her shield up. Bogo covered his newest sergeant while Maria made her get away.

Judy sighed in relief, the hare seem to be unconscious. The new sergeant was about to say so till Jacklyn's eyes snapped open like some monster. She hissed revealing her bucked teeth had been filed into a pair of sharp fangs. The feral moved before Judy got over her shock, Jacklyn slammed her fist into Judy's shield sending hundreds of cracks through it and knocking the bunny cop on her back. Jacklyn pounced but thankfully Judy had her shield in the way protecting her the moment.

Chief Bogo's powerful arms came down and wrapped around Jacklyn's neck and chest, their size difference made a sleeper hold impossible. Despite probably being stronger then the buffalo Jacklyn couldn't get a grip on the tree trunk Bogo called an arm as he picked her up. However her sharp claws and makeshift fangs dug into his flesh painfully, but Bogo banished the pain from his mind as he held the hare.

Judy was on her paws now with her cuffs ready to go around the struggling hare's legs. That was easier said then done. The hare was kicking like an unruly puppy. Judy's face mask got several deep gouges in it as she tightened a cuff on Jacklyn's left ankle. A loud snarl drew her attention. The bunny turned and caught a glimpse of the bobcat coming.

The bunny was fast, she garbed her riot shield and bought it up to cover herself. The bobcat's claws pierced the poly carbonate inches from her nose, but they were stuck. Bogo could hold the hare for a moment longer. Anthony tired too pull his claws free as Judy held her shield tight and ran past the feral bobcat, she yanked him off his paws leaving him on his back but he was free. Judy spun on her boots and turned to bring the edge down on the bobcat's nose.

With a loud growl the cat swatted Judy's leg out from under her, and punched the falling bunny's shield from the ground. The comically strong feral sent the cop rolling away. Anthony flipped over onto all fours and turned back to Bogo with a snarl. The bobcat was going to free his mate, However Bogo decided if Antony wanted Jacklyn he would give him Jacklyn. With a grunt the buffalo threw the hare at the quick little cat.

Jacklyn bounced on the floor with a squeak as Anthony stepped to the side. Now the bobcat wanted to kill the buffalo but another feral had something to say to that. Nick slammed into the cat putting his freed teeth to use and the pair rolled away. Jacklyn was not out of the fight, she was on her paws with in a moment and growling at Bogo. She wanted blood. Judy tried to bowl over the feral with her shield, the hare heard her however and stepped to the side.

Judy's boots slide on the wood floor. She bumped into Bogo's legs and turned around, her damaged shield up at the ready to continue to fight, her pistol long since lost, "I got this chief." she looked at the blood running down the buffalo's arm, "you get out of here."

Bogo looked around, the other ferals had surrounded them. the otter was on the railing hissing and drooling like a beast possessed, behind Bogo the wolf and bison were watching more stoically but still there were more. A small round faced weasel known as a stoat bounced in place beside the two larger ferals playing with circular saw blade. At the other end of the balcony a wolverine acceded the stairs. He was the same one that Anthony arrested on his first day and their were a few more stayed down stairs to load the van.

"No sergeant, get officer Nick Under control." Chief Bogo ordered, his tone of voice made the bunny jump to action. Judy hurried over to the fighting feral predators, teeth, claws and muscles were put to use. Fur and clotheing flew as the two powerful beast attempted to tare each other apart, they were both bloodied but nothing that stop them.

Anthony growled as he slammed Nick on his back, his fangs aimed at the fox's throat. It would have been the death of the officer if he hadn't kicked the smaller feral off him. The fox rolled over onto all fours before he could pounce the bobcat Judy grabbed her partner's torn and bloodied armor and pulled him back. In his moment of feral rage Nick turned and snapped at her paw, "Nick!" the bunny said stepping back, he missed her completely but it was still startling.

The fox quickly realized what he had done and lowered her head and ears. Before he could form the words to apologize the bobcat was on the attack. Judy again threw her riot shield in the way. The abused poly carbonate could take no more and it snapped in half when the bobcat's fist hit it. The broken shield smacked into Judy's helmet dazing her for a moment while Nick came around and punched Anthony forceing him to stagger back. The pair of ferals squared off again.

"Enough." Bogo bellowed shaking the bones of every mammal near by. Even Anthony stopped in his tracks and glared at the bleeding buffalo. Chief Bogo gave the ferals his withering glare as he pulled his radio unit off his belt and hit the send button, "this is chief Bogo to all officers." he closed his eyes and he ordered, "pull back, get the wounded and get out of here."

Judy looked from her chief to each of the ferals ending on Anthony. The bobcat crossed his arms over his chest. He looked a little worse for wear, tore clothing and fast healing bits and claws marks but still smiled the smug smiled only a feline was capable of, it some how grew more smug as Jacklyn walked up and slipped her arm around his and rubbed her cheek on his shoulder.

"come on Hopps, Wilde." Bogo ordered as he held his injured arm. Judy eyed the ferals they pasted while Nick just tried to block out the laughter and the yelling. Todd wanted blood and Robin wanted to finish the job, while Slick just hated running away with their tails between their legs.

Everybody hated that.

Despite the myriad of injures, none of the officers of the ZPD were killed. Broken in both body and spirit but not dead. In fact the only mammal killed was Bozly, killed by the bison when the tiger fled.

Judy was shaken the most by the failure. Her first hour as sergeant resulted in twelve officers injure and three hospitalized. However after a minor pep talk from Bogo and some affection from Nick she felt better. She wasn't actually the one in charge after all, and how could they have predicted what would have happened or how quickly Anthony's pack was growing.

The only thing Nick was worried about was that Judy might be mad at him for snapping at her, but she had forgiven him before they even left the scene. Just because he was sure she had, didn't mean he wouldn't try to make it up to her anyway. Specially with Robin in his ear reminding him of the face she made when he snapped at her. Judy wasn't in the mood to go out tonight. She was almost didn't want to have him over tonight, but Nick's fast talking and promises of a lovely message got him in the door.

Nick meant every word and had the skills to back them up. After a shower and ordering some Asian food the pair relaxed on Judy's bed, at least Judy was relaxing. Nick was putting his strong paws too use. Despite actually wanting to be alone Judy was enjoying the attention. With in seconds of starting the message Judy's body felt like putty in the fox's paws. So that her mind didn't wonder to anything bad she turned on a mindless cable sitcom.

They went on like that for a good ten minutes. No need for words, only the sound of the slightly humorous characters on TV and Judy's groans and moans. The bunny giggled when she felt Nick kiss her neck, she sat up in her tight cotton tank top and short shorts, "I think your barking up the wrong tree tonight, Nick." the fox smirked and bark a few times as he climbed on the bed with her, his paws rubbing over Judy with a different intent now. The bunny laughed as she tugged off his ZPD tee-shirt leaving him in only his jersey shirts, maybe some loving is what she needed.

A loud burst of static from the TV distracted them. They glared at the annoyance. The buzzing static continued till the picture cleared revealing Anthony siting on a bed. He wore only a pair tore jeans, his bare chest showed little signs of fight from earlier that night. The bobcat groaned, "Cams, is'it worken yet?" he was angry and tired of waiting.

"Sorry boss this is the first time I done this." a smaller male voice replied off camera, "OH shit! um boss is working."

the bobcat jumped a little and looked at the camera and in turn most every mammal in Zootopia. "Damn it all." Anthony growled, "just ruined everything!" he snarled and threw a pillow past the camera at someone. A female in the room laughed.

Anthony's growl became a sigh, he clapped his paws together and said, "Anyway, Howdy Zootopia." the alpha cat's demeanor changed completely, a smiled and spoke with a cheery drawl, "et's y'all's biggest bad ass hunter specking." he chuckled seemingly tickled at his self given title, "Ah know what yer thinking, Ah'm some sort of freak and Me and meh band of evil Monsters are runnin around killen everabody we see."

A chuckle escaped his maw before the bobcat continued, "and nuten could be farther form the truth." Anthony leaned forward. He looked almost charming with that gunslinger smirk of his, "we ain't evil monsters. We're just... classic...Y'all know ah long time ago predators hunted prey an et was survival of the fittest." his smile lost its charm as showed his fangs, "we're just trying to make everyone stronger, weed out the weak. ya know."

"or your just a psycho that likes eating other mammals." Jacklyn's voice came from off camera.

"Quite girl!" Anthony playfully scolded, "Tis alpha male talk, you just sit right there and look prett-a like ya supost too." his eyes widened as the hare jumped in frame wearing only a pair of purple panties. She sank her 'fangs' into the bobcat's shoulder. Anthony hissed in pain as the hare fresh from the showered held him in her deadly grip. "Ah was joke-in babe." he said as she let go, "But, ya know yer in front of the whole city in yer underwear right?" Jacklyn yelped and hide behind her lover.

"uh, okay this whole thing is all messed." Anthony sighed looking at someone off camera. Jacklyn's head popped over the bobcat's shoulder and she started to lick the blood form his shoulder, "anyway Zootopia." he glared at the camera rubbing his head, "I don't know what to say anymore. Yah dont rule me, stop us if you can." he swiped his paw across his throat telling who ever was running the camera to turn it off.

Nick was growling at the TV as it turned to static and then returned to the normal TV as if nothing had happened. Judy was hugging her knees to her chest as she said, "he's gloating."

"He was trying to at least."

the bunny turned off the TV and snorted lightly, "but we can stop him." she stepped down form her bed with her fist clinched, shoulders set and that adorably determined look of her's. "if its the last thing I do, I'll stop him and all those like him."


	6. Escalation

**Integrity and Anarchy**

 **06 Escalation**

Sergeant Judy Hopps sat at her desk diligently reading through the nearly three dozen officers files. She knew some, others she heard of, still others were complete mysteries too her. They all had exemplary service records, all were highly skilled and dedicated, or at least the 'toughest sons of bitches' there were on the force.

They were going to have to be.

This was going to be a tough detail. They were going to be hunting down and neutralizing ferals. She had already picked some, a few were easy, Nick of course was her first pick, Peter Fangmeyer had a score to settle and so did Leo Anthony's old partner but that was just three. Her task force had fifteen slots to fill. It had taken most of the morning but most were filled by now.

Nick had little to do for the two and a half hours they had been at work. He got the reports from yesterday done, at Judy's request, about forty five minutes into the shift. Robin had made sure he got it done. Now the fox was doing nothing but seeing how far back he could lean his chair with out falling. With his other selves cheering him on he got pretty far, Todd tried to measure it but he couldn't read so Nick would never know how close to the ground he was.

Peter leaned on the 'doorway' of the pair's cubical and said, "so whats the plan for today?"

"This." Nick said as he pushed himself back a little farther with only one claw on his desk to counter balance himself. He held his arms out to help center himself but with how wobbly he was it was only a mater of time before he would fall.

The white wolf look to Judy who was still reading a Hyena officer's record, "I'm putting together an Anti-Feral Task Force." she explained looking up at Peter for a moment before returning to her computer, "I'm in charge of it too." she spoke almost dreamily of the responsibility.

"oh." Peter nodded, "you pick me?" His ears pointed up as he listened for the answer.

"nope." Nick cut in as he almost lost his balance but caught himself before he toppled over. Peter blew off the fox's playful jab with a snort and a smile.

"you were second on my list, Peter." Judy corrected.

"oh cool." Peter said trying not to sound too proud of it, "who was first."

"your's truly, who else." Nick replied with out even attempting to hide his smugness. Peter rolled his eyes and gave the fox a sight nudge with his paw, sending Nick just barely beyond the point of no return. With a yelp and a wild flailing of his arms the fox cop fell flat on his back with a thud.

"lying down on the job again, huh, Wilde?" Bogo said as he walked into the cubical.

Nick roll onto all fours and jumped up, "Nope. Just had a itch, Chief." the playful antics were just the mammals way of dealing with the feeling of defeat they all had. Tensions were high, and moral was low.

"Anyways, Hopps, have you finished building your unit?"

Judy kicked away from her desk and spun to face her commanding officer, "just did and emailed the request like you told me."

"good." the buffalo nodded, "well, someone higher up the food chain is looking out for you, they sent sort of secret agent to assistance you apparently."

Judy's nose wiggled and her ears jumped up, "why?"

the chief shrugged, "don't know, but he's just going to be a consultant or analyst to assist with tactics and planing it seems." the bunny nodded that would be a big help, Judy was still new to command. She looked to her partner and Peter to see what they thought. Nick was indifferent while Peter looked impressed. Chief Bogo looked at his watch, "He can tell you more, he's supposed to be showing up around now." He motioned for Judy to follow him. The bunny turned to Nick and told him to come along. Peter was left to go check his mail.

The chief of police lead two of his best officers up to the roof, this agent was apparently being air lifted in. There wasn't a cloud in the blue sky as the three officers walked out onto the gravel roof, the landing pad was about ten yards in front of them. Nick's ears perked up as he heard the chop chop chop of helicopter blades a moment before the other two officers. With a casual scan of the sky the fox's enhanced eyes picked out the chopper in the distance, he pointed it out but only Judy could see it.

The dot soon grew into a bulbous navel transport helicopter. It was big enough to carry a couple of elephants with ease, its current passenger was much smaller. The blades of the vehicle kicked up clouds of dust as it came in to land. Wheels squeaked as they touched the smooth asphalt, the engines whined as they began to idle so it could be offloaded. The door slid open revealing a surprise. Bogo's eyes widened a little as he said, "well I'll be damned."

"No way." Judy was equally shocked by the agent that stepped out of the helicopter. She and Bogo shielded their eyes from the down draft as they approached, Judy's ears flapped in the turbulent wind.

The government agent in questioned was a white hare with black tipped ears and three little black stripes on each cheek. He had intense blue eyes and wore a sharp black suit. Some how even in the heavy down draft, the hare in a suit still looked perfectly proper, "I'm chief Bogo, Welcome to Zootopia." Bogo yelled over the sound of the helicopter as he shook the hare's paw.

"Jack Savage." the hare replied in a false up town accent, it hid his real one well, "yes, like the movie character. Its an alias." his face showed his true feelings of the name, he didn't like it.

Bogo nodded as he let Judy shake Jack's paw, "I'm sergeant Judy Hopps and I just have to say I'm so glade to meet another mammal whose breaking the preconceived notions of what our species can and should do." her tail wiggled excitedly behind her.

Jack smiled and shook his head, "i don't know what you think I do ma'am but I'm just an analyst." he was lying but not even Nick could tail.

"oh." Judy replied, "regardless its still nice too meet you. This-" the bunny turned to introduce her partner but paused seeing Nick ten feet back, he didn't look happy with his set shoulders and clinched fists.

"Dude." Slick said as he walked out front of Nick, "you know what he's going to do." the fox in tight jeans, loose Hawaiian shirt and cheap jewelry growled as he stared into Nick's eyes, "he's going to steal our girl with that sophisticated accent, big bank account, fancy cars, diamond rings AND the fact they can-"

"I know." Nick mumbled.

"Yeah, but before there's a happily ever after, he'll throw her away like trash." Slick tossed his cigarette away, "and she'll hate you for trying to stop it, and she'll hate you for letting it happen." Nick should have known better then to listen to the insane ramblings of his other selves but still he did.

The fox looked to his left where the drooling, growling, savage was, Todd snarled, "defend!...mate!...kill!...bastard!" he clawed at the gravel beneath him, but his unreal paws couldn't move anything that was real.

Nick looked to the trembling little kit in a ranger scout uniform to his right. Robin had his little brown fist clinched and an angry sneer on his muzzle, "he's after our pretty bunny!" he looked up at Nick and growled through clinch teeth., "Throw him off the roof."

Sargent Hopps, Chief Bogo and Agent Savage stared at Nick, his eyes veiled with a black shadow as he stood there trembling slightly. "Nick, are you okay?" Judy asked. This felt like that night in her bed room, only she wasn't afraid. Nick unclinched his fist and audibly flicked out his deadly claws. The fox approached quickly and he fell on all fours. he curled around Judy protectively before the others could react. The growling fox glared at Jack with hard green eyes. the hare stood his ground arms at his side eyes half closed, expression indifferent. Bogo stood by worried his hoof on his weapon.

"don't worry, everything's okay." the gray bunny informed the others and Nick, "no one needs to get worked up." she felt safe, she had seen Nick at his worst and she knew he wouldn't hurt her intentionally. The others were a different story.

With a soft growl officer Wilde picked Judy up by the back of her neck and uniform, "oh um." Judy said surprised, "it appears its time for me to go, It was nice meeting you, Jack." she waved as best she could as Nick trotted back inside.

"interesting." Jack commented rubbing his chin.

Chief Bogo took a deep breath and grumbled, "damn it, just a couple of days and he's lost it." he shook his head, "should have never looked the other way, I'll have him suspended at once."

"no." Jack looked up at the buffalo, "it's okay, we need him ."

Benjamin Clawhauser bounced along singing wordlessly to himself as he made his way into the break room. The plump cheetah jiggled and weaved with the tune in his head despite his weight. He stop when he realized that he wasn't the only one in the break room. Judy sat on the couch with her arms and legs crossed, the cushions had been pulled up and set around her forming a little cave.

The bunny's scowl could have pealed the chrome off the bumper of a truck.

"Hey, Judy?" Ben said a little confused, he wasn't sure if he should be amused or worried, "having fun with your pillow fort?"

"no." Judy huffed, "and its not a fort is a Den." she corrected the cheetah, her voice so full of sarcasm it dripped on the floor.

"oh." the feline dispatch officer said as he made his way over to the refrigerator, "so, um, whats going on."

"Nick issss," the bunny shook her head, "he's jealous for some reason." Ben has known since day one she and Nick were dating so Judy didn't mind talking to him about it, "it's not like him."

"well some times strong feelings make mammals do strange things." Ben said sagely as he opened the refrigerator to retrieve his lunch.

"I don't think that's it ether." Nick's distinctive voice came from behind Ben.

The plump cheetah nearly jumped out of his skin, Ben spun around and saw Nick was standing behind as normal as can be. Body relaxed, paws in his pockets but there was something wrong.

His eyes.

They were their normal green color but they were wrong. It was as if they weren't his but that of some savage beast. They were hard and cutting and saw every weakness, every mistake, ever vulnerability of anything they fell upon. Those eyes saw every way to beat, break, humiliate and kill the over weight officer. At least that's what Benjamin saw in them.

Nick could tell Benjamin was afraid of him, it didn't bother him. He had other things to worry about right now. He just looked up at the cheetah and asked, "you done in the frig?" Nick made no attempt to threaten or intimidate Ben, but that's how he took it.

"oh, um, yeah, uh, sure." the dispatch officer stumbled, he felt like he was back in high school with those bully's staring him down, but instead of a couple of lions, a bull and a giraffe, it was a fox almost half his size and who Ben thought was a friend. instinct was a powerful thing. All mammals can sense the strongest beast in the room, its not a real sense just a feeling. Nick patiently waited for the cheetah too step to the side, "I just remembered I didn't bring a lunch today so um later guys." Benjamin said before hurrying out of the break-room.

Nick sighed, now he was scaring his friends to death. The fox shook his head and opened the frig and inside was a large Tupperware container with Benjamin Clawhauser scrolled across the front in fancy letters. After a quick search he found what he was looking for, a fresh box blueberry branded with Hopps Family Farm. He slapped the door closed with his tail and padded over to the 'den' he built for Judy.

Judy watched as Nick walked over to her. he held the box of blueberries out to her, she shook her head and he shrugged, "Nick, what the hell is going on with you?" she asked as he slipped into the den and curled around her.

The fox pick up a berry with the claw on his thumb and pointer finger he stared at it like he was trying to pop it with his gaze. He sighed and trembled slightly, "I, uh I don't know." he look up at Judy. his eyes softened, they were confused and worried even scared but the bunny read one more thing in them. Nick would never hurt her. he took a breath and said, "I saw that agent and how impressed you were and they..." he paused and sighed, "we all thought you might leave me for him. I can't afford to loose you, Judy, not to any one." he trembled his normal fortress of indifference and sarcasm crushed by the weight of his worry and fear.

Judy tossed away the cushions around them, "Nick." the bunny softly scolded as she reached out took the fox's paws, "I'm not going to leave you for, Jack."

"but your both."

She shushed him with a finger to his lips before pulling him up to her, "I don't care what he is, does or can do," Judy smiled a comforting smile, she wasn't really that mad at him, he had his problems, she had her's and they would deal with them together. Her comforting purple eyes met his shaking green ones as she said, "his teeth ain't sharp enough for me. you dumb fox." she giggled and looked over his shoulder and added, "so, boy's stop worrying about me." she couldn't see Nick's other selves but it was a caring gesture none the less.

Nick blinked away his hard eyes as he was pulled into a warm hug, "sorry, I should have known better." he said feeling much more like his old self again, at least his broken self.

"yeah, you should have." the bunny replied as she let him go and looked at him with a more serious face, "Now I have to ask, Did you just go mark our car?"

Nick sat up with his eyes closed one paw over his heart the other up paw up like his was swearing an oath, "I plead the fifth."

"GROSS!"

Jack Savage was standing on the front the table talking to the fourteen officers of the Anti-Feral Task Force when Nick and Judy walked into the conference room that had been given to them, "Aw, Sargent Hopps, I trust everything is in order?" Jack said to as the pair entered.

"yes." Judy replied with an smile, "my partner just reminded me I needed to take a break."

"oh I see." the hare in a suit nodded, "well it looks like everything is in order, I was just introducing myself too your troops."

"I saw that." Judy nodded and smiled at her task force, she hit Nick with her elbow as she felt him tense up. The bunny jumped up on the table so she could be eye level with most of the gathered officer and said, "Hello everyone, I'm Sargent Judy Hopps and I'll make this quick. I paw picked each of you for this task force cause you're the best. I'm not going too ask you to do anything I wouldn't do my self." Judy smiled a little as she added, "Other then pick up something heavy or off a high shelf." the light joke worked and a chuckle rolled through out the group of officers.

Judy looked out at the officers she had chose. She knew some like Peter, Dominic and Leo, but there were plenty from other precincts she had not worked with. They all seemed determined, dependable and tough as she hoped, but as she looked upon them she came to the sudden realization that their lives were in her paws now. She would be responsible for them from now on. Any mistakes she made could cost them everything.

It was the most frightening thought she ever had.

Nick took a seat as Judy continued, "our goal is to rout out and end the threat of ferals in the city. Its going to be a tough." the bunny walked over to the computer at the end of the conference table and brought up a power point presentation the techs had made for this. She picked up a remote and turned on a projector. It hummed to life and a image of the city was projected on the wall. Nearly twenty red transparent circles of various sizes doted the city. Each were numbered and covered anywhere from a single square block to several dozen.

"seventeen packs of ferals have been identified and these are their projected locations, or hunting grounds in some cases and probably double that number of loners out there." the bunny looked back at her troops, "not all of these mammals are carnivorous but all are dangerous." Judy glanced at Nick, before she explained that any information the ZPD had on any known ferals could be found on the computers.

"the most dangerous feral pack and our first priority to get off the street is the pack led by Anthony 'Anarchy' Catson." Judy said as she switched the screen to a picture of the bobcat and a brief list of the offense he had commitment. As well as a brief description of what he might be capable of, based on the feats of strength, speed, skills, and psychoses.

Judy looked at her task force again and moved to the next slide, a picture of a female white hare with three black stripes on her cheeks. "along with his girlfriend Jacklyn 'the Jackalope' O'hare, they have been confirmed to have killed at least half a dozen mammals, but we believed that the number is much, much higher." a murmur of disbelief and scoffs of impossibility came from the larger mammals, Judy gave them all a withering glare, "DO NOT! underestimate them. Ask Peter, Nick or myself if you want to know first paws how scary these monsters can be, and for lack of a better word that's what were dealing with, Monsters."

With click of her remote the screen changed to drivers license pictures of a wolf, a buffalo and an otter, "these three mammals, Jen 'Jewel' Shepard, Kevin 'Iron' Willhoof and Ted 'Slinky' Lutrinae were the first additional members of the pack but more have already joined them."

Judy held her serious look as she as the screen changed to a security video from an electronics store dated the night before last. The wombat behind the counter desperately tried to stop Anthony's pack from wrecking the store. they were like a bunch of bored children, pulling items off shelves and knocking displays over just to see it fall. the otter was even climbing the walls and shelves. the clerk was powerless to stop them. he threw his paws up and gave up. he turned at came face to face with the bobcat, but the marsupial seemed more afraid of the wolverine behind Anthony. till the bobcat offered the young wombat something and he took it, "this is why we need to stop them now."

"um Sargent Hopps." Jack said standing form his seat, "I have to disagree with that." Nick almost growled as the new comer interrupted 'his' Judy. The white hare ignored the fox's death glare and waited for the gray bunny to allow him to continue, "If they are indeed the most dangerous ferals out there then perhaps we should cut our teeth on the others so to speck, perfect our techniques and the like."

Judy thought for a moment and nodded, "okay, that makes sense, Thank you Agent Savage." Judy continued too brief her task force about their task and most importantly the resources they had to do it. Research, hypothesis, projections and just about anything else that the techs could put together to help. Possible strategies and designed for potentially useful special equipment flashed across the screen. This was only the second time Judy had seen this stuff, the first time was just a glance early that day. The bunny read the basic information form the projection while the real meat was left for the officers to read in the binder they each had. Judy posed questions wanting to hear their thoughts on everything they had read, seen and most importantly experienced. They did as Judy had hopped, all of the officers under her command had ideas, suggestions and opinions on everything. This was going to work. Although as expected none of them took kindly to their vacations being canceled until further notice, or that they were on call twenty four seven.

At least that had approved over time.

It took the remainder of the 'shift' to go over everything. during a break for lunch Judy tried her best to meet and talk to all the mammals she had never worked with before. For Nick's sake she stayed away from Jack. The fox was thankful for it, even Robin wanted to get rid of the special agent hare. So maybe there was something too their hatred. With that thought Nick shook his head and left the building for a smoke break.

Finally the day ended, Jack suggested that they should do some training the next day. Judy agreed it would be a good team building exercise, as well as make sure everyone was up to snuff paw to paw wise. However that would all have to wait till the next day, Judy needed to remind Nick she was the best girlfriend ever. On the way home the bunny bought a whole rotisserie chicken just for him and some blue berry wine. The second purchase was more of an impulse buy then anything. Regardless Nick was happy, he had some meat, his girl and some wine.

Judy's apartment was closest so yet again that's where they decided stay the night, despite the extra room Nick's apartment had with out a car and the groceries it was the best choice. Besides the bunny had a better TV. The wine was good and the kale and brussel sprouts salad Judy bought for her dinner was just right. Nick even convinced her to try a bite of his chicken. The mild spice was nice and the seasoning seemed okay but over all despite her feelings about the birds themselves, eating their cooked flesh was not a pleasant experience. It was a good night, even with a few interruptions from the other three foxes that lived with them and some comments from the neighbors when the couple were getting intimate, it was good a good night. It had to be, the job was only going to get worst from here.

The next morning Nick and Judy jogged to work. It was just a couple of blocks so it was nothing, for the feral or the very determined Judy. Nick was in his normal work out gear, basketball shorts and a gray ZPD tee-shirt. Judy had on a pair of black spandex pants and a matching halter top. She expecting more wrestling then weight training so no cute over shirt, however that left her belly inappropriately bare not that anyone but her minded. Both wore ankle supports but only Judy had on supports for her wrist. The three fox's that followed them were in their normal attire, or in Todd's case lack of attire. No one could see them any way so it didn't really matter.

As Nick and Judy ascended the stairs to the front door of the building, the panting bunny clung to the paw of the barely winded fox. Judy held his limb to her chest and almost purred as she rubbed her cheek on his elbow. She had been doing that since they walked into the parking lot. "you in season?" Nick asked redundantly. He knew the answer.

"no." she answered, in truth she just a month or so away depending on how the stress of the job effected her.

Nick chuckled and shrugged, "so can I have my paw back now?"

"No! I live here now." Judy replied cutely though her nose. Nick chuckled some more and smiled, he wasn't complaining.

The pair walked through the door side by side but not clinging to one another, they were at work. They weren't boyfriend and girlfriend at the moment. They were coworkers and partners and most importantly they were not equals, Judy out ranked Nick now.

"Hi, you two." Benjamin drew out each word of his greeting.

"Whats up Ben." Nick replied while Judy simply said good morning. Apparently Nick apologized to the cheetah last night.

"nothing much, some of your crew are in the gym already. Oh and the special agent guys there too." the cheetah almost swooned when he mentioned Jack.

"Cool." Judy replied as she headed to the gym, trying to no look in too much of a hurry to get there.

Nick smiled, "hey your not upset, they got here before you." the fox said as he watch his partner leave. Robin was right behind her copying Judy's confident pace, while Slick yawned and he stumbled along behind them already bored. Todd was no where to be found that might be a good thing.

Judy gave the fox a glare that quickly melted into a playful smile. she turned and flicked her ears to signal Nick to follow her, the fox waved to Benjamin. The cheetah smiled and waved back before he went back to work, or more precisely his breakfast.

The gym was the same as it always was, save for it was only members of Judy's anti Feral task force and special agent Jack, Leo was the only early riser that Judy knew well. The shift wasn't supposed to start for another twenty minutes so their was still plenty of time for the rest to show up. So in the mean time everyone just made small talk. Soon enough a steady stream of new arrivals filled the gym with the complete task force.

Judy got her officers in line, it was easier then she thought but they were disciplined police officers after all. If they were in the bullpen it would be a different story. She didn't say much, other then joking about not having much to say before she gave the floor to Jack.

The White hare stood in the ring too be eye level with most of the officers, some still towered of him and always would, "okay today were going to learn how to handle a feral, from a feral."

Nick took a breath and said "i don't like the sound of this." Judy shushed him.

"Mister Wilde would you please join me in the ring and explain what it is like to be a feral."

the cops that didn't know felt their fur stand on end, a feral among their number. They couldn't believe it. Nick sighed and grumbled, "i knew I wasn't going to like this." Judy mean while realized she should have told everyone already.

The fox easily slipped into the ring with out a fuss and looked down at Jack, Nick swore the agent must be wearing two hundred dolor designer work out gear. However that thought could just be Slick and Nick's jealousy. Least Todd wasn't telling him to rip the hare in half. Nick snorted and asked, "what do you want to know." he crossed his arms as his savage imaginary self stared daggers at the back of Agent Savage's head.

Jack scratched the back of his head and asked, "what is it like to be a feral?" he looked behind him at the nothing that was there and shrugged his shoulders.

"we went over the reports, yesterday."

the hare waved that statement off, "I want us all to hear it first paw."

Another sigh escaped the fox's muzzle, "okay." he looked away and thought about it, "the reports are pretty true. I feel invincible, stronger...faster...smarter then any other mammal I've met." he shrugged and smirked, "though that last point has been true since I was a kit." a nervous chuckle rolled from the officers listen.

"Sometimes I feel like the perfect cop." Nick continued though he raised a few eye brows, "controlled and disciplined. Trustworthy and intelligent. Other times I feel like the perfect con artist. A tongue of gold and charming enough to get anything from anyone with just a couple words. Still other times I feel like the best lover in the world," he smirked and added, "just ask my girlfriend." Peter and Dominic leaned forward to look at Judy, the other officers followed their lead and looked at their sergeant. The bunny bit her lip and avoided their gaze as her cheeks grew warm. There were times what he said was true.

Nick's mirth left him as his voice lowered and he looked away, "sometimes I think I'm a monster, an unstoppable killing machine that needs to be muzzled and locked away." Judy's ears shot up hearing that, the few officers that knew the fox's hatred of muzzles did the same.

Jack nodded almost emotionless, "okay, so how would you suggest one of us dealing with... you for example."

"i wouldn't."

"humor me."

"I don't know." Nick replied truthfully, "I nearly failed Paw to Paw training. What do you want me to say. Be faster or stronger." the fox thought for a second, "with a weapon or something. I think tricks might help or maybe making a feral mad could get them to make mistake." Nick smirk nervously, "but it could also make them tare you in half." he looked from Jack to the larger members of the task force, his words were meant for them.

"tricks huh?" Jack said rubbing his chin, "well those are something you can only build with experience."

"I really don't like the sound of that."

"so whose up first?"

"Damn it." Nick said letting his head hang. Things only got worst when several called for their sergeant to show them how its done. "shit, all this wont end well for me no matter how it goes." the fox mumbled to himself.

It took a moment before Judy gave in too what her officers wanted, she did have to show them her stuff after all. The little gray bunny hoped into the ring with a smile on her face, she wasn't afraid. Nick would never hurt her. The Fox however was far from smiling, he was rubbing his eyes with his thumb and pointer finger. This day was bad but he only foresaw it getting worst. at least he could make lemonade out of these lemons.

Judy squared off with Nick who just seemed to barely even noticed, it wasn't like the day after his birthday those months back. His eyes were their normal green as he stood there relaxed and confident. There was a loving smile between the two for a moment till Jack rung the bell. Judy was off like a shot, but Nick was faster. He had a point to prove to all of them, especially her. The fox's padded fist shot straight out at her like a blur.

Judy's paws couldn't halt her forward momentum nor could she really dodge to the side. So thinking fast as lighting she jumped onto Nick's arm. The bunny's claws could do some serious damage to a normal mammal's hide, but Nicks soft fur belied the strengths of the hide underneath. Judy raced up Nick's arm in the blink of an eye, but the fox was ready. Nick put his cheek to his shoulder and opened his maw. She would have ran right into his jaws if she hadn't jumped over his head. not that Nick would have bitten Judy or anything like that. Least no more then usual, that silver tongue of his was useful for more then just talking.

Nick used his tail to knock the bunny on her back before Judy's paws even touched the mat. In the same motion Nick fell on her and pined her down. She gasped his name as he ran his tongue up from her bare belly button to her twitching, pink nose, "Sorry, just had to I'm about to have a really shity day."

"yeah, you are!" Judy growled her face flush under her fur, her long ears hot and red, "We're at work!"

Nick let her up and she slugged him hard in the gut, "i deserved that." he grunted, although it seemed like it hurt her more then him.

"Yeah you did." Judy was angry, what Nick just did completely undermined her authority as the leader of this task force. She tried to make him pay for it, but Nick was just too strong. He could stop a full force punch from her with one paw. Nick was fast enough to keep with the bunny and when she got a hold of him, she couldn't do much at all. she needed more leverage then her small frame could find most of the time.

After a few minutes of the bunny holding her own, she was panting hard while the fox just breath slightly more heavily. Nick wished Judy would get that she couldn't beat him, and if she couldn't beat him she couldn't beat Anthony. Then it clicked in his head, she wasn't going to quit till she did win. He loved it as much as he hated it.

"try finding a weak spot." Nick suggested giving up trying to make his own point, "just not that one." he chuckled and smiled.

Judy's anger vanished for the moment, "yeah, I wouldn't want that hurt." she said just loud enough for him to hear.

The fox looked at the rest of the task force, "same for you guys and gals." he was about to say something snarky when Judy landed a flying kick to his snout. The fox's yelp became a growl as he spun with the blow. With a snarl he fell to all fours and pounce, but Judy was ready.

The bunny's little gloved paw struck Nick right on the top of the nose, she put her all into the downward punch. As strong as Nick was and quickly he could react he couldn't compensate for over twenty pounds slamming down on his snout.

The sergeant drove her sparring partners into the mat face first. She spun over the top of his head. She sat on his shoulders and pulled Nick's paws behind his back ready to be cuffed hearing the vicious sounds he made earlier the other officers were about to jump in the ring to subdue the fox. It was a pointless precaution as Nick chuckled, "Nice Job, Carrots, you kicked my butt pretty good." his ears twitched as her excited tail touched that itchy spot on his shoulder.

"I had to show'em how its done." Judy smiled as she slipped off his back, she whispered she would kiss it all and make it better when they got home today. "okay, boys and girls." the bunny clapped her paws together, "he was right, be sneaky, tricky and make them mad and be quick." most of the mammals on the floor stared at her impressed and confused, was she really fearless or did she just trust Nick that much.

It was a little bit of both.

After Judy, Peter wanted a chance to spar with Nick, but there was more to it then just wanting to learn how to fight a feral. He just really wanted a chance to pound on one. The fox could tell cause the hundred something pound wolf was not holding back from the start. Peter was much slower then Judy, but much much stronger. Thankfully Nick's enhance constitutions gave him the endurance to go all day, but that didn't mean a good punch from his foe didn't hurt. Or that the one time Peter got a hold of Nick, he couldn't be slammed into the mat hard enough to be knocked out cold. Nick came too quick enough but still he hurt. Judy had taken longer to take Nick down but she had to start without any sort of idea how to do it. The problem was that Nick could have killed them both a dozen times before they figured out to take him, but that's why they were here, right.

With fourteen officers needing to spar with Nick for a good long while, so that they could get use to the strength and speed of a feral and come up with their tricks, the day started to drag on. The only break he got was lunch, Despite Judy saying other wise. The way Jack asked if the fox needed a break was so condescending that it was insulting, so much so that most of Nick took it as a challenge to keep going. Slick did too in his own way. Todd took it as a personal insult and wanted to tare the hare apart. Most of the things Jack did got that response from Todd. least Robin just wanted to help their fellow officers.

However at least Nick could see the light at the end of the tunnel. His fellow officers were learning how to deal with a feral, Not that he would ever suggest it. What they were learning here was just enough that it should keep them alive till someone else could help. Probably him, the almost comic book style techniques were just tricks. Like the hard clap that James the rhino did by Nicks ears dazed him for a moment. The fox's enhanced hearing could compensate for the sound but air pressure was another thing, James had some big hands but it was a trick that would only work once maybe twice, same with Hathi the elephant slamming the ground hard enough to make Nicks paws numb. however the heavy weight officer wasn't fast enough to take advantage of the moment. A good punch from both the bigger officers was better if it connected, which was the hard part.

Maybe it was just a placebo to keep them all brave enough to do their job.

By the end of the day Nick was not feeling invincible. He was hurting pretty bad. Even his feral nature couldn't stop the bruises from aching. The fox only had a few square inches on him not sore. Walking home was hard, but there was a bright side to the hurt. Judy kept her promise to kiss his pain away when they got home and sly old Nick took complete advantage of it but never to the point that Judy got annoyed.

After some kissing and other forms of affection they decided it was dinner time, once they had showered. Still a little wet the couple sat on Judy's tiny bed, or more precisely Judy sat in Nick's lap as he sat on the bed. Her smaller form made it easy. Dinner was a couple bowls of mac and cheese, with a big carrot for Judy and a can of tuna for Nick. The bunny didn't like the smell of the canned fish, in fact she was about to tell the fox she thought it had gone bad when Breaking News flashed on the TV screen.

Not good.

The couple watched the screen silently as the Breaking News screen faded away to reveal Peter Moosebridge, he was in his normal dark brown suit like always. His face controlled and serious, despite how excited he was, stories like this don't come around very often, "A daring Evening Bank robbery leaves several dead, the ZPD seem to be powerless to stop the feral known as Anarchy, the self titled Greatest hunter in Zootopia." he looked at his blank notes to find the right words, "here's Carol Twiga live on scene.

"what does he want with money?" Judy said shaking in Nick's lap.

"I don't know." Nick replied as the screen changed to the giraffe field reporter.

The giraffe stood silent for a moment, as she waited out the delay, "yes Peter, just twenty minutes ago a group of ferals, the very same that taunted all of Zootopia just two nights before, burst into The fourth National Piggy Bank on Flamingo Drive." Carol motioned to the building behind her. Several police cars from precinct two cordoned off the area behind the reporter, a coroners van and a few ambulances were parked with their backs facing the bank. It made it easier to hide what the civilians didn't need to see.

"Eye witness reports say that shortly after ten o'clock a group of ferals lead by Anthony 'Anarchy' Catson burst into the bank, attacked the guards and took the 15 mammals inside hostage while they stole over 12000 dollars in cash before leaving as suddenly and violently as they entered." Carol continued with her sad reporter voice. "we have been told there were at least four mammals killed, we have not been given confirmations of the identities of the victims yet, but they are sadly being added an ever growing list of names." the giraffe took a breath and finished with, "ZPD Chief Bogo had this to say,"

the camera switched to a recorded interview with the cape buffalo, "the ZPD has just formed a task force with the sole purpose of hunting down and apprehending these monsters." Bogo look to someone off camera and nodded, "I am not at liberty to say more then that, but rest assured they are the best officers on the force and will do everything with in their power to stop the feral threat once and forall."

"then why didn't he call us." Judy said jumping out of Nicks lap. The fox yelped and rolled over his side in the fetal position paws between his legs. Even the fact that, thanks to Judy's tail, her comfy gray shirt was hiding nothing didn't help the pain. Judy picked up her phone from the her night stand, it had been charging since they got home. The ringer volume was maxed out, and speakers was working. Taping her music app proved that, along with having a signal but still there wasn't a message, voice mail, or even a missed call.

Nothing, WHY?

The angry bunny turned back to the TV as the reporter said, "I have just been informed that we have footage from inside the bank, viewer discretion is advised." Nick slowly sat up with a whine, and a request for an apology. None came as a shaky smart phone video filled the TV screen. It showed Jacklyn frozen in time as she sat on the bank counter, her legs crossed the top one caught mid bounce. She wore a pair of black yoga pants with wet, red stains splattered across them. A black halter top kept her decent while her deep pink zip up hoodie laid around her wrist as she propped herself up. Most disturbing of all was the hare's head gear, a helmet made form the skull of a small six point buck. Her long white ears hung through the ear wholes of the skull, while her bright blue eyes shown through the eye holes just above where the snout had been broken cleanly off. Judy also noticed the hare had gained a little weight again, but wasn't sure why it caught her eye.

The video jumped for a moment and the hare's leg continued its bounce, her 'helmet' shifted with her movements. The mic on the phone wasn't meant for listening to an entire room, but it could pick up the Hare's words over the sound of whimpers and whines, "Told you it would be easy, Anarchy."

"too easy." the bobcat growled just off screen, the shaky video turned to Anthony. The cat was just in a pair of black jeans and a black death metal t-shirt. He was staring at a shiny sliver watch on his wrist but the phone camera wasn't good enough to pick up his expression. A few more voices growled off screen about hurrying up with the money, or to be quite. The camera shook as the mammal holding the phone tried to pan it see the other ferals gathering money into duffel bags.

"What the hell are you doing." a small but powerful voice growled next to the phone. The mammal with the phone must have been one of those that saw most of the world through its camera, because as they were rolled over the camera quickly fell on a stoat holding a folding branch saw in his paws. The tool turned deadly weapon was dripping with blood and sinew as the little beast lift it up. The camera mammals began to stammer out a reply when the video paused and flashed back to Carol.

"chilling, can these monster be stopped." the giraffe commented, "this is Carol Twiga reporting live, back to you at the studio."

"thank you Carol" Peter Moosbrighe said when the TV returned to him, "we will update you as this story progresses." the new caster adjusted his papers and continued, "the feral menace is spreading. The pack led by Anthony "Anarchy" is just one of dozens of dangerous groups of monsters though out the city. We here at ZNN urge any of you with information on these beast to pass it on to the ZPD, they need all the help they can get."

"he's making it sound like we're useless." Judy growled, her whole body was shaking.

"yeah." Nick added.

There wasn't much sleep in Judy's apartment, and not for the normal reasons. Its hard to sleep when your angry and tense. Being so close in the tiny bed seemed to only make things worse. The tense energy of the mad bunny only served to drive the fox into an angry state that then fed back into Judy. The focus was not on each other, thankfully. Any angry words spoke between the pair were seconded by the other. Slick, Todd and Robin had their own things to add, sometimes with Nick's lips.

The next morning started with a shower to clean off the metaphorical stink from yesterday. The pair dressed in uniforms and took a train to work, after grabbing some coffee and some complaints about the smell from Nick. Judy leaned on her partner as they clung to the paw bar while the train rumbled down the track. They could both hear whispers, they couldn't understand the words but they had their guesses. The mammals they protected were talking about how the ZPD was useless against the ferals, they couldn't stop the deaths. Because of the failures of the ZPD Zootopia would be lost to the monsters. At least that's what the pair of angry cops thought the whispers were about.

they weren't.

Judy stared at the floor and sipped her black coffee, no cream no sugar no flavors just bitter black coffee. There was no reason to reward herself, she just needed the caffeine to help her mind work faster, "we have to take one out." she said in a low voice.

"what?" Nick asked, he looked down with his coffee to his lips.

"today." Judy looked up at and frowned at her lover, "we have to take out a whole pack, today." her voice was serious, "we need to show were not helpless, that we can still do our job, that we can protect the city." the bunny's purple orbs were as piercing as a sharp knife.

"how we going to do that, Carrots?" Nick asked, she had already decided they were going to do something like that today and texted the task force about before they left home be never explained farther.

the bunny thought for a moment, "you know how a pack basically worships their alpha."

"I guess." the fox didn't know where she was going with this.

"well if we take them down, maybe the rest will give up?" Sargent Judy suggested.

Nick countered by saying, "maybe or they might scatter or go berserk."

"might be easier to pick off like that." Judy said as the train came to a stop, Nick didn't agree. The pair walked to the station deep in thought and short on words, once they were clocked in Judy met with her task force, the briefing was quick, "you heard the news last night, or this morning." Judy looked at them with a fiery gaze and gave them a single simple order, "find me a target."

"I don't think its a good idea to go after them so early Sargent." Jack said, he just always seemed to be around the station now. no one even saw him come in.

"the city needs to know were doing something. They need to know were fighting back." Judy glared up at the hare, "we need to take the first steps to stomping this menace."

"i still don't think its a good idea to go after Anthony's pack yet." Jack commented turning away.

"nether do I." the bunny replied, she had texted the her officers earlier that they were going to find a pack that had been heard of but not to large or dangerous, and that is just what they did. The task force officers found a few in fact. They gave the selection to their sergeant with in half an hour of the start of shift.

Judy stood on the front edge of the conference room table, her fifteen officers sat around the sides with Jack at the far end. Nick in the seat closet to Judy, "okay, some of you know who were going after but for those who don't here's the gist" the projector clicked on and showed the mug shots of five does. They looked good for a group of middle aged mammals well past their prime.

"Tabitha Bouvaldi and her little group of friends were your typical domestic housewives till about five months ago." Judy explained, "I'm guessing in an attempt to fight off aging or just for fun they started to do howler. We don't know but what ever it was since then the group of white tails has been involved in numerous assaults, domestic, aggravated and sexual and at least one murder in their up town territory." the bunny checked her officers, they were listening as they should be.

"the victim." Judy continued as the screen changed, to a news paper clipping about the murder, "Samantha Winton, was seen with the group on numerous occasions. However she apparently had a disagreement with their alpha and was beaten to death in a very public display of dominance." the next slide was a collection of crime scene and some key lines from the eye witness accounts that confirmed what Judy said.

The sergeant looked at her task force once more, "the plan is simple. When we find them one group will move in on their location and engage, they'll try and ambush them if they can. if it looks even a little hot, pull the ferals into a cordon created the second group so our snipers can tranq them with the rifles. don't rely on the pistol darts." she looked back and forth between the members of her force, "any questions."

"yes." Jenifer Damao the leopard asked raising her paw, "if one dart doesn't work why not use a bunch? I mean hell, the Ferals may be fast but a firing line of us should be enough to take them down."

"Pure tranquilizer isn't enough knock out a feral any more apparently. we put two in Jacklyn a couple days ago and she was out for just a couple of seconds." Judy explained again, why was it the little things that always got forgotten, "the rifles have a dose of some new stuff, that has howler antidote in it."

"besides." Nick added, "those little dart guns are so slow you might as well toss the darts at them." the fox shrugged, "the firing line might work for a bigger feral but well, would you really like to see just how fast I can be?"

"a fireARM might be useful." Jack mentioned drawing the gaze of most in the room. the cops reaction ranged from horror to favor for the idea of going lethal, however in Nick's case his face gave a flash of unregulated hatred but it wasn't about carrying a gun.

"that's out of our paws." Judy said retaking control of the briefing. "anyway. Nick, Dominic, Jenifer, Chris, Gordon, Mario" she looked to the fox to the wolf, leopard, lion, ram and tiger as she called their names, "your going to be our entry team. Go in, find'em, engage'em, take'em down if you can or get them were we can snipe'em." The six mammals nodded in the affirmative.

"Alfred, Peter your our snipers." Judy continued looking at the white wolf, and the ibex. They were both excellent shots, "you know what too do." the pair nodded

the bunny looked to the largest members of her force, a polar and grizzly bear, a bull, an elephant, a rhino and an above average lion, "Tara, Bill, Paul, James and Leo y'all will be the corral, keep the ferals in the kill zone." they nodded.

That left one member, "Sonya, your with me." Judy ordered. the sow nodded, she wanted to be in the action but was sure the sergeant would be where it was anyway. The bunny turned to the hare in a suit and asked, "Jack, can you be our eyes in the sky?"

"why of course." the agent replied, "its what I'm here to do."

"good." Sargent Hopps replied. Nick had other things to say about the suave hare, but he only shared them with the other fox's in his head.

With some good old fashion patience and a little help from "the boys in traffic" Jack was able to find the deer they were looking for just before sunset. Their quarry were in a karaoke bar called Cara-Oakley's Bararet. It was a nice place, swanky as Nick put it, located in up town Savannah Central close to the border with the nocturnal section of the Rain Forest District. It normally catered to young high class clientele looking to let loose, so skimpy outfits and inappropriate behavior was normal, specially during happy hour.

The wide, single story building was nestled among dozens of other larger buildings. Its eastern inspired minimalist white exterior stood out as much as the size difference with it's neighbors. As the police cars quietly packed on the street out front of the Karaoke Bar, the officers noticed everything seemed to be normal. Except there were only few mid size mammals cars, and a few smaller ones. It was still a little early even for a Friday, but all the colleges had let out an hour ago and most offices had closed for the day, maybe that was a good thing.

the cop piled out of their cars, Judy climbed on the roof of hers. It made her a target, but it let her officers see her. she motioned for them to get into position, first Peter and Alfred dashed from the group of cars with rifles slung on their backs. They climbed up a fire escape to get to the roof of the orange four story building across the street.

The second team, the largest members of the task force more or less formed a semicircle around the main exit ready to catch the ferals if they fled. They could also stop more mammals from entering the building while Judy and the others waited for the snipers to get in position.

With everyone where they needed to be Sargent Judy, officer Sonya and Nick's team entered the Karaoke bar. What the place lacked in exterior detail the inside made up for it. Sandy carpets at the entrance with the walls painted like a secluded breach while the front desk meant to look like a surf shop kiosk of sorts. The rest of the bar was sectioned into a couple dozen rooms. Some small for a more intimate time themed to look like private grottoes too the larger ones meant to be parties lagoons. A large stair way lead down to the large main bar area that was meant to look a beautiful mangrove beach.

Judy approached the front desk with the entire team in tow. The Zebra behind the counter looked nervous as he glanced between the officers, he had never seen so many in real life in one place. The Zebra got even more nervous when Judy told him about why they were there. Nick however just smiled when he noticed a sign for a monthly couples Karaoke battle, thinking of later he taped Judy on the shoulder and nodded to the add.

Judy glanced back and forth between Nick and the sign, she scoffed and shook her head, "head in the game, Nick."

the fox smiled, "always Carrots, but I'll get back to work."

"we'll talk later." Judy replied as she returned her attention to the zebra. The clerk explained that the mammals the cops were looking for were in the main bar downstairs. After the much needed levity Nick became all business. He motioned to his team to follow him down the stairs. Robin hurried ahead to take the lead, while Todd slinked form shadow to shadow waiting to strike. Slick stayed closed to the real fox, he just smirked wanting too see what was going too happen and help if needed. Meanwhile Judy and Sonya split off too the other rooms to evacuate the few other guests.

Tabitha Bouvaldi the cops' main target was easy to find in the sparsely populated underground bar. She was on the stage meant to look like a raised spring with water flowing out onto the luminescent lagoon that made up the dance floor. she wore some tight cupri jeans and a green form fitting lacy low back top with a little string that held the front up. She was singing a half decent rendition of a pop song from her youth, meaning the song was almost as old as Judy. The deer appeared so into the music and rubbing her body seductively that she didn't know the ZPD was there.

The cops spread out through the bar and continued to scan the room, Soon they found the rest of their targets. Two were cheering on their singing leader at the edge of the stage. Both were as scantly clad as their alpha, one in a red orange sleeveless one piece short dress, that gave a little peek of her white bum. The other wore blue mini skirt and matching spaghetti strap top that showed off her belly and a pair of large gold hoop ear rings. If ether wore undergarments they were the tinyest and thinnest that had even been sold.

Jenifer noticed another of the feral deer. the leopard taped Dominic on the arm and pointed to their target with her nose. The wolf followed the female officer's snout to the tight denim clad rear end of a fourth deer as she gave a buck that was at beast half her age, not that he seemed to mind. Her shoulderless teeshirt wasn't very modest in fact it was pretty indecent with what it would show at the right angle, however a charge for it would just a drop in the bucket for what she was in for.

The last deer was at the large bar leaning against the wall with an antelope looming over her. He was probably about to get lucky if Chris wasn't approaching them. Like the other ferals, the deer was dressed like some one younger then Judy. Another one piece dress, this one blur and white with a low back and open belly. Lest she was covered to her upper thigh.

The ZPD anti-feral task force moved in on their targets. It appeared as though the deer didn't know the officers were there for them, but the ferals did. The ferals always seemed to know. The alpha at least did, and she semi-successfully wove that into her song, "the coppers are here the coppers are here." she sang as she ran her hoof down the back of her head then the side of her muzzle as she locked eyes with Nick. The fox froze as the other cops continued to spread out, Nick stared back at Tabitha and smiled.

Challenge accepted.

First to make real contact was Jenifer and Dominic, the pair loomed over the feral deer. She glared up at Jenifer and said, "honey, this laps taken," her rear never stopped moving while she talked however the three point buck froze and stared at the officers. Feeling his tension and his hooves stop rubbing her hips, the doe leaned back and rubbed her cheek on his. Her hoof held his head still as she looked the leopard up and down, "besides, you ain't got the goods to please." she looked at the wolf and smiled a certain alluring smile that just confused the wolf.

Jenifer swallowed a few meaner replies before smacking her lips and saying, "may not be his type but I'm most definitely his age." that did the trick. An angry shiver ran down the doe as her body froze and her face fell into an angry scowl, complete with an eye brow twitch.

At almost the same moment the antelope trying to get lucky felt a rough tap on his shoulder, and it wasn't form the white tailed doe. She had her hooves slipped under his unbuttoned shirt feeling up his chest. The antelope glanced over his shoulder and said, "buzz off dude." the lion's paw went from taping to simply pulling the antelope away. The brown maned lion nodded for the civilian to leave, the confused antelope throw up his hooves and backed away suddenly afraid.

"hey! we weren't doing anything wrong." the feral said as she readjusted her clothing.

"other then being old enough to be his mother." the lion said. The ferals three fingers released the fabric and curled into fists.

Nick stood a few feet from the stage with a polite smile and his arms folded behind his back. He was making himself seen, trying to distract the alpha no matter how unsuccessful it was, Tabitha knew where each of the police officers were as she finished her song. She glanced at the DJ and swiped her hoof across her neck to tell him kill the music, "so what are you all here for?"

"just to arrest you." Nick replied nonchalantly, "and make you act your age." Tabitha's reaction was remarkably minor, her face remained nonplussed like it had been since the song ended but her eye brows tilted in angrily. While the three fingers of her hoof tightened around the mic till the plastic casing cracked.

"oh, no he didn't" the deer in the red orange dress said with a wave of her finger and head.

"I think he did." the deer with the large gold hoops added, "what'ca going to do Tabitha."

Judy's voice whispered over the officers radios, "y'all are doing good, now lead them outside, too many civilians and your too spread out." the bunny sergeant was watching from the stairway with her tranquilizer weapon ready, Sonya was with her. Nick however didn't listen, he could take these deer just fine. Only Tabitha was a threat.

Nick was confident and so was Slick with his chances against the alpha, but Chris the lion wasn't so sure. He was a cat a master at faking till at least it was time too make an exit. If only he had time to exit. The lion hid his lack of confidence well as he looked into the deer's eyes. Her gaze stole his courage and she could smell it. Even if she didn't she wouldn't care. Her fist came up like a striking snake and hit the lion square in his set jaw. Chris was suddenly staring at the ceiling and his face hurt.

No way to fake it this time.

The lion scrambled to all fours with his tail between his legs. His jaw almost broke from the blow and one of his teeth was loose. Chris hurried to the door, he never looked to see if she was following.

The deer in denim shorts slowly stood her fists shacking as she pointed at Jennifer, "you don't know what your talking abou-" the feline officer was fast enough to grab the deer's arm, but not strong enough to pull her to the ground. That is till Dominic grabbed the ferals other impossibly strong arm. With angry growls all around the pair of predatory cops wrestled the feral to the ground, they cuffed her twice but it wasn't enough. The first pair broke and Dominic took an elbow to the eye for, the second was starting to bend already.

Things were looking bad, thankful Jennifer remembered her sergeants words and all she would need is a few seconds. She drew her tranq-pistol and put three darts in the doe's back. The feral sounded like a demon as her struggles slowly stopped and her breathing became soft and shallow. Dominc quickly put every zip cuff he had on the doe's arms while Jennifer did the same to their catch's ankles, "am I in trouble." the buck that had been getting a lap dance asked, the two exhausted cops looked at him then each other and started to laugh.

Tabitha glared at the fox and dropped the damaged mic, a thud and a screech covered the sound of the two deer by the stage charged toward the fox. Nick was ready, his fast paws came up at the ready catch them. However they stopped out of arms reach from the fox cop. his backup waited, tranq-pistols in hustlers the thought he could take them.

Nick was confused, more so when Tabitha flipped over her fellow ferals heads and landed in their arms. Then like they did in high-school over twenty years ago, the white tails tossed their alpha into the air. She flipped and spun around as the fox watched with his mouth open. Tabitha came down with a hard hoof to the top of Nick's head.

He went down like a sack of potatoes.

The other cops froze, their star player just went down without much of a fight. However the voice of their sergeant kept them in place, "don't panic. If you do we loose him and everything were working for." Judy's voice was shacking but she was right, "use the darts."

Gordon the ram and Mario the tiger pulled their dart pistols and opened fire. Thankfully where their target was, was clear of civilians. They filled the air with darts, or at least as well as they could with only 6 darts to each clip. The deer with the hoops and the other in the dress jumped in front of their alpha, they tried to slap or catch the darts out of the air. They got a few but more stuck in them and over powered their enhanced constitutions for now.

As her friends hit the floor like sacks of starchy vegetables Tabitha huffed, "so useless." she stepped forward as Gordon was set upon by the last deer from behind. she kicked him he head, the blow would have dropped most mammals but the Ram's hard skull withstood the force, he was dazed for a moment but didn't falter. The cop spun to face her cursing loudly. He grunted and returned the hit with his horns. The angry feral deer stumbled back from the blow, her snarl was cut off by a dart too the side from Jenifer and one each from Judy, Sonya and Chris to the back. She was out like a light before she even hit the ground, but power would be back momentarily.

Tabitha snorted as the last of her pack was taken down, did she have to do everything herself. She was about to move when a sharp crushing pain in her leg stopped her. In the second she had to look down she realized Nick had awoke and wrapped his jaws around her ankle, blood oozed out around his teeth as they dug into her enhanced flesh. Before she could say anything the fox swung her through the air with a twist of her neck and smashed her though a near by table. The feral predator still had the doe by her ankle and pulled her out of the pile of wood. Tabatha was still conscious as she was thrown across the room into the sound system which let loose a horrible cacophony of electronic death wails.

Over the sound of whining speakers the fox could be heard snarling as he slowly approached the jumble of broken equipment. Judy hurried over to Nick who glanced back at the bunny and his snarl disappeared till the pile of electronics shifted. Tabitha rose out of the destruction and glared at the cops. Nick just smiled and pushed himself up to a standing position, he folded his paws behind his back as he said, "do it sarge."

"i give the orders." Judy replied before she took aim and yelled, "Fire!" every cop under her command fired their tranquilizer weapons. No feral could dodge that rain of darts, the doe dropped again. This time for a good long while.

By the time the now semi-conscious deer were hauled out of the Karaoke bar the reporters were all ready there. Judy took a deep breath before she left the safety and security of her officers and the dangerous ferals they were dealing, and walked over to the truly scary mammals on the scene.

The press.

Within seconds Judy was surround and barraged with questions. The bunny could barely catch any of them so she called out for the dozens of reports to calm down. She picked one out, a pig in a green turtle neck, and simply said, "you first."

"yes, officer Hopps."

"Sergeant." Judy corrected, she had to show them whose boss.

"excuse me, Sergeant Hopps, Why did your task force go after this pack of ferals and not the far more dangerous pack lead by the bobcat Anarchy?"

"why did we go after this pack and not Anarchy's," Judy had the right answer and knew just how to make it sound smart, "Would you rather us spend all our time to searching for his pack while others roam free."

"what do you mean?" another reporter asked.

"What I mean is that Anarchy and his pack are in hiding." the sergeant continued as she looked stoically at each of the camera's, "he and his pack mates aren't as brave as he says, yes he has robed a bank and did many terrible things, but they vanished right after and hide like snakes in the grass. This pack here made it easy we found them and a few others in a matter of hours this day." she looked into closest camera on her level, "but we will never stop hunting until we find and apprehend them all." her stoic expression broke slightly as she grew a little angry and proud, "we hunt the hunters, and we wont stop."


	7. Know Your Enemy

**Integrity and Anarchy**

 **07 Know Your Enemy**

Three weeks had past and almost twice as many packs had been taken down since the anti-feral task force had been formed. If everything went to plan tonight another would be going down making it three this week. Judy doubted that would happen, not that she had doubts about the success of the operation, only that it would happen before midnight. They had gotten good but their skills didn't really change the fact it took time for a trap to be sprung. One of the many lessons the task force had learned over these few weeks at relatively minor cost. Another was that when you put a feral in the wrong state of mind they make mistakes and make them easy to trap, even more so then a none feral. it was unknown why, probably something to do with their instincts interfering with logic. Confusion was the best but that could be hard to do with the smarter ferals, anger and fear were good but could be dangerous depending on the feral. The best thing to do was to know your target.

After studying the patterns and reports the Anti-Feral task force knew their current target well enough too make their move. The target was a group of bats of unconfirmed ages who likened themselves vampires. They liked too hunt in the deepest part of the nocturnal section of the Rain Forest District known as The Caves at night. As of yet, "The Vampires" as Dominic had named them for their diet of blood, had no confirmed kills but had put several mammals in the hospital.

The city would be rid of this group soon.

Even though the task force was doing incredibly well, their moral was high, the news loved them, the citizens loved them and the ferals respected them maybe even feared them, but there was one set back, one dark cloud that always hovered over their heads, Anarchy's pack. They had been hard at work too, dozens dead and there wasn't a bank in their section of Savannah Central that hadn't been robbed of multiple thousands of dollars. The techs even had to expand their projected territory twice, Anthony 'Anarchy' Catson was a ambitious Alpha and liked his space. Judging from the sightings at least. It didn't help that the bobcat had taken to wearing his old ZPD uniform, as some sort of insult and everyone knew it.

Anarchy and his pack's day would come eventually, for now it was just some busy work till it was time for the task force to move on the Vampires. Most of the force was in their converted conference room head quarters. The long single table had been removed and replaced with several desks and a computer for each of the officers of the force and one for Jack. Who was off making a call, probably too his agency.

Judy sat at her seat near the front of the room her cheek propped on her paw as she read through the classified section of the news paper. She glanced up at the computer screen from time to time too check the progress of the facial recognition scan of the traffic cameras. Like always there were no hits, there were hardly ever hits for a city wide scan. The computers could only process so much at one time. It didn't really matter anyway they had their target, finding a new one wasn't really a priority.

"what you doing boss?" Peter asked while leaning on the desk with a cup of coffee in his paw.

"same old search of the traffic cameras for ferals" Judy replied looking up from her paper with out moving her head.

"oh," the wolf chuckled, "what'ca readin." he nodded at the paper and sipped his coffee.

"nothing much." the bunny turned her attention back to the paper, "Nick and I are thinking about getting an apartment."

"that's a big step." Peter replied, looking away with his muzzle in his cup to hide his dislike of their pred prey relationship. Nick and Judy were his friends and they were happy so he should be happy for them.

"better watch out some guys have trouble with take charge girls." Jenifer said leaning back and smiling at her sergeant, "Canines' are the worst about it when the girl 'hunts for the den'."

Both Judy and Peter looked at the leopard with raised eyebrows and nonplussed sneer, "how would you know that." the bunny asked smile back.

"dated a fox once."

Peter tilted his head with his eye brow raised while Judy stared at the smiling leopard, "well, Nick, isn't like that." Judy finally replied. Before Jennifer could say anything, an orange paw reached across Judy's desk and snatched the paper out from under her.

"ah ah ah, Carrots I said I would find our den." Nick scolded as he slipped away before Judy could stop him.

The bunny puffed out her cheeks and looked at the snickering leopard before saying, "shut up." Judy slid under the table and between the jungle of cords. Nick hadn't gone far, he wasn't really trying to escape after all. Judy called the fox's full named as she dashed at him.

Peter sipped his coffee as he looked from the bunny and fox too the leopard, "you know, I've seen what you felines do to a couch." Jennifer's eyes circled the room then closed as she nodded, holding up her paw as if she was giving him the point.

Nick smiled and held the paper out of Judy's reach as she ordered, "Nick, give that back." she jumped up a little trying to reach the paper but only slapped at his arm, if she really wanted the paper she could have gotten it but this was about dominance not the paper itself.

the fox smiled and said, "its okay, Carrots I was only teas-" the fox's response was cut off when half computers in the room started to beep.

Judy and Nick instantly forgot their play fight and looked around the room, "What is it?" Judy asked making her way to her own beeping computer. The officers of the anti-feral task force jump to answer their leader's question, what had been a relaxed casual time quickly shifted into a tense professional air. With in moments the officers had their answer, each called out the name of the face their computers had recognized, all of which belong to a single pack. Jack walked into the room hearing the commotion from the hall, he seemed to come and go a lot but always seem to be around when something was happening, "what's going on?" he asked heading to his computer.

"the Named are on the move!" Dominic called out, using the title he gave them do to their habit of nicknaming each other.

"How many?" Judy asked as Jack climbed into his seat across the aisle for her.

"all of them."

"whats going on?" both Jack and Judy asked.

Nick was at his computer beside his sergeant. He was doing the same as the other cops in the room, "its not just them, Carrots" Robin bounced beside him pointing at the computer.

Judy looked at the fox's screen "what?" it showed a face match for the member of another feral pack.

"can you put it on the projector?" Jack asked.

Nick glared at the hare with just a slight turn of his head, Slick took the moment to use Nick's mouth to say, "sure, let me get right on that." the real fox pretended to tap at his keyboard till Judy gave him the same order and with in a moment the projector was warming up.

An inner city traffic camera showed the silent march of Anthony's pack. The bobcat himself was standing on the horns of his buffalo pack mate. The alpha wore a ZPD all weather uniform complete with basic Kevlar armor. He had his arms crossed but the camera couldn't see his determined expression. over a dozen ferals walked along side their largest member, some of the smallest members swarmed over the few cars that lined the streets. One of the ferals, an otter know as Slinky held up a boom box. Knowing Anthony's taste in music it was probably industrial metal. Thankfully whatever the pack was intent on doing it didn't involve any of the civilians on the street. Those few none feral mammals on the streets were allowed duck into alleys or dashed into their homes, and probably locked their doors without even a second glance from the ferals. Hopefully the orange brick homes would keep the monsters at bay if their sights were set on them.

But there was something very odd about the whole scene a couple actually, most ferals avoided detection but The Named were especially adept at it. Using back alleys, roof tops, side streets and other means to avoid cameras and cops. Scents and markings known only to the pack members mapped out the safe travel routs stashes of things namely money, good place to sleep, eat or other activities, but here they all were walking down the street in a big group. Except one.

Jacklyn O'hare the top female of the pack. Was normally beside her lover if not hanging off Anthony's arm was lagging far behind her pack. Gingerly walking across cars before she took her time too hop to the next. The hare eventually found one to her liking and leaned on the windshield of a large size mammals compact car. She wore some loose cotton pajama pants and her hoodie with the hood up, she didn't have her deer skull helmet that had become her trade mark.

Down the street from Anthony's pack was a much smaller pack, about half a dozen members. This one was lead by a Rhino who Alfred identified as Brandon Shaile, a 37 year old former high school pawball Allstate quarter back with a promising future that went no where. No real reason the cops could see other then bad luck. He had a criminal record with a paw full of drunk and disorderly along with a few other similar charges. However now he stood tall with his loyal pack of ferals around him.

Nether camera on the street picked up sound, but they could rotate which could arguably be more useful. The two packs stared each other down, the cops turned the camera's so they could see everything. Jack stood on his chair to watch the projected image, "we're recording this right?" he asked.

"Yes." Sonya the sow answered. The room was as silent as the screen the task force was watching.

After a full minute of the alphas staring at each other, trying to see if one would back down. Finally Anthony took a deep breath, threw back his head and roared. There was no sound from the bobcat on screen but their was growling heard in the task force HQ. Nick leaned forward on his shared desk with his claws digging into the wood as he bared his teeth. The feral fox shook as a low deep growl rolled out of his throat, it was felt as much as it was heard. Most found it disturbing, Judy was strangely comforted by it.

It was hard to make out Brandon's expression on the projected screen, but it was obvious that he was unimpressed. The rhino stomped his feet into a wider stance and roared back. His voice shook the cars near him and both the cameras high up on the buildings. When he was done many car alarmed were going off, but most importantly The Named were stunned maybe even scared. They were frozen in place, Slinky even dropped the boom box and judging from his reaction it broke. Anthony's pack looked too there leader for courage and they found it.

Anarchy was afraid of nothing.

The bobcat looked down at his pack and said something the camera couldn't hear as he pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. A meerkat broke from the group and dashed back to the car Jacklyn stood on. The foot tall feral scurried up the grill. The hare didn't appear happy as the smaller feral stood straight up and looked around apparently for threats, till the hare kicked him off the car. The hare shook her hood off and yelled something at her alpha, something only she could do with out a beating or worst. She huffed and leaned on the windshield again to watch.

Anarchy growled at her then turn his gaze to his frightened pack. The bobcat roared as he jumped to the street, his pack joined him to shake the street and strengthen their resolve. So when their leader charged they followed, they would always follow. The rhino held his pack back, the difference in numbers was not in Brandon's pack favor. For his pack to come out on top he would have to take down Anthony before the intruding pack overwhelmed his.

It took barely a moment before the ferals met. Anarchy at the front ready to launch himself at the rhino's throat but a single well timed sweep of Brandon's massive arm and Anthony was thrown through the drivers side widow of car. A single blink of an eye latter Iron slammed into the rhino, Brandon's heavy feet cracked asphalt as he slid back a step. However even the bison's immeasurable strength couldn't match that of the Alpha rhino. While the smaller members of the packs fought tooth and claw around the feral titans, the rhino gave a primal call of dominance and slammed the bison to the ground like he would an uppity linemammal from his high school days.

Before Brandon could finish off the bison Anarchy flew out of the shattered window with a steering wheel in paw. the alpha cat caught the rhinos wrist and spun around it like a gymnast. In the brief moment Brandon froze trying to figure out what was going on, the bobcat attacked. Anarchy knew his steel hard claws were too small to pierce even the thinnest spots of the rhino's hide, but his teeth when applied to the spot could be deadly.

The alpha cat found the right spot.

Brandon froze with the bobcat wrapped around his neck those little daggers Anarchy called fangs pressed to the his throat. Even a feral could bleed out and the rhino had no way to pull his foe off or assure mutual destruction. The rhino took a knee and a moment later the ferals stopped fighting around him. The battle had been won.

Anarchy jumped down to the road and stood as tall as his body could be, barely taller this his beaten foe's shin. The officers of the task force watched confused as the rhino bowed down as low as he could to the bobcat, who in turn climbed up on the rhino's snout. The camera couldn't see Brandon's expression as he lifted Anthony above the other ferals. The feral cat released a roar and his new larger pack responded in turn. Even the former alpha.

The Named now numbered over 20 members, from the massive rhino and bison, to the little stoat and meerkat. Most were mid sized mammals, wolves, leopards, even a painted dog and a deer. This diverse pack was just getting more dangerous every day.

With the unwanted help of the rhino, Jacklyn the Jackalope joined her lover up on his perch. The top cat had one arm around his hare girlfriend as he motioned for where his pack to head. The cameras soon lost the pack as they headed off. The HQ of the Anti-feral task force was silent except for the low rumbling growls of Nick.

Judy looked around, her officers were confused and needed direction. Nick was the easiest officer to deal with so she started there. The sergeant reached up and put her paw on Nick's shoulder, he looked at Judy and his growling ceased. The bunny took a deep breath and turned to the rest of the room, "this doesn't change anything." she stood on her chair to be seen, "their time will come. " the bunny pointed to the pig as she ordered, "Sonya update both pack's files. Then come get dressed." Judy threw on a smirk, it was almost fox like, she learned it form one after all, "Girls is time to work for a living." Tonight's plan was simple, the females on the task force would go under cover as collage girls, the Vampire bats preferred prey, and lore them out then their back up would pounce.

A simple trap, what could go wrong.

With out asking the males on the force had already gave their thoughts on the female chanced on attracting the targets. Judy's were of course the best closely followed by the leopard Jenifer. Sonya may have been a pig but she was fit, and had some good biology as she put it. Tara the polar bear was the one the force was concerned with. Both the oldest girl, at 36, and the least cuddly being a 1100 lb polar bear and all, she had her work cut out pulling off being bait. A few of the braver males made a joke or two but after Nick was slapped so hard he did a flip, with Judy's permission of course, nobody had anything snarky to say about the gold jewelry heavy outfit the bear's daughter help pick out. Friendly ragging was normal for any unit.

With the fun and games out of the way the task force split up into four teams one girl to act as bait and three officers to make the arrest, and headed out. The section of the Rain Forest District they were going to was always dark, even for the normally shady section of Zootopoia. The area was a false cave five square blocks wide, seven stories deep under ground and twelve stories high. walkways, stairs and roads criss-crossed every where, buildings hung at multiple different levels. The organized chaos of it all made sight lines few and far between despite the space intended for the residents of this section to fly, Bats made up the largest portion of the population in the caves. Smaller felines, raccoons and other climbing small size nocturnal mammals called it all home as well. There was also room for other sized mammals, just in case. Like the rest of Rain Forest District, the Caves, were some of the oldest environments in Zootopia meant to mimic the old homes of the primitive mammals rather then create a new one.

The entire cave system was 'Vampire Pack's' territory, with the vertical space was one of the largest for any of the feral packs. So the four teams split up through out the cave system, the bait would stay close to their back up as they strolled the streets but far enough away to keep their targets from finding them out. Judy, like the rest of her task force, knew the risk but was confident their back up would be there if they needed them. The sergeant had a small mammal head set hidden under her dark gray sleeveless hoodie with false bunny ears, its semi-tight fleece followed her curves nicely. a black pleated skirt covered her down to her mid thighs and some color burst leggings concealed the rest in a very becoming way. No make up or jewelry. she was supposed to look like a collage girl, and for the most part Judy did. her trap was set now it was time to wait.

And wait she did, they all did.

It took the better part of the night and a least half a dozen location changes but their targets finally decided to show themselves. Even with her ears under her hoodie Judy's powerful hearing could pick out the faint sound of leathery winged flight out of the silence of the dead morning even the earliest risers were just rolling out of bed. The bunny tried to see through the early morning blackness of the caves, but her purple orbs couldn't make out anything more then shapes. She counted six, the whole pack was here, "H-hello?" she called out, her earpiece mic picked up the signal. Nick, Peter and Leo stepped out of the unmarked panel van as quietly as they could.

"what do we have here?" the biggest of the bats chirp-hissed, he was barely half of Judy's height. Hard to believe he and his group were so dangerous.

The bunny turned to the sound of the bat's strange voice, still only able to make out his shape. Judy's diurnal instincts were clawing at her mind, danger hid in the darkness and it was closing in on her but her stubborn bravery kept her in place. She just had to play her part. The undercover bunny lowered her voice trying to sound down and dower, "are you the lords of the night I seek?" she drew out each word like that doe she went to high school with, even Judy knew it was a bad impression but it just needed too distracted them for a moment as her back up moved in.

The bats looked at each other, using the sounds that only bats could hear to communicate back and forth for a moment before the alpha bat said, "what are you doing, Officer Hopps?"

"It's sergeant." Nick growled as he and Leo pounced. The fox slammed his fist into the back of the alpha bat's head and drove him nose first into the ground. The large lion was right behind the faster fox with a single swipe of his massive paws he snatched three more of the winged beast out of the air as they took flight.

The two remaining feral bats screeched in surprise the large predators had snuck up on them somehow. But there was no escape for the flying bats as Peter spread them with pepper balls. The bats could 'see' the little balls with their echolocation but there were just too many of them to dodge and it just took one ball to make a cloud big enough to take them down. In a moment it was all over, the ferals laid on the ground theirs lungs and eyes overwhelmed by the painful pepper, enhance body's working too negate the pain. Judy jumped on one bat and Nick took the other after cuffing the alpha. Todd laid on the real fox's back and whispered about taking out the rivals so he can prove his strength to his mate.

Nick thankfully ignored the savage.

Another pack down but an hour and a half to late, it was Monday now, at least they had a head start this week. But for now they had to finish up here. So while her back up collected the bats Judy called the other members of the task force on her phone she didn't have a radio after all.

Jennifer the leopard yawned as she taped the answer button on her phone. She gave a simple greeting, turned off the screen and slipped her phone back into her back packet of her tight white short shorts to listen. Like many felines the leopard preferred to show off her fur, her spaghetti strap black tank top did just that. It was low cut and barely covered more of her chest then her paws would. Some loose bands hung around her wrist and right ankle that mirrored her spotted black on gold coat. Jennifer finished out her outfit with some rings and a black cotton beanie. The hat hide her ears and her wireless headset. Sergeant Hopps reported her success and told the other girls to pack it in. Jennifer yawned again as she replied, "on it boss, the boys are just around the corner be there in a bit." Sonya and Tara reach replied in a similar manner.

The feline officer pulled her beanie off then plucked the ear bud from her ear with a relieved meow. She rubbed her ears as she began heading to her ride till a voice in the shadows stopped her, "well, ain't y'all just a pretty kitty." in a thick accent from a western movie.

"oh no you didn't." a female voice said, the leopards night vision could barely make out the shapes of a bobcat and something small with horns before something else grabbed her. The officer never had a chance to call for help.

Nick and Judy sat on their unmarked van's bumper. Todd the savage animal was laying on the roof of the vehicle with Robin the young scout rubbing his back, while Slick the sleazeball sat inside smoking. They weren't real and they weren't bugging him so Nick left them be. The real fox looked over his lovely girlfriend while they waited for the last group to show up, "you know, I think you should have worn a fox hoodie."

The bunny looked up at him with a raised eye brow, "why?"

"cause I think you look great wrapped red fur."

Judy jumped a little as her cheeks heated up, "Dumb Fox." she shook her head with a big smile. It had been a tiring three weeks, and it was only moments like this the couple had been able to really act like boyfriend and girlfriend. They do sleep in the same bed and were looking for apartments but other then kissing and hugs before bed they hadn't really touched each other in some time. However thoughts about her love life drying up had to wait. Judy scanned the area before checking her phone again, it had been over twenty minutes since the bats have been caught. They were cuffed and locked in the back of a van while the task force waited for the last officers to arrive, Judy was about to call Jennifer again when she noticed something, "how did they find out we were here."

The sergeant bunny was referring to the dozens of news vans heading their way. Their bright head lights cut through the darkness as they pulled into the raised parking lot the task force was using as an rendezvous point, "maybe that's why jenny's late?" Slick said while hanging his head through the window, Nick agreed out loud leaving Judy out of the loop. She had gotten use to it.

The bunny shook her head and walked toward the approaching reporters with her paw up to shield her eyes from the painful headlights. In the nine hours of total darkness her eyes had gotten sensitive to light and had all but forgotten about her outfit as the reporters mobbed her. They barraged Judy with all the normal questions they always asked, she answered them in an almost robotic fashion. She was tried of this routine but she had too let the city know they were doing their job. It was all the same till one of the reporters a small ground squirrel blurted out, "Sergeant Hopps, was your choice of clothing part of this operations."

"oh uh." Judy looked at herself, before the bunny could answer the question something metal bounced off the ground next to her. Most of the keener eyed mammals saw it but everyone heard the metallic ping what ever it was made. Judy's tall ears dropped back aggressively ending the interview there.

The purple eyes of the bunny couldn't pierce the darkness of The Caves well enough to find whatever it was that missed her head. She motioned for the camera mammals to point their lights to where she heard the thing stop. Nick and the rest of the task force ears were up and some even started to gather their equipment, they felt the tension in their sergeant from here. The lights searched the ground for a couple of moments before Judy saw something.

A glint of gold.

With the reporters watching Judy walked over to the thing on the asphalt and gasped, it was a mini badge. Every officer had one in their wallet. This one had Jennifer's number on it and was smeared with blood, "shit." Judy said turning around, the only thing in that direction it could have come from was a brown walled cube shaped ten foot tall apartment building for small and mini sized mammal.

There was a short figure standing on top silhouetted against the rising sun outside the cave mouth.

There was no mistaking who the short muscular figure with small triangular ears was. The reporters forgotten for the moment Judy yelled, "NICK GET HIM, PETER, LEO GO HIGH!" the little bunny pointed to the walkway above the building. Nick ran straight up the wall while Leo and Peter hurried up a ladder near by, the narrow pathway was just big enough for the large officers to fit. Sergeant Hopps turned the remaining officers and yelled, "Cut him off around back!" they jumped to the little bunny's order, finally Judy looked at the reports, she wanted to them leave but knew they wouldn't, "just stay out of the way." the bunny sped off the reporters not far behind.

Nick had scaled the building before Judy finished giving out her orders. The red fox stood tall almost towering a full foot over the bobcat, Nick wore his normal uniform with a shiny gold badge in place over his heart and that hide anything smile on his muzzle. Not that the fox was hiding anything, his hatred was plain in his eyes. Anarchy returned the officer's hateful glare, the cat once again wore his old all-weather uniform complete with ballistic vest, shine guards and armored finger less gloves, "Ah din' wan'ta do tis."

"then why don't you just surrender?" Nick asked matter-o-factly as he casually circled to the right.

"ah can't do that I-ther." Anarchy replied bearing his fangs walking to his right, "And et wasn't mah idea."

"sure, it wasn't." The pair of growling males charged, Nick could have drawn a weapon but why when his teeth and claws were better.

Peter and Leo were so focus on getting too a good vantage point they never noticed Jewel the wolf swing down from the scaffolding above. The feral canine kicked Leo so hard in the chest with both her back paws the large male toppled back into Peter. Leo grabbed his chest, he swore something popped, "oh no no no no." the black wolf shook her finger in lions face, "this is between Anarchy and the fox." she wore a some tight blue jeans and a red t-shirt tied in a knot in the front to revealing her beloved belly button jewel.

Peter pushed Leo back to his paws and they stood their ground, both were taller then the female wolf and Leo differently out weighted her. However before they could try anything the clink of claws on metal pipes alerted the cops to the presents of others. Above them were half a dozen of the smaller more agile monsters from the black wolf's pack. They hissed and giggled as Jewel looked at the pair. Peter snarled and tightened his grip on the pepper ball gun.

Leo could feel the wolf officer's tension, they were surround by the only thing Fangmeyer really hated and he could break at any moment, "hold your breath." Peter said in a growl. This was about to get bad Leo knew it. The lion barely had time to realize what the plan was, let alone inhale before Peter let loose a burst of pepper balls at the black wolf. The pepper balls flew about as fast at the darts but they were smaller and at that speed a slight bump caused them to burst into a choking cloud, sadly it only took a few moments for a feral of Jewel's size to fight through the pain after the sudden shook.

But sometimes all you need is just a moment.

Jewel cursed as she attempted to step out of the way of the pepper balls, but two hit her bare belly and one burst against her wrist. That one hurt. She yelped and took in lung fulls of the burning pepper, that hurt worst. As the feral collapsed wheezing and coughing the white wolf turned his weapon to the threats above him, he could barely make them out and was just trying to distract them before he pushed the lion forward. Leo complied with his fellow officer and help easily bowl over the hacking wolf. Jewel could have stop the officers charge fairly easily if she could breath or see, she was barely able catch herself from falling to the ground. Leo and Peter ran on till they were finally able to breath, Nick would have to wait.

Nick and Anarchy were covered in bleeding claw marks and swelling bruises. Both alpha males would need to replace their uniforms, the torn bloody fabric revealed the worst of their injures, a savage serious of teeth marks along Anarchy's belly and back from when Nick unsuccessfully tried to bite the bobcat in half which earned the fox the deep, ragged bite wound in his right shoulder that still oozed blood. It all looked painful and it was, but nether feral was showing any sign of slowing. Nick had the advantage in reach and was possibly the stronger of the two, but Anthony was the better fighter.

The growls and taunts became suddenly silent as the pair of alpha males separated for a moment, standing about five feet apart. They stared at each other, their faces neutral as they ignored the pain, nether had been able to gain an advantage over the other. Anthony found it odd, but had no time to think about it as Nick went on the offense again putting his seldom used claws to use. The first unexpected swipe caught the cat in the shoulder taring open is neoprene uniform and the flesh below. Anarchy yowled in pain and spun with the blow. The small cat was ready for the next swipe and stepped inside Nick's reach too slam his fist into the fox's rock hard belly.

Nick grunted and grabbed Anarchy's arm to catch himself, the fox's claws dug into the bobcat's Kevlar wrist guard. With a snarl, Nick pulled his foe too him, but Anarchy went willing spinning the fox around. The feral cat grabbed Nick's arm with his own claws, and with his lower center of gravity Anarchy found his advantage. The cat pulled the fox toward him this time and kicked Nick's front paw out from under him. The feral Officer's eyes went wide as he was pulled off the ground.

Anarchy released his grip on Nick's arm as he spun around. Most of the fox's claws came from of the Kevlar arm guard, but one painfully stayed behind as the fox sailed thought the air. Nick caught the edge of the roof with his unbloodied paw, unfortunately the concrete gave way and he tumbled over the side. Anthony growled a bloody laugh only to have to run as pepper balls started to explode all around him.

Judy and other officers came around the building as Nick crashed down on top of a small mammal car shattering it's windows as he crushed its roof. Judy almost shrieked her boyfriend's name seeing him laying on the car and not moving. The bobcat jumped to a lamp post he balanced on light too look down at Nick as Judy ran to the fox's side. The bunny glanced at Anarchy and order her officers after him. They moved without thought, their sergeant's orders were all they needed to act. With so many weapons trained on him, the alpha jumped to a lamp across the street. He spun around post and then jumped to the wall, with darts and pepper balls exploding around him Anthony scurried up to the roof.

The bunny did not chased after the feral with the rest of her officers, the sergeant had a downed officer to check on. Judy had tears in her eyes as she jumped on the crushed car, "NICK!" she gasped seeing his tattered, blood soaked uniform. she gently shook his shoulder, the wrong thing to do if he had a spinal injury. Judy quickly regain her senses and pulled her phone out to call an ambulance.

Nick opened his eyes and looked at his bunny, "Carrots." he coughed weakly, "Don't give them a ticket" the fox relaxed with a groan as he pulled his legs up so they weren't hanging uncomfortably over the back of the hatchback car.

The bunny was confused by the fox's request, She looked over him then notices a fire hydrant the car was parked next too. An almost relieved smile crossed her face as she shook her head, with an ambulance on the way she could relax a little. Nick was in pain but would be okay

The better climbers of the Anti-feral task force scrambled up some fire escapes and ladders to pressure the bobcat from the roof tops. Gordon, Mario and Alfred thought a ram, tiger and Ibex could handle the feral bobcat till the other cops arrived. The remainder of the officers ran around the building hoping to be able to get in front of their target and possible form a firing line.

However Anarchy was ahead of them already, with so many officers below and the three behind him the cat just ran across the roof and jumped to the next set of buildings. The little feral feline was a blur of motion as he ran on all fours easily out pacing the three officers on the roof and just barely out of Peter's sights. Anarchy dashed over to some pipes that carried water throughout the cave system levels, his claws screeched as he scurried up the pipe.

Leo and Peter could see the bobcat's shiny white smile in the blackness of the caves a moment before their powerful night vision picked up the grinning cat. With a forced cackle the alpha turned and dashed into the shadows, both officers growled as they raced after him only just keeping their target in sight. The feral bobcat was fast, some how keeping pace with the longer legs of the officers chasing him. Something was off though. Leo knew their target the best, they had been partners after all, and as far as he could remember he could not think of a time Anarchy talked about running away from anything, especially a fight. Plus wasn't Anthony's pack right behind them. If they were that could only mean a few things.

None of them good.

Leo's hard paw pads slid on the metal catwalk when he tried to stop. The large lion grabbed his shoulder mounted radio and yelled, "Adams too all officers! pull back stop the pursuit!" his roared words almost reach the officers on the lower pathways, "It's a trap!" he repeated himself twice to make sure he was heard.

the other task force members heeded Leo's warning, Anarchy even spun around and smiled at the massive feline, "good job, partner." his taunt was cut off as Peter continued to charge after him, although he began to run away again Anarchy gave a short almost annoyed laugh.

"Pete no." Leo yelled as he chased after the wolf. Anarchy lead the way around many turns and several walkway. The feral used his compact size to his advantage, scrambling through scaffolding or up water pipes. Peter was seeing red, the white wolf was not an angry canine his mind was not use to it and seeing the mammal he hated so much almost within reach was enough to break the wolf. Peter had to take Anarchy down.

Pepper balls exploded all around the bobcat when ever Peter had Anarchy in his sights. The feral laughed a taunting laugh that would haunt Peter's mind for weeks, or at least is sounded like a taunt to Peter. Too most it sounded like the Bobcat was only slightly amused by all this.

Finally after jumping and climbing through the pipes and supports Anarchy returned to the pathway. Peter growled as he slid to a stop, the feral just looked like a smiling cat in the headlights of a car as the wolf raised his pepper ball gun. The wolf pulled the trigger but the only thing that left the barrel were puffs of air. He was out of ammo and that just seemed to tickle the bobcat something awful, this laugh was real.

The cackling cat jumped down from the walkway and spun around some pips to slow himself down before rolling across some soft grass to soften the landing. Peter tossed his empty weapon away then ran over to a ladder. the bobcat watch him climb down from the only lite area on this block, a small park made of some low light needing trees and bushes as well as one of the few water way entrances of "The Caves."

Before Peter could get more then a few rungs down the ladder Leo grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. The big lion was not fast but he was strong and thankfully he wasn't letting his anger control him, despite his arching scares. The lion recognized the area as a perfect ambush point. The wolf growled and yelled "let me go he's going to get away." as he was pulled back up.

"use your head, Fangmeyer!" Leo growled through clenched teeth, "you go down there your just going to end up dead." the wolf continued to struggle in the lions arms as Anthony gave them a specific gesture from below. When it became apparent the officers weren't coming down Anarchy yowled and over ten members of his pack came out of various hiding places, the otter named Slinky even emerged from the water way like a dolphin almost standing up on the tip of his flat tail. The otter came down on his paws behind his alpha. Another call form the cat and the remaining members of the 'Named' arrived in the square, even the new members. Jacklyn however didn't take her normal place beside the pack leader, she stayed in the shadows on the far in end of the square.

Even in the darkness of the catwalks the bobcat could see Peter's futile struggles to free himself from Leo's hold. the alpha cat sighed then order his pack to leave. The smallest of the pack climbed on their larger counter parts who then to dove into the water way. However the two biggest of the pack ran into the darkness, Jacklyn went with them. Last to leave were Anarchy and Slinky. The otter fell back into the water way quickly followed by the bobcat, who grabbed onto the otter's legs. The grinning beast sped away pulling his leader with him.

No statements were given to the press this morning, with Nick injured and Jennifer found dead in an alley Judy had other things to do then talk to the press. A preliminary investigation found the leopard's injuries were caused by a branch saw, the Stout's known as 'Ripper' weapon of choice. There was also evidences of a fight, but at this time they couldn't tell if Jennifer was involved or not. Judging from the damage in the alley she wasn't. Her body was sent to the Percent one coroner for autopsy to confirm what the crime scene techs thought.

Nick was taken to the closet hospital, most of the task force went there. Officers Dominic Wolfard and James Tannor went with Jennifer's body, they were supposed to protect her in life the least they could do is escort her in death. Nick was for the most part all right; minor concussion, heavy bruising, cuts and bite marks all the normal injuries from being involved in a bad street fight, and most likely losing it. After cleaning the wounds, a stitch or two here or there to help the already fast healing wounds stay close, some bandages to help them stay clean and the fox was declared fit to head home and more importantly duty the next day.

Judy watched as Nick adjusted the cooling pack around his head with his left paw, his right had an unwieldy bandage over his index finger, "think I should get an eye patch?" he asked as he picked up his uniform shirt it could barely be considered a shirt now, the white tank top he still wore wasn't much better. It more resembled a splotchy red toga then anything. The bandages on his chest covered more then it.

"why?" the bunny questioned.

"make the others think I lost an eye?" the fox replied with a slight smirk, he was joking but their was an underlying need in his words.

Judy shook her head and looked away, "not the time, Nick!" the fox apologized as he followed his sergeant, he tossed his shirt in the trash on his way out. It was time to work again Judy was his boss right now not his lover. However a few feet down the hall however Judy took Nicks paw in hers and held it tight, she needed her boyfriend more then a subordinate right now.

The downtrodden members of the task force were waiting in a sitting area just down the hall, though few were sitting. Too much nervous energy. The officers perked up some seeing that they were only missing one of their number. The air still felt heavy with emotion.

Nick was greeted, congratulated and hugged by his fellow officers even Jack Savage, the hare special agent whose real name and government affiliation was strangely kept secret, expressed his concern for the fox's well being. After a couple of minutes of chitchat and many questions of if Nick was really doing alright the officers turned to their leader. Judy stiffened her ears stood up straight and nose twitched like crazy, before Nick could show proper concern the bunny clenched her fist and said, "were not going to take this lying down, were going to get them." Judy climbed into a chair to be more on eye level with her subordinates, not that they minded or even noticed the height difference most of the time. Despite her outfit belying her professionalism, Judy looked so serious it was almost frightening, "go home and get some sleep, the real hunt starts tomorrow." she looked at the determined face of each of her officers, "cause tomorrow, the 'Named' become the Numbered." even though the line wasn't the best one liner they ever heard all of the mammals under the bunny's command gave a cheer.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The sun was well up by the time Nick and Judy got home. Nick had gotten out of his lease with his old place, and sold or stored his stuff for later. Judy's apartment was sized for one small mammal not a fox and a bunny along with their gold fish. The couple was looking for a new apartment in what little spare time they had. But the state of their living conditions was the last thing on their minds at the moment, they needed sleep. It had been a hard day. Nether Nick or Judy took much time too undress. Judy pulled her hoodie and shirt off in a single motion before dropping them and flopping on her bed in her skirt and leggings. A moment later Nick curled around her wearing nothing but bandages and his boxers the next thing they knew both were in a deep sleep despite their neighbors starting to argue.

Judy's little pink nose wiggled as a minty burn tickled it, the bunny reluctantly opened her eyes and rolled away from the wall to look around the small room. Even almost asleep it wasn't hard for the cop to find the origin of the smell and the trail of smoke attracted to it. Nick was siting on the floor under Judy's Tv with his arm resting on the table. He held a burning cigarette over a soda can the table was just high enough to make it the position a little awkward.

Nick was now only wearing his plaid boxers, he had removed all the bandages except that one on his finger, his eyes were sunken like he hadn't slept. They're dull green iris moved up to follow Judy as she rose. She blinked her own tired eyes as she glanced at the clock. It was eight in the morning, they only got home about six thirty why would he wake up just too smoke. A tendril of the minty vapor caressed the bunny's nose causing her to cough, "Nick, koff, I told you I don't want you smoking in the apartment." she rubbed her face after she kicked her feet over the side of the bed.

The fox looked at his cigarette, it was almost gone so he dropped it in the can with the other two butts, "sorry, I uh I had a dream." Nick begrudgingly admitted, always her. Some how without really trying Judy could get Nick to admit his deepest secrets.

Judy narrowed her eyes as she guessed the dream, "your subconscious insults me, Nick."

the fox thought 'if she only knew.' Nick looked around the room, Todd was on the bed with Judy laying right behind the bunny, his eyes and ears scanning both ways into the room. Robbin stood on the air conditioner watching the street through the window while Slick stood by the door waiting. They would be ready if anything came but being ready was one thing, what Nick was truly worried about was another.

"it wasn't what you think."

Judy rolled her eyes, she wasn't as sleepy any more but still would rather be in dream land then dealing with her boyfriend's nightmares, "let me guess, I was chased through the woods like some helpless little maiden by a pack of monsters."

"No." Nick's answer confused the bunny, "you fought them, you were winning." he said looking away, "you were strong, fast everything you needed to be, the monsters couldn't touch you." he took a breath and looked in the soda can wishing he still had the cigarette that was smoldering inside, "at least till you made one mistake."

"what?" the bunny asked as she slide off the bed, her state of dress never crossing her mind.

"you relied on me." the fox said looking at the bunny finally, "I couldn't help you. I was useless, too slow, too weak, and too arrogant to see it." Nick looked away again in a huff, why was it so easy to confess things to his girlfriend.

The answer came in the form of a soft paw gently griping Nick's shoulder as another turned his head to look at Judy's face again. She stood on his thighs, in the shadows of their home the bunny stared into his green eyes, "Nick, that was just a dream." Judy pulled herself close, her head finding that perfect place under his chin. The fox's arms curled around her tightening the hug, "you've never failed me before, and your not going too. Your too good for that." Nick was about say something cynical but Judy's lips plugged it up, "come on." she ordered as she grabbed his wrist and stepped out of his lap. They had some time to sleep before they needed to be at work. Once back in bed that's just what they did, wrapped in each others arms.

In the late afternoon Judy and Nick finally got up. Nick stretched on the bed while Judy sat on the edge and straightened her stiff elbows. She yawned as she pulled her skirt off and let it flutter too the small pile of clothing at the base of the bed. Another yawn stretchered the bunny's jaws as she wiggled out of her leggings and the rest of her undergarments. Her large ears twitched a little as Nick hoped out of bed on all fours, "how you feeling?"

"great, all things considered." Nick replied looking at his perfect orange, cream and brown pointed coat. Only his finger was still bandaged, he turned his attention to it and then held up his paw toward the naked bunny. The fox smirked as he flicked his fingers and his claws came out of his none bandages fingers. Judy was unimpressed while Nick looked disappointed, "dang, that didn't work."

"what?" the sleepy bunny asked as she ran her claws through her fur before she grabbed her towel off the rack by the bed.

"the bandage is just thicker then I thought. I was going to like force my claw through it." Nick chuckled as he used the claws on his other paw to sliced through bandage revealing his newly regrown nail.

"let me look at it." Judy said as she tossed her towel over her shoulder and examined the injury that healed in hours what should have taken mouths. the bunny held his paw with both of hers as she stared at the dried blood staining his fur for much longer then needed, long enough the fox noticed. Just as he was about to say something Judy blurted out, "looks fine, uh go clean it up." the bunny was a confused by her sudden train of thought.

After Nick grabbed a towel the pair headed to their floors bathroom, it was clean enough to feel clean after showering in but a community wash area was just one of those things that lead one to want for more private surroundings. Once clean the cops did as they would any morning, they had some omelets for breakfast, before they dressed in their uniforms and headed out paw in paw.

Society's perceived power be damned.

Nick puffed on a cigarette as they walked to the coffee shop on the way to work. It was one of those chains that's on every corner, high prices for crappy beans the fox always said. Nick waited outside in his uniform with his mirror shades on and the cigarette in his mouth while Judy went in to buy the coffee. Neither of them had their badges on, so Nick smoking was okay for the most part. The order was easy today two black coffees no cream, no sugar, no flavors it was not a day for rewards. With a small cup for Nick and an extra small for herself in her paws Judy walked outside, but Nick wasn't where she left him.

The bunny found her partner around the corner in the alley surrounded by a haze of Night Howler tainted cigarette smoke, it tickled Judy's nose as she held the larger cup out too Nick. The bunny held in a cough and her normal complaints about the smoke. She didn't want to rub salt in the wound, so to speck. Nick had already been shunned into the alley by some easily annoyed mammals.

To spar Nick's nose the torture of the subway, Judy hailed a cab. Nick still had trouble getting one to stop, even in uniform. That annoyed them both. Once in the cab the couple could tell that the buffalo driver didn't like what he saw. It wasn't uncommon for smaller mammals to share a seat belt in a larger vehicle, but the way Nick had his arm around Judy was just too familiar for them too just be friends. Judy had given up on the whole keep their relationship kind of a secret. Even at work sometimes Judy needed to be propped up by her boyfriend from time to time. It wasn't one sides though, Nick needed affections and discipline from his girlfriend at least once an hour. They did keep the open displays of affection to a minimal, and Nick never got any special treatment from his sergeant.

Nick watched the driver glance back at them through his rear view mirror as he drove, little did the buffalo know that Todd the savage was siting next to him and growling like a monster with drool dripping from his fangs. But Nick's interest in the driver and his prejudice was forgotten when he felt Judy shake a little. It wasn't fear and she wasn't crying. She was angry, very angry.

"its not your fault." Nick whispered into her ear, it wiggled with his words.

The bunny's vacant stare never left the back of the seat in front of them, the closer they got the station the more real the loss of one of her officers became, "I know." Judy said, "Its just the job's no fun any more." she sighed, "but I guess there will be times when its like this."

"yeah." Nick replied with a nod, Judy just needed him close for some comfort. she wouldn't let this break her.

At the station Nick paid the cabby while Judy sipped her coffee and looked around, she noticed Peter get dropped off by a sedan after it sat by the curb for almost as long as her cab did. Why was the wolf being driven he had a that big truck he was so proud of. The wolf even worked on it himself. Plus who was that in the car with him, the tinted window hid the feline's features. Was it that Jess or Jessie the wolf called on occasion, but that was Peter's personal life and he could keep it to himself if he wanted.

When Nick was done with the cabby and noticed the white wolf exiting the sedan, the fox had to do something "Hey, Pete, you got some lipstick on your cheek!" The wolf cursed and started to rub his cheeks, both Nick and Judy chuckled a little, "I knew you wanted to know." Nick said as the couple turned to the station door.

Life goes on and everyone lives it their way.

Most of the anti-feral task force had already showed up for the day, Judy had given her officers a broad time to come in, and if they didn't it would have been understood. but there was only one officer missing this day. After clocking in and a big hug from Benjamin, Nick and Judy got to work along with the other members of the task force.

There was much too do today, identify the new members of the Named pack, run facial resignation scans, compile sighting reports while sorting out the useless ones and investigate any promising leads if there were any. As with many high profile cases every mammal saw ferals everywhere, especially Anarchy and his group. It had gotten worst when a reward was offered. A few of the officers, Nick included, beginning to wish calling the police with a psychic vision was an arrestable offense. Not that any of the task force officers actually took any of the calls themselves, they were just tired of hearing about how tired the mammals that did were tired of taking them. It was that bad.

That wasn't the only problem the ZPD was facing thanks to underling paranoia and greed. The police had been hit with dozens of profiling suits from bobcats, Hares and anything that might be close to that description and that was just from when the hunt for Anthony and Jacklyn was concerned. How that would all end was anybody's guess.

Identifying ferals was always an inconsistent thing, sometimes pointless and even impossible if they didn't have a record. Anthony seemed to attract single mammals in their mid twenties of various backgrounds, form gang thugs to innocent every mammals. There were a few out layers like Brandon Shaile, alpha of the other pack the Named absorbed the day before, was 37 and divorced. He lived alone as far as the cops could tell, minor criminal records only tell you so much. So they would have too check his history themselves, James and Hathi were dispatched just for that. A Rhino and an Elephant would be more welcome in that area of the city.

Judy had planed on giving everyone an easy day but a few things just had to be looked into. Other then Brandon Shaile there were some frequent sightings of members of the Anthony's pack at a group of neighborhood pharmacies and the most interesting discovery from yesterday. A 40 year old African painted dog by the name of Kristina Majira who first appeared with the pack a little over a week ago. She was married with three pups and only had a minor criminal record; a couple of arrest twenty years ago in her collage days for drunk driving and misdemeanor drug charges but nothing in recent history. She seemed to have settled down after she got married but something changed recently, Judy wanted to know what and if they can use that to tract down her pack. Judy and Nick headed out to speck with Kristina's husband while several other officers went to check out the pharmacy sightings and half of the task force stayed at the station too do other work.

The Majira residents was located in the suburbs of Savanna central just outside of down town, it was one of the oldest 'modern' neighborhoods in the city. Nice, but with the downtown buildings looming over head and low income housing just barely minutes away some may want to look else where for residences.

The officers arrived at their destination as the sun was beginning to set, and as luck would have it Vigo Majira the husband of their suspect had just arrived home from work. He had just parked in the drive way as patrol car 52 pulled up to the curb in front of his home. the painted dog was worried but also strangely relieved to see the police, almost as if he expected them to come by sooner or later. Vigo invited Nick and Judy in before the officers even asked.

The house was a nice single story three bed room two bath home with a living room and full if a little cramped kitchen. The officers gave Vigo a few minutes to speck with his three pups, and give them some money to head off to the local pizza place arcade. It was just a five minute walk from here and apparently they went there all the time.

While Judy kept an eye and ear on the canine, Nick did a little exploring. The first thing he noticed was the smell, the fox would have to cut off his whole muzzle to not pick up on the chicken slow roasting in the oven. With a glance in the kitchen he saw a few things that added to the mystery. About half of a day old cake sat on the counter under a glass dish, a complete lack of dirty dishes in the sinks, no clutter on the counters and the trash had been taken out. The fox spun around his piercing green eyes scanning the living room. All he saw was his other selves. Todd curled up on the couch like he belonged there while Slick and Robin discussed a movie to watch, it was all very domestic. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

The house was clean.

There were lines in the carpet from being vacuumed this morning, the only clutter was a bag of chips siting on the floor in front of the couch were the two boys had been playing a video game. The pups had turned off the game when they left but left their sodas and chips behind. Same with the girl, her dolls were just in the chair she had sat in but everything else was spotless.

"nice place, huh?" Nick said as he rejoined Judy

"yep." the bunny replied as Vigo approached them.

"your here about my wife aren't you?" the multi colored canine asked bluntly.

"straight to the point, good." Nick commented from behind his mirror shades, they both protected his eyes from the bright lights in the room and kept him aloof.

Judy nodded as Vigo sat on the couch, he offered them seats which Judy took while Nick leaned on her chair, "Mrs. Majira, when was the last time you saw your wife?" Judy asked.

"almost two weeks ago." he answered a little too quickly, "she kind of just disappeared one day."

Judy scribbled down some notes on he favorite pad, "had anything changed before that? were you two having problems?" the bunny watched the canine's face closely.

"no." Vigo answered, "in fact everything was going great, she had been diagnosed cancer early this year, but the treatments had worked and we threw her a big birthday party to celebrate. Then she just disappeared." both the police officers could tell he wasn't being entirely truthful.

"so her birthday was the last time you saw her?" Nick asked taping Judy on the shoulder silently asking for info. They were partners when one had something the other did everything to help. The bunny flipped the page to Kristina's info, her birthday was over a mouth ago.

"yeah, she left the next day."

"well beating the big C _and_ the four oh is a massive deal." Nick said hinting at how much they knew.

"oh uh."

Judy snapped her note pad back to the current page, "Mr. Majira, why are you lying too us?"

"I uh um." the dog's large ears were down and his eyes were wide as they could be, if he wasn't siting his tail would most certainly be between his legs.

"sir," Nick said simply, "we know your wife is a howler user, and that she's feral."

"we're not here to arrest you." the sergeant continued lowering her note pad, "we just want to help, but if you keep lying to us..."

"you'll need to hire a babysitter." Nick stated removing his sunglasses revealing his sad but piercing eyes, "we know both you and your wife don't want that." the fox casually closed his sunglasses

"you've had contact with her haven't you?" Judy asked, it didn't take much for her to get on the same page as Nick.

Before Vigo opened his muzzle to speck Nick cut in saying, "we know you have, you work all day, and with the medical bills you probably have, I doubt you can afford a maid or cook to keep this place looking the way it is. So no more of the lies please."

The painted dog sighed and looked at the floor, "she's still my wife and I still love her even if she's gone...nuts...and is hanging out with some psycho."

"when did she start using?" Judy asked wanting to piece the story together.

Vigo took a breath and looked at the cops, "Back when she was on chemo the treatments were just about killing her, so the doctors asked if she wanted to be used in some drug trial to counteract the side effects." Nick and Judy looked at each other the story coming together, "it was back before we knew what Howler did, but it worked, She was like a puppy again. Energetic, happy, hungry for life and more. I couldn't really keep up... she was insatiable." Judy looked up at Nick her cheeks burning a little before returning to her stoic expression.

"so when did she leave?" Judy asked.

"a little over two week ago i woke up one morning and she was gone. Prepared the pups lunches, left coupons for a couple of pizza's and just left." Vigo answered, "I didn't know what too do. I didn't even know what I had done wrong. But then there she was the next morning cooking breakfast like nothing was different. I came home from work thinking it was a one time thing but she was gone again. Same thing the next day, and the next. I eventually realized that's how it was now, she come back to care for the pups, even sees them off to school before leaving while we were gone."

"is that all she does?" the bunny asked scribbling notes. They had something now.

"sometimes she comes for me, were still married after all." Vigo gave the bunny a gentle glare, "she's not the type to cheat on me."

"then why did she leave?" the bunny cop questioned, the African painted dog's motivation wasn't really a concern but it could help.

The dog shrugged, "I asked her and all she said was, 'I just need more freedom."

"and you didn't ask her anything else?" Nick asked while Judy wrote.

"it's kind of hard too when she's ready to go." Vigo said with a slight growl, he didn't like the fox's tone.

"guess, you don't mean she was trying to leave." Nick commented to which Vigo nodded.

Judy flipped the notepad to a clean page and asked, "so has anything else odd happen, like have you met any new friends?"

the painted dog let his head droop, "uh that cat from the news was here once." both Nick and Judy asked several questions in quick succession, their sudden energy startled Vigo. Their inquiries boiled down to little more then what happen, when and did Anthony say anything. Vigo lowered his head and ears even further, "it-it was last Monday whe-when they robbed that bank, he didn't say much." the dog was worried he may be in trouble now, "the cat told me good morning as he watched cartoons with my pups and drank some coffee like it was an everyday thing." I swear if I had known what he was planing I would have called!"

"anything else?" Judy ask ignoring his plea, Nick had to turn away from the other predator to talk with his other selves. Mostly just to tell them to calm down.

"not really na-no, well maybe I think I heard someone in the bath room." he nodded down the hall in the back of the room, he knew he should have called someone that day.

"okay." Judy said, ideas forming in her head, "thank you Mr. Majira." she slipped down from her seat.

"um officer Hopps."

"sergeant."

"Sergeant Hopps, what are you planing on doing too my wife?" Vigo asked, head and ears at their lowest, tail straining itself to hide. He was scared for the mammal he loved.

"bring her home too you." Judy lied well, in truth that was a best case scenario. at this rate the ferals would be lucky to not get life without parole.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nick and Judy piled back into the car after noting everything around the home, vantage points and hiding places. As Judy drove back to the station with a plan forming in her head, Nick commented, "Nice neighborhood. Maybe we should be looking at houses like these instead of apartments?" the fox looked at his partner with a smile for a lover as she agreed with a simple uh huh, "easier to raise a family in a place like this." he looked out the window to a pair of Tapir boys playing driveway basket ball with their father.

Judy glanced at her partner, "Nick, this isn't really the time to talk about that?"

"when is?"

Now Judy was confused when did Nick become the one who brought up settling down and having a family, it was a touchy subject for both of them normally, "how about when we're not dealing with a psycho cat?"

"sure." Nick replied, "after that would you like, too, you know have a family with me?" the mirror shades hid the fear he was showing, "Probably as long as it didn't like..affect your career or something right?" Todd trembled by Nicks ear mumbling frightened words.

The pieces fell into place for the bunny, she sighed and looked at Nick while at a stop light, "Nick, in about a year I have made sergeant and been given my own task force AND... with some help form a very special mammal, I have solved two major cases so I think my career can take a little break to figure out how to have a family with the fox I love."

The worry varnished form Nick's mind, Todd even howled with excitement echoed by the cheer of Robin. However Slick slid in and told Nick to just play it cool, the fox nodded and said, "sly Bunny."

Judy rolled her eyes as the traffic light turned green, "did I stroke the dumb fox's ego enough today?" Nick lowered his head and ears, she was too smart for him sometimes. As the bunny drove back to the station, her thoughts wondered to family as well. Namely how to have one.

0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Once back at the station Judy waited for the rest of the task force to return before gathering them together to spread the information. Everyone needed to know so everyone could come up with ideas. But first Dominic needed to give a thankfully brief coroner's report about officer Jennifer Dameo cause of death; exsanguination do to several wounds caused by a serrated bland. Probably a branch saw like they thought last night. Only interesting thing was there was blood from a stout in the ally, maybe the ferals weren't as united as they thought. Afterword Judy stood on a chair in front of the room and shared what she and Nick learned. They proposed that a stake out for the home may be their best option. The other officers agreed and with a nod she turned to the rhino and elephant on her force to ask, "James, Hathi what did y'all find out?"

"not much." James said, "Bordon's just a schmuck."

"he liked to drink at the local bar and relive his glory days." Hathi added with a shrug, "that's all he did before going feral, other then work and see his calves every other weekend that's is."

"like I said, a schmuck."

Judy ignored the color commentary from James and thanked them both, "so, tell us about the pharmacy sightings?" the bunny looked to the group of officers she sent there.

"well it looks like Anarchy is setting up his own little drug store with what they bought." Sonya said looking at her notes.

"bought?" Judy asked finding it slightly confusing that she was confused by the notion that the ferals of the Named would buy something.

"yes." the pig answered her sergeant, "always in cash for obvious reasons."

Judy and most of the other officers nodded. The dark humor was amusing but nothing worth a laugh. The bunny sergeant taped her lip as she thought, "what'd they get?"

Sonya looked to Bill, the bear had the list brought up on his computer already, "just about everything under the sun" he said, "antacids, anti-diarrhea meds, allergy meds, Cold meds, bandages, prenatal vitamins, stuff for healthy coats, claws, hooves, horns and teeth-"

"did you say prenatal vitamins?" Judy cut in.

"yeah." Bill replied, "for every species in the city."

"interesting." Judy commented rubbing her chin, "anything else?"

"not really." Sonya took over again, "they haven't been to the store Bill and I went too in over a week." without need for prompting the other officers added when the ferals had been to the store they had checked, the most recent was four days ago.

"so, I guess our short day just got longer." Judy said looking around, none of her officers seemed upset by the idea. A few seem a little tired but eager to get back at their foe. They all bled blue, when one was hurt they all were hurt. "okay, lets take a dinner break then get moving."

the anti-feral task force stood, murmuring to each other about food or work. However Judy's curiosity was peaked so while Nick stood up ready to head out, the bunny hopped in her seat at her desk, "hey, Carrots, we going to go eat or what?" the fox asked seeing her slid up to her computer.

"yeah yeah, just a sec." Judy replied as she brought up the recording from yesterday when Anarchy's pack conquered Brandon's.

"what are you doing?" Nick asked as he leaned over his partners shoulder.

Judy let the recording play as she said, "just need to see something." she paused when Jacklyn came into frame. Almost holding her breath Judy zoomed in and entered the enhance image command. Slowly the pixelated image simply became distorted before clearing enough to show the detail Judy wanted to see. The image techs could do a better job but the basic program was enough.

Nick tilted his head a little as Robin, Todd and Slick crowded around him wanting to see. Judy stood in her chair and squinted her eyes at the frozen image, the hare's neck seemed far too thick for her size almost forming a roll, her normally loose zip up hoodie seemed full and she was differently cradling a bulge in her belly, "She's pregnant." Judy said with a gasp, drawing the attention of a few other officers.

"no way." Nick said leaning in to see the picture better, "how can you tell?" A few others echoed his question. Those that looked close could see something odd about the hare.

"trust me she is." Judy answered siting back pondering how that it was possible, "hares and bunnies aren't too different so the signs are the same and I've seen plenty of pregnant bunnies back home." the room was silent for a moment at that revelation.

"probably just got knocked up by some random guy." Peter said disgusted.

Most of the other officers looked at the white wolf as Nick said, "I think Anthony would kill her before he let her have another guy's young." he realized the other cops were staring at him, he sucked his teeth as he nodded, "yep, thought that was in my head, thanks guys." the fox looked at an empty space as he mumbled about needing some food.

"you know he might be right." Judy agreed to pull the attention away from her partner and his odd but expected behavior. However her mind was forces on what they just learned, Did a hare and a bobcat breed.

"that ain't natural." Peter growled as he slipped out of the group and headed out the room.

But was I possible? And could other mammals, like a fox and a bunny.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Anthony Catson, better known as Anarchy now, jumped to the roof of the building his pack called home. The bobcat wasn't dressed for a fight, his blue all weather gear was hung up in his closet. Right now he had some tight blue jeans and a black Guns N' Rodents t-shirt. He carried a fresh kill over his shoulder, luckily for the innocent citizens of the city his mate was in the mood for poultry this night and in a strange twist on history the bobcat had caught a brown owl for the hare to eat. Even in these times birds of prey were a danger to small prey mammals. Every city, town and village went to great lengths to keep them out. However there was still the odd one like this that would brave the city limits to hunt.

It probably didn't expect to end like this, not that the animal was intelligent enough for that kind of forethought.

The alpha cat scanned the center of his territory, even though he didn't have too. 'Shakespeare' the meerkat had a good view from his perch up on the antiquated antenna, the howler had turned his already good far sighted vision into true binocular vision. He would have been called something more fitting of his job but none of the names really worked and the meerkat said he was related to the famous play write anyway. With everything in order the bobcat greeted his lookout and headed inside.

From the outside the four family brown stone looked like any other on the street, other then maybe the near constant vigil of the meerkat and a few deep claw marks here and there. Inside it was a little easier to tell. twelve medium sized mammals could easily live spread out among the four apartments and truth be told with how the over twenty varying size ferals did it seemed to work. The stair well had been turned into a common area with siting space and even a wall mounted television. The alpha male and his mate had their own room while the others all shared. Each was given a share equal to their place in the packs pecking order. Which was fought over by some, while others were content with their position. Unless some else tried to take it. Only Jacklyn didn't have to defend her station, not that she wasn't strong enough to defend it if she needed to.

But to challenge Jacklyn's position or her authority would only serve too the anger of the alpha.

The decor was as random and diverse as the pack members themselves. Plants, pictures and posters from all the members taste, most taken directly from their old homes. It was all to make this their home now. Family photos were intermingled with pictures of the pack as it grew in number, the pack was as much it's members family as much as their blood relatives were. The bland beige walls and white floors were clean, although some stains would never wash away. Mama did her best to make sure everything was clean for her pack. Currently the African painted dog was over seeing Slinky as he was cleaning a large spill in the door way.

As the bobcat walked out of the stairway that lead to the roof he past a black furred wolf pup and pair of civet kittens as they made played on the floor. They were growing used to this new life, they weren't full fledged members of the pack. Yet. the three looked up at the alpha bobcat and waved, he returned it with a friendly smile as he picked his way around their crayons and pictures. Anarchy's pack was his family and as long as they stayed in line, he loved them. Ripper learned that last night, the stout was on thin ice right now which was why he was avoiding the bobcat down stares. Normally the weasel kin would be waiting for him begging for a chance to kill something.

A commotion down stairs drew the cats attention. Iron the bison and Brandon the rhino now known as Ram were fighting. Anarchy climbed on the banister to see if he was needed, while the three children poked their heads through the bars to watch the fight. Ram pushed Iron out of their shared apartment on the ground floor under the stairs. The pair of heavy weight ferals growled and snarled as they put there strength to the test. The smaller members of the pack hissed and yelped as they scurried out of the way, but didn't interfere, it wasn't their place to do so. The bison and the rhino were just sorting out their place.

Iron snorted with a deep grimace as he was shoved back and crushed an end table knocking several glasses to the ground spilling their contents on the floor. With his back to the wall Iron appeared to be beat, but the bison was a fighter not a ball player like Ram. Iron was determined to not lose again.

the brown bovine fell too one knee and slammed both his fist into his foes chest. Now under the rhino's center of gravity the bison put his strength to a true test. Ram roared in confusion as he was lifted off the ground and dropped on a futon the ferals had set there to watch TV from. The poor piece of furniture never stood a chance nor did the tile under it, both broke as half the buildings on the street shook. Ram stood with rage on his face, Iron didn't back down, he was smaller but in this pack size didn't matter.

Before the fight could continue however Mama jumped in and grabbed both of the large mammals by their ears. She more or less just hung from them as she pulled them together and yelled, "Stop!" the two large ferals stared at the oldest member of the pack as she scowled at them, "You're done, you two broke the couch already and have made a huge mess! So calm down and clean it up." the glaring eyes of the bison and rhino shifted up to their alpha as he laughed. Anthony motioned for them to do as told.

Anarchy didn't stay to watch as Mama made sure Ram and Iron picked up every shard of glass and splinter of wood, the cat had been away from his mate for long enough. He walked into his apartment, like all of them it was made up of four rooms, a living area, kitchen, bedroom and bathroom. A Soft couch and big stolen TV dominated the front room along with a massive movie collection, something all the pack used from time to time. Anarchy looked around the empty living room, he could see that his love wasn't there or in the kitchen ether. He gave a long low meow, a moment later he heard Jacklyn call, "bed." he smiled and followed her voice.

In the bed room was a nice queen sized bed for a medium sized mammal. On it laid Jacklyn fresh from the shower her round belly poking of from between her pink cotton short shorts and white tank top. She grunted a little as she sat up and smiled at the bobcat with her ears flopped over her face, "I brought you something." Anarchy said as he hopped on the bed holding up his kill.

The hare giggled as her mate tossed the owl too her. Jacklyn caught it and smiled up at him showing herself made fangs before using them to pluck feathers from the wing of her meal. Anarchy fell to all fours one for paw on ether side of his mates legs. Their eyes were locked as he stocked his way up her body, his deadly claws brush against her fur with each move. Jacklyn dropped her owl as her feline lover neared, she slid her arms over his shoulders as their lips grew closer.

"hey boss." the feral wombat known as Cams called, "phone." he handled all technological stuff, from making their phones untraceable too that trick with the city's broadcast systems almost a month ago.

the bobcat's joy vanished and he sat back with a sigh, "Coming." he looked at Jacklyn who had started to eat with her head a low her eyes on her food, he rubbed his cheek on the top of her head a sure sign of forgiveness before leaving her for the phone call as he scratched at the watch on his wrist.


	8. All Out War

**Integrity and Anarchy**

 **08 All Out War**

Rain clouds covered the night sky, as chill guests blew through the city from time to time but no rain fell. The weather was waiting for something. Hunger, dry eyes and falling asleep on the job were the worst things about stack outs, made all the worst by the cramped quarters and cheap seats. The team was small made up of the mammals from the task force with the best night vision. Christopher and Mario were in a white SUV parked in the driveway across the street from the Majira residences. Nick, Judy and Dominic sat in a small sedan parked on the corner down the street, they could see the home they were watching and the main road into the neighborhood. Peter was on top of a water tower all alone with a long rang tranq rifle watching over everything, he could see most of the neighborhood and a good ways into the city. It was a hard shift, harder still since they more or less did the same thing last night. Luckily the plan was just too follow their target, not engage them.

Judy wanted to know where Anthony hid.

In the brown medium mammal sedan the sergeant bunny was the only officer that was fairly comfortable. Being in the back seat do too her poor night vision she had plenty of room to stretch out. Though she wasn't letting herself fall asleep, she was there as a sign of her solidarity with her officers after all. That didn't mean she wasn't taking advantage of the whole back seat by stretching out over the cushion. But she stop playfully rubbing it in that she had so much room a while ago. The last time she had Judy earned her a couple of paper cups to the face.

To stay awake and past the time the six officers were playing a game of 'what I miss' both cars had a phone on speaker and Peter was hooked up to the call through a headset. Mario the tiger was currently telling the others about how he missed lazy weekends with his new wife, "Yeah," he said after a chuckle, "Just me and my girl curled up on the couch, some chicken on the grill, a beer in my paw, and the game on the tube." the other male predators liked the sound of that.

"Lazy weekends are good." Judy said as she blew on the claw she had been feeling, she must have been neglecting them lately they were all getting so long, even the ones on her toes, "But what I miss, is date night." her ear twitched as Nick smirked audibly, "Wining, Dining… Dresses, Jewelry." she set down her file and stood with a smile, "My boyfriend dressed to the nines and showing just how much of a cheesy romantic he is." the bunny leaned forward with her paws on the fox's seat, "And then we would go home and oh-ho we give those noisy neighbors of mine something to complain about." Judy's moist breath washed over Nick's ear with each of her heated words, he looked at her with a smile. Chuckles came over the phone while Dominic stared at the pair.

"Yeah, Carrots, date nights were great." Nick said looking out to the dark street again, "But you know what I miss." Judy smiled in the dark car, her paws cutely folded under her chin as she waited, "Good coffee." he smirked as he heard Judy snort, "Not that generic swill from those overpriced chains on every street corner, I'm talking the mom and pop places. Nice imported beans, paw ground, roasted to perfection." he gestured dramatically as the other males tried not to laugh, they failed much to Judy's chagrin.

The bunny growled playfully and said, "You're going to pay for that."

Mario, Chris, and Dominic all called out, "Oooohhhhh" like grade school kids. The fox ignored them for the most part and turned to look at Judy. His shiny green eyes could see every detail of her face and that wonderful smile of hers, "Yeah I guess that wasn't worth it." he turned in the seat to face his girlfriend more, Slick and Todd cheered their real self on from outside the car. While Robin jumped up trying to look through the window.

However before Nick could connect the kiss, Judy pushed off the seat taking herself out of his reach and asked, "So Peter, what is it you miss?" Nick froze with a look on his face that was too much for the gray and black wolf beside him, Dominic crumbled and fell on the steering wheel barely keeping himself from lying on the horn as he laughed.

Nick glared at the larger wolf with a feral gaze that could chill the soul, the wolf's laughter petered as he said, "Sorry, Nick, your face was too much." seeing the fox's anger Dominic lowered his ears, he glanced at the phone on the center consul, "Yeah, Pete, what do you miss." the dark wolf was deflecting.

When there was no response Judy asked, "Hey, Peter you there?" if he fell asleep it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world but there was always the possibly it could be something other than the wolf simply dozing off. The sergeant had too know, "Officer Fangmeyer respond!" Judy ordered as she leaned forward between the front seats.

"Want us to go check on him?" Mario asked through the phone.

Judy thought for a moment, "No, you two stay put." the bunny sighed, "We got this, let us know if y'all see anything." the tiger and lion responded in the affirmative as she plopped down in the seat and buckled up, "Okay Dom let's go see, Peter."

"Always thought you were suppose to let sleeping dogs lay." Nick commented as he sat back and buckled his own seatbelt.

"Not this one."

Dominic looked from Nick to Judy and chuckled, "God, you two are perfect for each." he shook his head as he pulled onto the road. He couldn't help but laugh as the couple responded with a simple harmonized "Yep"

The drive over to Peter's position was just a couple of minutes. The white wolf's water tower post was a rare but welcome thing in the modern part of the city, least for the cops purposes.

Nick jumped out of the car with his sergeant, officer Wolfard stayed behind to watch the car. While Nick sniffed around the base of the water tower, just in case of the unlikely, Judy climbed the ladder. The rungs were built far enough apart to make it difficult for most young mid-sized mammal to climb so the full grown bunny was just big enough to scale it.

At the top of the tower after getting over a moment of vertigo. Judy found Peter asleep under a blanket a couple of feet away from the ladder. He laid on his side with his air rifle behind him and his phone under his paw. As the bunny approached the wolf started to kick his legs and whine slightly. Too most mammals it was a cute sight, but when you've been woken up by being kicked out of bed by this very thing, it loses its charm.

"Peter." Judy called in a calm voice, "Peter, is time to wake up." she would have been a little more forceful but knowing how a canine can be when suddenly awoken, the bunny kept her distance. After another gentle call the wolf yawned, kicked the blanket off while mumbling something to a Jessie, then suddenly shot up to attention as he apologized. The bunny smiled and said, "It's okay, Peter."

Before the conversation could continue Mario's smooth voice came through Peter's dislodged headset, "Boss, she's he-." a pause cut off the tiger, "Oh shit!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Mario and Chris spotted the painted dog come out of the shadows between the houses a minute ago. She glanced both ways before crossing the street. The cops thought nothing of her pulling out her phone and calling someone. Mario watched the dog from the back most seats of the SUV as "Mama" unlock the door to her home. The tiger held his phone to his lips, his large paws cupped around it to hide the light and whispered "Boss, she's he-" something caught his eye, he paused for a moment to look out the side window, "Oh Shit!" through the window he could see the needle toothed smiling face of Slinky the otter pressed to the window.

Another smaller feral jumped up and snarled at the back window Mario jumped back with a yelp and dropped his phone. The tiger shook the truck as he scrambled into front seat only to yelp again as Ripper the Stout taped his branch saw on the window next to his head. The feline's powerful night vision could see the stains on the tool's blade. "They know we're here!" Mario growled hoping the phone was still working.

It was and Peter quickly replied, "Back up's on the way." The ferals muffled laughter echoed through the windows. The fear wracked the officers' minds as more of the monsters surrounded the truck from seemingly nowhere. "Damn it, I can't get a shot." Peter growled through the phone, "Stop moving you bastards."

Mario grabbed the keys as SUV shook violently, then with a sudden burst hiss the vehicle slumped. First to one corner then one side, the ferals were popping the tires. Within seconds the truck was sitting on its rims.

"The big ones are coming." Chris growled looking around, Iron the bison and Ram the rhino flanked either side of the SUV intent on the front doors. Both officers knew backup of any kind was minutes away, an eternity when surrounded by monstrous ferals and their bloodthirsty leader. The bobcat jump up on hood, his face was neutral until his girlfriend daintily climbed up the front of the grill to join him. The bobcat looking agitated as he helped her up. The hare sported a baggy pair of cotton pants, a t-shirt that was tight in the midsection and that deer skull helmet of hers. She cradled her stomach as the bobcat pulled her close, he was proud even if he was upset she was there.

Anthony smiled at his lover before turning to his bigger subordinates and yelled over the sounds of laughter and taunts, "Open the can!"

"Shit." Mario growled again, Judy and the other offers yelled over the phone that they just needed to hang on, "Hurry up!" the tiger yelled back.

"Mario I got an idea, it's dumb but it's something!" Chris yelled reaching in the floor bored of the passenger seat.

"DO IT!" Mario replied as the pair of large ferals found a grip on the door frames to their liking.

"Deep breath then out the back!" Chris growled as he held up a tear gas grenade. It was for emergencies and this was one. The lion pulled the pin as the large ferals cracked the glass in the windows. In the moment the glass shatter Chis slammed the canister on the dashboard. Gas shot out of the grenade quickly filling the cab and then spewed out the broken windows.

Right in the feral's faces.

The rhino and bison coughed painfully as they staggered back the smaller monsters scurried away from the pale lavender cloud. Anarchy quickly scooped up his girlfriend and jumped away.

Mario and Chris went from one hell to another. blind and barely able to breath the coughing officers found their way to the backseat, nether could really hold their breath that long they were cops not divers. The pair blindly pawed at the back doors praying they could find the latch before they passed out. Even though the gas was not supposed to be lethal in this concentration, who knew.

Thankfully Mario's paw found a latch and the pair spilled out onto the driveway. Luck was with them as the other car came to a screeching halt in the street and the billowling tear gas cloud kept most of the ferals away from the fallen officers. A few dart crashing against the driveway was enough to keep the few braver ferals at bay. One wombat even dropped with a dart in his back. Chris and Mario had a precious few seconds to get away, they only needed one.

Judy threw open the back door of the car and yelled, "Get in!" the two big cats didn't need to see well to follow her order. In the blink of an eye both cats were in the vehicle, the bunny closed the door behind them and Dominic floored it. The car sped off under the watchful angry eyes of Anarchy the alpha feral. He ordered his pack to leave, all while keeping Jacklyn close.

The cramped car speed around a few corners to get heading back to Peter so they could all get out of the aera. The white wolf was using his portable radio to guide other patrol cars to the ferals position when he heard the racing car coming. He hurried down the ladder to meet the car on the road.

To make room in the back, and not get crushed, Judy jumped to the front seat as Peter crammed in the back. Nick held Judy close as Dominic drove away. Chris and Mario groaned as Peter snarled, "Damn it, that was fucked!" he took a breath so he could say something more coherent, "But I got someone on their tails."

"What!?" Judy growled from the front seat. Purple eyes burned in the dark.

"I thought-"

"Shit, they don't know what they're dealing with!" Judy growled as she stood on the Nick's leg and reached for the unmarked car's radio.

The Fox held his sergeant's hips to stabilize her as she clicked on the radio. The fox looked back at Peter and said, "Nice going sleepy head." the white wolf looked away.

Judy was having trouble with the radio, being half the size of the mammal this car was designed for was a problem. It was something she dealt with at the station a lot so she was use to it, but the speeding car wasn't helping anything. With a growl the bunny finally got the finicky dial turned to just the right spot and a voice burst through the static, "-I'm on the tail of a few." it was male and gruff but no one recognized it

"Officer this is Sergeant Hopps!" Judy yelled into the mic, "What is your location?!"

"On Collar about to turn on, Wilhelm. st-OH shit." the line went dead.

"Get us there! NOW DOM!" Judy growled. The two tone wolf slammed his paw on the accelerator. Tires squealed and the engine screamed as the car hurtled down the road.

The voice returned to the radio, "This is officer Bradley, I need a ambulance on-on the corner of Collar and Wilhelm street." he was on the verge of panic, "Victim is a young black female wolf, possi-" a roar suddenly cut the officer off.

"DOM!" Judy yelled, Nick pulled her tight to his chest as the wolf made the turn onto the road they were looking for. Up ahead they could see the flashing lights of a patrol car and a group of mammals. There was no mistaking the rowdy group or who they had on the ground.

Anarchy reigned over the chaos from his place on the hood of the patrol car. Several of the bobcat's pack held the struggling hyna officer down. Iron the bison carried a stop sign he had torn from the ground like an executioner's axe over to their prisoner. Jewel the wolf laid on the ground beside the car her right leg twisted unnaturally. She whined loudly every time her pack tried to move her. Jacklyn was kneeling beside the wolf rubbing her shoulder, trying to comfort her subordinate.

The ferals turned to face the racing car as it screeched to a halt. Anarchy yelled for The Jackalope and Jewel be taking away. The doors to the unmarked car flew opened as Dominic and Judy jumped out their paws slid on the asphalt. Both level paintball guns filled with pepper balls, they took aim and fired controlled burst of the deliberating little pepper pellets. Some ferals were able to jump out of the way but plenty exploded on their targets covering the ferals in a choking stinging powder cloud. Some stumbled into cover to recover for a moment before retreating, others fled blindly. In seconds officer Bradley was free, he scrambled away praying he wouldn't find an anger monsters waiting for him when he found a hiding spot.

Nick stepped out of the car pulled the pin on a tear gas grenade and launched it at the group. That really got the ferals moving, they have those sensitive noses after all. With his pack beginning to scatter and the sound of more sirens approaching Anthony roared for a full retreat. Those that could see grabbed their incapacitated pack mates and led them away.

Officer Bradley stumbled out of the cloud of tear gas coughing and hacking his hiding place behind a mailbox having been covered with the lavender cloud. He stumbled in the direction of Judy and her team thanking them between ragged breaths and hard coughs. Judy barely noticed as she threw her paintball gun on the ground and screened, "Dammit dammit dammit! They keep doing this, How How How!" they had all used heavy duty scent blockers and even the cars had been wash in a similar way. The bunny took a breath and ordered, "SOme one call traffic control-"

"Carrots! We got more to worry about than that right now." Nick called looking in the back of the car, both Mario and Chris had lost consciousness. Hearing that Judy's anger skyrocketed. She couldn't form words as damning thoughts ran through her mind. She started to sink to her knees as the more police cars screeched to a halt to secure the area. Thankfully an ambulance was shortly behind them to care for the three offices. They were going to be okay but out of commission for a couple of days, but that didn't even bring solace to the bunny. All she could think about how twice now she had been beaten and her rage was cooling into depression. She had lost one officer the night before and nearly two more tonight. Officer Bradley wasn't on her team but he got hurt because of her plan. Judy was better than this, smarter than this, faster than this, she should have been able to figure out how to beat Anarchy already. Or at least that's what she told herself.

As paramedics hurried over to their car, Nick tried to comfort his girlfriend with a firm paw on her shoulder, she gripped his fingers. Her mood was spiraling down to the depths till finally the good news came.

Peter had done his job.

He tranqed a feral and got two birds with one stone. Jewel the wolf and the young snow leopard that was carrying her away. It was like the sun piercing through storm clouds in the bunny's mind when she heard that from the proud wolf.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The morning sun was rising over the city as Judy, Nick, Dominic and Peter split up to take their charges to separate locations. Nick and Peter took the captured snow leopard feral to the station for later questioning. While Judy and Dominic accompanied Chris and Mario along with the feral wolf Jewel to the hospital. This night could almost be called a win.

The doctors confirmed that Mario and Chris would be back in Action within the week some pure oxygen and some fluids would fix them right up. They were in good paws at Savannah General Hospital. Those same paws were also working on the cops injured captive.

After some X-rays the wolf's leg was shaved and given a cast then moved to her own room. No chances were taken, Jewel was strapped down to the bed with several heavy straps and both arms and her unbroken leg were double cuffed to the bed. Judy loomed over Jewel as the wolf succumb to the concoction of sedatives, painkillers and Night howler antidote. It would be weeks before she was cured probably double that before she was released, when she would talk was anyone's guess. Some of the cured ferals still had some loyalty to their old alpha.

Some breaks don't heal.

With Jewel a dead end Judy and Dominic left the hospital, after the sergeant got Chief Bogo too assign four officers to guard the wolf's room. Outside the hospital Judy was assaulted by hundreds of reporters and their thousands of questioned. Judy was glad her bullet proof vest shielded her heart from the thunder of their voices. Dominic stood by his sergeant as she was asked everything from, 'have more officers been slain?' to 'is it possible for the Anti-Feral Task force to take down Anarchy's pack.' since the night before with only a single failure the public opinion had started to turn. Tonight could twist the city's thoughts completely backwards, even if it was a win. However Judy didn't have time for this right now and told the reporters as much as she and Dominic climbed into their car.

Back at the station the full task force was up and working. Most were in their HQ going through all the footage they could get, piecing together there target's path. With how the Named moved even in a panic it was close to impossible.

Slightly less impossible was getting the feral they caught to talk. Judy left Dominic in the garage to deal with paperwork about the cars. The wolf understood, it's not everyday you get to interrogate one of your mortal enemies. The sergeant made her way to the interrogation rooms. It wasn't hard to tell which room the captured feral was in. James the Rhino and Hathi the elephant stood guard. The bunny barely reached their knees with her ears up but the large mammals still snapped to attention at the first sight of her.

"She's waiting for you Serg." James said, "got the little Terror chained up good too, she's not going anywhere unless you say so."

"Leo is still in there just in case." Hathi added.

"Good." Judy said looking up at her subordinates a confident smile on her muzzle, "But he won't be necessary." both knew why, Nick came strolling up to stand beside Judy he held a file under his arm. The two massive mammals nodded at their superior and her partner, they had complete faith that the fox wouldn't let harm come to their sergeant.

"Got it?" Judy asked.

"Yep." Nick replied holding the file out for the bunny. She took it as James opened the door, the file contained everything they had on the young snow leopard. Which oddly enough was a lot for one the Named.

Inside the room was the same normal bland gray walls, a cheap table and two metal chairs. In the far seat was the feral. She was a pretty young thing in a dark blue short pleated skirt that matched her buttoned vest, the white short sleeved polo shirt almost matched the white in her fur. She had once wore a pair blue knee highs, but one was removed to bandage the dart wound.

"She's cuffed but I'll stay if you want." Leo said, he leaned on the wall giving the young feline a fatherly glare. The lion was right, the high school cat had two sets of paw cuffs holding her wrists to the back chair and a third holding them together. Three sets of zip cuffs held her ankles into the legs chair as well. A muzzle was secured on her jaws, Nick stared at the metal around the feral's mouth uncomfortably.

All of the restraints didn't hold her angry spirit down. The young cats pale blue eyes glared at the bunny as Judy said, "No you're good, Leo, go get some coffee. I think there's some doughnuts in the break room too. Better hurry before Ben shows up." the lion nodded and left. Nick called him lucky.

Meanwhile the feral's eyes never left the bunny as she climbed up in the chair, Judy set the file on the table in front of her while she stood in the seat. Judy looked up at the girl and paused seeing the muzzle. The sergeant nodded to Nick and he walked over to the black and white cat. She finally looked at him, she had been trying to insult the Alpha male by ignoring him. However as he took the muzzle off and tossed it on the table she realised.

He wasn't the alpha.

"Veronica Sawyer. Age 17." Judy read from the file drawing the eyes of the cat again, "senior at Westmoore High. Straight A's nothing in your disciplinary record." the bunny stepped back from the file and shrugged, "For the life of me I can figure out what a girl like you is doing as part of Anarchy's pack." she left out the fact she was with them for almost a month.

The snow leopard looked from Judy to Nick then back, "He saved me."

"From what? a full ride through collage." Nick joked.

"Yeah, looking at your record you were set." Judy added flabbergasted.

"You wouldn't understand, you don't know what my world looks like." Veronica replied looking away, "You floated above it, didn't you, you were one of the popular girls probably the homecoming queen."

"You'd be surprised." Judy scoffed, Nick quietly chuckled in the background.

"Whatever."

"so what happened?" Judy asked, her voice low, smooth and soothing, she was the good cop, Veronica had seen who the bad cop.

The Veronica's pale blue eyes softened, but she quickly shook it away and smacked her lips, "Fine." the leopard shifted a in the seat what little she could to get more comfortable, "Well, I was the new girl with all the same problems the new kid always have, moving from Tundra Town to central didn't really help."

"Puffy coat?" Nick asked in a more demeaning manner than he intended, that was Slicks fault.

Veronica glared at the fox, "Yeah." she hissed. The cat wanted to stand up show her size, her power, but lock to the chair like she was Veronica was helpless. The snow leopard sighed and continued, "Anyway, I became the popular girls' project." she smiled as she stared at the table, "First they tried to break me." her fangs showed themselves as she looked up, "I didn't let them, they almost gave up until I made my first mistake." her smile was big but hollow, almost frightening. Judy felt her instincts flaring up, cats always with cats.

"What was that?" Judy asked crossing her arms, the bunny gave no sign of her fear. In this building she was safe. With Nick beside her she could win.

She was invincible.

"I went to swim class."

"You lost me." Nick said tilting his head, Slick was thankful he wasn't the only one. Todd was still not paying attention while Robin looked up at the feline sadly. All of the fox's remembered high school.

"Wet fur." Veronica explained her face falling, "The guys couldn't take their eyes off me." she chuckled, "That's when the popular girls changed tactics….They pretended to be my friends, but it was all a game." she spat and looked away, "It was hell, somehow so much worse than when they were mean. I thought the 'bad boy' in school would save me." she slumped and looked away, "He was just a pawn for the demon queen of high school."

Judy looked at the file and asked, "Jason?" the cat gave a silent nod, "Broke your heart?" Nick mouthed oh now understanding.

"More like ripped it out and chewed on it." the young girl said still looking away. Veronica hoped she could use the cops sympathy to her advantage, "He plastered pictures of our night together all over the school."

"The reports say you did that." Judy said wanting to keep the feral talking, any detail could be the key.

"That's the story." Veronica growled under her breath, "But why would I post videos on the school's website, and link them to my parents."

"Sick." Nick said disgusted, he had read the description of said videos. No parent she see their daughter like that.

"I know right." Veronica giggled forcely cute. "Well…... I broke and ran." Judy encouraged her to continue, "I don't know how far I walked…... probably just a couple blocks to sit and cry. Then my salvation came."

"Anarchy?" Judy asked using Anthony's chosen name.

"Eventually." Veronica answered, "The Jackalope, found me crying my eyes out behind an Italian restaurant."

"what italian restaurant?"

"Matilda's on Bul-" the Snow leopard snapped her mouth shut and glared at the smiling bunny and her fox, "You... you... Damn it, You manipulative little bitch!"

Judy frowned and closed the file to pick it up as Veronica put her adult vocabulary to use. After a moment the cat's fire died down allowing the bunny to say, "I'm just doing my job." she sighed and looked up at Nick, "High School was tough for me too." she looked back at Veronica and smiled, "Only bunny to ever become a cop." she jumped down from the chair and added, "wasn't just my parents telling it was crazy idea."

"Probably not just the idea." Nick smirked.

The pair walked outside as Veronica started to curse them again. Once the door closed Judy jumped straight up well over Nick's head as she called, "Yes, we got him!" she bounced around her boyfriend as he watched her.

"It go good?" James asked, both he and Hathi where watching with big smiles.

"Yeah." Judy said regaining her composure, "Put her in the detention cell. Double the watch on her." the bunny smirk sarcastically, "don't want her pack taking her. Hopefully we can get more from her later." James and Hathi both nodded and headed into the room filled with angry curses, "Come on, Nick." the bunny called as she hurried to the headquarters.

"Sergeant Hopps." Jack Savage called, like always the hare wore a pressed black suit. He stood with chief Bogo outside the buffalo's office. They both motioned her over, Judy sent Nick off to get the team to focus their eyes and ears on the area near the school looking for the restaurant. That was just the first step to finding the home of Anthony's pack.

"Hey, guys we just got a good lead." Judy said as she joined the chief and agent.

"That's good but I have something for you to do." Chief Bogo said, "seems the mayor has decided to go lethal for the time being." Jack nodded, Judy felt like the last few days may have had something to do with it, "BUT needs the funds and it approved."

"What's that got to do with me."

"Mayor wants you to appear at the ZPD costume ball tomorrow." Bogo explained with an almost goofy smile that showed he found no real humor in the idea.

Judy was taken back her ears shot up, weren't there more important things to do then go to a silly dance. The chief and special agent could read it all on her face before she even opened her mouth to speak Jack Savage cut her off, "Sergeant, you know full well we need some real firepower to deal with Anarchy, you can get us that fire power."

The bunny sighed as she rubbed her forehead, she didn't get why it was her. Better not be because she would look cute in a costume. She just might have to slap the ever loving crap out of them from that. Judy looked up at the pair and asked, "Do I have a plus one."

Jack smiled, "yeah, I guess you can make it a date."

"Good." the bunny said, "Nick and I'll be there."

"Is that wise?" Chief Bogo asked, he himself didn't care. It was Nick and Judy's lives they could do what they wanted as long as it didn't affect their work, however the issue wasn't his beliefs but those of the mammals signing their checks.

"Don't care." Judy replied as she turned to her HQ, "If I'm being forced to rub elbows with the upper crust of the city, I'm doing it my way." chief Bogo sighed and look at Jack who simply gave him a shrug and a smile. Bogo would never understand small quick mammals, they never seem to think things through or it they did they did so with their emotions not their heads. Of course he could just be getting old.

Judy announced what she had just been ordered to do to the task force members that were in the HQ, they all found it quite humorous. Especially Nick when she told him he was her date and they were dressing up together, his laughter faded when he realized she was serious. The fox looked from the smiling bunny to the other laughing officers then his three imaginary selves. The three other foxes were about as optimistic as he was.

Do too the nature of tomorrow's orders the plan for the rest of the day was simple, everyone could head home if they chose. In fact Judy encouraged that option, citing driving in the rain was dangerous. Just as the night before the sky above the city were still threatening to rain. She also told everyone that they had no need to come in the next day, it would be their first day off in a long time.

Nick and Judy left about mid-afternoon, after the task force was able to find inconsistent but promising sightings. Nothing that would have them mobilizing immediately but it was enough to warrant further investigation. Though maybe Judy could make her teams lives a little easier with a quick call to the mother of her goddaughter. To most the call sounded like just a simple scoil call to a friend about needing to borrow her dads truck. To those in the know each little pleasant phrase had at least two meanings, their boss had enlisted the help of a very big little friend.

On the way home the odd couple picked up their costumes for the ball. They took far longer than they expected, Finding something that matched and they both wanted to was like pulling teeth. Afterward they stopped at a mom and pop pizza place for dinner. It was a little bit off the path home but Nick never really liked to eat at chain restaurants, Judy didnt care she was just hungry.

As they waited for their order Judy commented, "still wish you got the Kristoff one."

"Well I wanted to be a fox." Nick replied watching the otter behind the counter toss some pizza dough, "but someone couldn't fit in any of the Maid Marian costumes." he tilted his gaze down to Judy, Robin was beside her hanging from the counter staring at the kitchen with wide sparkling eyes, Judy's hungry eyes weren't that different.

"Yeah, yeah but hey, I suggested Meowana first." the bunny looked up at the fox, "but someone didn't want to be Meowi cause he'd have to go shirtless."

"Didn't want to make others jealous." Nick replied, the real reason was he didn't want to wear a skirt, a grass skirt for that matter. A deep dish half chicken and pineapple and a half vegetable melody pizza slid over the counter on a tray ending their conversation for the moment. Nick thanked the otter and pick up their order while Judy paid.

As the pair walked to an empty table outside the bunny said, "Why, Hans, though? He's the bad guy." the couple ignored the few disapproving eyes that fell on them as they climbed into the seats beside each other. There was not enough distance between them for any doubt to what their relationship was.

"like I said, I wanted to be a fox, you know Robin Hood." the fox said looking at the little kit, who now wore a tunic and hat like the outlaw he was named after. The pair was ravenously hungry. After having only doughnuts and coffee for the last 18 hours the pizza didn't last long. Even Judy finished her half, Normally she would eat two or three and leave the rest for later. The lovers did take the time swap a bite of their meals, Nick could get behind the spicy tang of the peppers but not much else. While Judy seemed to have finally gotten over the chicken meat thing cause Nick could hear her just about purring from it. She still denied liking it.

With costumes in paw, the pair headed home. Again they left little question to the cops relationship with how their fingers were interlaced as they walked. Other then angry eyes and the odd drunkenly yelled rhetorical questions, about if they were going to do their jobs or if they thought the creator was happy, nobody bothered them. A few reporters snapped some pictures of them from a car, although that's not who the pair were looking out for. Thankfully there was no sign of any farel.

Finally in their tiny apartment Judy set the bags down as Nick started to undo his Kevlar vest and the all weather gear he wore underneath. The bunny's vest landed on his as the fox heard a giggled. Slick taped Nick on the shoulder, the imaginary hustler pointed the way the wide eyed kit and panting savage stared.

When Nick's eyes finally fell on what his other selves seem too already see, his long jaw dropped. Judy sat on the bed with her legs crossed leaning back on her arms. Her all weather uniform was unzipped all the way down letting the fox see just a glimpse of her underwear, "It's about time." the fox smirk. It had been a while, and sometimes you just gotta forget about what goes on outside your door and be with the one you love.

"Yep." Judy replied as her boyfriend loomed over her, "And we got tomorrow off." the bunny licked her lips as Nick leaned closer only to freeze when her cell phone started to ring. Both sighed as Judy grabbed the fox's chest fur as she pulled out her phone. It was from a unknown number. The bunny had a guess of who it was so she answered it, "Hello?" she greeted before a smile crossed her face, "oh hey Uncle B," she winked at Nick who patiently waited over her with a smile on his face. Fun had to wait just a moment longer, duty called, "I'm so happy you called Uncle B. there's a little problem I need your help with." she paused as the voice on the other end spoke, "no no, just eyes, you see I have to go to the policeman's ball tomorrow so I can't check out this place." another pause and Nick took the chance to kiss all over the exposed parts of Judy's neck, "yeah, I'm too nice, plus I don't want the owners know we're interested." Judy replied while surprising a smile, "oh thank you so much Uncle, I'll text you the addresses." she giggled and said goodbye.

SLy bunny Nick thought as her agile thumbs taped out the streets names and finally hit send before she tossed the phone away, hiding the intent of the conversation just in case someone was listening. The fox wanted to take credit but that was all her. Judy looked at her boyfriend and kissed him. The stress of the world was not weighing them down this night, only the three imaginary fox's. Both Slick and Todd attempted to hid Robin's eyes as they watched but the kit bent down to see.

oOoOoOoOoOo

A day off, what a glorious thing. Something the Anti-Feral task force needed, and they were taking full advantage of it. Some were catching up on TV, movies, or hobbies. Many planned to spend plenty of time with the family they had not seen in what felt like years. However most were in fact just happy to spend a full night sleeping in their own beds. Some went so far as to sleep well into the afternoon.

Judy was one of them, all curled up alone in her bed. She didn't known Nick's feral blood woke him up sometimes, and he had needed to patrol his "territory" from time to time. Normally he would just go for a jog before Judy got up and be back before she knew to keep her from worrying.

However today Nick decided to get a treat for his love and maybe a little something, something for himself. A small loaf of Blueberry banana bread, a large (for a bunny) cup of cinnamon coffee with carrot cream and honey, all of Judy's favorites. For himself he got a pair of bug sausages dipped in pancake batter and fried, those barely made it out of the shop.

After a short jog the fox slipped back into their small apartment and smiled at the little mound under the covers. He set his keys on the table next to the door then slipped the still warm loft box off his tail and set it on the desk too along with his own half drank gourmet coffee.

With the carrot coffee in paw Nick knelt beside the bed and removed the top. Sweet cinnamon tinged steamed wafted past his face. The fox smiled hopping this worked. He took a deep breath then gently blew the steam at the lump of bunny on the bed. Nick watched the curled up bunny shift and stretch out under the sheets. Another gentle breeze and the bunny's little nose poked out from under the blanket and wiggled as she sniffed the air.

Judy poked her head out from under the sheets and looked up at Nick with her big purple eyes, "morning fluff." he replaced the top of the coffee before holding it out to her.

"morning-" the rest of Judy's greeting was cut off by a long yawn. She sat up wrapped in only the bed sheets as she took the cup. A couple of sips later the bunny let the blanket fall around her waist and beckoned the fox over with a lustful smile.

Worked perfectly.

All day in that tiny little bed would have been perfect, cramped but perfect. Even with the noisy neighbors fighting or complaining or doing the same things they were doing, it would have been perfect. Only having their own house filled with their children would have made it better for Nick and Judy. However the bunny had a job to do today, and she was dragging her fox along with her. It was going to be fun if it killed them.

A long solo shower for each came first. A nice blow dry followed before the couple dressed in the cramp one bunny sized apartment. They had gotten used to it so the space wasn't a problem. Judy slipped into the the firm shoulderless top. It more than hugged her curves it completely reshaped them, but it was an old-style dress anyway was meant to do so. The skirt fit around her hips nicely. It was all fairly well made for a costume dress. Some high heels, a new acquisition the bunny bought on a whim the other day while walking home from work. They were little more than a brace that supported her heel and arch but left her toes and ball of her foot on the ground, just the way she liked it.

While Judy was using some costume makeup to add Anna's trademark white patch in her fur. Nick was snickering to himself. A quick check and the bunny knew he wasn't laughing at her, his back was to her and he was pointing at nothing. Must be in his head.

The fox too had dressed in his, the 18 hundreds style naval dress uniform for a costume it was well made. However anyone could feel it wouldn't stand up to regular use, one or two washing and it would begin to fall apart. But the fox was not laughing as his costume but that of his other selves. Robin the kit was happily dressed as the snow mammal from the same movie the real fox's costume came from. Slick was dress as Kirchhoff the polar bear ice merchant, complete with white fur, but the one Nick found so humorous was the Todd. Around the poor savage's neck was a bridle, on his head were some antlers and some long floppy ears covered his pointed ones. His narrow nose was covered with a big floppy reindeer nose. That was the best part.

After laughing at the expense of an aspect of himself the fox composed himself and turned around. He almost jumped out of his skin when he came nose to forehead with Judy. The bunny in those heels was nearly as tall as him, "what's so funny?" she asked with a smirk.

"if you could only see it." he nodded to where his broken mind placed Todd, "but I rather look at you right now." he slide his paws over her shoulders and down her back. The bunny stumbled little as she was pulled closer, she slipped under the fox's chin just in time to play it all off.

Judy giggled and kissed Nick's muzzle as she said, "let's save the close dancing for the ball."

"you just want me to show off my moves."

The bunny smiled, "keep telling yourself that, Slick."

The fox smirked and asked, "how did you know?" he looked in the mirror and checked himself, he could see the real Nick behind him angry and confused.

"Your eyes." Judy answered as she contacted a ride to the ball.

"My eyes." Slick repeated with Nick's mouth as he looked at his mischievous green eyes in the mirror, they seem to fade slightly as his smile fell to an unamused smirk. They were still bright like they had been but not as youthful with the hard edge of determination that came with maturity. Not that even Nick considered himself very mature.

The sky rumbled with the threat of rain as it had the night before. Forecast showed it was nearly guaranteed to rain this evening. Thankfully the policeman's ball would be in the Town Hall Auditorium. With one of those ride apps on the bunny's phone Nick and Judy wouldn't have to walk through it.

The ride there was pleasant despite the downpour starting. Their driver turned out to be someone who was a fan of theirs. A lynx by the name of Sergei. However despite a few lapses the cat kept his composure. He wished the pair luck as he dropped them off and assured them despite what some may say the city was still behind them. It was a good way to start off an annoying event. Although some would argue this kind of work was preferable to dealing killer monsters.

The auditorium in the town hall was meant for more or less this kind of event. It was large enough to have both tables and a dance floor along with a buffet and a stage, all with nearly a hundred medium sized or smaller mammals. Though in Zootopia you rarely have only smaller mammals at a function like this, so there was plenty areas for those are the more extreme ends of the scale. There was no red carpet set out, it wasn't that kind of event but there were a pair of rhinos at the door dressed as knights from old England to open the door for the mammals. Nick and Judy weren't the first to arrive nor were they fashionably late.

The servers and waiters were dressed in medieval grab, fancy tunics and tight pants. A simple waltz played over the PA allowing some slow dancing in front of the that took over the wall to the right. A long buffet table was on the far side of the room from the door. It was decorated for the season with carved pumpkins and a large centerpiece that looked like a silly bed sheet ghost.

The guests were the elite upper class of Zootopia; Rich business owners, CEO's, trust fund babies, almost every police captain, and high-ranking police officer. Their costumes ranged from simple masquerade masks and easy to wear movie monsters too extravagant costumes and heavy make up.

Nick and Judy turned a few heads when they walked in arm in arm fingers intertwined. Faces ranged from approval to indifferent to even disgust but none of Zootopia's Elite said anything. At least to the cops faces, it wasn't their way. The odd couple didn't care if the dull roar of conversations involved them and their supposed sins.

"so, Nick?" Judy asked looking up at him, "should we mingle, dance, or get some food." her eyes drifted over to the buffet table.

Nick knew which of the options the social butterfly bunny would like him not to chose. The fox followed Judy's gaze and said, "I could go for a bite?" he gave her paw little a squeeze, "or we could hit the dance floor." he teased.

"Lets eat first." Judy replied simply as they headed toward the table, they greeted the few that mammals that greeted them.

The buffet table was covered in fancy, bite sized, halloween themed treats, most of which the farm raised bunny couldn't name. Even Nick who had snuck into countless parties like this did not know what they were but he could tell his girlfriend which ones he thought tasted good. All of which had meat in them. They each grabbed a small selection of the little treats, and some candy. Both found it a little thrilling not knowing exactly what they were eating, Nick alluded to it being like the box of mystery chocolates. Judy mentioned that he needs to get her one of those.

Nick and Judy left the table to mingle and snack all smiles, they were starting to enjoy the party. Judy somehow didn't even mind that some of the finger food had chicken, turkey or fish in them, maybe it was the free champagne being passed out. The glasses were one-size-fits-all, and she went through two of them in no time. It wasn't enough to be drunk just a little tipsy, for now. The group of upper-class mammals Judy and Nick ended up talking with didn't even realize she had drank so much.

The conversation was innocuous for the most part with the CEO Pig dressed as a pump plumber and his wife in a pink princess outfit, an art dealer giraffe dressed as a bandido, a young male trust-fund bunny that had never worked a day in his life dressed as a Victorian aristocrat and an equally well off young tiger dressed as a banana. That is until the bunny said, "It must be so terrifying to deal with those Savages on a daily basis." in between making Goo-Goo eyes at Judy.

Nick and Judy gave each other knowing smiles before cracking into the short laughter, "Oh we wish we had to deal with simple Savages." Judy said almost dropping her half full Champagne flute, her fourth of the night twice as many as Nick had. She might enjoy it now but Nick knew that she would regret it sooner or later.

The upper-class mammals looked at each other confused, and more than a little afraid as Nick said, "Savages are just dumb animals, dangerous, but still dumb."

"Wow" the banana wearing tiger said, while the trust fun bunny began doubting his possibilities of conquest. Not that he ever had a chance anyway.

"Yeah," Judy said after sip of her champagne, "Ferals're more like... comic book super villains."

Nick snapped his fingers as he exclaimed, "I got it, I should dress as Captain America."

"but that would mean I'd have to dress in a fur tight black suit." Judy commented eyeing her boyfriend.

"Oh honey, you could have pulled that off easily." the sow in the princess costume commented, looking Judy's fine form over.

"I'll say." the trust fund bunny and Nick said together, the fox glared at the male bunny. The three imaginary costumed foxes stared daggers at the potential rival as well. The giraffe excused himself from the conversation well the CEO seemed indifferent and the banana wearing tiger just smiled.

"Oh good, I found you officer Hopps." the unmistakable gruff voice of chief Bogo cut through the murmur of the crowd. The water buffalo and his wife approached both dressed in white togas and curly wigs. The motherly cape buffalo carried a pan flute made of reeds, it was fake plastic but convincingly enough. The chief himself walked with a tall curled cane and his toga revealing his barrel chest. It had lost the definition of youth but was still full of strength. When the buffalo's eyes met the fox's he gave him a nod and said, "Officer Wilde."

"Hello Chief Bogo." Judy greeted her commanding officer respectfully, well Nick simply gave him a what's up. It was just how he was, Bogo knew it.

The police chief took a moment to allow Judy to introduce him and the others, it was all the normal social obligations one must go through at these events, "It's good to meet you all." the chief said before motioning to Judy, "But I must steal officer Hopps from you."

"What for?"

"Your speech." Bogo answered the confused Bunny.

"What speech, I didn't know I had to give a speech." Judy replied looking around confused, being more than a little tipsy made her worried.

"Nether did I." the chief said as he led his sergeant away, leaving their respective dates with the new acquaintances.

In no time Judy found herself backstage as the mayor gave a short speech thanking everybody for coming and for their donations. he ended by introducing Judy, calling her a hero and an essential member of the defenders of Zootopia. The veteran wolf always talk highly of the police, his own service in the military had been his main platform for getting elected and after the last two mayors the city seem to have wanted a non-politician this time.

Judy walked out on stage trying to look confident. Why tracking down insane monsters was easier than talking in front of a crowd, she would never know. The mayor slipped backstage to make his way back to his wife on the dance floor. A stagehand scurried up and placed a stool for Judy to stand on, so she could reach the podium mic.

"Thank you for the wonderful introduction, Mayor Wolfgang." Judy said into the mic, "Well they say to always open with a joke but since I didn't know about the speech until 2 minutes ago I think I'll settle with just not sounding country bumpkin." she said with some twang in her voice, it made the crowd chuckle, "Anyway this is such a-" a crash backstage distracted Judy she look to the right as the same stage worker fell on his back with a little stout standing on his chest holding a branch saw. The elk cowered away from the tiny attacker on his chest.

Before Judy could say anything the little beast turned and locked eyes on her, " I need assistance-." the bunny curse as she jumped down from the stool avoiding the lightning fast feral's first strike with his makeshift weapon. The crowd was frozen with fear as the stoat stood on the stool.

Judy stumbled trying to ready herself, alcohol plus high heels made fighting hard. She recognized her attacker as Ripper, a vicious member of the Named. The deadly little stoat leapt down at the off footed bunny. Judy's high heels slipped out from under her as she tried to dodge to the side. Unable to get away out of the way of the sharp toothed saw blade the bunny brought up her arm to defend herself. The blade bit painfully into her bare arm as she pushed it aside. Tears formed in her eyes as blood ran down her arm. The crowd gasped as Ripper attacked again. The improvised weapon dug deep into Judy's side and the strong little monster's strike threw her into the curtain at the back of the stage.

Judy grunted as she held her side with her bloodied arm, she didn't know how bad it was she didn't think she'd have time to find out. Ripper snickered evilly as he slowly turned towards the defenseless bunny. Ripper's eyes burned with feral rage. An equally feral snarl alerted him to a danger behind him. Nick had climbed up on all fours his fangs bared, body tense, ears back and his fur standing on end, everybody understood his intent.

Kill.

But all hope seemed lost as another member of the Named came crashing down on the fox's head, knocking Nick out cold.

"Thanks." Ripper said with a smile.

The wet grown otter turned and growled at the stoat, "You really screwed up!"

Before Ripper could react Anthony landed in front of him bit him clean in half. The sound of the alpha cat chewing turn the stomachs of the room. Judy ignored horrid sight a mere foot from her, she hissed as she lifted her arm to inspect her torn side. All she could see was her bloody corset. After swallowing his mouthful Anthony looked up his short muzzle dripping with blood and strings of god nose what. His eyes focus on Judy and asked, "You going to live?"

The bunny glared at him hiding her pain, "Yeah." she managed to grunt.

"Good." the bobcat said as he turned around on all fours like a cat from a bygone age, the crowd finally reacting some tried to make their exit, others stood in awe, and a few even called for help as the Bobcat jumped up to the top of the pudeim. Lightning crashed outside revealing heavy mammal shaped shadows in the high windows, "Thank you, ominously timed lightning." The alpha feral said into the mic before getting comfortable by sitting on the podium his paws hanging over the front in a very casual manner. He broke the microphone off its stand and held it to his lips. The crowd was frozen once again as a few other ferals walked onto the stage, all wet from the rain but not a drop of blood on them. Judy looked up as Jacklyn approached in loose pink sweatpants and her Jackalope hoodie. The hare glanced at Judy before jumping on what was left of Ripper.

Anthony noticed some guards in the back stopping some paramedics at the door, "Go ahead and let them through, we ain't going to be here long." he looked around then pointed back at Judy, "D'is wasn't me, rainy days aren't for plans and hunting and messages and whatever y'all think Ah do." he paused as Jacqueline climbed up the podium, "rainy days are for-" his little speech was cut off for a moment as he attempt to avoid the hare trying to lick his muzzle clean. He gave up and simple let her as he said, "this." he wrapped his arm around the hares back and held her before giving her a kiss on the forehead. She seemed to yawn and snuggle close to him, "sorry ta interrupt y'alls party with are family matters." Anthony dropped the mic it screeched as he picked up Jaklyn.

The paramedics got to the stage just as lightning struck again the lights in the building went out for a moment, when they came on again all the ferals were gone. Except for Nick who shook his head and darted over to Judy.

The ball was over then and there. The rich mammals left discussing the same thing they always discussed, Money. They spoke of reallocating funds, rainy day savings or just being so scared they didn't care about the cost. Oddly enough the intrusions of the ferals help the ZPD. They were getting plenty of extra money, the force could pay for just about anything from Hazard pay to weapons.

The paramedics found Judy's injuries to be relatively minor. A deep gash in her arm and a large tear in her side, but with a couple of stitches and some bandages she would be released for duty the next day. Nick was so grateful, and apologized countless times for not being able to protect her. Judy was more mad at herself than anything, let the little bastard get her.

However on the way to the hospital one of the paramedics had something interesting to say, "oh officer Hopps, I got this from your uncle." he gave her a small note, on it was an address that made the bunny so happy she didn't correct the paramedic.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day started with a strange energy around all the stations across the city. With basically any budget approved the ZPD was going lethal, none were happy about it though all understood why. The anti-Feral Task Force started early despite their leader's injuries, they weren't going to wait for weapons to he delivered sometime in the week. Especially with Jack Savage putting a plan together from the plans of the building.

First things first, the task force ran to an army surplus store for some lethal side arms and put in an order for some deadlier long guns. A call to Judy's "uncle" and they had some special toys on the way too. Of course nobody ask questions and around noon the Anti-Feral Task Force return to the station.

While Judy and her team prepared for an operation that night, the mayor gave a speech. Most of local tv stations and a few radio stations interrupted their normal programing to show it. The ex-military wolf stood on stage out front of the Town Hall, dressed in a navy blue suit. The stage was flanked by a few officers, with a multitude reporters out front. Cameras of all types caught every angle of every word that came from the Wolf's mouth. He spoke gravely with sorrow evident even on his face.

"It is with a heavy heart and great regret that I must come before you this day to tell you that the threat of the ferals is getting worst." the mayor said as cameras flashed before him, "To combat this I have ordered the ZPD to take up lethal arms against them." a collective metaphorical gasp washed over the city, "It was one of the hardest decisions I have ever made, even in all my years of military service. The ZPD always prided itself on policing this great city with nothing more than wit and teamwork, but what I witnessed last night I cannot in good conscience send our city's finest to face these monsters unarmed."

The reporters exploded in a cacophony of questions, the wolf silents them with a simply motion of his paw, sometimes he felt like he was back in the army dealing with rowdy troops, "It is my hope, that the ZPD can put down these arms soon." the wolf sighed and the microphone warbled with a little bit of feedback. The mayor waited a beat for the technician to get the sound system under control and continued, "Like myself the ZPD wants to save lives. Which, makes turning to deadly force so ironic." he shook his head, no amount of pointing it out would ever suffice for just how ironic that statement was, "In order to accomplish that objective we can come up with a simple chart, the priority of life."

A projector clicked on and showed a large hastily put together PowerPoint presentation. It showed a white screen with the word 'Civilian' close to the top, "The SPD's first priority will always be to save civilian lives, possibly at the expense of their own." the word 'Officers' faded into existence in the middle of the screen, "Of course we don't want them to die needlessly, if a life has to be taken let it be the ferals." the word 'Suspects' join the other words at the bottom of the screen.

Suddenly the microphone screeched, making everyone's ears flattened against their heads. Some even ducked instenintvely. The shock quickly subsided and the reports and camera mammals quickly noticed the screen behind the mayor had changed. It now showed a grainy and distorted video of Anthony 'Anarchy' Catson, leader of possibly the most dangerous packs of ferals in the city. The cat was wearing a ZPD all weather uniform, complete with the light body armor. Even with grainy distorted video on the projector all the viewers could see the blood stains on the uniform and it's rather uncared for appearance. Something that seemed very unfeline like. He stood in front of a large bed in a small room staring at himself in a mirror, admiring something new. A dark brown bird leather holster and a large silver revolver. The bobcat glaced at the camera, or the mammal behind it. Then locked eyes with his reflection. Like a western movie gunslinger in a duel he spread his legs, and bent over slightly. His right paw hovered over the handle of his new toy.

Back in the Anti-Feral Task Force HQ they had been listening to the speech as they worked, but now Judy and her other officers were frozen staring at the screen. The mayor had turned around as well to watch like most of the city were now. The image of Antony blurred then focused and a voice off screen said, "it's ready boss."

The bobcat moved like lightning, fast as a blink of the eye, he drew the bull barrel .44 revolver and fired from the hip at the mirror. The heavy metallic snap of the hammer hitting the firing pin seemed to echo throughout the city. Then it another instant his pistol was up at eye level and snap of the hammer echo again, "Oh baby, that was so sexy." a female voice came from off screen, a few other voiced chuckled

Anarchy spun his pistol around his finger before sliding it into the holster again. He turned with a smile to the camera, "Howdy, Zootopia" the Bobcat said throwing more country drawl into his nonchalant voice, "Your greatest hunter here and... Ah like ta have fun, we all do." he motioned around the room to the fearls off screen, "And we want y'all to join in on the fun." the city stared in silence as a white furred paw held a file out to Anthony.

The alpha feral thanked the other and held up the file to the came. It showed a blown up picture of the driver's license of a squirrel named Genevieve Behrend, "So, here's the deal, you kill her Ah give you some money." the bobcat forced a laugh, "As everybody probably knows my pack and ah stole a bunch of money, so a couple hundred grand sound good." the bobcat nodded, "see y'all soon." he smirk as a obviously pregnant Jaklyn fell into her mates arms and giggled through the mini deer's skull helm she wore. Someone else in the room decided to dump money on the pair, maybe to show that they had the money.

"Oh if she aint dead in three days, we keep the money and we kill her." Jaklyn said as if it was a joke.

Things just got worse.


	9. Operation Popstar

**Integrity and Anarchy**

 **09 Operation Popstar**

As if by divine intervention the panic caused by Anarchy's announcement was best described as minor. A few looters here and there, no more than the Night howler incident all those months back. The worst was a hastily organised protest meant to cause a riot. The entire police force mobilized and quashed it along with the other unrest, with every officer being called in from their days off it was almost too easy. The Anti-Feral Task Force however had only one thing to do: raid the den of the bastard that started all this. The officers of the AFTF raced through the streets with sirens blaring until a couple of blocks away from the address they were heading for. They were trying to not give themselves away too much.

The half a dozen squad cars screeched to a halt in the street just outside the unassuming brownstone they were looking for. They were being watched by many sets of eyes. A Neighborhood like this never welcomed the presence of cops, the distrust of police is why it was such a good place to hide for the ferals. The 14 officers brust from their vehicles, the larger mammals of the taskforce slammed through the door of the apartment first. Large caliber pistols sized for the big mammals scanned the empty room. Nick and Judy entered the room next, the bunny from below and Nick over top their fellow officers. By the time the entire force was faning out throughout the apartment, their leader and her partner were upstairs already. The bunny had dashed up the steps while the fox had simply jumped to the second floor landing.

Feral muscles had plenty of perks.

Those same muscles made punching open the door at the top of the stairs easy. He stepped in, his new 9 millimeter pistol held in one paw, claws out and ready with the other. The trimmed down model of the M9 was perfect for the fox's paw. He did lose out on about half the bullets of the standard size model, but he could hold it comfortably. Which was arguably better. They stepped in as Nick scanned the room with Judy just a step behind, watching where he wasn't. She now carried a G43, a tiny little thing perfect for her size. Nether cop held the weapons as naturally as their old tranq-pistols, in fact they had only fired their new weapons a couple of times.

Nick and Judy waited a moment for Sanya the pig and James the rhino to join them for the search. They were in a modest, four room apartment, which was probably not the one Anarchy and The Jackalope used. The couch was too simple, the tv too old, the alpha bobcat would want better. Not to mention the multitude of children's toys in the floor and kids movies stacked around the tv. The kitchen was the same, children's snacks on the counters and drawings on the refrigerator. The most frightening find was an open cub formula can on the shelf above fresh meat of some kind. While Sanya and James had to fight back throwing up, Nick and Judy both hid their feelings behind stoic faces. The bathroom also had some bath toys waiting for their owners return. The bedroom sealed it, it was not furnished like the one seen in the videos. Several beds filled the room, including a bassinet.

The ground floor rooms were much the same, though less kids stuff. The other upstairs apartment was definitely the one used by the pack leader. Large top of the line flat screen tv, every current video system including a VR headset, tons of movies and games full weight set and a heavy bag, everything a young sporty couple could want. Although they were definitely ready for new arrivals, or at least, would be if anyone was there. It was like all the ferals had vanished without a trace other then the few essentials that were missing; cell phones, wallets, purses, possibly a laptop and a diaper bag. Judging from scattered bottles of medicine, they probably didn't plan on coming back.

"Anything?" Judy called to her officers after her little group had finished clearing Anarchy's personal apartment.

"Only that they lock up their dirty movies."

"Not the time, Dom!" Judy growled as she jumped down the stairs, taking them two at a time. An amazing feet for a small mammal on such big stairs, She glared at the wolf as he closed the cabinets under the 'common room' tv. It was frightening how a twenty something pound Bunny could put mammals several times her weight in their place so easily, "Get to the roof and see if you can find a trail," the bunny ordered, still angry but in control, "Maybe we'll get lucky and they didn't cover their tracks."

Dominic Wolfard taped Gordon Ramsay on the shoulder and the pair headed up the stairs. Judy watched them before walking outside to her car, Nick followed but she didn't care. The bunny was madder than she'd ever been. How had that cat bastard known, how was that crazy son of a bitch beating her at every turn.

As the fuming bunny reached for the car door a black SUV for small mammals pulled up to the collection of police cars. Jack Savage, the special agent, jumped out wearing a pressed black suit. A quiet growl of suspicion rolled from Nick's throat. "Sergeant, what are you doing?" the hare asked, walking over to the smaller bunny.

"Trying to catch, Anarchy," Judy replied, "What were you doing?"

"Waiting to discuss the plans with the mayor and the rest of the city council," the hare replied, his own anger in check. "Like you shoul-."

"We didn't have time to wait!" Judy cut in, setting her stance firm and staring the hare down, "And if we waited any longer the trail would be even colder."

"But what if they were here?" Jack asked calmly backing down, "with just the few of you-"

"We could handle it," Judy shot back, behind her Nick mumbled something about how he wouldn't lose again.

Unfortunately the trail was impossible to follow. Jumping from roof to roof was bad enough, but when The Named split into smaller groups and descended to the streets it was hopeless. So many scents over-lapping it would have taken a truly skilled nose to sniff them out. Some of the taskforce thought about telling the news and starting some counter propaganda campaign. Probably something along the lines of Anarchy isn't the greatest hunter in Zootopia, but its greatest runner. Anything to take away some of his power. With luck, someone would be brave enough to turn in their location.

That suggestion had little impact on Judy's mood, nothing seemed to improve it. Not even hearing that Genevieve Behrend, the squirrel Anarchy had put a price on, was in protective custody, helped. After having a discussion with his other selves, Nick had came up with an idea that might. The other cops just seemed to ignore his little talks in the corner despite how off-putting they could be. The feral fox was trusted and his little oddities were better than the alternative of not having him.

Judy sat at her desk, her claws digging into the plastic desk phone receiver. She had been talking with the internet crimes division. Apparently it would take three weeks to piece together how the ferals hacked into the mayor's network. The rabbit regretted coming back to the station while half her task force was in the field, tracking trails and running leads. That's where she should be, not here in the station trying to use her rank to get things done. Because it wasn't working.

"Hey Carrots." Nick said, "I got an idea." He nodded to the door.

"Better be a good one."

"It is," Nick replied as he put on his mirror shades. The fox smiled as Judy hoped out of her seat to follow.

As they walked out of the HQ, Nick was about to tell Judy his idea when she spotted Jack Savage nearby. "We should tell, Jack. Shouldn't keep the analyst out of the loop all the time." Judy said spying the agent on the phone in a isolated corner of the hallway. The Fox reluctantly agreed.

The agent was trying to whisper into his phone, but Nick's powerful ears picked up the tail end of what he was saying, "Drop her off at my place and then do something big."

"What was that about?" Judy asked curiosity getting the best of her, she had caught even less then her partner.

"Oh nothing, nothing," the special agent replied, looking over at them before going back to his phone. "Got to go mum, love you." He clicked off his phone but not before a male voice growled, "what the fu-" the hare slipped his smartphone into an inside breast pocket and smoothed out his suit, "Excuse that, parents want to go on a senior cruise and don't know what to do with my youngest sister," he sighed, "Silly how parents even think of their adult children as helpless."

"Yeah," Judy agreed, slightly amused. Nick just stared.

"Anyway, I don't think you two came to see me to talk about family." Jack clapped his paws together and continued, "So, what can I do for you."

"Nick's got an idea for…. well," the bunny looked up at her partner, "What is it Nick?"

"A contact I have that may be able to help," Nick replied looking away, "But I gotta play it close to the chest." An amused smirk crossed his face as he watched Slick mime strangeling the agent, both Todd and Robin snickered as well. He felt an elbow in his hips. The real fox swallowed his own snickering.

The agent thought for a moment, "Well, I would like to come along." He looked up at the fox, "Might want to use them myself some time."

"Not a good idea," Nick replied, "Honey doesn't care for the government."

"None of the best do."

Judy, glad she could think about something else, perked up and said, "Just dress as a ZPD officer and everything will be fine."

The two males looked at each other and Nick suggested, "And if it doesn't work and Jack gets shot, it's not biggy." The fox turned and glared at the blank air, "Slick how dare you," he said barely holding in his laughter.

"Not funny, Nick," Judy scolded as the three walked off to find a uniform in Jack's size.

OoOoOoO

There was only one uniform that would fit the hare. One of Anthony's spares. Jack didn't have a vest or any limb guards, but it would be okay as long as no one asked for a badge. The only badge that the hare could actually show was his federal one, which would ruin the ruse.

As soon as Nick told Judy where they were going, the scene from the last time they were there flashed before the bunny's eyes. If they could get the badger to agree to help, this day might not be a complete bust. She just hoped they all didn't get shot, Judy knew just how much it could hurt. Both Nick and Judy kept how they had learned of Honey's location a secret, if Jack minded he didn't show it. Guess when everything from your name to your government affiliation is secret, but legit according to chief Bogo, you can't really get mad when someone keeps something from you.

The tires of good ol patrol car 52 splashed through fresh puddles as Judy exited from Rainforest Highway onto the back street. Artificial rain pelted the windshield of the silent car. Nick didn't have much to say with the agent in the back seat. There just wasn't anything Judy wanted to talk about with her mood so fragile as it was.

Soon they came to their destination, a run down, ill-maintained bar on Mowgli lane. The bunny pulled the large car in beside the only other car in front of the bar, a classic blue and chrome muscle car for a large mammal. Three 'chopper' style bikes sat on the sidewalk. Their owner's, a lion, tiger and bear, were the same as the last time Nick and Judy were here. Probably guards of some kind.

The three armed bikers stared at the three tiny cops that stepped out of the car. Judy and Jack had their ears up at a slight angle, a sure sign of being alert but not on edge. Nick however just smiled with his sunglasses on. He had nothing to fear. Where Jack and Judy kept at eye on the guards, the fox only gave them a greeting nod before opening the door and playfully bowed as he held the door for Judy. She smiled despite her mood. In fact, Nick was having the effect on her she normally had on him.

He was making her happy.

The inside of the bar smelt as pleasant as a 30 year old truck stop bathroom, only with a slightly different bouquet. How the patrons could stand it none of the three could figure out. Judy had no idea how Nick wasn't retching with his powerful nose, ether.

Jack frowned and covered his nose with his paw while Nick smiled and leaned over to say, "You can wait in the car if you like, _Jack_." The spite in his voice was hard to hide and gave Judy her answer.

"I am quite all right." Jack replied as the three made their way to the bar.

"Follow my lead," Nick said, so only the two long ears could hear. They both did as told and copied as best they could how the fox confidently slid onto the stool without breaking eye contact with the Asian elephant bartender, "Whisky on the rocks," the fox ordered. The elephant with a eyepatch and a missing tusk nodded while eyeing the three.

"Carrot ale," Judy said, drawing snickers from around the room.

"Are you joking?" the elephant asked.

Judy leaned on the bar and looked up at him without fear and said, "Do I look like I'm joking."

'Nice one.' Nice thought while his other selves gave a chorus of silent congratulations.

The asian elephant stared at the tiny bunny. He thought of many things to say, from vulgar references to crapping bigger than her to impress acknowledgement of her bravery. However, looking at the bunny stole his confidence, "I got a citrus ale," he suggested.

With a sigh Judy accepted the substitute, the bartender pulled a name brand bottle out from under the counter and pop the cap off with his trunk. Jack asked for the list of imports and laughed as the elephant stared at him, "Yes, I am joking. Scotch on the rocks, please." This whole time he had dropped his sophisticated accent and took on a the voice of a Zootopia born hare. However if this was his natural accent no one knew.

The bartender turned and prepared both Nick and Jack's drinks. Unlike last time, Nick got what he ordered. The elephant sat the two cups down and said, "I know you three aren't here for the drinks. What do you want?" he scooped up the money Nick dropped on the bar, without giving change.

"We need to speak with Honey." Nick answered.

"She don't want to talk to you."

The fox leaned forward and lower his mirror shades while letting the elephant see his burning green eyes, "I was unaware I had asked if she wanted too." the fox threw back his whiskey and slapped the cup on the bar with a short, unearthly growl. The patrons behind the cops would have normally intervened by now to protect their watering hole, but that growl stole their courage, "Now, are you going to make that little call, or are you going to make me ask again?"

Nick's tail came up and tapped Judy's rump as she nursed her beer. She gave no outward reaction as she realised what her partner was asking her to do, she swallowed the crisp and not so cold mouth full, and said, "I'm not in the mood for this game, just do what he's asking." The look in the bunny's eyes said it all, she was the one to really fear. The elephant pulled out his phone and made a call.

"Guess I'll have to get you in the mood later," Nick said with a smirk. Metaphorical thunder struck as Judy turned to glare at him, Jack felt a shiver run down his spine just from being so close to the pair, and he wasn't even looking at them.

Had it been anyone else they would have ran in terror from the bunny's girlfriend glare, but Nick was not affected. Not because he didn't care about disappointing her, but because he knew how far he could push her and when he could do it. Besides, as Judy glared at him and he smiled back, the corners of her mouth twitched, "You'll pay for that later," Judy said before taking a final swallow of her drink. She only drank about a third of it.

"Honey will see you," the bartender said, nodding to the hallway beside the bar.

Nick led his companions to the short hallway to the right of the bar, "Are they messing with us?" Judy asked, seeing the dead end. The door to the broom closet had rotted off, leaving a clear view of the water heater.

"Just wait." Nick said.

The bunny's ear perked up and she looked at the wall, "Secret door?" Jack just watched, hiding his thoughts. The answer to his unasked question as a hiss and the sound of creaking gears shook the walls and floor.

"You ruined the surprise," Nick said as the wall slide back and then opened out of the way revealing a very angry honey badger.

"I told you too forget where this was."

"Sorry," Nick replied, "You're just the best one for the job."

"Our tech." Judy began only to be cut off.

"You brought a fed!" Honey growled while staring at Jack, who was dumbfounded the badger somehow knew his face.

"Listen," Judy growled back stepping up to the honey badger with her ears back, "I don't know you, and I don't care too." The bunny's nosed barely reached Honey's chin as the larger female glared down at the cop, "We don't have time for your quirks, games or anything else like that. Mammals lives are at stake! So are you going to help us or are we going to have to find someone who's worth a damn."

The tension in the air was felt all the way into the bar. Jack noticed a twitch in the fox's paw as Nick's sharp black claws slid out. Honey just stared at the bunny while Judy's purple eyes bore into the badger's till finally Honey turned away and asked, "What do you need?"

Judy sighed as her snarl turned to a smile, "Thank you." She took a breath, "You know the feral Anarchy and his pack?" Honey nodded, as if there was someone in Zootopia that didn't, "Good, how did he take over the mayor's projector earlier today."

Honey shook her head, "Any number of ways." she thought for a moment, "From a good hacker to someone on the inside. Hell they got little usb devices that give you full remote access to whatever system they're plugged into." Honey nodded to Jack and added, "He could tell you that, it's his favorite trick."

"How would you know?" Jack replied barely hiding his surprised worry.

Judy looked back at Jack as suspiciously as Nick normally did, "He failed to mention that."

Jack knew Nick was probably glaring at him even harder, but not that Todd, Slick and even Robin were staring at the hare ready to kill him if his answer wasn't good, "I wouldn't have been able to tell you if that was how they did it or not."

The gray bunny cop snorted and nodded, "at least you didn't say we didnt ask." Judy looked back at Honey, "Any way can you help us?"

The badger thought for a moment and nodded, "I'll see what I can do." She looked at the two officers and the agent, "Before you ask, all I want is him to NEVER contact me," she pointed over at Jack, "And seriously, don't come to me again." Honey glared at Nick who just smiled, "I'll contact you."

The three left the bar and headed back to the station. Judy was in a better mood but it wasn't a good mood as they finished up the day. With Anthony 'Anarchy' Catson and his pack of ferals the only hunt the taskforce was on, Judy couldn't distract herself by looking for others. She just stared at what she called a failure and did nothing but add simply little details to the files. The bunny couldn't escape it. She just had to remind herself that all good things come in time. Eventually as the day turned to night, Judy had enough. She needed something else and was sure her team needed it too so she sent her taskforce home.

The walk home for Nick and Judy wasn't as nice as it was the day before. Not only were there more angry looks and sinister whispers, at least that's what Judy and Nick thought, but the overarching sense of dreaded failure hung over their heads like a guillotine. Back at their tiny apartment, Nick and Judy had a simple pair of TV dinners and watched some mindless tv. Almost not talking to each other, just the couple sitting close, holding paws. It was a cold night for Nick, mostly because the of the bandaged bunny bundled up with all the blankets while they were sleeping. The fox didn't want to just hold his girlfriend through clothes and blankets, however he didn't try anything other then a few kisses and licks, just in case his need was from his feral side. He also didn't want to risk some sort of punishment, Judy wasn't above elbowing him in the gut. However with as angry as she was, she might full on kick him out of bed if not the apartment.

The morning was much warmer for the pair, Nick got a wake up kiss from his girlfriend before she slipped away to the showers. The fox was slower to get out of bed then Judy had been, he had only laid back down again from the nightly jog of his territory about an hour before. After a sigh and some stretching like an animal, the fox rolled out of bed and hopped up to his paws.

Warm showers, just the thing to relax one before a rough day to come. Being the first in the shower meant Judy was back in the apartment first. The Bunny stood in front of the mirror in only her fur as she checked her stitches. The cuts were healed so the threads would need to be removed sometime today. It was unusually fast for such injuries, but she was under stress with high levels of adrenaline in her system so maybe that could have something to do with it? She would have to ask the doctor later. However the bunny cared more about if her fur would cover the scars more than the somewhat miraculous healing of the injuries.

"Checking out your battle scars?" Nick asked as he slipped into the room wrapped with a towel. He smiled seeing the bunny in all her glory. The gleam in the fox's eyes showed that no matter how many scars she may have, Judy would be beautiful to Nick. She meant the world to him.

He just about worshiped the ground she walked on and it made the bunny feel like a queen.

Judy looked up at the fox and smiled, a sparkle of happiness in her eyes. The world outside their door did not exist right now. Todd, the false savage fox, snickered from the corner as Nick dropped his towel. Slick, the imaginary young con artist, leaned around the mirror smiling as Judy walked over and pushed Nick on the bed. Slick gave Nick a thumbs up while he tried to hide Robin, the ranger scout's, eyes. He failed, but it didn't really matter. They were all figments of Nick's fractured mind.

The bunny climbed up the bed to sit on her boyfriend's belly, her legs draped over his sides. She jumped a little as Nick grabbed her rump roughly. Judy's lips met Nick's, her little cotton tail wiggling harder with each beat of her heart. A gasped squeal escaped the bunny's mouth as the fox took hold of her hips. Just as the lovers were about to join, Judy's phone rang. The couple reluctantly pulled away from each other's lips, it seemed the world outside their door did exist and wanted to ruin the couple's good time. It knew they couldn't just ignore a call in these times.

Judy leaned back and let Nick reach for her phone, "It's Bogo," he held the phone to her.

Judy answered the phone her voice showing her irritation, Nick could hear the distorted deep voice of bogo asking something, "No, I don't have the news on," Judy replied, then motioned for the fox under her to turn on the tv. Nick did as told, though being held down by his girlfriend made it a little difficult to reach the remote that had fallen down behind the bed. With the phone still to her ear Judy watched the tv as Nick flipped it over to the local news.

The screen showed Anarchy with a few of his more intimidating packmates, and unlike his lover, they wouldn't interrupt him. They were all standing on a random Savannah Central rooftop in the midday sun. The ticker at the bottom of the screen read, 'This video was dropped off at the news station this morning.' The sound kicked in as Anarchy was motioning dramatically,

"-the cops wenin ruined dah fun fer everyone," he chuckled and his pack copied him, "But well, ah think we need to do something bigger ya know, cause other then them me, Bigger is always better." He smirked at the camera, "So, the game the same, BUT the pay out's doubled."

The bobcat rubbed his chin as he looked around, "Now who is worth that kind of cash?" if only the mammals on the street below had know the ferals were there. Anthony and his pack must have rehearsed this whole thing from the over exaggerated pantomimed searching. The cat looked around saying, "Who? Who?" He then looked up at a billboard behind him and the camera panned up to look up at a Gazelle concert billboard, "Yeah, Ah think that will do." The camera quickly swung back down to the bobcat as he smiled evilly.

"Good choice," Jacklyn, the pregnant Jackalope said, hopping into frame and throwing her arms around Anthony's neck. Where the others were dressed like the city had become accustomed to, Anthony in his tattered ZPD uniform, Brandon 'Ram' in his high school jersey, Iron the bison in cargo pants and no shirt, and so on, the white hare was in some comfy, stretchy sweatpants and her old hoodie, she did have her skull helmet hanging off the back of her neck.

After a good kiss Anarchy looked up at the camera, "Good luck, y'all."

"Hopps, is everything okay?" Bogo asked over the phone almost as soon as the rooftop video paused and returned to the anchors at the news desk.

Judy shook the snarl from her face before replying, "Yeah, everything's fine." The bunny looked at Nick as she was still straddling his lap. All thoughts of intimacy had been forgotten by both, but the fox was staring at his girlfriend, confused.

"Good, I heard a lot of growling," Bogo replied he was as confused as the fox. Bunnies aren't known for growling, "Anyway, that's not the only thing, get to the station I'll have Clawhauser call in your team."

It wasn't long before Nick and Judy ran into the front door of the station house. They were in their all weather gear and huffing and puffing lightly, having run the whole way. Judy rushed over to the desk, "What's the Situation Clawhauser?"

The overweight cheetah looked at the tiny bunny with big fearful eyes, "Everyone's here but, um."

"I don't like the sound of that," Judy commented. Nick took a step back without thinking.

"Well you see..." Benjamin looked around. He had never been much of a alpha personality, hence his position on the force, "Um, there was a little snafoo with your prisoner."

"What?" Judy growled low, the cheetah felt it as much as he heard it. Behind the bunny, Nick, stood straighter, trying not to give his partner and girlfriend a reason to be mad at him. Even the fox's other selves were standing at attention just incase, this is not one of the times he could push any kind of issue.

Benjamin Clawhauser had never been more frightened in his life, his voice coming out in a fearful meow, "T-there was-s a pra-blem with the pa-paperwork."

"I tripled checked it!"

"It wasn't on your end," the cheetah quickly continued with a trembling chin, "Uh, someone somewhere misread a name or something and your prisoner was released."

"WHAT!?" the bunny's shriek echoed throughout the station causing almost the whole station to look her way.

The cheetah had almost retracted into his own torso as he said, "Th-that'sss not all." Judy didn't say anything though her irritation clearly showed. "...that uh th-that other feral, the-the wolf, uh dis-disappeared f-f-from her hospital room."

"DAMMIT!" Judy growled as she punched the desk leaving a slight dent in its wooden surface. She let her arms fall to her side and sighed, with her anger relieved the bunny looked at the dent and grimaced, "Sorry Clawhauser, I'm not mad at you. I shouldn't take it out on you."

"You just got the short end of the stick," Nick explained for his girlfriend as he dared to approach her, "But hey, Carrots." She looked up at him, "Look on the bright side, you get to meet Gazelle."

Judy's head hung and a tiny chuckle escaped her mouth. As always, Nick knew how to make her laugh. Bogo's voice bellowed out at that moment, calling for all officers designated for coming operation to meet in the Anti-feral task force HQ. Judy and Nick headed that way and found the room packed upon arrival. The chief had called in over twenty more officers, tripling the mammal power of the task force.

"Good morning, everyone," the buffalo greeted, looking around. The group was not rowdy like they would be in the bull pen, "I assume you all have heard by now. The pissing contest between the ZPD and Anthony Catson just reached a new level." Bogo's voice became a grumble, "We finally won a round and I'll be damn if we lose any more."

The officers all agreed.

The plan was simple, as all the best ones were. The Anti feral Taskforce and Bogo's best would secure the pop star's home and keep her there. Then Judy and her taskforce would deal with the problem. The bunny only let everyone know that she and Nick had a contect working on something. The veritable army of cops headed out planing on a simple operation to day, but of course there was a hitch.

There was alway a hitch.

That hitch was Gazelle herself. She was very active when on tour, especially in her hometown, like she was now. Everyday this week, save for the day of her concert, she had plans to visit a different children's hospital or a school or some other highly vulnerable place. Being as politically active as she was and how she insisted on standing up to ignorance, injustice and hate as often as she could, she would never give in to a fear mongering beast like Anthony 'Anarchy' Catson.

It was admirable, but stupid.

With no way to change the stubborn singer's mind, the plan had to change. The anti-feral task force would be Gazelle's constant body guards while the other twenty something officers would sweep and clear where ever she was going. It was a less than desirable situation but was the only way to satisfy everyone.

The Saint Yew's Children's Hospital was on Gazelle's schedule today. The building was swept three times before the popstar showed up. Most of Judy's task force were in plain clothes. Some dotted the hospital, keeping an eye on things while many were dressed like the singer's entourage, some even more provocative than Gazelle herself. Like always she was dressed fairly simply, low cut, hip hugger jeans and a white open shoulder shirt with loose long sleeves. A couple of gold hoop earrings and matching arm bands. However just because she was dressing simply didn't mean she didn't look good.

Gazelle had been visiting the patients for almost two hours, she was greeting her fourth room of sick children currently and still seemed just as happy and energetic as ever. Judy was impressed by Gazelle's ability to not only keep her smile when meeting some of the sadder cases but also give everyone equal amounts of attention. However seeing so much hopelessness was too much for the bunny. Judy decided she needed a walk and slipped out for a hall patrol after informing her partner. Everyone in Gazelle's 'entourage' did a hall patrol at one time or another. On one of Nick's many he scared a young bobcat orderly half to death because he smelt of howler, the cat had already given up the stuff a few weeks prior after seeing the news.

Right now Judy wasn't really expecting to see anything. She just needed some air. the stress had been getting to her. She had been a little irritable today, but never as bad as with Clawhauser. Although she couldn't help but think that it was from this morning's activities being interrupted. Maybe a romantic rendezvous in a closet would help.

What was she thinking.

The bunny sigh and headed to the employee break room for some coffee. The break room was sized for larger mammals, not that it was a problem for her. The break room at the station was just as oversized with tables and counters taller then Judy's head. She paid no attention to the news on the tv as she almost effortlessly jumped up on the countertop. The past few months may have been stressing her out, but Judy was at the strongest she had ever been.

Before the bunny cop could even pour her coffee something caught her long ears, the TV. Judy turned to it as a fox reporter stood in the pouring rain her fur drenched even through her raincoat. Behind her and down the street was a burning, tree shaped building in the Rainforest District. Judy knew the building that firefighters were fruitlessly spraying with hoses, "Sources in the fire department say that the sprinkler system was tampered with." the reporter said before being distracted by the loud splintering of wood and the screeching of heated steel. The burning tree leaned over, then the lower section of the false tree broke free at street level.

The whole tree would have fallen if the upper structure hadn't be secured by firefighters, a common practice in the Rainforest district. The firefighters on the street moved back as the burning structure lazily swung around. The fox quickly recovered enough to continue while staring at the bright flames, "They also say some sort of accelerant had been used to start the fir-."

Judy never saw the rest of report. With a vicious growl none would expect from a bunny, she threw the half full coffee pot at the tv. Both shattered making a sparking mess that thankfully the rooms breaker dealt with before something dangerous occurred. When Sonya and Gordon hurried into the room, along with a few hospital employees they found Judy still standing on counter shaking and growling slightly as she stared at the destruction.

"Everything okay, Sergeant Hopps?" Sonya the pig asked. Gordon the ram meanwhile herded the doctor and orderly away.

Judy took a deep breath and sighed, "Yeah, I'm just really," her voice became a growl, "REALLY F-." The bunny clenched her fist and forced the rage away, "frustrated."

"Should I uh."

"No it's fine." the bunny replied, waving off her subordinates worry, "It just seems like for every step forward we take two back." she looked at the broken TV and remembered that image of Honey's bar as a raging inferno. If it was who she thought it was, even that badger couldn't have gotten away but how had he known. Only three mammals knew they had went to Honey, she knew without a doubt she could trust Nick so that left Jack. Them being followed wasn't out of the question but that would have been difficult, about as difficult for a none feral to survive an encounter with Anthony.

And that left Jack...

"Hey, we'll get him." Sonya said offering the bummed out bunny a hoof to help her get down. The sergeant took it and hopped down, and the sow could feel the tension in Judy. She needed some time too cool off so with her task force guarding Gazelle, Judy went out and personally bought both a new TV and a coffee maker for the hospital. The janitor was still cleaning up the mess when she returned, the porcupine being none too pleased with having to clean up a huge mess and install a new tv.

The next few days were much the same, thankfully without any more outbursts from the sergeant. Although Gazelle wasn't sure how to feel about all the guests in her house. There wasn't room for them all to sleep, though luckily with the cops sleeping in shifts it wasn't a problem. The pop star didn't complain. She wasn't dumb, and she knew they were there to protect her but they were still strangers but it didn't take long for her to get to know her protectors and even liking a few as they chatted. That helped a little but I was still awkward to have them in her home.

Anarchy and his pack were quiet, only minor sightings of one or two of the more recognizable members. The bobcat must be planning something big. There were a few pathetic attempts by despite thugs that were easily stopped by police before Gazelle was ever in danger. By the day of her concert, the feral's threat on the pop star's life had become the least of her concern. She had in fact become more worried about what was going on in her guest room. Gazelle had figured out that Nick and Judy were together, not that they were hiding it anyway, and now they were staying in Gazzle's guest room together. It could make a good song, shades of Romeo and Juliet, along with the duty of dealing with monsters and other threats in the world. It was all perfectly romantic and all, but, it was currently taking place in her house and something just seemed inappropriate about that.

Gazelle brushed it off, worrying more about her upcoming show, especially on the day of her concert. With luck this would be the last day of the need to worry about the ferals trying to kill her. Although that was always going to be a possibility, even after Judy completed her mission.

Stupid mammals do stupid things.

Regardless, the pop singer's real focus was her concert, leaving security to Judy, Bogo and her manager. As long as her fans weren't overly bothered by the precautions the police were taking she would be fine. Besides, she was sure Chief Bogo would ensure everyone had a good time, and she was starting to suspect that he was a sercat fan of hers. His voice would crack every time he spoke to her and he had her sign her new CD, for his daughter, of course. That was days ago, now the cape buffalo, Nick, and Judy were on constant patrol through the building as the concert started. Checking with their officers and catching what little of the show they could, Judy and the Chief more so than Nick.

And what a performance it was. Gazelle alway tried to put on a great show, with intricate choreography, fiery pyrotechnics and LCD screens if available, this stadium had them in abundance. Gazelle worked hard to be seen as more than just a teeny bopper popstar, she was an activist. If mammals didn't take her seriously professionally then how could they take her seriously politically.

That was a problem today.

It started off simple enough. Her makeup artist had called out, understandable given the situation. It wasn't the first time Gazelle had done her own makeup anyway. She couldn't do the ornate designs she had been wearing during this tour so her current costume would have to do. Simple short heels and a light blue, hip hugger, low cut, silk harem pants where in the right light the silhouette of her legs shown through. Her top matched her pants in color but was not nearly as transparent. It showed off her toned belly and was tight around her chest with fabric hanging around her upper arms mimicking cold shoulder style sleeves. It was a desert style dancer's outfit that matched the influence of her latest album.

The backup dancers fit with the theme too. Creamy white harem pants with a gold tipped black top that resembled a high shouldered robe. They had polished arm guards on and false curved swords tucked in their red sash belts. The four tigers would never leave Gazelle's side. They weren't fighters but they would defend her if they could. It's the least they could do for her after what she did during the Nighthowler incident.

As the show went on the singer noticed a few recurring mistakes, not enough to ruin the show though. A few songs starting too late, the volume and mix being slightly off sometimes even changing during the song. Minor things, but her mic was on when it needed to be, so she ignored it. But after the show she would have to have a word with someone, and it wouldn't be a pleasant discussion either. Regardless, the debut of her new song was going well.

Judy, Bogo and their officers were having a much better time with their patrols. The only real hiccup was that they had planned on using Nick's nose to sniff out the fearls, however, with the multitude of smells coming from the thousands of mammals in the building, it had overwhelmed even his enhanced sense. Thankfully, the other officers assigned to the task would suffice, until an alert came over the radio from Jack in his place in the security office. "Group of ferals attempting to breach the front gate."

Judy's, Nick's, and Bogo's eyes all met, and in an instant they knew what to do. Bogo grabbed his radio and bellowed, "Code Disappointment!" Judy was off like a shot racing down the hall, Nick heading the other way toward the front entrance while Bogo and eight members of the Anti-feral Task Force hurried after the sergeant. They had no hope of catching up to the bunny, but she couldn't move to the next step without them anyway.

Gazelle finished her new single with a long, drawn out high note just like she needed to. She took a moment to catch her breath while the tiger dancers around her finished their posing with their weapons. Danger was the last thing on anyone's mind as the auto-tuned recording of Gazelle's repeated "Ohs" started. She smiled and took her place on the top tier of the rising section of the stage.

The crowd was cheering even louder now. It was always best to follow up a good new song with an old favorite to keep the energy going. Gezelle took her mark as her four tiger dancers took theirs, one in each of the cardinal directions around the singer on the lowest step of the hydraulically raised stage.

Gazelle lifted her mic to sing the first line of 'Try Everything.' She was on key and time but her words didn't come through the speakers. Now someone's head was going to roll with her mic off during her biggest song. With wide eyes she held the mic high looking to the sound booth in the top of the stadium, tapping the mic, trying to tell whoever was running the booth to turn her mic back on.

The feral Wombat in the booth had plans of his own.

Judy and Bogo along with eight other officers ran on stage as 'Try Everything' was cut off with an ear shattering record scratch. Gazelle, her dancers and the group of officers were almost knocked off balance while the audience ducked their heads instinctively. The pop song was replaced with the eerie suspenseful music from old horror movies. Gazelle turned to the large screen behind her. Old footage from classic vampire and Frankenstein movies cut with newer shots of a sunken eyed, black wolf in a thick patchwork trench coat dominated the screen. It was definitely from a music video because soon the eerie sound gave way to a drum beat.

The audience was starting to worry as the cops surrounded Gazelle. The tigers were separated from their singer as wailing guitars joined the drums. As the first demented lines of the shock rock song rolled from the speakers Gazelle was escorted from the stage. The pop singer looked at her audience praying to any deity that would listen that she would be able to make it up too them. The four dancers were left on stage watching as Gazelle disappeared backstage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nick raced out the front door, the remainder of the anti-feral task force, along with the officers assigned to the front gate greeted him. The few civilians still outside were hiding behind pillars and tables or just running into the auditorium. The cops didn't care as they were more focused on the group of ferals snarling at the defensive line of cops. Ram the rhino and a paw-full more members of The Named were a ways away from the stadium's front entrance. The group were making offensive gestures but not much more.

"Did you guys scare them off or something?" Nick asked Tara.

The polar bear was the officer in charge out front, "No. They just showed up doing stuff like that. Don't know why Jack is freaking out about them." Tara said, "I called some of the patrols to cut. They should be moving in behind them any second now."

"It does seem strange," Nick replied, his keen, feral eyes spied a meerkat that rode on the back of the rhino's head. The little creature appeared to have seen Nick and informed Ram, because the rhino bellowed something as the group of ferals turned.

"Crap, after them!" Tara ordered, most to the officers hurrying forward, responding to the order. The polar bear grabbed her radio intending to hasten a cordin until Nick yelled.

"No let them go!" Something felt off, not the tactics of The Named, that was normal, but it wasn't to get them into an ambush. The fox turned, realising what was going on.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Judy led the group of twelve officers that circled Gazelle in the back parking lot. Just more 20 feet and they would be in a suv heading to a safe house. The pop singer was trying not to panic, she was surrounded by armed officers, all of which would die for her. Although that thought seem to make it all worse. Luckily it would only be a couple of moments before it was over.

But it was not meant to be.

It started with a grunt of exertion. Then from the second story of the triple decker parking structure, Iron the bison jumped out and landed on the roof of the unmarked police SUV, crushing it in a great deal. Before the officers could even bring their weapons to bear on the feral, more appeared. Dropping down from the parking structure, popping out from under cars or even dropping down from the side of the stadium itself. Last to join was Anthony who jumped onto the SUV next to Iron, though he had been watching the whole time he even gave the order for the attack.

The officers pointed their weapons and began to order the ferals down, just like the bobcat had planned for. Iron freed himself from the SUV and hopped down to the pavement, it took only a moment but for Judy it felt like an eternity. She could see every muscle fiber in the Bison's legs tense as he dove off the suv. After a roll, Iron charged forward, thousands of pounds of feral rocketing towards the cops. But the bunny didnt care, she had one target, one beast to kill. why should she deal with the slow grunt when the master was so close and needed to die.

And if it was the last thing she did, Judy would put Anthony in the ground.

Bogo scooped up Gazelle in his massive arms as he and several officers ran to the right towards some cars the ferals had not surrounded, a couple of half aimed shots clearing the path for the officers. The other cops ran to the left. It was pointless to try and shoot the Bison down, his momentum would have still crushed them all regardless. Judy, however, took only a couple steps to the side at the last possible second letting Iron run past her. She quickly took aim at her real target.

Three shots from the bunny's pistol. Three shots that would have killed any other mammal. But Anarchy, in the same moment of horrible realization that Judy had not run with the other cops, ducked throwing off her aim. He responded with three shots of his own from his large, silver revolver, but the bunny dove out of the way and rolled under a car. Judy popped out from under the tailpipe of the vehicle and fired again. The bobcat tumbled off the car unhurt, returning fire.

Judy and Anarchy disappeared in the parking lot, taking potshots at one another. The battle between the leaders was on, it wasn't the only one however. As Bogo and the others hid behind a large gray service truck the ferals went on the attack. Sonya the pig and Peter the white wolf put their backs to the vehicle weapons drawn, ready to put down any ferals that came from behind. Both were bowled over by the truck as Iron the Bison slammed into it pushing it forward trying to crush the officers between the truck and a camera van. Chief Bogo set Gazelle down and put his shoulder into the sliding pickup. Grunting over the sound of squealing tires he tried to save them all. The cape buffalo didn't stand a chance against the feral bison alone, but Bogo wasn't the only officer. Leo the lion and two others came to the chief's aid. With straining muscles, loud grunts and a few shots to keep some ferals at bay, the cops were able to halt the truck, allowing their fallen comrades to scramble out from under the vehicle adding the firepower they had.

Shots were being fired everywhere, Ferals went down, but ether got back up or pulled away by others only to come back later. It was unnerving where the monsters didn't seem like they could die, the cops certainly could. Two had fallen already in the other group, whether wounded or dead Bogo wasn't sure.

Seeing that he could no longer overpower his foes, Iron the bison decided to go over the top. When the feral leaped up on the roof of the vehicle, Bogo bellowed, "Flip it!" Without hesitation, the group of officers grabbed the bottom of the heavy truck and lifted it with all their might. metal springs creaked in protest as the bison cursed and lost his balance.

With a massive thud Iron landed on the pavement. He groaned and started to get up again. Leo was about to leap over the hood of the truck and cuff the feral when a white vixen pounced on the lion's arm from seemingly nowhere, biting it with bone crushing force. With a roar of pain the lion slammed the cute, jumpsuit wearing beast on the van behind him.

Meanwhile, Bogo ripped open the door to the cab and dove in, weapon drawn. He couldn't let the bison get back up. The Chief aimed at Iron through the window. The feral ducked as the blocky, high powered pistol discharged deafeningly once, then a second time. Two large rounds tour through the flesh of the rise on the bison's back. Iron barely noticed and launched forward as Bogo threw the door open slamming it into the feral's nose.

The Chief dove out of the open door, slamming the stunned bison to the ground. Iron's nose leaked blood as Bogo held the large pistol to the base of his skull ordering him to stay still. Claws on metal drew the chief's attention back to the truck. The bloody muzzled vixen crouched low about to pounce. She never got the chance. With his knee in the Bison's shoulder Bogo's weapon snapped up and boomed three times. The heavy rounds tore through the metal roof, catching the feral in the belly and inner thigh. She tumbled to the hood of the vehicle, a broken, limp mess.

The other cops, with a scared stiff Gazelle and bloody Leo, joined their chief. They hogtied Iron before hurrying away to a safer place.

Judy slid a fresh magazine into her pistol. With a touch of her thumb the slide snapped forward with a heavy thunk. As she reached up to rack the slide to chamber the first round her ears shot up. Over the sounds of gunfire, roars and yells she heard a tiny sound. It was a repeated brassy ting, like.

Bullet casing falling on pavement.

The bunny sergeant dropped her ears down along her back. She was too short to look through the cabin of the car she thought the sound was coming from, so she crouched to look under it. On the other side of the vehicle she saw Anarchy's paws, 6 bullet casings rolling around them. Judy heard a metal snap, then a buzz. The bobcat had finished reloading.

Anarchy stood on his tiptoes, looking through the windows of the car. Luck was with Judy. she took aim at the cat's leg and fired. The bullet flattened against his ballistic shin guard. Anarchy fell, but responded with a shot of his own that skipped off the bunny's arm guard. It hurt but Judy was able to scramble to cover behind the tire. She cursed aloud, she should have fired a second time.

The bunny popped around the same side of the tire and fired but her target wasn't there. The bobcat had jumped over the car, slammed the hammer with his left paw, firing twice like a movie gunslinger. Judy rolled around the car, popping off two shots at the aerial bobcat. She flinched as one skipped over the left shoulder while the other grazed the bunny's side cutting through the armor strap and barely missing her.

Anthony grunted a the rounds sliced through his left arm and side. Both mammals hurt, but their injuries wouldn't stop them that easily. Judy crouched under the car, ready to put more bullets into the bastard but the cat never gave her the chance. With a screech of metal the bobcat dug his claws into the side of the car and clung there before he ever touched the pavement.

Judy cursed under her breath as it sounded like the bobcat climbed up on top of the car. He was waiting for her. Moving silently on three paws the bunny moved to the front of the car. She turned and looked up just in time to see and duck under the broad tail of Slinky the otter. The blow crushed the grill of the car, there was no time to imagine what it would have done to her head.

The bunny rolled over trying to bring her weapon to bear on the two ferals. She was too late, the otter having turned and was about to strike with his razor sharp teeth while Anarchy was ready with his pistol.

Salvation came at the last moment. Three shots from a striped down M9. Two hit the the cat's vest, the final one tearing through his shoulder, spinning the monster around. The otter turned and snarled as his leader stumbled. Nick landed on the otter, slamming his head into the hood and denting the metal. The feral cop picked up his foe and threw him through the back window of the van in front of him.

Judy stood and looked up at her lover as a round tore through his arm. He spun, taking one more in the back that flattened against his back plate. Judy's retaliation shot went wide as Anarchy's last shot tore through her upper thigh. She collapsed against the van, gasping in pain as glass shattered around her. Her eyes wide as blood poured from the wound. She grabbed the wound tightly, trying to stop the blood as she whimpered in pain

Before the bobcat could move in to finish them off, Nick spun around and emptied his weapon at Anarchy. The hurting fox's aim was off just enough for the bobcat to make his escape. Nick shook his injured arm the blood flow already slowing thanks to his feral nature, "You okay, Carrots?"

"No" Judy replied with a wince. Nick was about to go to her when she saw Anthony charging around the car.

"Get him, Nick!" Judy ordered with a deep growl, Nick pounced snarling like a beast of ages long past. He was worried about Judy but one problem at a time.

The pair of vicious ferals rolled away in a flurry of claws, teeth and blood. In a moment, Nick had Anthony pinned to another car, the metal caving in under the cat, a testament to just how hard the fox was pushing. Anarchy brought his legs up and kicked Nick in the stomach. Before the bobcat could take advantage of the doubled over fox, Nick launched himself forward at the bobcat once more. Anthony growled and rolled with the fox, tossing him onto the hood of the car.

With a snarl Nick latched onto the bobcat's arm. The fox's teeth sank into the cat's arm guard, a normal mammal's bone would have broken, but Nick wasn't hoping on that. Instead, Nick curled and threw Anarchy over the car out of Judy's sight, following right behind. The sounds of the ferals fighting was like a battle of demons; snarls, barks, roars, metal banging and glass shattering. The cars around them shook and jostled, one little sports car even spun a foot.

With Nick off fighting the worst of the ferals, Judy felt a moment of panic there was no way she would survive if another found her. Her leg throbbed painfully and she groaned pressing herself to the van for anything kind of relief. Biting her lip, the tough little bunny forced her mind to clear.

"Okay, Judy, your going to be fine," the bunny coached herself, blocking out the sounds of fighting and death across the back lot, "Just radio for someone to come get you." Judy reached for her shoulder mic only to find it destroyed. The bunny's eyes widened and she started to hyperventilate, her nose going a mile a minute. She bit her blood covered thumb, too bring her back to the moment. She had a merciless feral to either arrest or most likely kill, a foe to beat...she had to win...she had to get up, but her leg...

Wait her leg...

It didn't hurt any more.

Judy look at her blood covered thigh she whipped it as clean she could. Her crimson life-blood stained her fur and her suit, but the wound...it was scabbing already. The blood had slowed to a trickle. It needed to be cleaned and bandaged, but that could wait. However a new panic took hold of the cop. What was going on with her mood swings? Being stronger, faster...and now this? Could she be...

A sudden, pained, vulpine howl pulled Judy back to the moment. She would have to figure this out later. She stood with a growl, her wound bleeding again and hurting but it was bearable. She grimaced a little as she looked toward the hinden brawl, her mate was fighting alone he needed her. Judy hurried across the lane with a heavy limp, but froze as her ears shot up.

The sound of someone stepping on glass behind her.

If it was cop they would have called out to her. In an instant the bunny spun, the possibility of it being a civilian flashing through her mind, but a feral like growl tossed that idea aside immediately and she fired. When her mind caught up to her body she saw it was a feral but it wasn't a combatant.

Jacklyn's head snapped back like the slide on Judy's pistol. The hare fell to the ground, quiet and still. Judy dropped the empty magazine from her pistol as she walked over to inspect the feral. A small pool of blood formed around the dead hare's head. Judy expected to be disgusted, to hate herself for taking another's life.

She didn't. Not when the list of mammals who'd lost their lives at this hare's paws flashed through her mind.

Before she could continue her line of thought, Slinky groaned as he climbed out of the broken van he had be slammed into. He gasped, seeing what Judy had done and but two shots from the bunny's pistol made him duck back into the vehicle and escape from the from passenger door.

Judy would have followed, but Nick and Anthony burst through the window of a nearby car door. The bobcat was trying to grab the fox's throat with his deadly fangs while Nick had him by the throat with his paw. Blood seeped from where their claws tore into each other's flesh. The bunny came to her partner's aid holding her pistol to the back of Anarchy's head as the cold metal caused the cat to stop his murderous assault.

Anarchy did the only thing he could. He spun, putting Nick into the line of fire as Judy pulled away. He swiped at the bunny's belly, Judy jumping back further so not to get disenbowled, though still earning four shallow cuts for her trouble. Nick punched the bobcat in the face then threw him against the car. Slinky the otter returned with a coyote and pounced on Nick as the fox stood. Anarchy rubbed his chin but smelt something that made him forget all about Nick and Judy.

Nick kicked the coyote off, letting Judy put two rounds in the mammal's chest while she held her bleeding belly. The coyote retreated, probably to collapse later. Slinky was a little harder to get rid of. However a mournful yowl of the alpha feral helped. In fact, the call seemed to make the beasts lose their taste for battle. The beasts ran, jumping over cars and ducking under trucks, the cops let them get away as they tended to the wounded. Not that they could really stop the faster, more agile ferals. They would track them later if they could.

The whole fight only took a couple of minutes but still left four officers dead or wounded, twice that many ferals and those were just the they found. Paramedics arrived to do what they could. The worst were rushed to the hospital, the others patched up and sent home to heal. Gazelle herself was held in the hospital overnight for shock, but she was unhurt, and would be guarded the entire time.

Despite the botched evacuation, everyone was calling it a win, even though the death of one of their officers made it a more somber affair. Bogo, after patching up his minor injuries, stayed to do interviews while the Anti Feral Task-force returned to the station, their job wasn't over yet. The battle was over, the war was still on.

Before the Anti Feral Task-force got to work on trying to tracking the monsters, Dominic Wolfard suggested they have a toast to the fallen. They had a couple bottles of champagne in the break room for when they won a major victory, or for this very thing. The group gathered now numbering only thirteen. Jack wasn't there, strangely enough. Judy, of course, joined her officers in several toasts and thoughts towards their fellow officers. And even gave a short speech about how the number thirteen just became Anarchy's unlucky number.

One glass of bubbly became two, then three. Empty stomachs and a wish to forget hastened the effects of the alcohol. A heartly cheer arose in the name of their fallen friend. Then one of the drinking task-force officers pointed out that Nick and Judy faced down Anarchy and won. The group cheered for their leader as the bunny bashfully tried averting the praise, only to receive a good long kiss from Nick. Giving in, Judy took the lead in the lip lock, laying the fox back and holding him in her little arms. The fox was in fact holding himself up until Fangmeier broke of the display of affection and dominance by spraying the pair with champagne.

As Nick wiped the sweet, sparkling drink from his face, his shattered mind saw Robin running around the room, cheering like an excited kit that just won a soccer game. Slick, meanwhile, slipped around the room trying to pick pockets, the imaginary fox completely unsuccessfully but still proud. Todd the savage fox howled in victory while he stood upon the back of the largest couch in the breakroom. It took a moment before Nick realized every mammal in the room was staring, not at Todd, but himself, howling on the back of the couch. However, even though Nick's brain had to think for four personalities he wasn't as distracted as Judy.

Why had she been so aggressive and bloodthirsty earlier that night.

Before the bunny could investigate herself further, something came along to distracted Judy from her thoughts. The TV in the break room that had been showing chief Bogo giving a speech about the events of the night and the plans going forward, suddenly burst with static. The Anti-feral task force slowly grew silent as everyone turned to the screen. They held their breath as the screen faded to black, every officer knew what was coming. A few started to growl, none louder then Nick, and strangely, Judy.

After a moment Anarchy's tear streaked face filled the screens of most the TV's in Zootopia. He growled for a moment then stepped back, "Better be." He must have been talking to whoever was holding the camera. The bobcat had a smear of blood on his cheek, his right arm was still bloody but his wound was closed, the bullets that had struck in his kevlar armor were still there too. He took a deep breath as he stepped back revealing more of the bedroom he stood in. "Ya wounded me, Zootopia," he said, though he was not referring to his injury, but the motionless form on the bed, "Some of ya probably think Ah deserve it."

With a sudden burst of ferocity the bobcat launched forward and grabbed the camera. The digital camera couldn't see anything but blurred colors until it focused on Jacklyn's peaceful face. She appeared to be sleeping soundly, save for the little hole punched in her forehead, "BUT STILL, LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU KNOW WHO DID IT." Anarchy snarled morfully before he tossed the camera mammal back.

The feral cat climbed up beside his fallen mate, "But Ah have some blame. Ah told her not ta come but she wouldn't stay. Said she belonged beside me tah keep me out'a trouble." He looked over at the camera with new tears flowing as he licked his dead lover's shoulder, "Congratulation Zootopia. Your fiercest hunter won't need to hunt for ah time." He stopped and glared at the camera, "Your going to regret it." The camera cut off as the bobcat opened his deadly jaws wide.

After some more static, Bogo returned to the screen. He stood at the podium for his interview calling someone on his cell phone. Judy's phone rang and she answered it, "Did you see what that was?" the cape buffalo asked.

"Yes. We're already on it," Judy replied. Bogo told her good and hung up. On screen he put his phone away and apologized for the interruption before promising that the ZPD was already taking steps to get the rest of Anthony's pack.

Judy herself was giving orders to her officers jumped too them. The cops were hoping that in their haste to get the video up, the ferals made a mistake and left an electronic trail. As the bunny hurried to her own desk, her phone beeped again, this time with a text. Her ears shot up when she checked who it was from. The message couldn't have come from another phone, it's number was a 17 digit long string of random numbers and letters.

However the message, though simple, made the Sergeant smile. It was an address. Judging from the street it was somewhere in Savannah Central, in a low rent area. Another message came from the same number a moment later that read, "Get him."

Judy meant to.

(Big big thanks to Cimar of Turalis for editing this for me im sure its the best thing i have writen)  
(that said please point out any up load errors)


	10. Dirty Laundry

**10 Dirty Laundry**

Nine-thirty AM was the earliest the Taskforce could head out. They wanted to go last night but late night drinks and the fight meant their vengeance would have to wait. Waiting the next morning was even harder, but the Anti-feral Taskforce couldn't head out any sooner since they had to wait for their long guns to be delivered to the station. However, now they were locked and loaded, packed in a T.U.S.K APC, armored for a riot and ready for battle.

The air in the vehicle was tense, that kind of tension it had shortly before a massive storm. Many of the officers wondered if this is how soldiers felt before battle. Anger, joy, and fear all rolled in a tight ball. While her troops sat on the benches, Judy stood shouting over the sound of the engine so everyone could hear the carefully thought out plan she came up with last night. She didn't sleep much, but she felt energized, ready to go ready to fight, just like her fox.

"After Paul breaks the door down Nick will lead the main group in," Judy yelled, her voice easily pierce the wall of noise.

"Hey! Why is Nick going first," Leo asked almost offended.

"Cause, I can take a punch," Nick answered with a smirk and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Leo, you're second you get to watch Nick's butt." The bunny said with a smirk.

"I thought that was your job," Dominic asked with a chuckle.

"Yes" Judy rolled her eyes they weren't talking about a combat situation now, "and I love doing it, but I'm giving Leo, the job because he's good at it."

"I'm married." the Lion protested with a grim face, pretending he didn't like this joke.

"Really good at it." the Bunny said and a small laugh rolled through the vehicle. Levity was a gift in such moments. It kept the Officers together and prevented them from getting overwhelmed by the myriad of emotions floating through their minds in these tough times.

They needed to stay cool to get their vengeance.

After the mirth died down Judy got back to the assignments on the raid of Anarchy's den. In just a couple minutes Judy would have her victory. Almost as soon as the bunny finished her talk the driver, a warthog Judy hadn't met before, called out, "On the street Ma'am! Popping the lid in 30 seconds!"

Tires squealed, and the hydraulic backdoor hissed as it shot open, stopping only inches from the ground making a ramp for the occupants booted paws to thunder down. The cops were in sync and ready.

As planed Paul, the elephant slammed the door open. Nick was through it like a bolt of lighting Leo and the rest barely a moment later. Judy was in the middle of the group darting between their legs, everything was in slow motion for her. She didn't pay it any mind there was no time too.

Except there was.

Just like the last time the Anti-feral taskforce found their den, The Named were gone. It was almost frightening. Like the previous den, this one was made up of four apartments and used the stairwell as a conman area of sorts. However, it didn't look like the ferals had time to do anything more than bring in some mattresses and a couch from god knows where. It was apparent that they left in even more of a hurry this time, most probably straight from bed judging by the clothes on the floor and state of the sheets.

"Sweet cheese and crackers not again," Judy growled as the officers started to search around the den. There was no sign or clue where the ferals went. Peter did find what seemed to be a shrine to the fallen members of the pack. Pictures of almost a dozen mammals were pinned to a wall with a few decorative candles around them. Jacklyn's skull helmet sat on the table with the burning candles.

While Judy was examining the branch saw used to pin up the picture of Ripper the stout that attacked her not long ago, an angry howl erupted from downstairs followed by the crash of glass. Judy and her officers raced downstairs, their weapons ready.

"What is it?!" The Sergeant yelled into her squad radio. She raced into the first apartment on the ground floor where Nick had been.

Sonya, the pig, shook her head and said, "Nick was sniffing around those pictures then got really angry and jumped through the window." It was almost comical when Judy saw that the shattered window had a vague fox-sized shape complete with tail. The metal grate over the window had been forced out of the brick. Thin dust clouds wafted from the screws now free to the winds.

A feeling of dread fell over the force. Had their ace in the hole gone savage, did they just lost a second friend in two days? But more important, how would Judy take it? Would they lose her too? The tension among the police forces was almost visible, and everyone was anxious about what would happen next.

Judy, however, kept her head. Quickly, she ordered a few of her faster officers to see if they could find Nick. She needed time to think, and she needed it now. It could have been the two nighthowler cigarettes he had smoked before the operation, but he had done that before why now though. This wasn't like Todd, the savage always just wanted to be close to her, so why did he run away. It definitely wasn't the other two. It had to be something else.

"You said he was looking at these pictures?" Judy asked, and Sonya nodded. The bunny pulled a paw stool over and jumped up on it. Her nose wiggled as she looked through the photos. A few of the pictures were of the ferals that took over the place, the rest were of the extended family of the unfortunate occupant. Judy hoped the zebra foals didn't just lose a grandmother or worse.

One photo caught the bunny's eye, it sent a shock of anger and fear through her body. She grabbed her mic, "Everyone back to the truck. Now!" Judy raced back to the front door holding the picture in her clenched paw. It was of a young fox kit of 8, or maybe 9 in a brand new ranger scout uniform and his mother hugging him from behind.

It was three blocks to Isara Nicole Wilde's apartment, Nicholas Wilde's mother but the mood in the APC was very different now. No one dared to joke much less speck, there was no mirth, just anger... and something else, that Judy hated almost as much as being without her fox.

Fear.

Would that psycho bobcat go after their families? The Named were known to have kids, would they use their kids against her officers' children? What about their wives and husbands, fathers and mothers? Judy could only guess how Nick felt right now.

The drive to their destination was hell. Judy half expected to see Nick hit by a car along the way. Thankfully she didn't, and for the most part, the cars on the road respected the sizeable armored vehicle with the flashing blue lights.

What a difference three blocks could make. While the neighborhood Nick's mother lived in wasn't the best it was far from the crime slums they had just left. Kids could play in the park and mammal could walk down the street without getting mugged. Least during the day.

The building was nice, red brick with white mortar. It had been refurbished since Nick had moved out, yet it was still the same building he grew up in. Being a single mother like Isara it was tough to keep the apartment and raise her son, but through the strength of will and determination, she did it. She couldn't keep Nick from a less reputable life till Judy came along, but she kept him fed, in school and made sure he felt loved.

She would need that same strength now.

The only sign that anything was wrong was Nick, and what a sign he was. Along his run, the fox had torn off his boots and helmet even left his rifle somewhere along the way. As the APC pulled up, the cops could hear the fox's monstrous barks and snarls and the screech of metal as he tore the steel grating door apart with his jaws.

By the time task force officers were out of the APC, Nick had ripped several chunks of the door out and was working on the fame as Judy called out to him. She and the others were keeping their distance just in case the worst had happened.

The fox pulled most of the left side of the off. He could work on the real door now. Judy called his name once again, and he looked at her, she could see he was angry but in control.

Until they heard their foe.

"Oh hey, offa-sors. Hows et go-en" Anthony called down from the second-floor window. He sounded drunk, and his eyes were dark with sadness. The smile, Anthony had on his face, was the fakest Nick ever saw, "Sawry, duh door mammal can't come to dah door right now, hez a little headless at tah mommant."

The cops took aim but hesitated, they could kill the cat but who else was in the room. This was a family apartment building, after all. Nick grew up here so what if other kids were in there too. Bullets don't care who you are.

Nick fired anyway. Not that he didn't care about hitting civilians but because he wouldn't miss. Or so the fox thought in his moment of rage Nick forgot how fast Anthony was. He ducked out of the way of the Fox cop's three-round then popped up out of the window returning fire from his revolver as he kicked off the frame.

Judy watched as the bobcat rocketed to the sidewalk unloading his six-shooter, then something caught her eye that chilled her to the bone. Nick took the rounds like light punches, he didn't even feel them. The rest of the cops were still hesitant to fire, the deadly weapons in their paws were too new they didn't know what they could do. They aimed but never fired as Anthony ducked under a swipe of Nick's paw, the fox's claws cut through the pavement as the cat hoped away.

In a heartbeat Judy was staring down the barrel of Anthony's pistol as he said, "Ah die she dies."

"Wrong," Nick replied putting his pistol to the back of the cat's head, "your out now drop it."

"Nick, stand down," Judy ordered as she dropped the magazine from her pistol and pop the chambered round from the slide. Her eyes never left Anthony's smirking face as she put her paws up and dropped her weapon on the ground.

Everyone wondered why their sergeant would give up like that. Then they saw it. Standing in the window on the second floor was a terrified red vixen in her late forties early fifties. Ram the feral rhino held her in his tight grip, he could and would end her at any moment.

This was not good.

"So what do you want," Judy asked with her paws up. Nick lowered his own weapon when he saw how the tables had turned. The fox was barely able to control himself, his paws trembled with rage. His claws were digging into his own palm pads and the ground under him.

Anarchy spun his weapon around his pointer finger then holstered it. He smiled falsely at the cops as he said, "Ah'm just here tah discuss terms."

"Of what?" Nick said, almost growling at the bobcat.

"Nick, try to stay calm," Judy said, only barely in control of her own emotions. Anthony was so close she could almost bite him, but that was not the way this game was won. Judy knew it, and so she said, "Go on Anarchy."

"oh just," The bobcat said and began stepping around Nick. Anthony wanted to avoid having Nick behind him, "This little war. It's between you and me." He pointed at himself then Judy.

"Your best mammal versus mine," Anthony said and pointed at Nick with his thumb then the Rhino in the window.

"Your boys and girls against mah boys and girls." Anthony gestured at the group of cops and at the building.

"Then why'd you come after my Mom," Nick snarled, beside him, Todd scraped the ground with his paws ready to pounce. Slick was popping his knuckles, and Robin was letting loose a string of curses that would put a sailor to shame. Nick just hoped that was all in his head.

"Its an example," Anarchy answered as calmly as he could, "you used the family of one of my pack as bait, I'm simply doing the same." both Nick and Judy growled low. The alpha feral responded with a contempt-filled glare, "It wouldn't be hard for meh ta do the same again, with..." he turned his gaze to Peter, "with your kitten," he looked at Leo towering over most of the group, "and ah've been to your house partner."

When he looked back at Judy she felt the need to leap forward and tear his face off, she wouldn't do it of course, but she liked the idea.

"Besides the Hopps family farm would not be hard to fin-." The cat smiled and shrugged "They conveniently put their address of the farm on every package." Judy felt her anger boiling, her claws burned with a fire only blood could quench but then the cat said something interesting, "And ah already know where the special agent is."

Judy glared at the bobcat giving no outward reaction to Anarchy's words. She just nodded and growled, "Just us."

Anthony smiled, "Okay, Y'all wait ten minutes then you can come in." he turned and started for the door until Nick grabbed his arm. The bobcat looked from the fox's paw to his face an eyebrow raised.

"You harm one hair on her head." Nick growled low, "and there won't be a hole deep enough for you to hide in."

Anarchy pulled his arm free and continued on to the door, "Your momma's safe Wilde."

"Not just her," Nick replied.

The short-tailed cat froze as he was about to knock on the door. For a moment he shuddered, then turned his tear-filled gaze at Nick. The fox knew that the bobcat would do anything vengeance. Tears dripped from Anarchy's furry chin as he said, "Your bunny killed mine, and Ah'll do the same to yours."

A murmur of growls rolled through the group of officers, none louder then Nick's, "For someone so fucking broke up about, you didn't waste any time making fine meal out of her."

The bobcat hit the door hard, it was unlocked and showed some of his ferals when the door swung open. Anarchy stepped in and said without turning back, "Not even the worms will have what is mine."

The wait was the worst part. Just stared at the door hoping they wouldn't walk into a trap or maybe even something worse. The Anti-feral Task Force blocked the entrance from returning residents and curious civilians. Although the questions were mostly ignored, there was no real way to answer them anyway. The cops saw Ram walk away from the window with Isara, Nick barked at the sight, but Judy's soothing paw on his back kept him still.

Finally after what felt like hours the ten minutes had past and the Anti-feral task force could break down the door. A single blow from Paul was enough. Like the last time, Nick was first followed by Leo and the rest of the team. The fox only had his pistol it's all he would need. However he was also barely in control. Thankfully, Leo had the presence of the mind too keep a tight grip on Nick's shoulder, instead of merely keeping a light paw in the lead mammal's back. It help keep the fox thinking of the officers behind him as much as the mammals in front of him. Every breath from Nick's muzzle was a growl but that was all the control Todd had. Nick was in the driver's seat.

Each and every room was cleared on the first floor. Like Anarchy said the coyote at the front desk was missing his head but thankful he was the only body found. Most of the residents though terrified out of their minds were fine. A few had a couple bruises from trying to fight against what they thought was a gang robbery. One old bunny grandmother didn't even know anything had happened. Other then she had just been telling stories to a group of kids that just moved into the building.

When Nick and Judy breached his mother's apartment, they found her safe and sound sitting at her kitchen table. Scared, with a bruised wrist and tear stains on her cheeks but she was otherwise fine. The vixen sat trembling at her kitchen table. Three cigarette butts lay smoking in the ashtray and a fourth between her fingers. The bad habit was calming her down.

"Mom?" Nick said almost kit like as he ran to her and wrapped her in a tight hug before she finished standing up. He picked Isara up as easily as he would his tiny girlfriend. Judy shooed the rest of her officers out of the apartment after they finished checking it. Nick nuzzled his mother's neck before he continued, "I'm so sorry you got caught up in this mess."

Isara had tears in her eyes as her tough single mother exterior cracked and fell away. Like her son, she hid most of her emotions, but right now she let it all show. Starting death in the face like she had just done was a shocking experience after all. Judy tried not to watch but couldn't help it and soon found herself caught up in the hug.

Finally, the tears had dried mostly after being soaked up by Nick's Kevlar armor, "I'm fine, Nick, really." Isara said putting on a familiar smile, "Your momma's been through worse" if it wasn't for knowing what had happened both Nick and Judy would have believed her. Just like when Judy first met the older vixen, she could see where Nick had learned the tricks of his trade. If a few things had been different for her, Isara Wilde might have run the city from the underground.

The mother fox sat back in her chair crossed her legs and fixed her long skirt then pick up the cigarette she had been smoking. The nicotine along with knowing it really was over let Isara calm then rest of the way down, till Judy started to ask questions, "Ma'am can you tell us what happened"

"Judy, please." Isara said, "you can call me Mom."

The bunny cop was about to protest, she was on the job after all. However, the farm-raised bunny wilted under the motherly gaze and said, "Okay...Mom, can you tell us what happened?" Nick meanwhile just smiled, it was nice to see, that someone could really put the alpha bunny in her place.

"No much really." Isara said shuttering at the thought, "That cat and his thugs busted down the door grabbed me and then well. Just waited." She took a drag of her cigarette, "The most they did was to hold me in front of the window." She motioned to said window.

"Okay," Judy replied rubbing her chin.

"Maybe he did just want to make it just between us," Nick suggested.

"Then why did he mention Jack." Judy thought aloud, "he's never been on TV or in the field."

"Oh," Isara said pulling herself into the conversation again, "That Anarchy guy, told me to tell you, 'don't trust him' but he didn't say who. Could it be this, Jack, your talking about?"

Judy and Nick kept their suspicions between themselves, there shouldn't be doubt among the troops. The bunny and fox quietly discussed their thoughts in Isara's apartment. The motherly vixen kept herself occupied by making some snacks for the cops. Some of the officers returned to the abandoned den of the Named. They were surprised when they found that the supplies the feral had left were gone, other than a pile of dirty clothes.

It was becoming routine now for the Task-force too secure a den abandoned by The Named, Look for the few clues that might be there, ask around for leads from mammals that didn't want to talk. It was even harder to get mammals to speak with the officers looking more like stormtroopers then cops.

As the day went on Nick retraced his steps and retrieved his rifle, the fox thankfully had thought to have left it on a roof that wasn't easily accessible. The same couldn't be said for his steel-toed boots and gas-masked helmet, or at least that's the story Nick went with. In truth, he just didn't feel like looking for them.

The day dragged on, and what made it even worse was that Judy had to split up her task-force. She didn't like them being out of her site, but there were more packs to track then just The Named. There wasn't much of anything too watch and thankfully the only attack they was mostly off camera. A homeless moose was tracked down by some ferals that the task force had been ignoring. There was no point in trying to get there to try and save the poor mammal, even if it wasn't a recording, the attack only took a few seconds, in a dead end alley so there was no hope for the mammal to have escaped. However, Judy and Nick did head over to the location both to investigate the area and finalize their plans for the information they had gathered that day.

Judy paused for a moment in the car while Nick sniffed at the wind. A short tap at the window to tell his partner, that it was safe. The bunny hopped out in full riot gear save for the boots, although she wished she had taken a look before she stepped into a puddle of foul-smelling back alley mud, "Anyway. We're telling the chief."

"Yeah?" Nick asked. He saw the riot armor Kit version of himself standing behind his partner watching for danger, "Five will get you twenty, Bogo said something about strangling the rat bastard."

"He's a hare." Judy said as she checked the printout of the attack, "but you're on." Slick the imaginary young con Fox tossing fake dollar bills in celebration. Judy nodded too an offshoot of the alley and walked on with Nick behind her, "But if you think he'll do that to Jack, what do you think he'll do to Anthony if he gets his hooves on him?"

Nick smiled, "Don't know, but I don't think it will be half as bad as what you'll do to him."

A shiver of some multi-layered emotion ran through the bunny as she thought about tarring the bobcat apart. She shook the sinister thoughts away and simply said, "Yeah." Judy and Nick stood in a short spillway that held the only thing in this homeless camp the normal mammals of Zootopia saw. A single dumpster. This side of the building didn't even have windows and those that lived here their used another dumpster so it was only the garbage truck driver that ever saw it.

The pair quickly found the drag marks they were looking for and the blood. Strangely, it wasn't as much as the partners would have thought. To figure it out Nick decided to scale the building while Judy made her way over to the small hobo village. The fox had little trouble getting to the roof, in fact far less trouble then Judy had to get one of the vagabonds to talk. The first she spoke to was a jittery billy goat who bleated and screamed, "They found me. I don't know how but they found me. Run for it, Marty." The dirty white furred goat shoved an empty chips bag on his head saying, "You won't read my thoughts storm trooper of the puppet government and keep your Black helicopters away from my airspace." as he scurried into one of the many tents set about the area.

"Sorry, Officer," a Hippo said as he stirred a cup of soup, "You'll not find that many coherent conversations around here." he sighed, "Barry and I try to keep some order, but I can't find him."

"Is Barry a moose?" Judy asked carefully.

"Yeah! Have you seen him?"

"Oh." Judy looked from the Hippo to the mammals scattered around, many looked frightened by the cop. Police seldom mean good things to them, "I'm not here to run any of you out of here. I just need to know if anyone saw anything last night."

"I was off getting some supplies from the mission on 9th." the Hippo replied.

"I saw something." A Raccoon said climbing out of a trash can.

"Yes?"

The gray-furred hobo wiped his face and said, "It wasn't last night, but several nights ago I say a magic yote fighting with a black dragon." Judy's excitement faltered as the raccoon continue, "... Had cut the beasts head clean off with a burnan green axe."

"No, no!" A Red Panda yelled as he pulled himself out of the same trash can," That was a year ago, and the coyote didn't kill the dragon. The dragon hooked the yote up with a cute skunk girl." despite living in a trash can with a Raccoon the Randa was still fluffy, "...and it was a year ago."

"Yer sure?" The raccoon asked, to which the panda nodded the puffball on his stocking cap bouncing adorably.

"That's not what I'm-" Judy tried to explain.

A wolf with a bottle of whiskey interrupted the officer, "I saw something strange once..." he stared at one of the many bunnies he saw or at least tried too with his whiskey-addled mind making the world spin, "it was a great cookie shaped like a panda ah red one!"

"Henry that was just me in a costume I found once," the panda said, shaking his head.

"Don't you go correcting me." The wolf apparently named Henry said pointing at the bottle in his paw, "I know what I saw. I even tasted it, and it was sweet." he glared at the container accusingly.

The panda shivered as the Raccoon said, "If you want ta talk about sweet we should talk about that little wolf that ran off with that black fox."

"Paw and paw against the world, they should write a story about the two." the Panda said with a starry eyes.

"Those boys were adorable, but I don't think this is what the officer wants to hear." the Hippo said. He looked down at Judy and apologized to her again.

The sad and angry bunny was about to inform the hippo of his friend when she felt someone behind her, far too close for comfort. She wiped around paw on the handle of her pistol as she said, "Excuse me that's too close."

"Oh sorry." a bunny near Judy's age said, "I was just looking for your wings," he said dreamily.

"Her angel wings?" Nick asked with a smile as he approached.

"No," said the bunny as he walked past, "her fly wings."

The bunny and the fox exchanged glances assuring each other what they had heard was said, "Let's get out of here." they said as one.

It was a sad truth but to help all these mammals would bankrupt the city. Depressing thoughts asides the pair returned to the station. It was late, and the entire Anti-feral task force had put in a full shift. So at the behest of their Sergeant, the officers finished up their day's work and began heading home.

Nick and Judy, however, had something to do. With nothing of importance to add to the case file the pair just headed to Bogo's office. He was still there for many reasons least of which was that he was texted by a trusted officer to do so.

The buffalo looked up from his computer as Judy entered his office with Nick, "What is this about, Officer Hopps?"

"Where's, Jack?" the bunny asked while Nick stayed at the door listening to both outside the door and in.

"Around." Bogo answered, "Why."

"We think he's a rat," Nick commented.

Chief Bogo looked confused as Judy clarified, "No, no he's a hare." The bunny glared at her partner then turned back to her chief, "We suspect that he's working with, Anthony, somehow."

"What?" Bogo exclaimed his anger rising. He was trying to stay quiet because this could be a serious matter.

"We can't prove anything yet, but stuff just seems too add up." Judy explained talking as much with her paws as her voice, "Anthony always seem to know where we are, what we were doing, at the concert Jack told us there was an attack at the front. Setting us up for that ambush." an angry shiver ran through the bunny at the mention of the incident.

"Could have been a coincidence and Anthony could have surveillance. As for the concert Jack might have just overreacted." Bogo said playing devil's advocate more to get all the facts straight rather than to protect the agent. The bastard could be responsible for the death of several officers and the wounding of dozens of others.

"What about our secret contact?"

"The honey badger?" Bogo asked.

"Yeah." Judy replied, "other then myself and Nick only Jack knew we went too her."

Bogo rubbed his snout and grumbled, "that could have been gang-related, Hopps." he looked up at Judy and said, "but if your right I'm going to ring his neck." the bunny could feel Nick grinning at the door, "I'll handle this. Getting phone taps and everything to plug this leak." Nick paused and thought for a moment, "If you want to follow him sometime, do it. Just don't get caught."

"He'll never know we're there," Nick replied while Judy agreed with a salute.

Bogo pulled out his personal cell and dialed his wife, he would be a little later than he thought. Nick and Judy, however, were planning on heading home as they clocked out which they headed off to do, "oh hey officer, Hopps." they heard Jack call as they walked down the stairs.

"Hello, Agent Savage," Judy said hiding her suspension well, Nick growled like always. The hare bounced the stairs to join the pair at the hallway leading to the locker room and time clock, "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing." Jack replied, "you left your lucky charm on your desk and I kind of borrowed it." the hare pulled a carrot shaped pen from his pocket.

"Its okay thank you," Judy replied. She took the pen and slipping it into her pocket.

The hare sighed and popped his neck, "Rough couple of days, huh?" Both Nick and Judy nodded in agreement, "Don't worry it should all get better soon. Anyway, I'm going to head out, you two have a nice night." the hare waved as the pair said their goodbyes.

The partners' eyes met, and they both knew their plans had changed. The pair walked out to the front of the station as casual as usual. They were a couple of hustlers, Jack knew nothing of their intentions as they passed him on the sidewalk. The hare was waiting for a ride he had called while Nick and Judy appeared to head to a train station.

They rounded the corner like always only this time once out of sight Nick dropped to all fours and slipped his head between Judy's legs. The fox gave his partner a moment to seat herself on his upper back before he jumped clear up to a second story window. Judy looked down at the stunned civilians below. She held onto Nick's fur with one paw and held a finger to her lips in a classic shush motion. The mammals seemed to understand as the fox cop jumped up another two stories, then another two to the roof.

The pair were just in time to watch Jack getting into a black sedan, thankful Judy could read the plate from half a block away so they could track it later if they needed to. Nick kept his eyes on the car too as he jumped from building to building. For a moment, Nick even considered jumping from lamppost to lamppost. Anthony did the same thing and if he could do it, why not the red fox? However with his partner on his back he decided against it.

Judy held on the whole time, riding her partner like a dolphin rider at a waterpark. Only if she fell off it wouldn't be water she would land on. Thankfully the whole long trip, that took till after sundown, the bunny held firm. They waited in the dark center of a billboard as Jack was left off at a random warehouse.

Judy stood and watched the Hare walk inside, "What is he doing?"

"Could be meeting with his boss." Nick offered, "doesn't he have a handler or something?"

"Maybe," Judy replied taking a few steps back. Nick watched as the determined bunny dropped into a four-pawed sprint. She leaped from the billboard to the warehouse with ease. Her padless paws made a muffled thump as she landed on the roof but found no purchase on the slick slanted metal.

Judy cursed as she started to slide down the roof, till her claws found traction in the metal. Must be digging into the protective coating. Nick landed next to her with a similar tump, "You okay, Fluff?"

"Yeah." Judy replied, "Come on, Slick." the bunny silently scurried up to a skylight and slipped into the warehouse, Nick safely on her tail.

Inside the well-used warehouse everything was dark, and filled with neat stacks of wooden crates. Dusty air tickled the bunny's nose as she climbed down to the floor. Her purple eyes almost glowed as she scanned the area her paw on her pistol's handle. She could see no threats, thankfully.

The bunny's nose wiggle with anxious energy as she made their way deeper into the warehouse. Judy wasn't frightened, she could feel Nick behind her. She didn't need him to be safe, but it was nice to know her mate was close. However, even if Judy was alone here in the darkness, she could take on anything. No one was a match for Judith Laverne Hopps, the ZPD's star cop. She was the best, she was invincible.

Without a sound, the pair darted from shadow to shadow. Their sight piercing the darkness with ease. The partners could see the ebb and flow of the dust in the ever moving air. Judy never questioned it, she was too focused to care about the change.

As a silent shadow, the pair froze covered by Inky blackness. Up ahead in the sole light of a yellow lamp outside the offices they saw agent Jack Savage leaning against the wall. He was alone and hadn't seen them. Without a sound only a pat to Nick's leg from the Sergeant, the partners move behind some boxes to hide and watch through the small space between the pallets.

Jack knew nothing of the cops watching him. he only seemed slightly agitated by having to wait for someone in such a dusty place. He wiggled his nose from time to time and even sniffled but never made a sound. Finally the hare's ears shot up angled toward the only sound made in last ten minutes, claws scraping along the box.

"You alone?" Jack asked.

"As you ordered, Sir." Anthony 'Anarchy' Catson sneered before snapping a salute.

"Cut that shit out," Jack growled, his eyes pinched to small slits as he watched the bobcat.

Before Anthony could speak the sound of paws on concrete turned his head. He ducked under a deadly swipe of Nick's claws before throwing his shoulder into the fox's stomach hard enough to stagger him back. The bobcat glared at Jack who shouted a single command, "Handle him!"

The pair of ferals pounced one another and rolled away into the darkness. Sounding like monsters, they battle with tooth and claw. Nick's extra armor gave him a good advantage, but Anarchy was vicious and tore off parts when he could. However Nick made him pay, the cat was bleeding bad already.

The fight took them across the warehouse. A throw from Nick separated the combatants for a moment. They stood face to face with each other, out of breath and hurting from the fight. Panting hard as they tried to stare each other down. Blood dripped from the fox in places where his armor had been forcefully removed, but Anarchy was in worse shape. With only his light body armor and neoprene to protect him from Nick who had stopped holding back, Anthony was bit up. His left arm even hung limply from pain and wet with blood pouring from a torn bite.

"Neither of you is getting away from this," Nick said drawing his pistol.

"Probably," Anthony replied, lifting both his paws in surrender, "but don't you want to know why I let that ass control me?"

"No" Nick growled approaching cautiously. He had no more interest in talking. Anthony should pay, and he should do it now.

"Well, you call him Agent," Anthony chuckled, "Ah call him brother." Nick's eyes flew wide.

Judy was in danger. Nick could feel it.

Jack never got a chance to draw his weapon when Nick attacked. The hare froze when Judy ordered him too. The bunny cop approached with her gun raised and a finger on the trigger. Her other paw was down by her side with the carrot pen hidden ready to record everything.

"Alright," Jack said pulling his paw from his coat cautiously, "you got me."

"Good, now le-" the moment Judy pushed the record button on her own lightning shot through her body. Her words caught in her throat as the boobytrapped pen discharged its considerable amount of power into Judy's body. It was nothing like when she was tased during training. Judy couldn't explain how much it hurt. She swore lightning was crossing over her twitching body and her insides were being lit on fire. Her paw squeezed the pistol, but she couldn't fire with the safety on. The pain was unbearable, but she couldn't scream.

Blankness finally came.

Jack watched the bunny finally fall over thin trails of smoke wafting from her body. He didn't smile as he approached, there would be no joy in this.

"This whole affair with the ferals is just business. I personally wouldn't want to test them on this city, but we got to see if they could be used against our enemies." the hare confessed to the body as he kicked away Judy's pistol out of habit.

Even someone like Jack who had lived countless lies needed to get things off his chest sometimes, "But this thing between you and me...This was personal. Even if you didn't know it but I couldn't let my sister go unavenged you know. Don't worry Anthony wi-"

Jack froze as Judy took a slow stuttered breath and her eyes fluttered open. She looked at Jack weakly the fire of hate burned bright in her eyes, "That trap should have killed you." Jack commented casually pulling a small pistol from his jacket, "No matter your not my first." the Agent said as he screwed a silencer to his weapon. He leaned over the helpless bunny and put the weapon to Judy's forehead, "I'm not heartless you know. I loved my sister, I was trying to get her out of that life but then you went and shot her in the head. So maybe this is more fitting."

Judy was not helpless.

Before Jack even finished his breath from speaking Judy's arm snapped up and stabbed the end of the pen between the bones of Jack's wrist. Nearly dislocating the hare's paw and pushing his weapon away.

"What!" Jack growled through clenched teeth. He stumbled back dropping his blood cover pistol as his paw shook with pain. She must have hit a nerve cluster or something.

Judy stood still smoking slightly, an animalistic snarl on her muzzle more fitting for a fox or a bobcat. Realization washed over Jack like a horrible wave. Judy had been living with a feral who smoked, she kissed him, slept with him, she spent all her time near him. It was no wonder.

Judy was going feral too.

The angry bunny's paw cracked the false pen as she showed that she wasn't completely gone,

"Paws on your head now!" Judy spoke every word with a determination to not do the many terrible things in her head right now.

Even though she was unarmed Jack couldn't hope to win a fight the bunny, with or without his right paw.

Jack never got too speck. Another feral pounced him. Judy had second paw exposure, meaning she wouldn't be entirely lost. Nick, or in this case Todd, could. The hare never stood a chance.

"Nick!" Judy yelled stumbling as she tried to walk, she had survived the trap, but she needed more time to recover. By the time she got through to Nick, it was too late. Humpty Dumpty had been left in fewer pieces.

Nickelous Wilde shuttered stepping back from his work. He panted as blood dripped from his muzzle his green eyes glowed as he looked back at Judy when she called his name again. She reached for him wanting to say it was alright.

It couldn't be alright, he was a monster.

Nick turned and ran, jumping on boxes before leaping through a window, "Nick, wait." Judy called. Her aching body was too slow to respond in time. Her joints hurt like never before. She only took a single step before stopping. She had stepped in a crimson puddle, the hot liquid chilled her to the bone, "Oh please. God, don't let me lose him now."

But it wasn't god who heard the bunny's prayer. Anthony came out of the shadows like a monster and grab the bunny by the neck and slammed her into the box behind her. Judy's embers of soreness burst into a raging inferno of pain. Shock took her again but not as silently as the last time,

"Nick," escaped Judy's lips,

Even though she was in mortal danger, her thoughts were still on her lost partner.

Nick ran for god knows how long, over buildings and through alleys he avoided everyone he could. Finally, somewhere downtown the fox stumbled down into an alley. He panted and leaned on a rough brick wall. He ran a paw through the sticky fur on his head and shuttered.

His eyes were wide with fright as he stared at the red stain on his paw. His ears shot up as if he just now heard sound of the crowd ever present crowd on the street just a dozen yards away. Nick was just barely calm enough to think now. He looked at his paw again shaking as he remembered what he did. He couldn't go walking around soaked in blood, he had to clean it off but it would never truly come off.

Thankfully Nick found a working water hose just a few steps away. As the crimson stain washed from his fur, Nick felt his stomach charm, his mouth watered but not from hunger. He felt weak. His shaking paws dropped the running hose as he doubled over and braced his paws on his knees. Finally, with a loud retch, Nick fell to all fours in the puddle. His stomach clenched painfully as it expelled its contents.

Nick panted after throwing up for over a minute. He gagged and scraped his tongue on his teeth trying to get rid of the taste. He sat against the alley wall. Good thing, his all-weather gear was waterproof the puddle was growing with the hose still running.

With his nose to the stars, Nick groaned as he slowly recovered. The fresh night air relaxed him, as his mind cleared he realized he had to know something. The fox grimaced as he looked at the puddle of foamy bile. He swallowed his disgust as he leaned over it and using his powerful night vision to search for the answer.

Thankful he found it. Amongst the mostly digested snacks he had throughout the day, there was no meat. Specks of blood but no torn flesh.

He wasn't a monster after all.

A slow smile spread across his face that turned into a chuckled and then a laugh, "I didn't swallow." Nick laughed in relief, he had killed Jack but didn't eat him. Slick and Robin laugh too but none harder the Todd. They had proved they were better than their rival. Too the half crazed fox that was good enough.

Nick finished his little back alley bath. He was going to catch hell maybe even get fired or worse, but he was happy with what he had learned. The fox pulled his phone out and trotted out on to Main street. With a glance he knew where he was, the central train station was just three buildings to his left. The station was just three blocks away.

The street was too loud for the wet fox to use his voice commands so he speed dueled Judy so he went about taping in the command. Everything was going to be Okay. Until the giant welcome to Zootopia video screen along with every other display in the city burst with static and reformed itself into the face of a wombat. His nose wiggled under his glasses as his eyes almost glowed with power, it was the feral glow. He fiddled with the camera mumbling something to himself. Seemingly satisfied he nodded and turned to say, "Hey, Boss, it's ready."

"Just a second, Cams, I'm almost done," Anthony said in a chipper tone. The wombat stepped to the side revealing Anything shirtless bobcat bandaged from his fight with Nick earlier.

But no one looked at him.

All eyes were focused on Judy. She was paw-cuffed with her arms above her head, a short chain attached her to a heavy-duty nail in the wall. Her legs were tied with a small rope to a similar nail in the floor. Her armor had been removed leaving her in her neoprene uniform. Which the bobcat was taking great joy in cutting with his claws so that the bunny's fur stuck through.

Judy was trying her best to stay calm but with angry ferals all around her. Climbing the walls and taunting her. Slinky the otter even nipped at her ears with a snicker. Veronica, the snow leopard, snickered saying something about how the tables had been turned. The bunny responded with a deep growl that sent the non-alpha ferals scurrying away. Judy hid how she liked that even the biggest coward run away from her, even if only for the briefest of moments.

Anarchy never stopped his work. Running a claw up from Judy's upper thigh to the end of one of the four cuts across her belly. The neoprene spread revealing an embarrassing amount of the officer's underwear. The bobcat snorted and said, "Black lace, nice." he chuckled and looked up at Judy's angry face, "Always thought ya were more of a granny panty girl."

Judy's ears were bright red on the inside, and her cheeks were hot, "Sorry a psycho been keeping me from doing the laundry, so I had to wear my date night panties to work." the bunny's snarl was her only weapon, and she would use it till the end.

"Well speaking of dirty laundry." Anarchy said as he turned to the camera, Jewel the black wolf gave him a large folder you would never tell she had a shattered just a week ago, "Let's get to the real reason we're here." the bobcat took a seat in front of the camera as his pack left him, after some encouragement from their leader. Judy watched them leave sadly. She noted that other than those that were confirmed dead the pack was at full strength and just as feral. Jack's doing no doubt.

"Well, Zootopia, I got some good news and some bad." Anthony said pulling over a chair to sit in front of the camera, "The good news is you can trust your government, the bad is that you can't trust everyone that works for it."

As Anthony explained that he was just a sad, helpless but deadly pawn in the plan of the big bad faceless government agency, Nick ran as fast as his tireless feral legs would carry him. He was on the phone the whole time, calling everyone on the task force. He was a blur of motion as he dashed across streets, up and over buildings, through crowds and under cars all the way to the station. The fox caught bits here and there of Anthony's broadcast. It seems that Jack, who Anarchy never named only calling him his 'brother in law' was ordered to test if a feral pack like The Named was able to destabilize an enemy state.

It didn't matter all that much to Nick and the other officers. They only cared that their leader was in danger. When Nick finally made it to the station, by jumping from a building across the street. He landed in the parking lot in front Peter Fangmeyer's truck as the white wolf hoped out. Peter watched as Nick rolled too all fours and ran toward the building.

"Nick," Peter yelled as he gave chase, "what happened."

"Don't know." the Fox replied as they rushed past the front desk.

"How did he..." Peter asked again but couldn't finish his sentence.

"I don't know! Okay?" Nick growled at the locker room door before throwing it open, "I wasn't there," he walked inside past the other Anti-feral taskforce members.

"That's not like you, Nick, where were you?" Peter asked confused as he followed.

"Another time." Leo cut in, "Get Jack we need him to."

"Jack's dead," Nick grumbled in front of his locker. He stared at it as the officers asked how "you saw the broadcast. That's jack Anarchy is talking about. He was using us. Carrots and I just figured it out early today. We followed him. Jack went after Judy, and I killed him." he turned and held up his paws ready to be cuffed, but he couldn't face his friends, "I tore him apart….. if it helps I didn't eat him."

"Lock and load boss," Leo said like Nick hadn't just admitted to a murder.

The Fox looked up at his fellow officers, they were a little frightened. I showed in their eyes but they finished putting on their riot armor, "We all bleed blue." Mario, the tiger, said, "He betrayed us tried to kill the Sergeant, but you got him first."

Nick blinked confused and said, "Thanks guys I won't let it happened again." he tore open his locker, he saw the Carrot pen sitting there, but he needed the rifle stored below. The station didn't have a place for it so they made do. He grabbed the weapon and some extra ammunition. He turned and came face to face with Petter, Nick kept his head and ears low.

The white wolf stared at the fox for a long, tense moment before saying, "If some rat bastard went after my girlfriend I would kill the guy too." Nick smiled and slapped Peter on the shoulder. The wolf did the same.

Nick joined the other members in the HQ asking if they had anything. They told him techs were working on it but it would take time to untangle the knot of a electric trail. The fox looked at the screen showing Anthony as the bobcat finished by saying, "See I'm not that bad of a guy." he chuckled, "but still, don't cross me. Or well." he looked at Judy, "You'll if you stick around you'll find out."

Nick growled as the bobcat stood, "I got to piss, and I need Cams to switch this to whatever online thing he got set up." the bobcat trotted out of the bedroom.

Judy watched him leave. Then did the best she could to look out a window on the far side of the room, "Nick I know you are watching this, it looks like residential Savannah Central. I'm on the second story, and I can see much of anything else." She relaxed and hung from the chain, "Hurry if you can but …." her voice caught in her throat as her terror broke her for a moment. The bunny looked up fear in her teary eyes, "If you can't make it just know I love you. And...and its okay, I'm not mad or anything. You…." she couldn't find the words, "It's just... its okay. I know you'll get him."

A nervous chuckle escaped Judy's mouth as she hung her head her ears covering her face and the tears. She looked at the floor as she said, "Who could have known, that the great Judy Hopps would be beaten by her own pair of..." she paused and looked up at the restraints she was in, "...paw-cuffs." They were one size fits all metal cuffs. The design was good but it was a lie, and Judy knew it.

Nick touched the screen and whispered, "Hang in there, Judy, I'm coming." his phone beeped as he got a text from a number he didn't know, but he knew who it was anyway. It was an address. "Thank you, Honey." the fox turned to his team and called "Load up! I know where we have to go." the Anti-feral task force didn't need to be told twice.

Anthony returned with the wombat named Cams. The subordinate feral was saying, "Boss, I told you, you just end the broadcast and click Start Stream."

"I don't care Cams you do it," Anthony said motioning dismissively to the camera and the laptop it was hooked up too. The wombat sighed and did as told, he knew better than to give his alpha to much lip. Especially with the Jackalope gone. While Cams dealt with the laptop Anarchy dept with Slinky. The otter had scurried into the room to nip at Judy again.

The bobcat cursed as he yanked the otter off the wall and balled the limber beast up and rolled him down the hall like a bowling ball. The otter yelled back about how he was sorry. With his work done Cams made a swift exit as well.

Judy glared at her rival growling low, in her state it was a pointless gesture. The bobcat for his part just laughed the mirthless laugh of someone in pain and barely coping. The feline grinned like a devil as he approached the chained bunny.

Thinking fast Judy said, "Wait, wait!" the bunny's twisted and turned her paws in the cuffs trying to find the widest part discretely, "You're just going to get right to it, I've always been partial to foreplay." like Nick told her before, it's easier to hustle someone when you don't lie.

Anthony snickered as he looked up at Judy's paws, "You ain't getting out of them, I was a cop too, remember? I know how to cuff a mammal your size." he smiled at her, "But okay, I'll treat you to some foreplay. What you want paws" he unsheathed his claws audibly, "tongue" he licked his lips.

"Just a little bit of talking," Judy said, despite her possible demise there was something she had to know. Plus if she kept him talking long enough, she might get out of this.

"Lip service" Anthony growled in distaste, "I guess." he jumped back and casually landed on the head of the bed then fixed the pillows so that he was comfortable, "So, Officer Hopps, what would you like to talk about." the bobcat smirked at his captive.

"Jaklyn"

Anthony's smile vanished, and he growled slightly, but he didn't attack. The bobcat rolled over and pulled a paw-rolled cigarette from the drawer. He lit one before he looked at the bunny and blew out the thick white smoke. Judy knew it wasn't tobacco in that thing so it wouldn't keep him calm for long. Anarchy motioned for Judy to speak, "What you want to know? How she tasted?" his voice could barely not be described as a snarl.

"No, no." Judy said shaking her head, "That's for you to know." the bunny worried she might not get her answer now, "The kit."

"Kittens," Anthony replied in a cold voice.

Judy blinked confused as she was corrected, "Oh, were they yours?" the bunny asked plainly.

The cat's glaring eyes through the smoke were all the answer Judy needed, but Anarchy continued, "They would have been perfect little things." he looked down at his paws remembering what he didn't want to, "Long ears, a bobtail, fangs the best if both of us."

Judy had one simple question, "How?"

The bobcat looked at her, again his face giving him the answer, "This thing you demonize." Anthony stood on the bed and approached holding his howler joint ups, "It can make a hare as tough as a rhino, an otter as strong as an elephant." he hoped down from the bed and glared at the captive cop, "it can make a crippled bobcat the invincible terror of a city. Turn meek prey into mighty predators."

Judy pressed herself to the wall as Anarchy reached for her, "It could have even given you, what you wanted." the cat had a joyless smirk on his face, he knew this would give him no relief. Not that he cared, "If you weren't about to die."

The bunny had one chance and took it. With a yelp of pain, Judy dislocated her right thumb and pulled her paw free of the cuffs. She yanked the handcuffs free of the looped chain and slashed her left paw across Anthony's face almost catching his eye with her claws.

With a yowl, the bobcat stepped back giving Judy another moment to bite through the rope around her ankles in a single snap of her jaws. Judy jumped out of Anthony's reach and forced her sore thumb back into place. The whole paw twitched almost as fast as her nose as she squared off with Anthony. Judy would have to do everything perfectly in this fight to survive.

Her enemy growled, "You'll never get out of here alive." Anthony fainted a lunge for Judy. The bunny fell for it and ducked only to be kicked hard in her unarmored chest. She slammed into a chest of drawers and slumped down to her rump trying to catch her breath.

Another taunt caught in Anthony's throat as red and blue lights appear outside. The bobcat turned to yell for his pack to run but something orange and blue burst through the window.

Nick rolled up to his paw, rifle trained on Anthony nearly a foot away, he didn't fire. The cop had to know where his partner was first. Judy hopped up beside him. In the moment Nick took a glance at her, Anthony ducked under the fox's weapon and toward Nick roaring for his pack to scramble. Nick tried to slam the butt of his rifle into the cat's face but only caught Anarchy's bloodied cheek it was enough to give Judy a chance to grab Nick's pistol and fire. The oversized handle, and the speed of the cat made it that she only hit the drywall.

With a snarl, Anthony knew he needed to get out of this fight. He jumped out the same window Nick entered and then back in through another to help his pack escape. The sergeant and her partner raced to the bedroom door. They opened it in time to see Anarchy slamming open a hallway door. All three started to take aim, but the cat was faster and fired at Nick and Judy with the revolver he had retrieved.

Like lightning, the fox ducked took the first round in the back plate for the armorless bunny as they fell back into the room so the bobcat couldn't get a shot.

The firefight underneath took only a matter of seconds and left two more of The Named dead. The ferals were armed too but not ready for a fight and just made a fighting retreat. Three of the Anti-feral task force were left in critical condition. However, Dominic, Sonya, and Bill would make a full recovery down the line. Their armor and comrades kept them alive.

However, the pack got away, without supplies and even clothes but they could manage without that stuff. But capturing or killing the rest of the pack wasn't the objective of the cops assault. It was too get their Sergeant back, which they did.

After everything was said and done Judy sat in the back of an ambulance wrapped in a blanket. She felt cold coming down from her adrenaline high.

Nick approached and sat beside her, he was about to report to her when she just simply leaned her head on him. It wasn't the time for work, she wasn't a cop at this moment. She was Judy Hopps, a bunny who had been moments from death just a short time ago and so scared she almost died from shock. Nick Wilde the fox that loved her more than anything else in the world wrapped his arm around her shaking shoulders as she started to cry letting out the emotion trapped inside her. Nick held her protectively as he watched for threats and chased away the curious with a glare. Even a feral had their limits, and Judy was well past hers.

Tomorrow the work would start all over again, and she would be ready, but for now, she just wanted to be left alone with her boyfriend.

(thanks AnsemD for the help with editing and proof reading)


	11. Officer Down

**Chapter 11 - Officer down**

Damage control was the order of the day. The mayor had to make sure the city wasn't going to fall apart with everyone now knowing they had been the test bed for some faceless, government agency's plan. Chief Bogo and Judy spoke of the events of last night at a press conference held by the mayor as well as their involvement with Jack. Of course they denied any knowledge of the agent's plan. It was the truth, and with Bogo's years of service and how Judy almost broke down as she spoke, the city probably believed them.

The officers put all the blame on the secret agency that Jack worked for, an offshoot of the ZBI, and their story backed it up. The Mayor also spoke about the affair, his views and experience with the agent, but most importantly how he still trusted Judy, Bogo and all of the ZPD. He also made an emphatic request for those responsible for being prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law on air. The request was also made through the formal channels of course, but the citizens needed to know who was on their side and that something was being done.

The press conference took up the entire morning, yet Judy and Nick were needed for their regular duties, and despite the rabbit's ordeal yesterday, she was ready to work. A night with her mate was all the half-feral bunny needed to be prepared for more. She wanted blood, the blood of a specific bobcat. Unbeknownst to the Bunny, she had been watched by the very beast whose blood she wanted.

From across the street, through the scope of a stolen rifle, Anarchy watched every moment of the press conference. Like the revolver on his hip, the weapon matched his western drawl and attitude. A mat steel-gray and wood lever action rifle sized for a small mammal. With the repeater rifle to his shoulder, the bobcat laid on the edge of the building, watching his target through the many windows of the town hall. He almost took his shot through the big glass dome while Judy was on stage, but Anthony wasn't the best shot in the world, and it wouldn't get him what he wanted.

Anarchy knew Judy would come out the back of city hall. It was where the taskforce cars were after all. The reporters knew it too, those that couldn't get inside waited with microphones, cameras, and questions ready. At this moment Anthony wasn't just an alpha feral, he wasn't just a grieving cat, he was a god of death. He was a chooser of the slain. Any second the mammal he had chosen would show her self.

Anthony rolled on his side and pulled out his phone. He sent a text to his pack, 'I want the body.' His pack would do what they could to get his prize, they knew better than to not too. Almost as soon as the cat got back into his firing position and looked through the scope, the back door opened. First came the larger more imposing, active members of the Anti-feral Taskforce. They shooed the reporters out of the way and cleared a path for the rest of the force.

Then she walked out with Nick by her side, and Anthony's heart jumped into his throat. Judy was unaware of anything but the many questions she was getting. The bunny gave them simple none answers. Anthony didn't care, not that he could hear her words anyway. He only cared about where he would place his shot. Anarchy wasn't a sniper, but he was still a fair shot. The feral bobcat let out a breath put the crosshairs on Judy's forehead and pulled the trigger. The rifle kicked into his shoulder like an alligator's tail whip.

With a burst of fire and smoke, the blunt lead bullet shot out of the end of the barrel. The large round dropped more than the cat expected, but still hit the target, impacting Judy's badge right on the word 'integrity'. The round sent her spinning entirely around on the spot before she fell back, Nick catching her in the quietest moment of his life.

It wasn't silent for long.

Almost as soon as the echo of the shot faded and the stunned reporters started to stand again, a bestial roar came up as ferals charged from the shadows. The AFTF could never have been ready for their leader to be killed as she had been, but they were armed and training took over while their minds caught up. They jumped into the fight before they even understood it was coming.

The Taskforce officers ordered the reporters to stay down and out of the way. Fangmeyer took the lead and ordered the officers to form a defensive firing line around the frightened newsmammals. They only had a moment before it would be too late, but the T.U.S.K trained marksman did it. Pop shots quickly became steady, controlled bursts as the line formed. Full metal jacket rounds tore through the enhanced flesh of the ferals like butter while the small arms of the beast could do little to the riot armor of the cops. With the adrenaline flowing like it was the minor injuries would go unnoticed for some time.

Ram the rhino, the beta of The Named, slammed into a pair of parked cars, tossing them aside like toys. More of the pack charged around him as his lumbering gait became an unstoppable force. However, Tara the polar bear officer in the AFTF had something for him. She dropped the backpack she wore in front of her and pulled out a 'gift' from Judy's uncle B.

The gray tube felt small on her shoulder but the kick when she pressed the button didn't. With a burst of smoke, an anti-tank rocket flew from the tube. Ram barely had the time to register the thought of a rocket launcher, let alone stop, before he and four more ferals were engulfed in fire and death.

Above it all, Anthony saw his pack beginning to panic and retreat, what few were still alive at least. "Damn it!" he roared before looking back at his work. All he could see was Nick's back as the fox cradled what must be the limp bunny. "Let me see her damn it," the cat wept. "Let me see her!" he roared as he stood looking through the scope.

The sun caught the glass of the bobcat's scope. Peter saw the glint on the roof, it was odd enough for him to notice during the fire fight. He looked through his own scope and growled as he saw Anthony standing on the edge of the roof, "Got you, you fucking prick." The white wolf squeezed off a shot.

Past his crosshairs, Anthony saw the fox shift slightly, revealing a limp rabbit with wide open eyes staring heavenward. He almost let out a roar of triumph before his world exploded into red pain. Anthony's rifle scope had exploded, Peter's bullet shattering it..and his eye. He yowled in pain, rolling around as blood leaked from the wound. He was lucky the bullet had missed him, but even his ludicrously enhanced body couldn't completely heal from the damage the remains of the scope had done. He would live from it.

Through his pain and sorrow, the bobcat heard the helicopter Peter had radioed for approaching. With, now, only one good eye, Anarchy looked up at the police marked aircraft. The camera had Anarchy in it's sight, but it was the lion armed with a rifle in the cabin that mattered.

As bullets impacted the gravel roof, kicking up dust and rocks, Anthony rolled to all four paws. He was not going to rely only on his tortured light armor to protect him, but also his incredible speed. He ran zig-zagging to throw off the cops aim. As he made his escape, he pulled out his revolver, then as he jumped over an alleyway between buildings. He spun in the air and fired three shots into the bulletproof cockpit glass of the helicopter. It was just enough to startle the warthog pilot and force the aircraft back. Anthony fell into the alley and slammed hard onto the lid of a dumpster before bouncing to the dirty hard ground.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back at city hall Chief Bogo and even more cops ran out of the building, weapons ready, as the taskforce went about the search for Anthony and the other ferals that ran from the area, leaving it quiet save for one bone-chilling sound.

The mournful howl of a feral fox.

Nick held his limp lover in his arms as he threw back his head and howled that painful song of loss from days long past. Cameras were still rolling on the scene as Bogo ordered his officers to get the reporters out of there.

Around Nick, Bogo could almost swear he saw more foxes. One must have been a savage beast, though now he seemed harmless, howling alongside Nick. Another was a young punk that needed straightening out, he was looking around for the culprit of his pain. That one was crying, but the saddest was the kit. Who was curled up next to the fallen bunny in the real fox's arms, crying the biggest, saddest tears Bogo could have ever seen.

...but he was just imagining all that..., right?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Momma, the painted dog, ran with Slinky the otter through back alleys. They would have preferred to get to their regular rooftop escape routes but with every ZPD helicopter overhead that would not have helped. The two paused to collect themselves and allow Cams the wombat, along with two more pack members to join them. For all, they knew they were the last of their pack. They would only know when they got back to the den.

The "when" became an "if" as several ZPD patrol cars slid to a stop on the street. In the blink of an eye, the officers were out. "Paws on your heads and get on the ground!" Peter Fangmeyer ordered, Mario, Chris, and Leo leveling their rifles at the alley, intent on filling it with lead if the ferals resisted. "We will not ask again!"

The five monsters did the last thing the cops wanted them to do. The moment they tried to rush forward with the speed of demons, the officers fired. The bullets were, of course, faster than the ferals could ever hope to be.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Two hundred and eleven miles away in a farmhouse Bonnie Hopps was busy preparing dinner for her family with the help some of her adult "daughters". The oddities of bunny farming families and how one of those "daughters" used to be her sister. Never crossed her mind. Thousand-year-old traditions were just one of those things one doesn't think about.

The middle-aged bunny hummed as she chopped the last two carrots she needed and slid them into the salad bowl. She wiped her paws on a towel and was about to pick the dish up when she heard a small voice call her from the den, "what is it, Brittany?" Bonnie replied.

"Mom! Come quick," the young bunny called back her voice growing worried, a murmur of other voices request their mother to come see something started to grow.

"I'm busy, sweeties can it wait."

"No, mom, i-its, Judy." There was a flood of sorrow and cries rolling from the living room now.

"What?" The mother bunny said as she looked at her helpers then hurried to the living room, the other bunnies followed.

The twenty or so younger bunnies had been watching cartoons on cable, but the news had interrupted them, Peter Moosburg was saying, "Chief Bogo has yet to comment on what could only be described as a bloody battle." A picture of Judy with a proud smile and sparkling purple eyes was on the screen beside the moose's head.

Bonnie clenched her chest as a few of her children asked what was going on, even some of her older children look to her for guidance. The mother bunny turned back to the kitchen. She fumbled around the counter for her phone. With numb fingers, she dialed the daughter in question. With a shaking paw, Bonnie held the device in front of her so the camera could see her. The picture of Judy graduating the academy smiled back at Bonnie as the call rang six times and Judy's voice came through the speaker in her chipper excited tone. "Hello This is Sergeant Judy Hopps of the ZPD," she giggled as it sounded like she was pushing something heavy away, "I can't come to the phone right now so please leave a message at the beep, and ill get back to you as soon as i can," the bunny's cheery laugh was cut off by a beep.

Breathing hard, Bonnie, hung up and dialed again. This time each ring of the phone was like another dagger to the heart. The room was silent as the same message played yet, "Stu!" Bonnie cried before hurrying for the back door. The little bunnies watched, confused and unsure how to act.

Stu Hopps sat on his big green tractor pulling along a carrot harvester. A few of his adult children help work the machine behind him. Suddenly his ear perked up when he heard a new sound. The sound of his wife frantically calling his name as she ran toward him. It was thankfully easy to stop the lumbering machine. The farmer jumped to the field and hurried to his wife asking, "What is It, Bonnie?" She was usually the calm one so for her to be so frantic was troubling.

The middle-aged bunny panted as she collapsed into her husband's arms. She was out of breath and couldn't answer, but she was able to say, "Judy."

"Judy? What about her." Panic rolled onto Stu's mind as he held his wife. His adult children watched from the harvester while their father held his weeping wife in his arms.

It took a moment for Bonnie to catch enough breath to speak, "there was a Bloody battle, they had a picture of her on the TV, and now I can't get her on the phone."

"No no no." Stu mumbled in disbelief, "there has to be a mistake, she probably just busy." He pulled out his phone to call his daughter. Bonnie hid her face in his stained green shirt as the ringer sounded for the sixth time and Judy's voice mail message sounded again. Her happy voice with the apparent romantic distraction was like claws on a chalkboard to the worried couple.

"Call her partner," Bonnie begged.

"Yeah, he'll know what's going on," Stu commented as he found Nick's number in his phone with shaking paws. The picture Judy took of Nick, while she was in the hospital all those months, filled the screen as the phone rang. The fox was caught in the bright sun of a window behind him as he laughed. Judy had mentioned he looked like an angel as she had put the fox's contact in her father's phone, Stu had never agreed but hope he was this time and brought him good news.

But no news came.

After six rings Nick's voice came through the speaker. He sounded annoyed like he was being forced by someone to say, "This is officer Nick Wilde, sorry I missed your call leave a message at the beep, and I'll get back to you when I can." Just as the beep came, Judy could be heard in the background congratulating the fox.

"This isn't good Stu," Bonnie said her face still hid in her husband's chest. They had always feared this day, dreaded it more than anything else.

"Uh, I think I got her chief's number," Stu said searching for chief Bogo contact in his phone. Luckily he found it and called.

It rang and rang and on the third the deep rumbling voice of chief Bogo came through the speaker, "Chief Bogo specking, who is this?"

"Oh thank god someone answered." Stu said while Bonnie held her breath, "Th-this is Stu Ho-Hopps, Judy's father. My wife sa- my wife, saw the news and we-we had to know if something happened…..."

The buffalo's voice change in a moment. It was still deep but now it was almost weak, "Oh mister Hopps...uh…"

"Please….. just tell me she's alright."

There was a long pause before the chief finally answered, "I wish I could, Mister Hopps." Bonnie's cries could be heard through the phone as Bogo continued, "I was fixing to call you and explain what happens, but I know no explanation would ever suffic-."

"Thank you." Stu cut chief Bogo off and dropped his phone to hold his wife as he wept.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Anthony landed on the roof of the house his pack was using as their new den. They have been run out of the last two, so the alpha had decided to change it up. Taking over a house in a suburb, luckily for all involved, the beasts had found one that had been foreclosed on and with a little hacking from Cams they wouldn't be getting any uninvited guest.

The cats face stung, his heart ached, but worst of all was his pride. He had been robbed of his prize and he had no idea if any of his pack would make it back. He was starting to think it wasn't worth it. He shouldn't have sent them in, maybe have waited to ambush them but he had to make sure that she was dead and claim what is his before the worms could.

And there was only one real way to do that.

The bobcat cursed too himself as he dropped down to the backyard. A gasp inside caught his ears, even through the glass. The alpha cat turned to see the kids of his pack where they had been playing in front of the tv. There were only four of them, the oldest an Ocelot of twelve. The little yellow feline stood in front of the others, with her purple hoodie up and a knife hidden in her sleeve. Just like she had been told.

Quickly realizing who It was the ocelot relaxed and one of the twins a civet of eight hurried to the sliding glass door and unlocked it. Anthony stepped in and looked at the four children and sighed as their questions and concerns came in a nervous wave of chatter. he looked at the Ocelot who he put in charge and just said, "Knife." holding out his paw.

The deep drawl of the bobcat silenced the little one's questions. The young feline looked to the pocket knife then the wolf pup beside her then back to the alpha feral. The ocelot was not feral, but she respected the bobcat like she was one. She gave the knife to Anarchy calling him such with a shaky voice. The infant snow fox whined and then started to cry in the cradle hidden among shadows beside the sliding glass door.

The bobcat walked over to the kit and loomed over her with a scowl. He sighed and reached in to fix the problem, the littlest one had lost it's binky, "Go get a bottle." Anthony ordered the four children who jumped to it.

A thump at the front door startled the group. With the kids frozen midstep Anarchy dashes to the door without a sound. Anthony Catson formally the biggest threat to the city listened cautiously. He heard pained breathing. The bobcat opened the door and Slinky the otter flopped on the floor his back covered with blood and filled with holes. He looked up at his alpha and smiled with his strength waning.

"Slinky." Anthony called and helped the otter up. Although there was little effort on Slinky's end, he didn't have long.

"It's okay, boss," The otter said with that sinister laugh of his, "I think you got her."

"I don't care about that right now, it's you I'm worried about," Anthony said, for all the power he had gain, all the strength. The bobcat couldn't keep his world from falling apart.

"I'm- don't boss." Slinky replied with a smile and a pat of his alpha's shoulder, "Let the worms have me. You need to save room for cop... boss." that was the last breath the feral otter ever took.

Anthony felt tears welling up in his eyes, but he didn't cry. Tiny gasps came from behind him and drew his attention. The little ones were leaning around the corner of the kitchen to watch while the hungry kit cried in the other room, the bobcat also heard sirens growing closer outside. The sad feral growled and waved them away, "Get the kit a bottle." The children scrambled back into the kitchen and together retrieved the milk they had been warming and hurried to the crib.

Meanwhile Anthony looked back at Slinky and hung his head. His friend and pack mate had given him a final request and Anthony would fulfill it. The bobcat stood and headed to the back door as blue lights flashed out front. Anarchy walked into the living room where the four kids were watching the baby hold the bottle and drink, "The cops are coming." The bobcat said. The Ocelot kitten and the Wolf pup, the only two old enough to understand what that could mean, turned to look at their leader, "Just let them take you, you'll be fine." He smiled lukewarmly before turning and walking out the back door. The kids hurried to the glass door and watched the alpha run to the fence then leap over it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As the sun began to set Bogo sat in his office listening to Clawhauser report the final numbers of the day, "Other than Anarchy all 18 remaining members of The Named are accounted for." The cheetah spoke without emotion, "Three ferals have been hospitalized, four more were taken into custody, the remaining eleven were killed."

Bogo wrote in his notes using an orange carrot shaped recorder pen, "Civilian casualties?" He asked without looking up.

"No deaths, thankfully." Benjume replied with the first bit of emotion he had shown since hearing the news, "There was a paw full of minor injuries."

More notes, after a breath Bogo looked up and asked, "How about our losses?"

A tremble ran through the plump cheetah's spine, "Maybe a dozen officers with lacerations and McHorn broke his arm." Ben paused swallowed a sniffle as he said, "one dead." the dispatch officer stared at the floor as his arms hung by his sides nearly dropping the clipboard, "never thought she wouldn't make it."

Chief Bogo rubbed his snout and finished his notes, "If I have learned one thing in my career Clawhauser it's that not every officer's career ends with a party and a gold watch. Sometimes it ends with a parade and a pine box." the cape buffalo stared at the pen in his grasp ignoring his rhyme and then ordered, "It's been a long day Ben, go home."

The cheetah was on the verge of tears as he thanked his commanding officer and told him good night. Bogo wished the cheetah a good night as well then watched Ben leave. Once he was sure he was alone, he looked back at the pen.

Nick had shoved it in his chest when the chief had come to Judy's ambulance. It was so odd, but the look on the fox's face was so severe as he told him to listen to it alone.

Bogo hit play, the sound of a paramedic in the back of an ambulance could be heard for a moment then Nick's voice came through clear as day, "Chief this is a big secret don't let anyone else know."

There was a moment of only background noise before a weak voice said, "It's a hustle."

Bogo's eyes widened, and his ears shot up, had he heard that right. He hit play again, again after a moment Nick again said, "Chief this is a big secret don't let anyone else know."

Another pause and, "It's a hustle." The voice was weak, probably from pain but it was also feminine and familiar.

The chief rewound then hit play again, "-et anyone else knows." the pause and the female voice said again, "It's a hustle."

The cape buffalo listened to the voice one more time just for good measure, "it's a Hustle."

Judy was the owner of that voice.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Anthony waited like the patient hunter he was, laying low on the roof of a building across the street from Savannah General hospital. It was where his target would have been taken. The sun was almost below the horizon behind the skyline. The feline stood he thought he had waited long enough, visitation hours were over in the hospital, and that probably meant a shift change. He had to be quick.

The bobcat stepped over the side of the roof. He dropped about three stories before catching the wall with his claws and kicked off to land on a light post. Before the mammals on the sidewalk even knew he was there Anarchy jumped across the street.

The bobcat rolled to all fours in the back parking lot of the hospital. Anarchy pressed himself to a car nearby and looked around. The area was clear of cops, and the few other mammals outside weren't paying attention anyway. So the feral dashed to the next vehicle in the sparsely populated parking lot. The feline was careful and quick as he made his way to the backside of the hospital.

It wasn't hard to find the door that led to the morgue. Picking the lock was a little harder, the pain in his destroyed eye and his heart was distracting. However finally after a tense couple of minutes, the lock popped. The door opened to a dark hallway. Each of the four rooms were pitch black and quite, the air was heavy and still fitting for a place that held the dead.

Anarchy's nose flared as he walked in, the smell of bloody bodies and medical disinfectant was thick in the air, but he could smell what he came for. A bunny. The cat walked on only his silent pads with his claws sheathed, as he made his way to the storage room for new arrivals.

The coolers must have been full because steel rolling tables had been set out with the thick rubberized black body bags on them. The bobcat checked the tags, each one had a name of a member from his pack.

Save for one.

The form inside was smaller than most of the others, and while they all had plain white tags, this one was blue. Judy was definitely inside, Anthony's vengeance would soon be his. He reached out and in the silent room, the zipper of the body bag was like thunder. With each metallic pop the cat's smile grew. Before the opening revealed anything more then the tips of bunny ears the lights came on without warning. They were like the stinging fire of a thousand suns, to the cats one wide eye.

Nick had been laying in wait, and praying that Judy didn't succumb to her wounds. Four broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder and a collarbone that was broken in three places was a lot to handle. Even for a feral bunny as tough as Judy. Not to mention the minimal medical treatment she had been given.

Anthony blinked away the blindness and turned to the doorway where Nick now stood, his mirror shades in place to protect him from the lights he had turned on. His trimmed down M9 raised, "Don't move, Tony!" he was aiming at Anthony's head but was looking at the open bag, still praying that his partner would move.

She didn't.

"It's over, so put your paws up and surrender," Nick ordered stepping closer.

Anthony looked to the bag then back at Nick. His claws inches from the bunny's face, "What's wrong, Nick? Ar'ya afraid ah'll mess her up for her last show?" He smirked, "That's what she deserves."

The fox shook trying not to growl, "Come on, end it, here and now. you can still leave this place alive."

"As if." Anthony spat back finally stepping away from the table and out into the open. He held his paws out wide, "Admit it, Nick, you want to kill meh just as much as Ah want to kill you." The bobcat stepped closer. He would have shot Nick already, but Anthony had lost his pistol earlier, besides he came here for dinner why not have an appetizer.

To Nick's eyes, he had Anthony surrounded. Slick was to the left of the cat ready to pound him like a street boxer. Robin was to the right, the little kit was now all full grown cop weapon at the ready, his childlike gleam still there and his red bandana around his neck. Todd was behind Anthony on the table standing over the unmoving Judy, "You know what, you're right! I do want to kill you!" Each word was dripping with hate from the fox's muzzle. Nick tossed his gun aside and ran towards Anthony.

Anthony smiled hallowly, when he met Nick's charge halfway his claws ready, "Now this is how ah like it, fox." there was no holding back in this fight. One of them would die this day.

The cat's claws dug deep into the flexible armor over the foxes belly forcing the wind from Nick's lungs and stealing strength from the swipe to the cat's blind side. Nick's iron hard claws still cut bloody grooves into the feral's cheek.

Taking his moment, Anthony bent at the knees pulling the fox over him before throwing Nick away. Taring the ballistic armor from Nick's belly. The fox was undaunted he twisted in the air and landed on all fours.

Like lightning, Nick was on Anarchy again. The cat hadn't had the time to pull his claws free of the armor chunk. Nick's jaws clamped down over the bobcat's right arm, crushing the armor and breaking a few of Anthony's claws while freeing others but most importantly the vulpine's fang sank deep into the cat's arm almost touching bone.

Pain shot through Anarchy's arm. He yowled as he pulled his other paw free. Before he could retaliate Nick yanked the smaller feral off his paws and slammed Anthony into a rolling table nearby. The metal leg bent, and the wheels squeaked as it rolled into next table. the body on the first table started to slide off as the tables rolled away colliding with the others till they all hit the wall.

Stunned but not out Anthony racked his claws across Nick's head and sank his fangs into his neck, fangs grazed bone as the bobcat just missed killing the fox. His advantage lost Nick tossed his head sending the bobcat stumbling into the table beside Judy.

The world was fuzzy for Nick. He was losing a lot of blood. He stood and held the back of his neck trying to slow it, hoping his ridiculous feral healing ability would kick in before he passed out. Anarchy chuckled mirthlessly as he stood up pushing off the rolling table. He was bleeding too but not as bad as Nick, "Ah always thought it would be harder than this. Ah guess Ah was wrong."

The cats smile vanished as a shot rang out from. A bullet catching the cat in the smallest of openings between his arm and his vest. He gasped as the round tore through the inside of his chest. Anthony grabbed at the table as two more rounds punched through the thick rubber bag Judy was laying with in. One round flattened painfully against the cat's backplate while the other entered his unarmored lower back.

Anthony clung to the metal table and watched as the barreled of Judy's pistol poked through the opening of the body bag and pushed it down to unzip it the rest of the way, "Yeah, you were mistaken." Judy grunted as she sat up like a vampire from an old movie, her pistol in paw. Most of her neoprene uniform had been cut away. Leaving her in only a makeshift pair of pants and the bandages used to keep her arm immobilized. She glared at the cat, and he glared back. However, while one life was ending, the other was finally feeling free.

A strange almost peaceful smile crossed Anthony's face as his strength faded. He couldn't hold on anymore and slumped to the floor turning his back to the leg of the table. Blood dripped from his mouth as he looked up at Judy and her weapon. His one eye unfocused as his gaze slid past her to another long ear feral. Jacklyn reached out to him to lead the once great alpha down not a white tunnel but a fiery red road.

But it was okay he deserved it, they both did.

The tension in the room vanished the moment Anthony died. Judy groaned as she let her right arm fall beside her, "About time." she huffed painfully.

"Yeah," Nick said as he checked his wound, the blood was slowing now and wrapping a towel around his neck would help keep it that way. He then walked over to his partner and asked, "How are you holding up?"

"Been better."

Nick scooped her up in his gentle arms, neither cared that his paw was covered in blood. They shared just about everything else anyway, "let's get you to a doctor, you've waited long enough." the feral fox smiled as he carried the bunny to the elevator, she mentioned getting him one too. Slick walked beside the real fox looking over the wounded bunny. Todd stayed behind to growl at the dead bobcat, while Robin tried to call an elevator once again he was too short to reach. He was a kit again after all.

The ride was silent to the second floor, the fox simply watched the bunny breath. She had her eyes closed and ears up, trying to banish the pain from her mind. Once the doors opened a nurse looked up from her paperwork. She was about to rush over but Nick shook his head the bloody towel abandoned in the elevator, "Just need a room and a doctor."

"Oh." The white-tailed deer said, "Yes, um that one should be free." She pointed to the room to Nick's left. The deer stood and hurried off to find a doctor.

Judy groaned as she was laid in the bed as gently as Nick could manage, "Sorry." He apologized.

"It's fine" Judy replied and relaxed slowly in the hospital bed, "but if you promise to be the next one of us to get shot, I will marry you." she laid back into the soft pillow with her ears draped over it as she looked up at the fox.

Nick stared at Judy trying to find if she was serious. The look on the bunny's face said it all. There was no jest in her words, "Sly bunny." He chuckled and looked away like he was thinking, "Yeah, worth it." He leaned down and kissed Judy's lips as she cupped his cheek with her one good paw.

Nick sat on the side of Judy's bed looking into her eyes as she did the same. He held her paw, her grip was as firm as ever. They had work to do, now more than ever with a wedding to plan. Thankfully the worst part of their day job was done.

After a good five minutes, Nick stood saying, "Where is that doctor." He reluctantly pulled his paw from Judy's as he walked to the door, "I'll be right-" he paused as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket and looked at it. It was unopened still having the cellophane wrapper on it.

The bunny looked at her fiance and asked, "What is it?"

"My last one" Nick replied looking at his bride to be, then the imaginary foxes around her. The bunny was a little confused, but the smile Nick gave her was comforting. Without another word the fox dropped the full pack into the trash can beside the door, "I'll go find that doctor now."

As soon as the ticking of Nick's claws was far enough down the hall, a long ear shadow fell over the trash can.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A week and a half of recovery and three more months of work and finally the feral problem was to a point where the city and Chief Bogo felt the Anti-feral Taskforce had completed its job. With Judy's miraculous return from the dead and Nick's viciousness accompanied with the most brutal feral pack being completely wiped out, most of the remaining ferals surrendered and those that didn't, met a similar fate to the Named. Thankfully the bloodshed was light.

Now with their weapons laid down, though still in metaphorical reach. Judy and Nick took a well-deserved vacation, they had a wedding coming up soon and a honeymoon to enjoy after that. Although that was all technically a formality with them already owning a decent sized home in the suburbs of Zootopia together. Though they were paying for it the mayor more or less gave it to them. Being heros has it perks, but that was not the reword Judy wanted.

Judy awoke with a start in her bed, Nick was laying on his back behind her. A little silver ring with purple jewel sparkled on the nightstand beside their bed.

However what caught her eyes was not the engagement ring.

In the pitch blackness of her comfortable master bedroom, which was probably twice the size of her old apartment. Judy's purple eyes glowed as she stared face to face with a savage gray bunny or better yet a savage version of herself.

The unkempt bunny was naked as she leaned on the bed her chin rested on her paws. Her nose wiggled as she sniffed at Judy. The primitive look in her eyes was not frightening, at least not too Judy.

Behind the naked rabbit stood another bunny, or more precisely another Judy. This one leaned on the wall wearing cover all's with only one shoulder clasped and a red and white flannel shirt that only have a few of the top buttons done. A sprig of wheat stuck out of her mouth a little farther than the brim of her straw hat. She smiled and winked at the real Judy knowingly.

That wasn't the last one. Another Judy stood in the doorway ears high and chest puffed out in a crisp dress uniform. Her shiny gold badge in place. Though this full grown and fit bunny had a serious air to her, she had the smile of a proud child. Judy had seen it in the mirror many times with the same determined purple eyes.

Movement caught the real bunny's attention and brought her back to the savage rabbit. That Judy climbed up and over the real one and onto Nick's bare cream colored chest. She pushed the covers down to his was line with her back paws. Like a beast of old inspected her mate she sniffed at Nick's neck and chin before snuggled her head into it, it fit so perfectly there it was like they were meant to go together.

Then Nick wrapped his arms around the bunny draping herself over him.

Judy suddenly realized she was actually laying naked on her husband-to-be chest. However, it only made her smile. She looked up at the sleeping Fox's face. He was so at peace it was beautiful. Judy kissed his neck and chin, then his lips, it only got the slightest of responses, "Wake up Nick." Judy coaxed gently. Just a wiggle and a whine came back.

The bunny had to do more, so she bit his neck. It wasn't a hard bite, it wouldn't even leave a mark, but it did what Judy wanted.

"Ouch," Nick said pushing Judy away and sat up. He looked at the bunny that laid on her back in his lap, "What the hell was that for, Carrots?"

"I had to wake you," Judy replied with a smile, a smile that meant only one thing.

"Why?" Nick asked rubbing his neck, even when Judy was ready to go she was never this ready to go. Then he noticed the odd gleam in her eyes. It made his tail start to wag.

"I think it will work this time," Judy said pouncing on the fox, this time he was ready and happy to oblige because, sometimes good guys do bad things for the right reasons.

The End to this tail.


End file.
